Nine Lives
by iamdragonrider
Summary: An alien device causes one member of SG1 to undergo a drastic transformation. Sorry, I just can't leave well enough alone... An encore of sorts!
1. It Began With a Bright Flash of Light

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate, I just like to play with them. MGM owns Stargate and all its characters etc etc. I wrote this story for fun, and no money is involved at all.  
  
Summary: An alien device changes one member of SG-1. Litter boxes and scratching posts involved, more would be telling. PG-13 just to be safe because of some naughty words. My bad.  
  
Set somewhere in season 6 ish or thereabouts. Pre Danny's surreal thing. May have some minor spoilers/references to various episodes.  
  
A/N: This is my first published fic ever. I've been sitting on some story ideas for a while, and finally got around to writing one out. Feedback would be appreciated, especially since I'm so new at this I haven't even got a Beta. So be nice to me :oP I hope you enjoy my first attempt, and bear with me for the future chapters. I have the next several roughed out, and the rest drafted, but I want to see what people think of my first few chapters before I finish the story. Thanks in advance for bearing with me, and reading my story.

* * *

Nine Lives by iamdragonrider  
  
_Chapter 1_  
  
A brilliant white flash filled the room, and muffled shouts and cries of surprise, the sounds of flesh hitting the stone floor as some force blew out from the central area of the room.  
  
Silence fell.  
  
A groan sounded breaking the stillness, followed by a stream of mumbled curses. Colonel Jack O'Neill shifted and tried to get his bearings, blinking rapidly trying to clear the bright white afterimage from his eyes so he could see again. Another groan to his right sounded, probably Daniel.  
  
Jack coughed, cleared his throat, and barked out gruffly "What the hell just happened? Daniel? Teal'c? Carter? Everyone OK?"  
  
A rustle of fabric to Jack's right and Daniel replied hoarsely, "I don't know Jack, but my head feels a lot like it does the morning after team night. Last thing I remember was looking at the inscriptions on the wall, and then I was flat on my back and you calling out. Can you see anything Jack?"  
  
Well that wasn't good. He had been hoping he'd been the only one blinded by the flash. "O'Neill" A deep voice rumbled, interrupting his musings. "Teal'c, you ok there buddy?' Jack called.  
  
"My vision is impaired as well O'Neill, but I believe it is returning rapidly. Otherwise I am unharmed. I too am unclear as to what has transpired." replied Teal'c.  
  
Jack squinted, and blinked some more, he was just starting to be able to make out dull shapes in the bright white afterimage. "My sight is getting better, so that makes two of us Teal'c, how about you Danny boy?"  
  
Daniel sighed at Jack's chosen nickname for him, but chose to ignore it, responding would just goad Jack into using it more often. Daniel blinked several times, testing his eyesight and found that he too was starting to see more. "Uh, yah, me too Jack. I can make out dim shapes now." Taking stock of himself he raised himself to a sitting position, than frowned. Something was missing. Or was that somebody? "Sam?" he called to the room, and waited. There was no reply.  
  
"Carter! Report!" Jack bellowed the order into the stillness of the room, his call echoed by a deep "Major Carter?" from Teal'c. Again, silence was the only reply. Jack got to his feet, swaying slightly. "Carter! I swear if you went and touched something..." He let his empty threat trail off as his eyes slowly adjusted, and he scanned the room, looking for some sign of Carter. He could make out a blurry shape to his right, in the direction of Daniel's voice, and another much larger shape beyond Daniel, likely Teal'c. "Can any of you guys see anything? Where was she last at?"  
  
"I recall that Major Carter was examining the device in the center of the room O'Neill" stated Teal'c. "I believe I am strong enough to make my way to her last known location."  
  
"Do it Teal'c, Danny and I will try to make our way to you, keep your head up." O'Neill blinked a few more times, it didn't quite seem so bright anymore, and he was staying on his feet without wobbling too much anymore. He quickly checked to make sure all his weapons were intact, they were. At least that was something positive. He took a few hesitant steps towards the blurry shape he believed was Daniel. When he didn't fall on his face he picked up the pace and was soon at Daniels side. "You ok Daniel?" he asked, helping his younger teammate to his feet. At Daniel's nod, Jack took the archeologist's arm and headed them both towards the center of the room, the large shape was already there, and he could now see more clearly that it was definitely Teal'c.  
  
"O'Neill, I believe I have found Major Carter's clothing and gear. However, Major Carter is absent." Teal'c was looking toward them. Jack and Daniel could now see the large Jaffa's brow creased with concern.  
  
Jack started. Than frowned. "Teal'c, are you telling me that wherever Carter is she isn't wearing any clothes??" A stray thought intruded on Jack's brain that a Carter without clothes on wasn't such a bad thing but he quickly told his brain to shut up. Now was not the time. In fact, never was a good time. He hoped no one else could see the blush creeping of his face. He buried all inappropriate thoughts of his 2IC, and pulled up alongside Teal'c. There was indeed a pile of clothing, including Carter's vest and jacket, on the floor in front of the strange device that Carter had been studying. The device and its energy readings was in fact the main reason for their visit to P3X-whatever. That and the temple walls full of inscriptions not far from the Stargate that had practically made Daniel go into raptures of joy.  
  
Between Carter's wide eyed excitement over the implications of finding an ancient machine still giving off energy readings, and Daniel's eagerness to take a closer look at the writings on the wall, the mission was a definite from the moment those two saw the MALP recordings. Well at least there weren't any trees. Than again, he'd take a planet full of trees over a missing Carter any day.  
  
"Jack," Daniel spoke up, he was now kneeling next to the pile of clothes, and staring, his brow furrowed in puzzlement. "What Daniel?"  
  
"Look at these Jack, I don't think she took them off, or had them taken off..." "What? So? Therefore?" Jack wasn't seeing it.  
  
"Jack, its like she was just, I don't know, transported out of them." Daniel's blue eyes were locked on the articles in question. A frown creased his brow as his mind worked furiously with the puzzle laid out before them.  
  
"Like beam me up Scotty?" Jack wondered if there had been something else in that flash of light, and than he looked closer at the clothing. Carter's stuff was laid out in the shape of his second, as if she had fallen backwards, and was laying flat on her back. One arm of her jacket lay across the stomach, the other up next to where her head should be. Her dog tags lay where they would normally have rested had there been a body inside the clothing. The belt was buckled, holsters and weapons intact and in their proper places. Even the boots were still laced up, and he presumed the socks and her... gulp... underwear... were likely still inside the clothes.  
  
"O'Neill, I agree with Daniel Jackson. Major Carter was separated from her equipment and clothing by some force or technology." rumbled Teal'c. Teal'c was glaring at the pile of clothing and the machine, as if his glare would somehow make the errant Major return to her clothing.  
  
"Yah... Ok, lets fan out in a search pattern..." Jack started, turning away to look at the room, no use staring at a pile of clothes that clearly did not contain one Air Force Major, when Daniel interrupted. "Jack... I think there's something in here!" Jack snapped to attention and spun around, bringing his P-90 up to bear, he heard the sound of Teal'c priming his staff weapon. "Easy there Danny boy."  
  
Daniel stopped, and waited; at Jack's nod he took a deep breath than carefully opened Carter's vest and jacket, moving carefully and slowly. Whatever was inside the clothing was small, and soft... and warm. He got to the t-shirt, and poised, hand ready to pull it out from the pants, and glanced again at Jack. Jack glanced at Teal'c, and seeing the Jaffa was ready he set himself and nodded again at Daniel. "On three Daniel" Daniel nodded, than tensed. Softly Jack whispered, "One.... Two.... THREE!" On three Daniels hand shot out grabbing a handful of black t-shirt pulling if from the pants, and revealing the occupant. Daniel jumped back, Teal'c and O'Neill with their weapons raised and aimed at... a small yellow cat? 


	2. What The?

A/N: I keep struggling with just how to make Teal'c possesive... Teal'c's just doesn't look right, but I can't think any other way it would make sense. I guess its just so alien looking. Heh. The next chapter is ready to go for tommorrow, but I'm evil, and enjoy the suspense type thing. Besides, I need time to work on later chapters, but I have enough nearly done for the next few days at least. That is if any of you that have actualy read the first chapter decide this story is worth coming back to. I will say that I had a LOT of fun writing Chapter 3. Well... enjoy.

* * *

_"One.... Two.... THREE!"  
  
On three Daniels hand shot out grabbing a handful of black t-shirt pulling if from the pants, and revealing the occupant. Daniel jumped back, Teal'c and O'Neill with their weapons raised and aimed at... a small yellow cat?_

* * *

_Chapter 2_  
  
The three men stared in shock. Jack broke the silence first, with a muttered "What the hell?" Daniel returned to Sam's clothes and the unmoving cat as Teal'c and Jack lowered their weapons, but kept their grips on them, ready for anything. Jack nodded to Daniel to proceed, and Daniel cautiously reached out a hand towards the cat, which was sprawled out on the pile of clothes.  
  
The cat was a rather unusual color, something like a yellow, well more precisely a blonde color, with darker yellow or blonde stripes. It appeared to be sleeping. Daniel gently touched the creature, but it didn't stir. He carefully felt its side, and could feel rhythmic movements as the cat's sides expanded and fell with breathes. It was warm. He moved his had around to the creature's chest and could feel a strong rapid heart beat through the soft fur. He didn't know much about cats, or animals in general, but he thought it should wake easily at his touch. This one hadn't even twitched a whisker. He looked up at Jack, "It's alive, but I think its unconscious."  
  
"Well we can all see that Daniel!" Jack replied sarcastically. "But why the heck is it in Carter's clothes? And where the hell is Carter? Who would take Carter, leave all her stuff, and dump an unconscious cat in a pile of clothing? All right people, leave the cat, lets fan out. She can't be far."  
  
"O'Neill." Teal'c was still frowning at the cat. "I do not believe we should leave the animal. Its appearance seems most unusual."  
  
Jack frowned. Maybe there had been something in that flash after all. "I agree Jack," Daniel spoke up, still crouched down beside the yellow cat, his hand on its side. "Something isn't adding up. I can't explain it. Maybe these inscriptions will tell us something, but there has to be a reason the cat was left here."  
  
Glaring at his teammates, than at the machine and back to the cat as if he could make the cat suddenly wake up and lead him to his missing Major, Jack had to grudgingly agree that Daniel and Teal'c were likely right, even if they had decided to gang up on him. While the appearance of the cat at the same time as the mysterious disappearance of Carter didn't seem to make any sense, it was just too much of a coincidence to ignore the possibility that the two events were somehow connected. But how? Or better yet, why?  
  
Jack sighed. "Alright Daniel, Teal'c and I will look for Carter, you stay here with, uh, furball there. Don't let it wander off. You'd better get as much of this stuff on film as you can, it's getting dark soon. If we can't find Carter in the next hour I want to head back to the SGC and get better lights and a search team back here." Jack could see by Teal'c and Daniel's expressions that they didn't like the idea of leaving Carter behind. To be honest, neither did he. It went against every moral fiber he possessed. Never leave anybody behind. Not on his watch anyway. "Hey," Jack said, as much to convince him self as the others, "we'll find her."  
  
An hour later, and Daniel had filmed and photographed every inch of the large room they'd been exploring. He took pictures of the device, and close ups of the inscriptions on the panels of the machine, and took pictures of the writing on the walls of the room, and photos of Sam's stuff and the yellow cat, still lying unmoving on Sam's clothes. He'd checked on it frequently, laying his hand on its warm body making sure it still breathed. So far it hadn't even stirred.  
  
After recording absolutely everything he could possibly record, including the floor and ceiling, (just in case) Daniel decided to pack up, Jack and Teal'c would be back soon. He hoped they found something, but looking at the cat he just didn't think so. They were missing something, but his mind refused to make the connection. Daniel saved Sam's things for last, and moved carefully around the small cat, leaving the t-shirt and its sleeping occupant; he neatly folded and packed everything else. He left out Sam's weapons and her dog tags. Just as he packed the last of the things away, he heard Teal'c and Jack's footsteps, as the two men rounded the corner into the room. Daniel could tell immediately by Jack's scowl, that the search hadn't turned up anything.  
  
"Anything Daniel?" Asked Jack. Daniel shook his head, and wordlessly passed Sam's tags over to Jack, who accepted them with a deep frown, and pocketed them. Jack sighed. "We didn't find anything either."  
  
"Indeed Daniel Jackson, we appear to be the only beings here" added Teal'c.  
  
Daniel's shoulders slumped. He'd expected as much, but still. "Jack, these inscriptions are like nothing I've ever seen before. I'm going to need to get to my references back at the base. If I can translate them, they might give us a clue as to what that machine is and what it does. Than maybe we can find out where it sent Sam." As Daniel finished speaking, Jack opened his mouth to reply, but stopped as he was interrupted by a soft sigh from below.  
  
All three looked down, to see the cat stirring, an ear flicked forward and back, and its nose and whiskers twitched. It stretched and made a soft mewling sound, almost of pain. Its eyes opened to reveal startling blue eyes that were vaguely familiar. The cat blinked owlishly and seemed to be having trouble focusing its eyes. It gave itself a shake and struggled to turn over and place its feet under it, rising partway but seemed to get tangled up and collapsed back onto Sam's t-shirt with a startled "Mmwwrrffff"  
  
Jack couldn't help it, the cat looked so silly, almost like it was drunk, and he chuckled out loud. At the sound of his voice, the cat looked up startled, and blinked at Jack as if trying to focus. "Mrrow?" it said, and than its eyes widened and its ears flattened back to its head. "Mrow!" It said. It almost sounded surprised, its head turned around, looking at itself, as if in shock. Naaaahhhh.... Jack shook himself. He was just imagining things.  
  
Time to call it a wrap and than hustle back to the Stargate. Sooner back, sooner he could commandeer a search team and equipment to get back here and find Carter. "OK kids, let's blow this popsicle stand. Daniel, take furball there, lets head back to base so you can start working on those scribblings and Teal'c an I can come back with a team to look for Carter." Jack bent down and picked up Carter's p-90 and slung it over his shoulder, than started to stow the rest of Carter's weapons. Behind him he heard Daniel sneeze suddenly. He turned back to Daniel to find the archaeologist blowing his nose, and the cat staring at him, ears flat to its head. "Let me guess Danny boy, allergic to cats too?" He asked. Teal'c looked on, an eyebrow raised. Daniel looked sheepish. Jack rolled his eyes. "OK, Teal'c you take furball, Daniel, you take the rest of Carter's gear. Teal'c, take Carter's Zat, and I'll carry your staff weapon." Teal'c merely nodded his assent, passed his weapon to O'Neill, and stooped, quickly wrapping the cat in Carter's black t-shirt. Before it had time to process what was going on it found it self wrapped securely and tucked under one of Teal'c's massive arms. It let out a startled "Meh!" at the treatment, its wide uncanny blue eyes searching, craning its head to look around. It wriggled at first but quickly realized it wasn't getting away from Teal'c and held still. "I am ready O'Neill." Teal'c said.  
  
"Let's move out" Jack ordered, "Daniel dial us up. There's no place like home." SG-1 minus one Major Samantha Cater, and plus one four footed feline soon made their exit through the stargate.


	3. Nap Time Is Over

_"Let's move out" Jack ordered, "Daniel dial us up. There's no place like home." SG-1 minus one Major Samantha Cater, and plus one four footed feline soon made their exit through the stargate._

_

* * *

Chapter 3  
_  
Pain. Ow ow ow. Oooooo aching pain all over. Major Sam Carter fought her way back to consciousness, she felt like she'd just finished her first 20 mile hike, after partying the night before. Ow her head was pounding. She whimpered, but it didn't sound right. She moved her ear a bit and felt her nose and whiskers twitch.  
  
Wait a sec... whiskers? And since when could she move her ears???  
  
Must of hit her head harder than she thought. She shook herself and then stretched a bit. That eased some of the aches. Ok... eyes next. She opened them. Then closed them again. Oooowwww. Too bright. Try again. Ok... better.. not so bright, look around... She blinked a few times. Things didn't seem right everything was gray and the textures were all off. It couldn't have gotten dark already, just how long had she been out? Sam decided to try rolling over.... Oooompphhh. Ow. This is so not fair. Ok, rolled over, sitting up next. But Sam couldn't seem to get her limbs coordinated and promptly found herself flat on her stomach in a tangle. That's when she heard the Colonel bust out laughing. At her. Had to be. Startled she snapped her head up and stared at her CO. He immediately stopped laughing. "Sir?" She asked. Whoa. That didn't sound right, came out more like meow? What the? She tried again, noticing Teal'c and Daniel were also looking down at her. No one seemed inclined to help her up.  
  
"Guys!" She asked, surprising herself again with the very cat like sound she emitted. In shock, Sam looked down at herself, for the first time realizing that something was definitely very very wrong. Her sudden fear was confirmed, when she realized she was now covered in fur and stripes? Her mind kicked into overdrive, and she tried to clamp down on the sudden panic that made her brain want to run in circles. She was still trying to make sense of the situation, when she heard the Colonel speak her name. What was that? Come back with a team to look for her? But... she was right here! Of course, she couldn't tell him that... or could she... suddenly her musings were cut off as Teal'c stooped suddenly, wrapping a black cloth around her, and before she could react he'd scooped her up and tucked her under his arm.  
  
She protested the sudden treatment but her startled yelp came out sounding more like "meh!" and Teal'c would not loosen his grip on her despite her squirming. Looks like she was getting carried back through the Stargate. How undignified she thought, flattening her ears to her head. Ok... well that was definitely weird.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Sorry its so short, but it was just soooo much fun. Even though some of the details were redundant I just couldn't resist the opportunity of exploring Sam's feelings as a cat. There will be more Sam as a Cat chapters to come, as I try to explore many of the things she might get into as a cat. 


	4. It Followed Me Home

A/N: On an amusing note, I've been finding all sorts of ways to avoid using a possessive "Teal'c's". I still don't find it looks right.

* * *

_Looks like she was getting carried back through the Stargate. How undignified she thought, flattening her ears to her head. Ok… well that was definitely weird._

* * *

_Chapter 4_

"Unscheduled Off world Activation!" Boomed over the loudspeakers, as lights flashed and an alarm sounded. The Stargate spun as the chevrons locked into place, and the wormhole opened with its usual spectacular Ka- woosh! The iris sealed into place over the sparkling blue event horizon.  
  
"Who is off world Sergeant?" Asked General Hammond as he entered the control room, watching through the glass as airmen ran into the gate room taking up defensive positions in front of the gate.  
  
Siler quickly checked the roster, "SG-1, 4, 5, and 15 sir, but no one is due back until tomorrow at the earliest..." He cut off his statement abruptly as a transmission was sent, "Receiving SG-1's iris code sir!"  
  
"Open the iris, and have a medical team standing by." ordered the General. It was never a good sign when SG-1 returned early from a mission. Everyone watched the gate intently. A familiar sploosh, and Daniel stepped through the gate. He was clutching a Kleenex, and looking over his shoulder. He didn't look rushed or injured, although he was frowning. Next through came Teal'c, he wasn't carrying his staff weapon, and instead was carrying a small bundle in what appeared to be a black SG t-shirt. Colonel O'Neill followed quickly behind Teal'c, and Hammond noted that he was carrying two P-90s and a staff weapon. Hammond took another look at Daniel and saw he was carrying two packs. None of the men seemed to be harmed in anyway, he looked back at the gate wondering why they would be carrying Major Carter's equipment and weapons unless she'd been injured, but than why leave her to walk through last on her own? It didn't make sense given SG-1's typical protectiveness of their own. Suddenly the wormhole disengaged, but none of the men seemed to find it amiss that their fourth member hadn't followed them through.  
  
General Hammond ordered the airmen to stand down and made haste to the gate room, joining O'Neill, Teal'c and Daniel as they reached the bottom of the ramp. He quickly assessed their facial expressions before addressing them. They looked worried, but not devastated. "Gentlemen, Colonel... Where is Major Carter?"  
  
Colonel O'Neill scowled. "General, request SG-3 and 7 to form up and some additional equipment to return to the planet for search and rescue to locate Major Carter. We need to go back as soon as possible."  
  
"Colonel, you know I can't authorize a rescue without details. I know you are eager to locate Major Carter, but until I know more of what happened I can't risk sending people through the gate to look for her... "The General started, but Daniel interrupted, "General, she just disappeared."  
  
"Indeed" said Teal'c looking at Hammond's confused expression. We believe that her disappearance is related the alien device that Major Carter was studying."  
  
"Yeah, I told her not to touch anything but nooooo..." said Jack, as suddenly Daniel sneezed again, and the cat Teal'c held started squirming with renewed vigor and let out a very irritated yowl. General Hammond nearly jumped in surprise, as he noticed the cat for the first time.  
  
"Colonel, what in blazes! You know better than to bring animals back through the stargate! You had better have a good explanation!" The colonel shuffled under the General's stern gaze and looked at his boots, then at Daniel who only sneezed, and blew his nose again. Teal'c merely raised an eyebrow at him, and the cat stared at him with its blue eyes and blinked. Looked like he was on his own. Jack took a deep breath, and tried to explain.  
  
"Well you see General, there was this bright flash of light and when all of us could see again, we realized that Carter was missing, and all we could find was her clothes, lying like she'd just been beamed out of them or something, only Danny boy here found furball passed out inside Carter's stuff, and Teal'c and Daniel thought it might be important, and well, its sorta cute, can we keep it?" The cat let out an indignant "MEH!" and seemed to be trying to glare holes into Jack. The General's eyebrows seemed to be making at effort at reaching his nonexistent hairline. Jack coughed. Daniel sniffled. Teal'c just raised his eyebrow, and the cat made a disgusted noise.  
  
General Hammond took in a deep breath. "Report to the infirmary. Get checked out, I'll have SG-3 and 7 report to the briefing room in one hour. Prepare a list of equipment. Oh, and take your little friend to the infirmary too. Maybe one of the animal specialists can take a look at it. We can set up some sort of kennel for it in an isolation room. And Colonel, we will discuss you bringing back animals through the stargate later, after we've located Major Carter. Dismissed."  
  
Was he hearing things or was that cat growling just slightly? It certainly looked at bit miffed, wide uncanny blue eyes locked on him and its ears were flattened back to its head. It blinked at him as if noticing his scrutiny and turned to watch him as Colonel O'Neill ordered his "kids" out of the gate room and off to the infirmary. General Hammond couldn't shake the feeling that there was something odd about that animal. As SG-1 left the room, Hammond quickly gave orders to have SG-3 and 7 get ready to go off world in one hour and to have someone with veterinary training go check out the Colonel's new furry friend.


	5. Revalations

A/N: Thank you for all the great reviews so far! I'm really glad people seem to be enjoying it so far. Your feedback has been really helpful with this first fic of mine. A note on Cocoa Girl's review, I'm not sure why Jack would be purring? hides Anyway, this is just the beginning of what I hope will be quite an adventure for Sam (or misadventures at any rate!) The next chapter will be more Sam. I'm sorry to space them out, but when I write a Sam chap that is following the same thread as another chapter I have to write them together and can't post it since I need to make sure the details are matching up correctly. I've been spreading out the chapters I have done so I won't have to much space between updates and when I have time to work on developing the story. Now I need to start researching some ancient cat worshipping cultures that Daniel might not know about, so it can't be Egyptian. If I can't find something, might just have to get creative!

* * *

_As SG-1 left the room, Hammond quickly gave orders to have SG-3 and 7 get ready to go off world in one hour and to have someone with veterinary training go check out the Colonel's new furry friend._

_

* * *

Chapter 5_  
  
"Well you are back early Colonel." Doctor Janet Fraiser smiled at the boys of SG-1 as they entered her infirmary. She frowned as she noticed their expressions and did a quick head count. Sam wasn't with them. And was Teal'c carrying a cat?? "Did Sam call the showers first? And you better have a good reason for bringing an animal into my infirmary! Who knows what it may be carrying! It could have fleas or worse!" Janet could have sworn she heard the cat growling softly. Great, just great, it would probably attack someone. She tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the sheepish Colonel to reply.  
  
"Awww Doc, the General is going to let us have a mascot..." He let the sentence trail off as he saw that Janet was most definitely Not Amused. Daniel blew his nose again and decided to help bail Jack out before he dug himself in any deeper.  
  
"We think Sam was transported somewhere by an alien device she was studying." Daniel tried to explain. "The only sign she'd been there was her clothes and gear, and this cat had been left unconscious inside her stuff. It has got to be related somehow." Daniel continued to wear a puzzled frown, as he locked eyes with Janet, who's own brow was creased with worry upon hearing Sam was missing.  
  
"General Hammond wished for all of us to be examined before allowing us to return to the planet with SG 3 and 7 to search for Major Carter. I believe we should make haste, the planet is growing darker and the night will be cold." Teal'c added his own assessment.  
  
Janet sighed. Orders were orders. "Ok, we better do this in an isolation room we can't have that cat wandering all over. This way guys." Janet led the way, collecting up some supplies and an aide to help with the post missions. On the way they met up with a Captain who introduced himself as a Captain Brunsfeld, and said he had some training in veterinary medicine, and that he usually worked with the SGC's K-9 units. The cat was growling again softly, eyeing the vet. It seemed to know what was coming. They entered one of the large isolation rooms and Janet directed Teal'c to leave the cat on a metal table with Captain Brunsfeld, and for one of the guys to come with her behind a privacy screen, while the others had the blood work drawn.  
  
Teal'c moved to set the yellow cat down, and paused his hand hovering over it. A familiar tingling sensation had been bothering him while he had carried the cat, it hadn't been strong so he'd dismissed it, but the feeling lessened as he set his small charge down. The cat shook itself out of the t-shirt and sat quietly, wide blue eyes locked with his brown ones. It made a move to stand and take a few steps but again, it couldn't seem to coordinate its limbs and nearly ended up taking a nosedive. Finally, it seemed to decide that it would just sit and hold still instead. He held his hand over the creature, frowning slightly.  
  
"What is it Teal'c?" O'Neill had stopped just before going behind the curtain with Doctor Fraiser, as he noticed his friend and teammate hesitating over the cat, which now sat rock solid still, staring at Teal'c, almost without blinking.  
  
Teal'c creased his brow, as his lips turned down into an even deeper frown. He continued to hold his hand over the cat as he answered. "I am not sure O'Neill. I get an odd sensation from this animal. I believe it carries naquadah. But there is something more."  
  
Jack cursed. "You don't think it's a trap, like that bomb in Cassandra?" Jack exchanged an alarmed glance with Doctor Fraiser, and Captain Brunsfeld just looked confused.  
  
Teal'c shook his head. "I cannot describe the feeling O'Neill, but it is almost as if this animal has once blended with a ghould. But that cannot be possible."  
  
O'Neill almost barked out loud, a ghould cat? That would be the day. But Tealc's face was serious. Not that the Jaffa warrior ever cracked jokes, although he was getting much better with humor. Jack scowled again, great. Just great.  
  
"There's just no way a ghould could take a cat for a host, it's just not physically possible. We should get an scan of the cat just in case though. Especialy if it could be carrying a destructive device." Doctor Fraiser's mind was working through the possibilities of a ghould taking a non-human host. The implications were staggering.  
  
Captain Brunsfeld had stepped forward and cautiously started to examine the cat, feeling along behind its head and down its spine. "I don't feel any scars or anything that would indicate a ghould had entered it, but without a scan it would be hard to tell. Otherwise she seems to be healthy, although she doesn't seem to be too steady on her feet." He said. The cat had not turned away from looking at Teal'c.  
  
"You want to give the cat a cat scan?" Jack smirked at his own joke.  
  
Before Brunsfeld could respond to Jack's wisecrack, Daniel stepped forward with a look of intense concentration on his face. "Wait wait wait... you said it's a female?" At Captain Brunsfeld's nod, Daniel continued his train of thought. "That's it, it can't be, but... that would explain..."  
  
"Spit it out Daniel, what?" Jack impatiently demanded. All eyes were on the archeologist, including the cat.  
  
Daniel took in a deep breath; let it out, than looked at the cat. He approached it, and leaned down to eye level with it. "Sam?" He asked softly.  
  
This was ridiculous! Jack couldn't take it "Oh fer cryin' out loud! Daniel it's a _cat_. It probably came in while we were all unconcious from that beam, and decided Carter's gear made a nice warm bed. Now lets get these post-missions done and let them give it a cat scan so we can get out and find Carter!"  
  
"No Jack," Daniel argued, "Think about it. Why would Sam's body disappear from inside her clothes, and this cat show up inside of them at the same time an alien device was activated? What if she didn't get transported somewhere, just changed somehow? What if she's right here, inside this cat trying to talk to us somehow?"  
  
As if to emphasize his point, the cat was now avidly watching Daniel and the Colonel, and gave a very vocal "Yow!" It even looked like it was nodding its head up and down. Naaaaah.... Couldn't be... could it? It wasn't possible! Besides... Carter's brain cells they couldn't all fit inside cat brains could they? She was a certified genius after all. "Daniel..." Jack started to try and tell Daniel just how ridiculous his idea was, he was starting to be convinced that there had to have been something in that alien beam and was just about to say so when Teal'c interrupted.  
  
"O'Neill, I believe Daniel Jackson's idea has merit. The feeling I sense from this... being... is the same feeling I get when near Major Carter, since her blending with Jolinar. It is not as strong as I am used to, perhaps due to her now smaller size. I believe we should explore the possibility that this creature is somehow Samantha Carter." Teal'c still held his had over the cat, and at his words the cat stood clumsily and awkwardly rubbed its head on his hand. Teal'c raised an eyebrow and gazed at the small creature. Could this really be his friend and comrade?  
  
"Whoa!" Captain Brunsfeld had been watching the exchange in silence. "Are you telling me you think this cat is really a person? I don't know if that is even possible, the physical differences alone are mind boggling, let alone the cognitive differences..." He trailed off as he realized no one was listening to him anyway, they were all riveted to the scene of Daniel approaching the little yellow cat.  
  
Daniel now stood in front of the cat. They were watching each other intently. "Sam? Is that you?" The cat yowled in reply. "Yow! Meow! Mrow!!" That wouldn't work she couldn't answer them if she couldn't speak. The cat met his eyes with a look of complete dejection. If it wasn't Sam, it was reacting awfully human-like. He thought quickly. "Sam, if that's you, can you nod?" The cat perked up a little, than looked at him solemnly, and nodded. The movement was unmistakable. Cats didn't nod. At least he didn't think so. Daniel felt his heart race. Could it be? Sam had been under their noses all along. Speaking of noses, Daniel grabbed his Kleenex to catch a sudden sneeze. He could swear the cat... no SAM... looked abashed. Teal'c looked convinced of the cat's identity too, but Jack, Brunsfeld, and Janet still seemed skeptical. He decided to ask Sam a few more questions.  
  
"Sam, does Jack like the Simpson's?" That almost looked like a smile as the cat nodded. Daniel grinned. Teal'c decided to join in. "O'Neill is able to knock me down when we are sparring." The cat, no Sam, shook her head from side to side in a definite "no." Again he could swear she smiled. The look of total disbelief on Jack's face was priceless. Daniel couldn't resist another dig at Jack. "Sam, does that lake by Jack's cabin have fish in it?" Jack spluttered as Sam... and now they all had no doubts that it WAS Sam, shook her head very clearly from side to side. Jack stared at the cat that was now practically vibrating in excitement.  
  
Jack approached the table and leaned down, looking the cat in the eyes. "Carter? Is it really you?" This time was a distinct nod. He reached his hand hesitantly towards her, as if assuring himself that she was real. Sam, as if sensing his thoughts, stood on wobbly legs, taking a hesitant step forward and rubbed her head on his outstretched hand. He couldn't stop the smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "Wow. So you're like a cat and all... weird. Hey, Carter, I hope you know I didn't mean anything by those furball comments..." Sam growled softly, and swiped one of her front paws at the Colonel's hand, trying to make a playful swat, but lost her balance and ended up sprawled on the table instead. "Easy there Carter, don't want to bruise that cute little nose!" If looks could kill...  
  
Janet shook herself. She saw so many crazy things come through that gate, but this, this probably had to be the craziest. How many people could say their best friend had been turned into a cat? She cleared her throat, and when she had all eyes, including Sam's, she spoke. "We still need to check everyone out. Especially now. And we should let the general know, besides, some additional tests are needed on Sam I think." She glanced over at Captain Brunsfeld, who nodded.  
  
"I'd like to start with some blood tests and a physical, and get some scans and films as well, especially since she... um... Major Carter... seems to be having trouble walking. But that might just be from being in an unfamiliar body. Doesn't hurt to be safe though." A human trapped in an animal's body... Captain Brunsfeld loved working with animals, but to have one as his superior officer... it was a bit much to take in. An awkward silence filled the room, as everyone realized the implications of Sam being trapped in an animal's body, and the excitement at discovering she was right under their noses quickly evaporated.  
  
Jack coughed. "Okay people, lets get this show on the road, sooner we let Doc Fraiser here poke us sooner we can get to getting Carter back the way she belongs." As cute as Sam was now, he much preferred his very human 2IC. His eyes fell on the object of his thoughts, and as he finished his words, Sam seemed to deflate, whiskers and ears drooped and she slumped on the table. She looked so dejected. His heart ached for her; he couldn't imagine what she had to be going through. He lifted her chin up, locking his gaze on her blue eyes. "Don't worry Carter, we're here for you, we'll figure it out." Sam just looked at him and laid her head back down... across her paws. This was going to take some getting used to on all their parts. Daniel, Teal'c and Janet all added their assurances, than Janet whisked Daniel behind the curtain so he could get started on the inscriptions as soon as possible and Colonel O'Neill went to call the General. This was going to be fun, oh yeah.


	6. Uh Oh

A/N: This chapter is a bit shorter, but its soooo much fun. The next one is longer. Thanks for the reviews! They really are addicting heheh.

* * *

_As SG-1 left the room, Hammond quickly gave orders to have SG-3 and 7 get ready to go off world in one hour and to have someone with veterinary training go check out the Colonel's new furry friend._

_

* * *

Chapter 6_  
  
Sam's mind was still in overdrive as Teal'c carried her through the Stargate. The cold of the transport making her fur stand on end and she gave herself a little shake. Everything was still shades of gray, and the depth and textures were very different. It was a little disconcerting, to say the least.  
  
Her mind tried to fathom just how she came to be inside the body of a cat. She wondered if the device on P3X-929 had anything to do with it. Likely. Very likely, particularly given SG-1's luck with alien mind devices. Perhaps it was something like that machine of Machello's? Had her consciousness been switched into some cat's body? In that case, her body was wandering around somewhere with a cat's mind trapped in it. She shuddered involuntarily at the thought and felt Teal'c tighten his grip on her. As rapidly as the thought occurred to her, she dismissed it. There had not been a cat anywhere nearby while she had studied the alien device. If her mind hand been switched with another being's, it made the most sense for the other mind and body to be nearby. The energy needed to make the transfer was likely phenomenal, it didn't seem to make much sense to expand even more energy beaming a mental consciousness across a distance of any sort. Combine with it the fact that she hadn't seen her body walking about. Additionally, the bits she'd overheard, led her to believe that her teammates thought she was still missing. Hunh. That's what they thought.  
  
Another possibility was that the machine contained some sort of matter conversion technology, and had somehow used her human body to create the cat's body. But why? Better yet, was it reversible? Using the old body to create the new one would eliminate the need for some sort of storage facility for the body left behind, and there certainly hadn't been any indication of a facility at all of the sort that would be needed to store them. Sam wished she'd gotten a better look around the room. Unfortunately, she'd barely wakened and found her wobbly feet when she'd been ingloriously swaddled into that cloth and tucked under the strong arms of Teal'c before being bundled through the gate. Perhaps there had been some clue the others missed.  
  
Sam tried to put her rapid-fire thoughts on hold as they reached the end of the ramp, and General Hammond appeared. When he asked after her, she wanted desperately to tell the General she was there. As colonel O'Neill tried to explain the situation, she let out an indignant "Sir!" as the Colonel made a bigger mess of explaining the situation, but again it came out as a yowl instead. She tried to squirm away from Teal'c as he tightened his grip. She had to make them see! The General's face became hot as he noticed her. Could he tell? Disappointment washed over her as he let into the Colonel about bringing an "animal" through the gate without permission. Righteous indignation fueled her. She was not some animal! This was so not fair... just they wait, when she figured this out, she'd show them a thing or two.  
  
What's this? The General was ordering them to the infirmary and he wanted a vet to check her out? No way, this could not be a good thing. She'd seen what the vet did to Schroedinger when she'd taken him on vet visits, and it was not pretty. Especially not where they put the thermometer. This was wrong on so many levels. She felt a low rumbling in her chest. Was that a growl? She couldn't be growling at the General could she? Uh oh, so not good. She locked eyes with the general and pleaded silently with him. Its me, its Sam, I'm here, I'm not a cat... please.... She tried to keep General Hammond in sight as long as she could before she was carried out of the gate room, on her way to visit the vet. Oh damn. 


	7. It's Me

A/N: So in the last chapter I was trying to establish the "believability" of Sam getting turned into a cat. If you still don't believe its possible, then you must be one of those people that wonder how a guy that's out of phase with the physical plane can walk thru walls, but not fall thru the floor. If you are one of those, than science fiction is not for you :oP

Anyway... another Sam chapter for your reading enjoyment. This one is also a bit redundant, but I just couldn't resist writing Sam's thoughts on events. Future Sam as the cat chapters should be less redundant. Sam will either be at different places than concurrent events, or I'll be merging the POV a bit as everyone knows the cat is Sam now. I'm not sure yet on that. I do know that I'm having a lot of fun writing chapter nine, which is the next Sam chapter in the installment. You'll just have to wait and see when I finish it. Heeheheh.

* * *

_  
Its me, its Sam, I'm here, I'm not a cat... please.... She tried to keep General Hammond in sight as long as she could before she was carried out of the gate room, on her way to visit the vet. Oh damn._

_

* * *

_

  
  
_Chapter 7_  
  
They arrived at the infirmary, Teal'c never loosening his hold on her. This getting carted around thing was getting old. Janet was here! Janet would recognize her! She wriggled and tried to make eye contact... and bitter disappointment! Not only did Janet not recognize her, she had on her best dealing with errant children look as she took a stab at giving the colonel another dressing down. She glared at Janet. She did NOT have fleas. Did the Colonel just suggest she be the team mascot? Oh that was a low blow. She'd show him a mascot. Little did she care that the Colonel didn't seem to realize it was her and not just a cat. She felt the soft growl start in her chest again, and Janet gave her an evil eye as if she were something dangerous, or worse contagious.  
  
Sam blinked as they started moving again, and she realized they were headed for the isolation rooms. What? Did they think what she had would spread? Sam sighed.  
  
The group met up with a young captain along the way who introduced himself as the dreaded vet. The growl came back. She'd better watch it or she'd find herself muzzled. Sam thought briefly about making a break for the gate room and taking her chances on P3X-929, but dismissed the thought. Even if she could get away from Teal'c, she'd never be able to dial out before someone caught her.  
  
They entered the room and Teal'c moved to place her on a metal table, but paused before stepping back, one hand outstretched over her, an eyebrow raised quizzically. She shook herself out of the black cloth that she now realized was her t-shirt, and watched Teal'c intently. Somehow she managed to get to her feet. She had more feet than she was used to and they all seemed to want to move in their own directions, all at once. She tried to take a few steps, but wobbled so much she felt it best to just sit down, so she did so, in as dignified manner as she could. Her gaze locked on Teal'c.  
  
Joy rushed through her as she heard Teal'c try to describe to the Colonel the odd sensation they both felt when around each other. Now that he mentioned it, she could sense his presence as well. She was so used to it after all these years, it was so familiar and this body so unfamiliar that she hadn't even noticed until now. Now if they would just make the connection? Nooooo. They didn't see it. A ghoulded cat? A bomb? What the heck were they thinking?  
  
Her thoughts occupied, she didn't notice that the vet, what was his name, Buns something, slipped up to her and started running his hands over her. She startled and tried to squirm away, worried what he was going to poke her with. He was obviously used to working with animals that didn't want to be examined however, because he clamped a hand firmly over the back of her neck and pressed her keeping her still. Damn, she was trapped. She barely suppressed a sigh of relief as he only ran his hands over her back and down her spine, making her skin twitch. Just as she started to relax again, he surprised her by lifting her tail up for a quick peek. She twitched it angrily out of his grasp. The NERVE! If she could blush... than she realized she had a tail! Gulp! So not good.  
  
Whoops. Pay attention Sam. Captain Vet Guy was talking and Daniel was getting excited about something. What had she missed? Suddenly Daniel was in front of her. "Sam?" He said, sounding hesitant.  
  
Oh yes yes yes yes yeeeess. She wanted to jump up and plant a kiss on Daniel's cheek right now, but settled for shouting for joy only it came out as more of an exuberant yow! Damn. Seemed like she could only make cat noises. Obviously whoever had made the alien machine had been able to not only create an animal body, but had been able to transfer a human consciousness to it. So why couldn't they have made it so you could talk too? I mean what was the point anyway?  
  
She dragged her attention back to the scene playing out. Daniel was arguing with Colonel O'Neill, and she nearly growled in frustration as he tried to dismiss what Daniel was saying as ridiculous. She practically vibrated with excitement as Teal'c came to Daniel's defense, but settled for butting her head awkwardly against his hand in encouragement. He looked down at her, head cocked to the side as the argument continued.  
  
Daniel was in front of her now, asking her if it was really her. Of course it was her! "YES! Its me! Its Sam!" She tried, but all that came out was more cat sounds, a stream of yowls and warbles. She slumped. Meeting Daniel's eyes, she pleaded with him silently. I can't talk Daniel. It didn't work. You've got to think of something else.  
  
She tried to think of a way to show them she was here. Before anything came to mind, Daniel was asking her to nod, nod if she was Sam. Could she? She fixed her gaze on Daniel's face, and than carefully concentrating moved her head up and down. Daniel's eye's widened. She could see it in his eyes, he believed, he knew! He was allergic to her was her next thought, as Daniel sneezed suddenly. Oh my, her only supporter and he couldn't even be around her, disgraceful.  
  
At least he believed, and looking at Teal'c she could tell he too was convinced. Drat, but Janet and the Colonel still looked skeptical, and Captain Vet just looked confused. Daniel seemed to sense the skepticism, and asked her another question. She wanted to grin as Teal'c chipped in with a rare bit of humor at the Colonel's expense, and Daniel couldn't resist another dig either. She wriggled in excitement.  
  
The colonel approached her stretching out a tentative hand towards her. He leaned down to meet her eye to eye, and asked if it was really her. Sam was careful to nod. The Colonel's dark eyes filled with emotion, as his hand seemed to move of his own volition towards her, as if trying to reassure himself that she was right here. Rather different looking maybe, but right here. Sam ordered her uncooperative legs to work, gaining unsteady feet to bump her head awkwardly against his hand.  
  
Colonel O'Neill smiled. And than he apologized! She wondered if she could forgive the furball and mascot cracks, but looking at his wide-eyed expression filled with wonder, she couldn't stay angry. She growled playfully and lurched to her feet intending to take a swat at his out raised hand but overbalanced and ended up sprawled most embarrassingly across the table. Did he just say she had a cute little nose? Oooooo, she'd get him. She fixed an unblinking stare and tried to bore holes into him. Maybe she could leave a hairball in his in tray... Oh my, Sam couldn't believe she had thought that. She quickly hoped she wouldn't be in this body long enough to get a hairball....  
  
Janet and Captain Vet were talking again. Tests... scans... blood work... exams. Uh oh. She'd kind of hoped they'd forgotten about that. She felt her ears flatten back to her skull. The vet guy seemed worried about how wobbly she was and how she seemed to be having trouble walking. The happiness of the group at finding Sam was quickly dampened with the realization she wasn't quite human at the moment. The Colonel broke the sudden awkward silence in the room reminding everyone that there was work to be done. Sam was stuck in a cat's body. Her situation hit her with overwhelming force, as despair threatened to overtake her. What if they couldn't figure it out? What if she was stuck in this body? And she really was not looking forward to being left alone with Captain Vet guy there...  
  
Just as she was giving in to wallowing in her own self-pity, the colonel tipped a finger under her chin, forcing her to look at him. He spoke to her softly, but she barely heard him as she dropped her chin back down on front legs. The others chimed in with words of comfort as well and then she felt herself being lifted up by Captain Vet. Oh well, time to face the music. Couldn't be much worse than the annual physical. It couldn't right?

* * *

A/N: There was an early review posted, that speculated as to whether Sam would speak English, or only speak cat. Funnily enough, in my early mind wanderings, I had intended on allowing Sam to speak, making her something like that cat, Salem, on Sabrina. Lol. I changed my mind deciding it would be more fun for them to have to figure out the cat was Sam, and also, not being able to easily communicate presents Sam with a lot of challenges, and a lot of potential for things that can happen to Sam because of her inability to speak English.


	8. Debriefing

_The others chimed in with words of comfort as well and then she felt herself being lifted up by Captain Vet. Oh well, time to face the music. Couldn't be much worse than the annual physical. It couldn't right?_

_

* * *

Chapter 8_  
  
An hour later SG-1, minus Sam, who was still in the infirmary with Doctor Fraiser and Captain Brunsfeld, were gathered in the briefing room. Sam was likely suffering through every test that the Doctor and Captain could think to run on her. Jack winced, remembering the very startled yowl that had escaped from behind the curtain, and he didn't envy the unfortunate Major one bit. Growing up on a farm he'd had first hand experience in assisting with just about every sort of exam on all sorts of animals, so he had a pretty good idea of exactly what sorts of things went on during a cat's checkup. Likely Janet would insist on a full physical, and then some. Judging by Carter's face and flattened ears, the Major had had a pretty good idea what to expect as well. She had owned a cat for some time after all.  
  
Jack had brought the General up to speed on the discovery they'd made in the infirmary, and Janet had allowed the General to ask Sam a few yes/no questions to demonstrate, before whisking her off to the infirmary for more tests. General Hammond's relief at discovering Major Carter wasn't missing anymore was just as short lived as everyone else. Upon learning that she'd been somehow turned into a cat, he'd ordered SG-3 and 7 to stand down until further notice and put a hold on any immediate return to the planet, despite protests from the remaining members of SG-1 that they needed to return to look for clues, but this time with a science and archeological team. General Hammond simply did not wish to put anyone else at risk of the same fate as Major Carter until they had a better idea of just what had happened and how the machine worked.  
  
Daniel was seated across from him, pouring over his notes from the planet, a look of intense concentration on his face. The alien writings had him stumped. Teal'c stood at the window overlooking the gate, hands clasped firmly behind his back, appearing deep in thought. Jack rose to his feet as the General entered the room, a folder in his hands.  
  
"People, Doctor Fraiser and Captain Brunsfeld will be joining us momentarily. Doctor Fraiser wishes to keep Major Carter in the infirmary under observation for now. They have assured me that they have found no evidence of any tampering or destructive devices such as those found in Cassandra Fraiser and Teal'c's son, Rya'c. We all know why we are here. Doctor Jackson, were you able anything about the machine or the people that made it?" General Hammond was right to the point.  
  
Daniel looked up from his notes, pushing his glasses up on his nose with a frown. "The language is like nothing I've ever seen before General. I'm hoping that the murals which seem to depict some kind of history will help give a starting base for translating the inscriptions on the device."  
  
Hammond nodded. "Make it your top priority Doctor Jackson."  
  
Teal'c spoke up, "General Hammond, I believe I recall a legend of a planet where the inhabitants used technology to change their bodies into that of an animal, thereby prolonging their lives. Many ghould sought the location of this place, but it had always remained a mystery. Perhaps we have found what so many have sought."  
  
"Now, why would anyone actually want to be turned into a cat?" Jack was skeptical.  
  
"Many ancient Earth cultures worshipped various animals Jack." Daniel tried to explain. "And many of those often believed in reincarnation, or some form of afterlife. Perhaps the transformation was some sort of religious rite, or an honor. The history on the wall may explain why..." Daniel trailed off as Jack interrupted.  
  
"Does it really matter Daniel? Who cares why it was done, we need to know how to reverse it! I don't think Carter is feeling really honored at the moment!" Jack glared at Daniel. Sometimes Daniel could get so caught up in the past, he forgot about the present.  
  
Daniel sighed. "I know Jack. I could really use Sam's help right now with the machine. If we can figure out what some of the panels do, I could use it as a base to translate the rest of the inscriptions. I'm hoping there are instructions on the wall. Some of the pictures seem to show the machine in use. Sam could probably make sense of them."  
  
"Well, yeah, but in case you haven't noticed, it seems the cat's got Carter's tongue." Jack said sarcastically.  
  
"Gentlemen, please..." Started Hammond, but Daniel interrupted. "Wait, what about that time when Sam had that alien entity take over her body, and we used that voice synthesizing equipment? Maybe she can use that. Than she can talk to us."  
  
"See to it Doctor Jackson." Hammond gave the order as Doctor Fraiser and Captain Brunsfeld entered the briefing room. "Doctor, Captain. Thank you for joining us. Please be seated." He waited for them to take places at the table before continuing. "How is Major Carter?"  
  
Janet went first, "Sir, she is resting now in the infirmary, I'd like to keep her for the next day or so. We have sent off a variety of labs and blood work to check for the presence of naquadah and the protein marker, among other things. I'll let Captain Brunsfeld give the details on her physical status. As for her mental status, she seems to be coping as well as can be expected given the circumstances. But without being able to ask her more than yes or no questions it's hard to get an accurate assessment."  
  
General Hammond spoke. "Doctor Jackson believes he has an idea that will help Major Carter communicate again. I have authorized him to set up the equipment used when Major Carter had been taken by the alien entity. What can you tell us about her physical status Captain?"  
  
Captain Brunsfeld shuffled his notes. "General Hammond Sir, Major Carter appears to be a healthy one or two year old cat. I could find no physical cause for the difficulty she seems to be having in standing and walking. She seems to be slowly improving and by questioning her, it seems to be more of difficulty in acclimating to a different body. I believe that in time, it will not be an issue. Its all fascinating really..."  
  
"Let's hope she isn't in there long enough Captain. I don't know about you, but I'd rather have Carter back the way she belongs." Jack glared at the young captain for suggesting his Major was "fascinating." He didn't want anyone studying her. He was very protective of his second, even if he'd never admit the fact.  
  
"Colonel." General Hammond warned him, and Jack quieted. "Please continue Captain Brunsfeld."  
  
Brunsfeld cleared his throat. "Ah, yes sir, sorry sir." He glanced at Colonel O'Neill, than back to his notes before continuing. "Other than scans revealing a higher level of brain activity, her unusual coloring, and the possibility of naquadah in her blood, she is basically an ordinary cat. If I didn't know her mind was human, I may never have guessed it. I have made some suggestions to Doctor Fraiser regarding the Major's activity, diet and care until we can reverse the process. With your permission, General, I'd like to remain available to assist in any problems the Major may have acclimating."  
  
"I'll see to it Captain. Thank you." General Hammond looked around the room. "If no one has anything else to add? No? Dismissed." 


	9. And just WHERE are You Sticking That?

_"I'll see to it Captain. Thank you." General Hammond looked around the room. "If no one has anything else to add? No? Dismissed."___

* * *

Chapter 9  
  
Sam slowly roused from her slumber. She'd had the strangest dream. More like a nightmare actually. Why couldn't she dream about Brad Pitt or Orlando Bloom? Or even Richard Dean Anderson. Now that was a hottie. But noooo, instead she dreamed about getting turned into a cat, and being taken to the vet. Now where the heck had that come from? Her tail twitched in irritation at her wandering thoughts. There was work to be done.... Sam's head shot up, eyes opening wide, blinking rapidly. Her tail? Oh God. It was real. It wasn't a dream. She was curled up on one of the beds in the infirmary, she hadn't laid down like that she remembered now, but during her sleep she must have curled in a little ball with her tail wrapped tightly around her and covering her nose. She hadn't dreamed any of it. Looks like this was one dream she wouldn't be waking up from.  
  
Sam felt her tail twitching back and forth as she remembered the physical and tests she'd been put through. Captain Brunsfeld had done his best to be as gentle as possible as he'd tried to explain everything he was doing to her and why. Still, as much as she'd tried to prepare herself, nothing could have readied her for the actual exam. She still had jumped and startled at Captain Brunsfeld's touch, and had been unable to control the yowl that escaped as he'd inserted the well lubricated thermometer into a place she'd much rather not think about. The poor Captain had had to clamp his hand down on the back of her neck to keep her still, she'd been ready to bolt, protocols be damned. Sam didn't think she'd be letting anyone near her with a thermometer for a very long time. Captain Brunsfeld, (although Sam preferred her earlier nickname of Captain Vet) had spent the next several minutes apologizing to her. She could tell he really was more used to working with animals than people.  
  
In addition to the physical, she'd been put through a variety of tests and scans. Janet and Captain Brunsfeld had asked her lots of questions about how she was feeling, struggling to remember to ask yes or no type questions so she could respond. Blood work had been taken and she'd been x-rayed, and scanned every which way. She doubted any of Captain Brunsfeld's other "patients" had been as cooperative as she had been though, except for the thermometer incident; she'd been perfectly well behaved. They'd had her open her mouth, poke out her tongue and touch it to her nose, they'd watched her stand and walk, or try to at any rate, exchanging frowns of concern at her clumsy attempts. She'd been poked and prodded a bit more after that.  
  
Finally, exhaustion had kicked in. Sam had been surprised, usually she could go for hours and hours, and it hadn't seemed like much time had passed since she'd returned through the stargate. Janet had caught Sam's yawn and half closed eyes as she'd discussed some finding or another with Captain Brunsfeld, and had immediately called an end to any further exams. Scooping Sam up into her arms, Janet had ignored Sam's soft mewl of protest, and carried her to one of the beds and deposited her on it, pulling the curtains around for privacy. Gently dropping a hand onto Sam's fuzzy head, she gave it a soft caress, as she'd ordered Sam to rest. Janet had reassured Sam that she'd discuss the test results and the outcome of the debriefing with her when she woke up. Under Janet's gentle touch, Sam soon drifted off.  
  
Sam pulled her thoughts back to the present and dropped her head back down on her paws, and her tail tightened reflexively around her body. Oh, if the Colonel could see her now he'd no doubt have some comment to make. Sam let her thoughts wander as she started to concentrate on her various senses. Everything seemed sharper now. She could pick out more sounds than she was used to hearing. Her ears flickered towards the quiet noises of the infirmary, voices in the distance, the hum of the ventilation shafts; soft mechanical beeps of various machines. Experimentally, Sam tried moving one ear towards the human voices, and believed she could here Janet discussing something with someone, she didn't recognize the second voice. Her nose twitched at the pungent smells of antiseptic and medicines. She could pick out the slightest smell of food in the distance. Sam's stomach rumbled at the thought. Lifting her head up, she looked around noting that even in the currently dimmed lights of her curtained cubicle, she was able to see with greater detail.  
  
Sam wondered when someone would come to check on her, she was getting rather hungry. Deciding to look about more, Sam felt she best get familiar with this body of hers. While she hoped that Daniel and the scientists that General Hammond would no doubt assign would be able to quickly figure out how to reverse her transformation, Sam had to resolve herself to the fact that she just might be stuck this way for several days, at the very least, if not more. And that's only if she were lucky. So she'd best stop moping around and start doing, unless she wanted to be carted around in someone's arms all the time. Her ears flattened back at that most embarrassing thought. Sam decided she would not be carried for long.  
  
Ok, first step, she needed to stretch. Muscles she never had before protested that they were stiff from sleep. She wondered idly how long she'd been napping, as she yawned, than experimentally stretched out her front legs. Then, turning onto her side, she stretched out her back legs and arched her back. That felt good. Rolling back to her tummy, she managed to get all her legs under her. Now she was ready to try standing up. Whoops. Pushed too fast, she ended up sprawled on her side. Good thing she was on a bed for a soft landing. Not wanting to give up so soon, Sam got her legs under her a bit easier this time. Taking a different approach, Sam pushed up with her two front legs until she was sitting on her rump. Her tail swished back and forth at her accomplishments. Baby steps Sam, she told herself. Baby steps.  
  
After sitting for a minute, Sam managed to stand up, without landing on her nose or in an undignified heap again. She practically grinned to herself. Cool. Her thoughts supplied one of the Colonel's favorite expressions much to her amusement.  
  
Was she ready to try walking now? Sam moved her left front foot, managing to balance on the other three. Trying to remember how Schroedinger walked, she moved her right back foot next, than her right front foot, than her left back one. After a few more little steps Sam tried to move the alternating feet, front and back ones together, and if she could have grinned she'd have been beaming as she managed her first few steps across the bed. Sam had no doubt she looked anything but graceful, still her confidence in her ability to control this body grew as she reached the foot of the bed. Turning around however, she mixed which foot moved when and toppled into an ungainly heap at the foot of the bed. Which was exactly the way Janet found her as she pulled the curtain aside and entered her cubicle. 


	10. It's Not Easy Being Furry

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews and support so far! I have quite a lot of andventures in store for Sam. The next few chapters will deal with Sam learning her way about her new body primarily, and than the adventure will continue. :)

_

* * *

Sam had no doubt she looked anything but graceful, still her confidence in her ability to control this body grew as she reached the foot of the bed. Turning around however, she mixed which foot moved when and toppled into an ungainly heap at the foot of the bed. Which was exactly the way Janet found her as she pulled the curtain aside and entered her cubicle._

_

* * *

Chapter 10_  
  
Janet tried to hide her smile as she looked down at the small form of Major Sam Carter. Just the fact that her short striped yellow-blonde fur was sticking up in places, mussed from sleep, was amusing enough. Judging by Sam's position, one hind leg and her tail dangling off the edge of the bed, she'd just tripped over her own... well four feet. Janet knew she shouldn't, and managed not to laugh out loud, but couldn't stop the grin that was tugging at the corners of her mouth from escaping. The expression on Sam's face was absolutely priceless. That, combined with just how irresistibly cute Sam looked with wide blue eyes and rumpled fur. Not that she would ever tell her friend that. Sam had way too much dirt on her.... Still it would be hilarious. Janet did permit herself to wish for a camera.  
  
Sam became aware of Janet's presence, and blinked her wide eyes, as she made one of the most embarrassed sounding mewls Janet had ever heard. Janet's smile grew wider as she reached out to help Sam to her feet, but before she could, the mortified Major was already struggling to regain control of her misbehaving feet. Sam settled on her rump and swished her tail back and forth, a very smug look on her face. She looked at Janet, who returned the look with a quirky smile and raised eyebrow.  
  
"I see you have been practicing." Janet said, and Sam nodded, and let out a rather proud sounding "Meh!" Janet couldn't stop the grin from breaking out again. "Oh, before you ask, so far all your tests have come back fine, looks like you are in perfect health at least." Sam's ears flicked forward, her attention on Janet. "There's no physical cause we could see for your trouble walking, so we are thinking it will all come with some practice, as you already seem to be finding out on your own." Sam meowed again in reply, and added a swish of her tail for emphasis. Janet continued, "I'd like to keep you overnight at least, until we make sure you are acclimating well." Sam's whiskers drooped. Janet didn't really think Sam would be overjoyed at her decision at any rate. At least Sam seemed to be reacting normally. She smiled again, before recounting the debriefing.  
  
"The General has refused to allow anyone to return to P3X-929 for now, he doesn't want a repeat of what happened to you. Daniel will just have to use all the photos and recordings that Daniel and you took of the room and the machine." Sam seemed to sag even more at Janet's word of a ban on a return to the planet, but nodded her understanding. She couldn't stop her frustrated sigh though. How was she to help out? She really didn't want to be sitting around on her duff, while everyone else worked out how to get her body back. Sam perked up at Janet's next words.  
  
"General Hammond has authorized Daniel to track down the voice synthesizing equipment that we used when you were... uh, when the alien entity had taken control of your body. He thinks it would help for you to communicate, if you could type out what you wanted to say. He really wants your help trying to figure out the device, he thinks it will help with the translations." Sam seemed to be considering Janet's words, a look of intense concentration on her face, than she nodded solemnly, it was worth a shot. Sam stood with a little "Mrrrrow!" She looked towards the door, than back to Janet, trying to communicate her eagerness to get started.  
  
Janet seemed to read her mind, either that or she just knew Sam too well, cat or no cat. "Ah ah ah," she admonished Sam, raising one finger. "First, you need to eat and drink, or Captain Brunsfeld thinks you'll get dehydrated rather fast. Besides, you are probably hungry; you've been asleep for two hours now. And who knows how long since you ate last, knowing you it was probably yesterday." Sam's ears perked forward and she blinked. She was indeed pretty hungry. She still glared at Janet. She'd eaten breakfast before going off world. Well, if you counted coffee, and half of a hurriedly eaten donut as breakfast. It was the thought that counted right? And she'd had some experiments she'd wanted to check on before getting geared up.  
  
Sam wondered what was on the menu, and her ears went back a little bit as she imagined the stuff she used to feed Schroedinger. Suddenly she didn't have as much an appetite anymore. Janet sensed her thoughts and hastened to reassure her friend. "Don't worry Sam, it's not what you might think. Captain Brunsfeld and I didn't think you'd much care for any prepared cat foods, so the good Captain has made some suggestions on regular food, and raided the commissary on your behalf. Looks like beef, rice and vegetables are on the menu for you tonight." She smiled and nearly laughed at Sam's unmistakable look of relief. "I'll be right back."  
  
Returning quickly with a shallow bowl, Janet explained to Sam that she was having her food warmed up for her. She and Captain Brunsfeld thought Sam would find the meal much more appetizing that way, and Sam had to agree. Janet set the bowl down and Sam realized it was full of water. Sam approached the bowl, sniffing. "I thought we'd start with some water while we waited for your food to be ready." Sam nodded in agreement and studied the water bowl. She'd watched Schroedinger drink by lapping up the water with his tongue. It didn't look too hard. Sam lowered her mouth towards the water bowl and poked her tongue out tasting the water. It felt good. She tried to use her tongue to gather up some water, but dropped her nose too far. Startled at the feel of water Sam gasped, and water ran up her nose, she pulled back coughing and spluttering as the water dripped off her chin, clinging to whiskers and fur. She met Janet's concerned gaze.  
  
Sam gave herself a little shake, and glared at the offending bowl of water. She refused to be beaten by mere water. Approaching it again, Sam lowered her mouth again, being more careful of keeping her nose above the water level. This time she managed to lap up a tongue full or so, but swallowing proved to be a problem as she tried to make the water go in the right direction she messed up her breathing and managed to inhale some more water. Sam coughed again. Obviously, eating was going to be a problem. But she wasn't ready to give up just yet. Sam started to approach the bowl again, and was startled when Janet lifted the bowl away.  
  
"I think that's enough for now Sam, I'm going to give Captain Brunsfeld a call. I don't want you choking or getting pneumonia from breathing in too much water." Janet took in Sam's dejected appearance as she lay down, dropping her head onto her front paws. "I'm sorry Sam. We'll figure something out."  
  
Sam stared off into space as Janet left to page Captain Brunsfeld. She wasn't looking forward to another visit from the vet, as nice as the young Captain was; she still hadn't forgiven him the thermometer thing. Sam was left alone with her own thoughts, as she wondered what else could go wrong. She couldn't even take a drink of water without it turning into a production. Sam sighed, and closed her eyes, waiting for Janet to return with the vet. 


	11. Special Diet

_Sam was left alone with her own thoughts, as she wondered what else could go wrong. She couldn't even take a drink of water without it turning into a production. Sam sighed, and closed her eyes, waiting for Janet to return with the vet._

_

* * *

Chapter 11_  
  
Sam roused quickly from the light doze she'd fallen into when she heard footsteps approaching her bed in the infirmary. She was sitting up when Janet entered followed by Captain Brunsfeld. The Captain smiled down at her. "Afternoon Major. I understand you're having a little trouble swallowing." Sam nodded and meowed in response, she looked down at her feet in embarrassment at needing help with such a simple task.  
  
"I think I have an idea that will help you get used to swallowing. Cats tend to gulp down their food, and it's quite a bit different since their heads are lower than everything else usually when they eat. If we can try something else to get you used to the feeling, I think with practice you'll be able to eat unassisted." Sam perked up a bit at the Captain's words; she really didn't like having to depend on someone for something as simple as eating.  
  
Captain Brunsfeld left with Janet to collect the food he'd recommended earlier. They soon returned with the Captain carrying a bowl that gave off a rather appealing aroma. Sam's nose worked at the smell of warm beef and vegetables. She noticed that Janet was also carrying a towel and several empty syringes, with the needles taken off. Before Sam could wonder what the extra items were for, Captain Brunsfeld settled on the bed beside her, setting the bowl on the bed. Sam investigated the contents, whiskers forward and nose twitching. A brown mush was in the bowl, and it looked most unappetizing. Sam looked up at Captain Brunsfeld questioningly.  
  
The Captain smiled. "Doesn't look very appealing does it?" Sam shook her head no, feeling her lips curl back slightly and her ears flatten just a little. "I'm sorry ma'am, but I had to puree it and mix a little water in so it would go into the syringes." At Sam's confused expression, the Captain explained that he would use the syringes to squirt a little bit of food into the back of her mouth. He felt the thick mixture would be easier for her to swallow, and the syringes would allow her to eat while sitting up, letting gravity assist with the act of swallowing. Sam nodded her willingness to give it a try.  
  
"It would be easiest if I could hold you on my lap. Major?" Captain Brunsfeld asked. He was still adjusting to what appeared to be a cat as his superior officer. Sam nodded and rose to her feet making it easier for the Captain to transfer her into his lap. Expertly, the Captain settled her, and gently wrapped the towel Janet had been carrying around her, explaining that it might be a bit messy. Janet remained, watching with interest as the Captain filled one of the syringes. Using one hand he gently positioned Sam's head tilted just a little bit back, than gently poked the tip of the syringe between her lips at the side of her mouth and squirted just a little bit of the warm mixture onto the back of her tongue. Startled at finding a mouth suddenly full of food, Sam's mouth and tongue worked and she reflexively swallowed most of the food going where it was supposed to go. She coughed just a little bit and some of the food dribbled onto the towel. Sam blinked and looked at the Captain, who grinned at her. Janet looked pleased with the results.  
  
"Shall we try a little more ma'am?" The Captain asked politely. Sam nodded in agreement, and the Captain repeated the process. This time Sam didn't cough, and almost all of the food went down. She wriggled a bit in pleasure that something was finally going right.  
  
A nurse entered the cubicle, "Captain Brunsfeld?" He looked up and nodded. "I just received a call from Lieutenant Cartwell, sir. He needs your assistance with one of the dogs. Something about a broken leg." Captain Brunsfeld frowned and looked down at Sam. Janet, sensing his dilemma, stepped forward. "I think I can finish up here Captain." She said.  
  
Captain Brunsfeld smiled in relief. "Thank you Doctor. Ma'am." He said, as he passed Sam off to Janet after she'd settled herself on the other side of the bowl of pureed meat and vegetables. "Major Carter should only need to eat a few ounces, a few times a day. I'll check back later to see how things are going. Call me again Doctor, if you have any further concerns."  
  
Janet thanked the Captain, echoed by Sam's meow as Janet settled her in her lap, adjusting the towel and picking up the syringe full of food. The rest of the feeding went without a hitch; Sam coughed very little, usually only if she'd gotten too big a mouthful of food. Most of the food went where it was supposed to, and less and less got on the towel as they both got a feeling of comfort regarding the procedure. Sam's tummy grew full of warm food and she started to grow sleepy again. Sam shook her head as Janet offered her another syringe full, a sudden yawn catching her off guard. Startled, Sam looked at Janet. She couldn't be ready for another nap already could she?  
  
As if sensing Sam's worry, Janet hastened to reassure her, as she removed the towel from around Sam and transferred her sleepy friend to the bed. "Don't worry if you feel like you're sleeping more than you are used to. The Captain tells me that cats normally sleep nearly 18 hours a day." Sam's eye's widened in shock. 18 hours? Asleep? Janet chuckled at her friend, and gently closed the jaw that Sam didn't seem to realize she'd opened. "Cats sleep much lighter than humans, so they tend to sleep more. Your mind may still be human, but your body isn't and as such there will be a lot of things to get used to"  
  
You're telling me, Sam thought, as she settled back on the bed. Janet ruffled Sam's fur, and Sam glowered at her friend, before curling into a little ball, her tail reflexively tightening around her. Janet gently smoothed Sam's fur in apology and Sam gave into the feeling of warm contentment of sleepiness and full stomach. She felt a rhythmic vibration start deep in her chest. Was that a purr? Sam was too tired to care, and drifted off to sleep. Janet smiled down at the sleeping figure. She hadn't missed the purr. Reassured that Sam was adjusting as well as could be expected, Janet left her to her slumber.


	12. Not Just Any Litterbox

_Janet smiled down at the sleeping figure. She hadn't missed the purr. Reassured that Sam was adjusting as well as could be expected, Janet left her to her slumber._

_

* * *

Chapter 12_  
  
An hour later, Sam woke as she heard footsteps stop nearby. Blinking and yawning Sam uncurled and stretched, rising as Janet approached. Janet smiled. "Have a good nap Major?" Janet asked, all business. Sam nodded and meowed. "Everything feeling ok, no pain or cramping?" Janet asked, a practiced eye looking her over for any signs of discomfort. Sam shook her head no.  
  
"Would you like some more food?" Janet asked. Sam thought about it, than shook her head. There was something else though. A sensation of fullness inside, which would need relieving soon. Sam realized what it was, and her ears flattened as she tried to think of some way to communicate her need to Janet. Janet quickly picked up that Sam needed something and she frowned as she looked down at her "patient." "What is it Sam?"  
  
Sam looked up at Janet, than she looked off behind her pointedly, than back to Janet, before looking back over her shoulder. What was she looking at.... Or was that where... suddenly Janet realized that Sam was staring in the direction of the infirmary lavatory. Smiling in relief that there was nothing wrong, Janet's mind latched onto the new problem. Obviously, "You wouldn't want to use a litter box I imagine." Sam's flattened ears and a look of utter disgust confirmed her suspicions. "Ok, well we need a new plan. Wait right here I think I have an idea."  
  
Sam wondered what Janet was up to. She didn't have much time to wonder as Janet returned after only a few minutes. Janet gathered Sam up in her arms before she had time to process anything and carried her towards the bathroom. Well at least they were heading to the right place, in Sam's mind at least. She was glad Janet wasn't going to make her use a litter box. That would have been just too embarrassing. She wasn't sure how she'd use a toilet though, she'd heard of people training their cats to do it, but Sam wasn't all that confident of her balance yet. It would almost be better to use a litter box than to have to be rescued after falling in the toilet. Eeew. Sam's musing cut off as Janet carried her into the bathroom and Sam saw first hand what the doctor had been up to.  
  
The toilet seat had been raised up and covering the front half of the bowl was a tray that had been taped in place. Sam regarded the changes quizzically. She thought it just might work. Janet deposited Sam on the tray and Sam was able to study the setup more closely. The tray would give her a place to keep her unsteady feet, and the opening in the back looked more than adequate. Hearing the sound of gloves being snapped on, Sam whipped her head about to stare at the doctor in surprise. Janet was holding an empty specimen cup in her hand, identical to one that Sam had filled on many occasions during physicals.  
  
Janet grinned at the look of consternation on Sam's face. "We decided to forgo getting a sample from you in the usual fashion." Sam wasn't sure if she should be relieved or disgruntled that she wouldn't be getting any privacy while she took care of business. As she rose to her wobbly feet however, Sam realized that this maneuver would be a bit trickier than she was used to. Sam was suddenly grateful for the sure hand that Janet provided her to help her get into the proper position. With Janet steadying her, Sam was quickly able to provide Janet with her desired sample, and get some much-needed relief.  
  
Sam watched as Janet quickly capped the jar and dropped it in a bag. When Janet picked Sam up though, intending to carry her back to her bed, Sam squirmed, clearly indicating that she wanted down. Janet glanced at her. "You want to try walking back?" At Sam's nod, Janet set her down on the floor, making sure Sam had her balance before letting go. Janet watched appraisingly, following behind Sam's slow progress. Very unsteady at first, Sam's movements became more practiced and sure. While far from graceful, she didn't look like she was going to take a tumble every other step.  
  
As she gained confidence in her ability to stay upright, Sam moved faster and with more surety. She soon reached her bed, and looked up at Janet and away from the bed, indicating she wanted to walk a little bit more. At Janet's nod, Sam continued, picking a path towards the door. She didn't think she'd get out of staying in the infirmary tonight, but maybe, just maybe, Janet would let her take a little walk... Sam was so intent on her thoughts and on where to place her feet she missed the approach of two sets of feet. Suddenly coming nose to boots, Sam jolted, saving herself from landing in an undignified heap by sitting back on her rump quickly. Sam blinked, and looked up, directly into the Colonel's grinning face and Daniel's sheepish grin. 


	13. Finding Her Voice

_Suddenly coming nose to boots, Sam jolted, saving herself from landing in an undignified heap by sitting back on her rump quickly. Sam blinked, and looked up, directly into the Colonel's grinning face and Daniel's sheepish grin.  
  
Chapter 13  
_

* * *

"Carter!" The Colonel was still grinning. "You look great. Stripes are definitely you."  
  
Sam's ears flattened again and Daniel couldn't smother his grin as he added, "Oh definitely you. You look good Sam. It's nice to see you up and about. We were getting worried about you."  
  
Sam decided to ignore the comments about her stripes. That didn't mean she wouldn't forget it though. Sam looked at Janet as she approached the trio. "Somehow I don't think you two came down here just to give Sam a hard time." Janet spoke, her arms crossed, looking sternly at the two men, who shifted under her gaze.  
  
The Colonel coughed, "We just wanted to say hi. See how Carter was doing and all. Teal'c says hi too, he had to go meditate. Oh, and Danny boy here thought Carter would like to play with this gizmo thing." The Colonel looked down at Sam, who was now looking curiously at the laptop and several other small objects that Daniel was carrying.  
  
Janet led the way back to Sam's bed, stooping to lift Sam unto the bed before the Major had a chance to contemplate jumping up there herself. She didn't think Sam was quite ready for anything like that just yet.  
  
Daniel placed the laptop on the bed in front of Sam. The other things were speakers, which Daniel plugged into the laptop before powering it up. Sam watched with interest, and was startled as Daniel sneezed into a Kleenex. "Sorry Sam." He said, his voice muffled in the Kleenex. Janet left, and returned as the laptop finished booting up with some pills and a glass of water for Daniel. "Forgot to take your allergy medicine again Daniel?" Janet smiled at Daniel. Daniel accepted the pills and water with thanks, swallowing them quickly before starting up the voice program. He then quickly showed Sam how to use the software.  
  
Sam studied the screen, than carefully used her front paw to tap out a few letters on the keyboard. It was tricky trying to hit the keys she wanted. With a little time and patience however... A disembodied vaguely feminine computer voice sounded from the speakers. "Um... Hi." It said.  
  
Jack grinned. Genius yes. Public speaker, no. She'd actually typed out "um." Jack decided to tease her a little. "So, Carter. I hear they could use a good mouser in the storeroom on level 22." His grin widened as he heard an unmistakable growl from Sam and the computer said "Sir!" He could swear she managed to make the machine sound miffed.  
  
Daniel stepped in before Sam said (or did) something to her CO that she might regret. He didn't think the air force could court martial a cat, but around this place, nothing was ever a sure thing and he didn't want to take any chances. "Uh Sam, I took the liberty of putting the recordings and photos of the device and the room it was in on the computer. I thought you might want to see them." Daniel leaned across Sam and pulled up the information, and started telling Sam about his theories of the change being some sort of ritual or rite of passage or religious event, and Sam responded with her own theories of the transformation.  
  
Lacking the dexterity of ten sure fingers, Daniel had to wait patiently as Sam slowly typed with one paw, lightly tapping each key one at a time. She soon learned to leave the minimum of words she could and still be understood. It took her a bit of practice and quite a few mistakes at first, but the two of them soon started throwing wild ideas back and forth, the conversation degrading quickly into techno babble, as Jack liked to call it.  
  
Jack watched the two with their heads together. Sam's small unfamiliar form in a posture of listening or concentration, ears forward, tail twitching occasionally. Daniel was sitting on the bed in front of her, occasionally sneezing or blowing his nose or rubbing his eyes. Looked like his "kids" were handling things well. But he didn't expect anything less, especially not from those two. Place a problem in front of them and they'd study it from all angles to the exclusion of all else, forgetting to eat, or even to sleep. It wasn't much of a stretch that given a problem to mull over those two would even forget Sam was a stuck in a cat's body. Besides, Jack knew his team was strong, closer than family. They had made it through worse; they would find a way to beat this thing too.

* * *

A/N: Just a few words on the voice thingy. There were some speculations in the reviews as to whether or not Sam would be able to use it. It's my story, and I decided that she could.  
  
So there, neener neener. :oP  
  
Just kidding. Actually, I thought, my cat can type. Well at least she can open a surprising array of windows, close windows, and delete important things just by walking across the keyboard. So just imagine what Sam can do, knowing how to operate a PC. Besides, if the Entity could do it one handed after only being able to control part of Sam's body (remember Janet saying it was as if Sam had suffered a massive stroke) I figure Sam can type with one paw. Also, by this point in the story, Sam is much more familiar with her new body and moving around is much easier for her. Besides, I never said it would be easy. Later chapters will deal more with the voice thingy and why it's not the best thing since sliced bread, at least in Sam the cat's case. But it does come in handy sometimes. 


	14. Early Morning Visitor

A/N: There were several requests for more... So here you go lol. Especially Arumanii. Rofl. I promise that this story isn't gong to end anytime soon. As a little tidbit, I'm up to around 19 chapters in rough form and its only about half of what I plan to do with the story. (I have a basic outline) I don't know how many more chapters there will be, but for as long as there is an interest and I have new ideas in my head, the story will continue. Hopefully with semi-regular updates, but my schedule around the 4th is looking a little ugly (I work 4 12 hour shifts Friday through Monday) so updates may be sporadic at times.  
  
I'd also like to thank everyone that has left comments and positive feedback, especially SG1-Fanfic, everg8ter23, natters, and a few others that have left multiple positive comments. Thanks. And thanks to all the silent readers, and those that have added me to their alert lists. You've all done a lot to make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, especially this being my first fanfic ever! I'm really my worst critic. So thanks again, and I'm glad for everyone that is enjoying the story so far.

Oooo... after uploading this, I see that ya'll are getting a nice big chapter, almost 2000 words lol. I always love stories with big chapter updates. I hope you all do too. Shippers especially will probably enjoy this one, although I must admit I'm not much of a shipper.

* * *

_Place a problem in front of them and they'd study it from all angles to the exclusion of all else, forgetting to eat, or even to sleep. It wasn't much of a stretch that given a problem to mull over those two would even forget Sam was a stuck in a cat's body. Besides, Jack knew his team was strong, closer than family. They had made it through worse; they would find a way to beat this thing too.__

* * *

Chapter 14  
_  
The next morning dawned bright and early in the infirmary for Sam, as SG-11 came back with a variety of injuries having unintentionally crossed the natives of the planet. Fortunately for SG-11, the natives had only thrown rocks, sticks, and refuse as the team had run back to the gate. It could have been a lot worse. As it was, there was an assortment of bumps and bruises, a sprained ankle and a broken wrist. Which meant that this morning there was a lot of noise, lights, and voices. Lots of things clattering as the doctors and nurses called to each other and settled the injured.  
  
With all the noise and activity, there was no chance of Sam getting back to sleep. Her ears flicked at each new noise and her nose twitched at the smell of some of the things that had ended up on SG-11's clothes. So Sam could only sit in her bed, making herself as small as possible so as not to distract anyone. She couldn't even use the laptop Daniel had brought, since during the night some well intentioned nurse had powered it down while she slept. Try as she might, Sam could not get the laptop open with paws.  
  
Sam had nothing to do but work over things in her mind, as she lay curled in the bed. She realized soon she was also hungry. Someone had brought her a bowl of water, but it did her no good, even if she could drink it without drowning herself, the bowl had been placed on a table nearby, quite out of her reach at the moment. She also couldn't get down off the bed, as she didn't think she was ready for that. If there had been a chair left nearby, she might have been able to. Sam was just contemplating trying to jump to the table between beds, and from there to the next bed, which had a handy chair next to it, when she realized she had a visitor.  
  
Standing in the opening of the curtains was Colonel O'Neill, hands stuffed into his pockets, a lopsided grin on his face. "Morning Carter. Have a good cat nap?" He smiled at his own joke. Sam meowed in response, and glared. She didn't find the joke funny. She looked over at the laptop hoping her CO would get the hint. He followed her gaze and his smile widened. "Someone put your toy away Carter?"  
  
He looked like he was about to take another dig at her when he was interrupted by the appearance of Janet. The Doctor looked very harried as she bustled into Sam's cubicle. "Sam, I'm so...." Janet trailed off as her eyes settled on her visitor. "Colonel. Good morning sir."  
  
"Morning Doc. Just came to see how Carter was doing." He said.  
  
Janet smiled. "Actually sir, I was just coming to see the same thing. Its been a little busy this morning, I haven't even had breakfast..." Janet trailed off as she looked at her watch and realized what the time had gotten too. Sam! She'd forgotten all about feeding Sam. "Oh Sam, I'm so sorry, I forgot you hadn't had breakfast either." She wondered how she'd fit Sam's feeding into the morning, SG-8 was due back any moment now, and there was a meeting she had to be at with the surgical staff. Janet had no problem eating on the run her self, but Sam didn't have that luxury.  
  
As if reading her thoughts, the Colonel spoke up. "Relax Doc, just show me where Carter's breakfast is, I'll go get it."  
  
"Sir, you don't understand, we have to syringe feed her." At the Colonel's look of confusion, Janet tried to explain. "Sam had trouble swallowing when drinking from a bowl. Captain Brunsfeld felt that she would have better luck if she could be upright. So we are putting her food into syringes and feeding her that way."  
  
Jack grinned. "Hey, still no problem Doc. Just show me where." At Janet and Sam's quizzical looks, Jack explained. "I grew up on a farm, I've done it before. I can give Carter a hand."  
  
Janet regarded the Colonel thoughtfully, than deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth; she quickly led the Colonel off to get him set up.  
  
It wasn't long before Colonel O'Neill returned, and Sam's nose picked up the smell of more beef and vegetables. Jack grinned as Sam sat up, watching him closely. She looked over at the laptop again, than back to him. "You can play after breakfast Carter. Janet says she's sorry its more beef and she promises that you'll have something different later."  
  
Sam didn't mind, beef was fine with her. She was pretty hungry by now anyway. Sam was more worried about the fact that her CO was going to be feeding her breakfast, but the Colonel didn't give her a lot of time to dwell on the fact, as he set the bowl down carefully on the bed, and picked up the towel and syringes before settling himself next to her. "Okay Carter." He said as he expertly transferred Sam to his lap, and before she could protest, he wrapped the towel around her.  
  
Jack tried not to think too much about the fact that his second was seated in his lap. She was ramrod stiff, so Jack tried to get her to relax with a joke. He filled one of the syringes with the brown mixture, Sam watching his every move. "Mmmm, doesn't this look yummy. At least it smells better than the stuff they gave is in Hadante." Jack recalled the name of the prison planet SG-1 had been sent to. Sam's ears went back at the reference to the food, but his weak joke had the desired effect as Sam relaxed marginally.  
  
"You ready Carter?" He asked her. At Sam's nod, Jack expertly popped the syringe into the side of her mouth and squirted some of the thick warm concoction onto the back of her tongue. Even though she was prepared, the sudden appearance of food in her mouth still startled her. While she swallowed most of it, she still made a mess on the towel. The colonel either didn't notice it, or wasn't going to mention it. At least he wasn't going to make a crack about her wearing a bib. Sam's ears flattened in embarrassment.  
  
The feeding went well, after the first mouthful, Sam managed not to get very much on the towel, and the Colonel kept up a steady stream of chatter. Sam half listened as she concentrated on swallowing the mouthfuls of food that the Colonel was giving her. Occasionally, he would ask her a question she could respond to with a nod or shake of her head, but mostly he just talked about what was going on outside the infirmary. Sam grew gradually more relaxed at his familiar voice, and less uncomfortable with the fact that she was seated in her CO's lap, being fed like a baby.  
  
Like the previous night, it didn't take Sam very long to eat her fill, and soon she was pulling away and shaking her head at the latest offering from the Colonel. "Had enough?" He asked. Janet had warned him she'd only need a few ounces. At Sam's nod, he gently unwrapped the towel, reflexively smoothed down her rumpled fur. He quickly removed his hands as Sam startled at his touch. "Sorry Carter," he mumbled. Sam just meowed, and ducked her head, before stepping lightly off his lap. Then she looked over at the dormant laptop. He had promised after all.  
  
Jack couldn't stop his grin. Keeping Carter away from work was like... well it was like trying to keep a white cat away from black pants. At the thought, Jack looked down briefly at his lap. Sure enough, it was covered in short yellow-blonde striped hairs. Jack decided not to mention it this time. He had just better remember to be careful if he needed to wear his dress blues while she was still stuck a cat. If not, he'd be buying a lint brush.  
  
Sam wondered what the Colonel was thinking as he leaned over her to set up the laptop. As she waited for the computer to boot up, she realized there was another need she needed to take care of. The sensation of fullness from the night before had returned; reminding her she hadn't gone since. Her ears flattened slightly. She wasn't sure if she wanted to ask the Colonel for help in getting to the bathroom. Helping her eat was one thing, but this was another matter entirely.  
  
Fortunately, Sam was saved from her dilemma as Janet returned, looking a bit less flustered than earlier. Her practiced eye took in the mostly empty bowl, the brown stains on the towel, the Colonel's relaxed expression, and Sam's half flattened ears. She raised her eyebrow at Sam, and Sam meowed in response, looking at the bathroom again. Janet smiled. "Colonel, if you'll excuse us, Sam and I will be right back."  
  
Jack looked confused as Janet lifted Sam to the floor, but that changed to curiosity as he realized where they were headed. To Sam's relief however, he did not ask the questions that were no doubt on his mind.  
  
When they reached the bathroom, Sam made a decision, and before Janet could lift her up, she'd tensed her back legs like she'd seen Schroedinger do countless times and jumped up unto the tray Janet had left in place. She skidded a little bit on the smooth surface of the tray, but fortunately it had a lip around the edges that stopped her from making a rather embarrassing fall or an even more embarrassing splash. She turned to judge Janet's reaction. Janet looked surprised, but she didn't say anything, even when Sam looked pointedly at the door. Janet could take a hint, and stepped outside, closing the door behind her. Sam didn't hear retreating footsteps, so she knew the Doctor was just outside the door, so she could get out again.  
  
Whether Janet was surprised to hear the subsequent flush of the toilet (Sam was rather proud of herself for that little feat) and the scratching from the inside of the door that came after, she never said. She merely watched Sam critically as she made her way back to her bed and the Colonel. When Sam looked pointedly at a chair not far from the bed, Janet took the hint and moved it close to the bed. Sam's landings weren't the best she'd ever seen, as Sam jumped from the floor to the chair, and the chair to the bed, but at least she didn't fall off or miss.  
  
Janet made up her mind. "Well Sam, if Captain Brunsfeld agrees, I see no reason to keep you here another night. If things keep going well I think we can let you out of here this afternoon." Sam rejoiced silently. "You'll have to stay on base for now though." Janet warned her. Sam didn't mind. There was a lot of work to be done anyway, and its not like she'd be able to do much at home without someone there to help. Sam turned towards the laptop. She'd best get to work. As Sam settled down with the information Daniel had left her on the computer, Janet and the Colonel excused themselves, Sam giving them a distracted meow in parting.

* * *

And another A/N: Sorry. I just keep forgetting I wanted to share some of the inspiration for some of the things in the story. So if you don't like people rambling on about beloved pets, just skip the rest, I won't mind. 

Sam's initial wobbliness and trouble walking was inspired ironically enough, by my old cat Samantha, better known as Sam. Nope, Sam wasn't named for Stargate Sam, we had her the last two years of her life or so, and she was around 20 years old when she passed away a few years ago. She'd been my grandmother's cat and outlived grandmom by at least 15 years or so. Sam was very very old for a cat. I don't know if Sam's balance problems were something she'd always had, or something she developed in age, but Sam had a tendency to wobble when she sat (she liked to tuck in all four feet and tail as tightly as she possibly could) and had a tendency to sleep or sit on the very edges of things, so the combination usually meant she fell alot. She also tended to misjudge her jumps. She was pretty darn active up until her last few weeks. She was a creamy off white color, with grey stipes on her legs, head, and tail, and she had enormous blue eyes. So here and there you'll see a bit of my old, smelly, loving, silly, vocal, active, elderly cat mixed in with what Sam Carter experiences. Other inspiration comes from Splat, who is a middle aged, overweight, but still loveable female tabby cat, who likes to come watch me type, even if she can't jump up on things anymore, she's an expert at playing the poor pathetic cat. (just not the poor pathetic starving cat, although she tries... she doesn't like to be on a diet) I may bore you with details about Splat later. I've bored you enough for now though I think.


	15. Catnapping

A/N: I just have to say; I had waaaaaay to much fun writing this chapter. Oh, and the next few too, which you'll just have to wait and see why when they are ready to post. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!

* * *

_Sam turned towards the laptop. She'd best get to work. As Sam settled down with the information Daniel had left her on the computer, Janet and the Colonel excused themselves, Sam giving them a distracted meow in parting.___

* * *

Chapter 15  
  
The next afternoon, on the second day after their return from the planet and Sam's transformation, the translations were going slowly with little to no noticeable progress. Sam had been released from the infirmary the evening before. The base and Sam seemed to be adjusting well to the change, despite several unfortunate incidents involving Sam's tail with doors and booted feet.  
  
After the fourth such incident and subsequent trip to the vet to make sure her tail wasn't actually broken, General Hammond ordered that the next person to step on Major Carter would find himself scrubbing toilets for a month. There were no further incidents; the base personnel quickly learned to watch where they stepped and Sam learned to keep her tail wrapped tightly about her.  
  
Despite the minor mishaps, everyone was taking Sam's transformation in stride. Heck, with all the things they dealt with on a day to day basis, a person in an animal's body was probably just another day at the office to them. Sergeant Siler had even sought Sam's assistance the morning after her release, for help with some glitch that had popped up in the dialing computer. Sam had been able to sort the problem out surprisingly fast, considering her physical limitations.  
  
Sam and Daniel had worked late into the night and had been up early in the morning working on the translations and trying to solve the mysteries of the machine. Teal'c and Jack had taken it in turns to make sure the two stopped to eat, and in Sam's case, take naps. As the morning wore on with little to no progress, the two became progressively more dejected and more and more irritable and obsessive over the problem. Jack decided a little mid-afternoon excursion was in order.  
  
It didn't take much to convince the General that a distraction was needed for the two scientists, and he quickly gave the Colonel permission to take Sam topside for some fresh air, as long as the rest of SG-1 went with them. Jack agreed readily, and quickly put together a field pack with a blanket, sandwiches, fruit, bottled drinks, chips, and even some potato salad he'd begged off the commissary staff. He stopped by the infirmary to see what had been planned for Sam's lunch, and was given a container of pureed chicken with more rice and vegetables mixed in. Jack put the container in the pack. Now it was time to collect the participants.  
  
Teal'c agreed to the outing readily. He enjoyed spending time on the surface. The two scientists were more of problem. They had whined and wheedled, asking for more time, denying they were hungry, or tired. Jack tried annoying them, begging them, and driving them to distraction. He even tried ordering them.  
  
Finally he gave up, and reached out, picking up Sam one handed, and dropped her yowling inside the open pack. He pulled the ties closed, leaving the opening just large enough so that she could poke her head out if she wanted to. He then lifted the pack up and headed for the elevators, leaving Daniel to Teal'c. Daniel was so shocked by Jack's sudden kidnapping of Major Carter than he readily went with Teal'c.  
  
Jack ignored the curious stares of the airman along the way as the noisy wriggling pack caught everyone's attention. He merely ordered the curious that he passed to carry on, and even started to whistle a cheerful tune which seemed to irritate his small passenger even more. Jack decided to ignore the ominous sounding growl coming from the pack.  
  
Before long, the team was on the surface, and Jack gently set the pack down, stepping back quickly as he released the ties holding the flap closed. Sam wasted no time extricating herself from the confines of the pack. She shot her CO a glare that could have boiled water on a winter's day, and promptly stalked several feet away from the group to a large boulder, where she sat with her back to them, tail swishing angrily for the next half hour at least. The rest of the team wisely kept their distance.  
  
Soon though, the fresh mountain air, warm afternoon sunshine, and pleasant early fall temperatures made even Sam relax. She still glared at the Colonel though, as she returned. They had been busy while she'd cooled her temper, and had laid out the blanket and the wide array of sandwiches and snacks the Colonel had begged. Sam noticed the small container of ground up food that must be for her. Sam's eyes narrowed. She was still a bit ticked off at the Colonel's stunt, and didn't really want to ask him to help her eat.  
  
Teal'c came to her rescue, tentatively offering his assistance. That morning, Jack had shown up in Daniel's lab, where she and Daniel had been already hard at work, her breakfast in hand. Teal'c came behind him carrying a meal and coffee for Daniel. Jack hadn't taken no for an answer and Sam soon found herself back in the Colonel's lap for another feeding. Teal'c had watched the process with fascination.  
  
"Major Carter, I would be most honored if you were to accept my assistance with your midday meal." Teal'c had said solemnly. Well... when he put it that way. Sam couldn't refuse. She was soon settled on Teal'c, with the Colonel making occasional suggestions. They didn't have much trouble though. Daniel wished for a camera, and was surprised to see Jack surreptitiously remove one from the pack and snap a few photos. Neither of the two seemed to notice.  
  
Daniel caught Jack's eye, and grinned. The image of the large Jaffa gently feeding a small yellowish cat was absolutely priceless. Sam would probably kill them all later, not to mention what Teal'c might do (there was that Jaffa revenge thing after all) but Daniel thought it was worth the risk.  
  
Feeling sleepy again after eating, the excitement of the day finally caught up to her. Sam meowed, catching Daniel's attention before heading towards some large flat sun-warmed rocks a dozen or so yards away from where the picnic was laid out. Daniel smiled at her and yawned suddenly, echoing her sentiments. Sam watched as he stretched out in the sun on the soft blanket. Teal'c sat under some nearby trees, in a pose of meditation, while Jack leaned against the same boulder Sam had sat on earlier, and started trying to braid several long stems of grass together.  
  
Sam laid down on the warm rock, yawning and stretching out as she let the sun warm her. It felt good. Through half closed eyes, she regarded her teammates as they relaxed. She was happy she had come, even if she still didn't approve of the Colonel's methods in getting her here. Sam realized she was purring again, as she drifted off to sleep.


	16. Monster!

_Sam laid down on the warm rock, yawning and stretching out as she let the sun warm her. It felt good. Through half closed eyes, she regarded her teammates as they relaxed. She was happy she had come, even if she still didn't approve of the Colonel's methods in getting her here. Sam realized she was purring again, as she drifted off to sleep.___

* * *

Chapter 16  
  
Some time later Sam was startled awake by an odd sound, like panting. Something wet landed on her head and she rapidly blinked sleep from her eyes, coming face to face with a rather large set of teeth and an even bigger jaw. Sam felt her tail growing larger and her fur fluffing out on its own accord as she scrambled back, a low growl emanating from deep in her chest. She cast about frantically looking for the rest of her team, but couldn't see them anywhere through the tall grass.  
  
The animal, and Sam could now see that the jaw and teeth belonged to a very large, black, shaggy dog, growled in reply. It seemed to pick up on her fear as its lips pulled back into a snarl, revealing a number of very large, sharp looking teeth. Sam decided to abandon any thoughts of self- defense, turning tail and beating a hasty retreat, narrowly escaping the snapping jaws that seemed to want a piece of her. She was probably just a tasty morsel to the huge beast.  
  
Seeing her flee, the dog barked, and gave chase. Sam headed for the cover of the trees; her only thought was to get away from the massive monster now hot on her heels. Vaguely, she was aware of shouts and movement as her teammates belatedly realized something was wrong.  
  
In fact, they hadn't been aware of much of anything, until the dog had barked. Some instinct sent Jack shooting to his feet, Teal'c a millisecond after that. Daniel was a little slower, not realizing what was going on at first, but with so many years of being on the team, he never questioned his teammates instincts and jumped to his feet as well. They almost missed the blonde streak that came tearing in their direction, but none of them missed the large black, snarling dog that followed. There was no doubt in any of their minds what, or more precisely who, the dog was chasing.  
  
Sam made a direct beeline for the trees; she didn't even seem to notice the men scrambling to their feet. Either that or she was too intent on her escape to care. The dog was catching up fast when Jack made his move, making a spectacular leap intending to tackle the beast from behind, hoping to avoid the teeth and snapping jaw. Unfortunately, Teal'c also had the same idea as he dove from the opposite direction, and the two collided spectacularly, landing hard in a heap on the ground.  
  
Daniel as the only one still standing was the only one who witnessed Sam make it to the trees, and frantically scramble up the first one she came to. She was nearly too slow, as the dog almost caught her tail in its powerful jaws. Angry at losing its prey, the dog barked and growled, leaping against the base of the tree, as if it were trying to climb after her.  
  
Teal'c and Jack quickly gained their feet, Jack clutching his nose, which had impacted painfully against Teal'c's skull. Teal'c was fine of course, while Jack suspected his nose would probably swell spectacularly. He'd worry about that later though. He looked frantically around for the bit of blonde that was Carter, but all he saw was the massive black dog. Daniel was at his side in an instant, pointing up into the tree at a patch of yellow. Carter had made it up the tree and was on one of the branches, maybe about 15 or 20 feet above the ground. How she made it up there so fast they might never know.  
  
Jack shook himself from his reverie. They still needed to deal with the dog before they could worry about getting Carter down. He didn't want to spook the animal, for fear it would attack one of them. Besides, if Carter had been bitten they would need the dog for testing. Jack made his decision; they'd need help in making sure the dog didn't hurt anyone. He quickly told Daniel to go to the kennels where the base's dogs were kept and get someone to come help.  
  
Within ten or fifteen minutes, Daniel had returned with what looked like the entire staff of the kennels, including Captain Brunsfeld. The dog had not left the tree and had continued to bark and snarl up into the branches, although it was circling the base of the tree and not trying to jump it anymore.  
  
One of the officers was carrying a long pole with a loop on it. He quickly used the pole to capture the dog unawares and several of the men moved in, hustling the dog into a large cage Jack hadn't noticed them bring. Soon the dog was bundled off to the veterinary clinic.  
  
Now it was Carter's turn. Jack looked up into the branches of the tree, trying to peer through the leaves to catch a glimpse of her yellow-blonde fur. "Carter?" He called. A pathetic yowl reached his ears.  
  
"There O'Neill." Teal'c pointed out where Carter had taken refuge. She wasn't far from the main trunk of the tree. "Carter, you can come down now, the dog is gone." Jack called to her. He watched as Sam moved to rise, but getting up a tree was a lot easier than getting down as they all quickly learned.  
  
There was a collective gasp from onlookers as one of Sam's feet slipped and they thought for a moment she'd lose her balance, but somehow she remained clinging to the tree. A second yowl sounded from above, this one even more pathetic than the last one. Looked like Sam was well and truly treed.

* * *

A/N: Evil aren't I? Bad dragon. Poor wittle Sam. And now, I will leave all of you well and truly hanging. (heheh pun intended) What will happen to our furry little Sam? Well she be rescued? Will she fall? Will she climb down on her own (how boring) What will happen next? And now I run from the rioting villagers. (hides) 


	17. Treed

_He watched as Sam moved to rise, but getting up a tree was a lot easier than getting down as they all quickly learned. There was a collective gasp from onlookers as one of Sam's feet slipped and they thought for a moment she'd lose her balance, but somehow she remained clinging to the tree. A second yowl sounded from above, this one even more pathetic than the last one. Looked like Sam was well and truly treed.___

* * *

Chapter 17  
  
Colonel Jack O'Neill was looking at the tree critically, assessing the branches to see how easy it would be to climb. Some of the branches were spread far apart and it would be difficult, particularly if he were carrying Carter back down. It would not look good to come to her rescue only to fall out of the tree himself. Jack debated going back to the picnic site for the pack, although he didn't think Sam would appreciate going for another ride.  
  
Someone shouted for his attention and he noticed an airman waving towards the opening to the base. A ladder! While they had been busy dealing with the dog and the now treed Carter, someone had sent for more help and had thought to bring a ladder. Perfect.  
  
Jack quickly directed the ladder to be placed against the trunk of the tree, not far from the branch where Sam still clung. She hadn't budged from her precarious hold on the branch. Jack put a restraining hand on Teal'c as he moved to climb the ladder. Shaking his head, he said, "No Teal'c, I'll go. She was my responsibility." Teal'c merely nodded and stepped out of the way. He too felt he had failed Major Carter. They had allowed themselves to get too relaxed, forgetting that their friend and teammate was in an unfamiliar body, with dangers none of them had ever considered. As such, she now needed their protection more than ever. They had forgotten, and Major Carter had nearly paid the price.  
  
Eyeing the ladder, Jack made sure it wouldn't move. He took a deep breath and started up, sensing Teal'c and Daniel taking positions on either side to help steady the ladder. In next to no time, Jack was alongside the branch where Carter was holding onto for dear life. She didn't seem to be aware of his presence.  
  
Not wanting to startle her, Jack called softly to her. "Carter... Carter, come on, it's me, Jack. C'mon Sam, snap out of it." When she still didn't respond he gently reached out his hand and touched the back of her neck, figuring if she startled he'd have a good grip on her. That got her attention, her head whipped around suddenly, and he was met with wide blue eyes. Sam blinked, and mewled plaintively.  
  
Jack soothed her, absently stroking the soft fur behind her head. "Its ok Carter, I've got you. Gonna get you down now ok?" He continued talking to her as he slipped his hand around under her getting a good hold, and used his free hand to loosen the death grip she had on the tree with her claws. Sam didn't even seem to realize they were sunken into the bark of the tree. She must have been really spooked. He suspected that it had been a very long time since one Major Samantha Carter USAF had felt so completely helpless.  
  
After releasing Carter's hold on the tree, he cradled her close. Quickly, he realized he would need both hands unless he wanted to risk falling off the ladder. "Sorry Carter. Going to get real cozy here." He apologized as he popped Sam into his jacket, zipping it up part of the way to secure her. He felt her squirming a bit as she mewled at the sudden change in position, but she settled quickly, realizing he'd need to concentrate to climb back down the ladder.  
  
As Jack reached the ground, a large cheer erupted from the gathered crowd. Jack was startled, he hadn't realized so many people had come out at the news that Major Carter was in trouble. Jack spied the General talking to Doctor Fraiser. Hands slapped Jack on the back as Sam poked her head out the opening in his jacket. She looked like she was reconsidering the movement when Jack gave her no choice in the matter, quickly unzipping the jacket and handing the unwilling Major over into the waiting arms of Captain Brunsfeld.  
  
Jack smirked, better her than him. His smirk disappeared quickly however, when Doctor Fraiser rounded on him, passing him a Kleenex. Jack suddenly remembered his collision with Teal'c, and was startled to see a little blood on the Kleenex as he pulled it away. Janet ordered him to the infirmary in a tone that brooked no arguments. Jack had no choice but to follow in the wake of Captain Brunsfeld, Major Carter, and one Doctor Janet Fraiser, who should not be crossed.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked this one. Doesn't Jack make a nice hero? I should have put a Sam whumping warning on this story. Sorry it was a little short, but the next few will be better. Promise!


	18. Pincushions, Coffee and Companionship

_Jack smirked, better her than him. His smirk disappeared quickly however, when Doctor Fraiser rounded on him, passing him a Kleenex. Jack suddenly remembered his collision with Teal'c, and was startled to see a little blood on the Kleenex as he pulled it away. Janet ordered him to the infirmary in a tone that brooked no arguments. Jack had no choice but to follow in the wake of Captain Brunsfeld, Major Carter, and one Doctor Janet Fraiser, who should not be crossed.___

* * *

Chapter 18  
  
Doctor Fraiser and Captain Brunsfeld had insisted on keeping Sam overnight in the infirmary again, for observation despite her protests that she was fine. Other than giving her a bad fright, the dog hadn't touched her. The Doctor and the Captain had still insisted on giving her a full physical (Sam bristled again at the memory, she did NOT like having her temperature taken) just to be safe. Afterwards, the two had put their heads together and decided to turn her into an overused pincushion and give her a round of vaccinations for the most common feline ailments, including rabies.  
  
They weren't sure what if any of her human immunities had been transferred to her new form, nor were they sure if any new immunities she developed now would transfer back to her human form when they figured out how to reverse the process. They had decided however, that it was a risk worth taking after her close encounter with the dog. Had she been bitten and contracted rabies, it would have meant months of treatment, which in itself would be iffy in her case. Animals that contracted rabies were generally put down, and not treated because of the risk of them infecting humans. So Sam was getting the full set of feline vaccines, starting right then and there.  
  
The next morning Sam was still feeling a bit stiff and sore from all the poking. As such, she'd wasted no time getting out of the infirmary when Janet had told her she could go. She hadn't even let the Doctor finish her sentence before she'd bolted, Janet calling out a reminder to show up for her afternoon checkup and to return sooner if she had any unusual symptoms. Sam beat a hasty retreat to Daniel's office, where the archaeologist was already hard at work.  
  
Daniel looked up from his notes and smiled at Sam's soft meow of greeting. "Morning Sam. Hungry?" He asked her. Sam's ears flattened in what he was quickly beginning to recognize as embarrassment. He grinned at her and turned; reaching to pick up the small bowl of food Janet had dropped off with instructions only about 20 minutes before. He watched Sam's expression, and could tell she was thinking that Janet knew her way to well.  
  
She had skipped out of the infirmary so fast she hadn't even thought about breakfast. She'd also missed dinner the night before; she'd been too worked up to eat. Janet had managed to coax her to take a few mouthfuls of water, but Sam had refused anything solid. Besides, after the chase and her ignominious rescue, Sam had been exhausted and had curled up to sleep as soon as her "captors" (or was that torturers?) had left her alone.  
  
"Anyway," Daniel continued, opening up the bowl, the food inside still warm, "Janet thought you would be ready to try eating more naturally. Well more naturally for a cat." Sam was watching him with interest as he picked up a plate and spooned some of the thick pureed mixture onto it. He then pulled out a chair and indicated for her to jump up on it. Sam complied, and once she had settled, he placed a small box in front of her, and set the plate on top. The plate was now at just below her chin level, so she didn't have to stoop down so far to get to it. Sam regarded the set up carefully.  
  
Taking one quick glance at Daniel, who was now casually sipping coffee, Sam approached the food. Without too much difficulty, she was able to take a mouthful of food and swallow it without choking on it. Sam looked up, pleased with the results. Daniel beamed as he took another sip of coffee.  
  
Daniel was glad that Sam seemed to be adjusting to the changes well. He wasn't sure if he would have handled the changes so easily had their positions been reversed. For a moment, Daniel allowed himself to think about what might have happened had they chosen to leave the small yellow- blonde cat behind.  
  
Having been accidentally left behind, invisible to his team, Daniel knew what it was like to watch as his teammates searched in vain, while he could only stand helplessly with no way to communicate. He suppressed an involuntary shudder at the thought of the same thing almost happening to Sam. Fortunately, Daniel had been able to string the clues together and find a way to prove that Sam was in the cat's body, so Sam had not needed to be alone for long.  
  
Daniel was pulled from his reverie, as he caught Sam eyeing his mug speculatively, and shook his head at her. "Sorry Sam, Janet said no coffee." Sam sighed and went back to her meal. She wasn't sure what it was; she thought maybe it was lamb. Janet had told her the other night that the General had approved the purchase of small quantities of fish, lamb, and some other things that Captain Brunsfeld had recommended for her diet.  
  
Sam soon finished her breakfast, and even successfully took several swallows of water that Daniel offered her afterwards. Daniel was working on his second (since she'd been there at least, probably really his third or fourth) cup of coffee when they settled down to work on the puzzle of the alien device, working together in companionable silence. Fortunately the allergy pills Janet put Daniel on seemed to be keeping most of his symptoms at bay, other than an occasional sneeze, Daniel was now able to spend lengthy amounts of time around Sam without too much discomfort.  
  
So involved were the two in their work that as usual neither noticed the passing of time. So both of them jumped when the Colonel and Teal'c entered the office, the Colonel announcing it was time to head to the briefing the General had scheduled for a progress report and update on Sam's acclimation. Sam and Daniel both looked at the clock, than each other in shock. It was nearly 2 pm; they'd been working for nearly 6 hours non-stop, and had worked clear through lunch.  
  
Jack grinned at them. He knew them too well. "Alright kids, better not keep General Hammond waiting. After the meeting we are all going to lunch. That's an order." The last Jack tossed over his shoulder as he headed off to the briefing room, Teal'c already following. Daniel waited to make sure Sam got down ok, watching as she jumped lightly from the table in front of the laptop, down to the chair and from there to the floor.  
  
Sam waited as Daniel unplugged the laptop letting it run on battery, and closed it up to carry it with them to the meeting in case Sam needed to speak. They hadn't used it much, considering it was awkward for Sam to use, not to mention she couldn't carry it around with her. She'd found other ways to communicate what she needed for the most part; resorting to typing letter by letter on a computer console only when what she needed couldn't be communicated in body language.

* * *

A/N: Ok, this chapter was a little slow, but the next will be better. I promise! Besides, I took the chance on adding in a few Danny thoughts. For some reason I find it harder to write Daniel than any of the others, even Teal'c. (Personally, I love writing Teal'c's speech patterns, even though I still think the possessive form of Teal'c looks off! And he's just soooo.... So honorable. I love it. He makes me want to hug him hehe.)  
  
So anyway, I decided to challenge myself a little with a Sam/Daniel scene. I'm trying to think of a way to get some more Teal'c thoughts in as well. Maybe a little visit in some of the later chapters... Besides, the image of the large Jaffa, and the little cat is too darn cute to resist lol. On the flip side, I find Sam thoughts and Jack thoughts pretty easy lol. Hence all the little bits of SJ here and there, even though I'm not a very good shipper lol. 


	19. Freeloaders

_Sam waited as Daniel unplugged the laptop letting it run on battery, and closed it up to carry it with them to the meeting in case Sam needed to speak. They hadn't used it much, considering it was awkward for Sam to use, not to mention she couldn't carry it around with her. She'd found other ways to communicate what she needed for the most part; resorting to typing letter by letter on a computer console only when what she needed couldn't be communicated in body language._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 19  
  
General Hammond turned away from the window as SG-1 entered. Doctor Fraiser and Captain Brunsfeld were already seated. "Ah good, we can get started as soon as Major Carter arrives." The General heard a meow from the direction of the doorway, and before anyone could react, Major Carter appeared on the table, having taken a running leap to get there. Unfortunately, Sam hadn't seen the folder the General had set down earlier. She hit the folder at great speed and went careening down the table, spinning a full 360 degrees, papers flying everywhere before she came to stop several feet down the length of the table, eyes wide and ears flat in surprise.  
  
The General coughed, breaking the startled silence as Sam sat blinking in shock. "Well now that we are all here people, lets get started." It took a lot to ruffle the General. Everyone snapped into motion, Sam removed herself from the General's folder, and Teal'c and Jack quickly straightened out the papers and passed them back to the proper owners while Daniel set up Sam's laptop in front of her.  
  
She'd walked across the table to sit in front of the empty chair beside Daniel so he could help with the computer if she needed it. She had to stay on the table though, because if she sat in the chair she wouldn't be able to see anything. Besides, she didn't need to give the Colonel any ammunition about needing a booster seat to go with her bib. Anyway, it was easier to type if she could be on the same level as the keys.  
  
The briefing was soon underway, with Captain Brunsfeld and Doctor Fraiser starting out by going over Sam's latest lab results. Everything had returned normal, well normal for a cat that is, except for the presence of naquadah and the protein marker. But that was normal for Sam, so they weren't concerned. They gave everyone an update on Sam's progress, which most of them had seen, and reassured everyone that she hadn't suffered any harm from her encounter with the dog, nor had she suffered any ill effects from the battery of vaccines she'd been given the previous day.  
  
Next, Daniel explained his and Sam's theories on the device, so that Sam wouldn't have to type too much. She still answered any questions directed at her though. Sam and Daniel were frustrated by their progress, or lack of progress, on deciphering the alien device, but neither showed it as they gave the general what little information they had learned.  
  
The discussions had turned to a debate as to whether they felt it safe to return with a science team to study the machine in closer detail when Sam felt an incredible itch on the back of her head. Before she knew it, she'd twisted, allowing her hind leg access to the itch. Turning her head, she leaned into the scratch. Suddenly Sam stopped, her back leg still half raised, realizing that every eye in the room was on her. She quickly put her leg down. Had she missed something?  
  
Janet had risen from her seat, exchanging a few words that Sam missed with Captain Brunsfeld. She walked over to Sam, and as she reached out for her Sam tried to twist around to see what her friend was doing. "Hold still Sam," ordered Janet. Sam held still but she was still confused as hell about what was going on, and unfortunately she seemed to be the only one that didn't know.  
  
Sam felt Janet's fingers running through her fur, she seemed to be looking for something, but Sam didn't know what. She didn't have to wonder long though, as Janet's expert fingers quickly found what she was looking for. (Janet had after all dealt with a dog for years, one that had taken her months to convince a certain little girl that it was NOT an Earth rule that every child had to have one) Janet plucked something from Sam's fur with a triumphant noise, then produced a small vial from one of her many pockets and popped the something into it, expertly closing the top. She held the vial up for everyone to see.  
  
"Fleas" Janet announced. Silence met her declaration.  
  
Sam investigated the vial Janet was holding, and sure enough, the reason for her itch was inside, plain for all to see. Sam's eyes widened and suddenly she could feel hundreds of them crawling all over her, biting her, carrying disease and lord knows what else. Hadn't fleas been responsible for the spread of the bubonic plague? Sam's skin crawled. She sat rigidly, afraid to move, ears flat and eyes wide.  
  
Janet placed a reassuring hand on Sam's back, as she suggested to the general that Sam be taken to an isolation room and given a flea bath. Sam didn't think her eyes could get any wider as she stared at Janet in shock. She heard Jack laughing as he made some comment about getting her a flea collar. Janet turned on Jack. After all, if he hadn't hauled Sam outside (she had heard all about his kidnapping stunt) the Major wouldn't be in this position. "Colonel," Janet said sweetly, "I could really use some help with the bath." The Colonel's smile faded as he realized Janet wasn't joking.  
  
General Hammond quickly dismissed everyone in the room. Janet left, carrying the very unwilling Major off to the isolation room for a flea bath, with a very subdued Colonel following in their wake.

* * *

A/N: I could just see Sam trying to be independent and get up on the table on her own, and ending up the way my cats tend to go by landing on something they didn't see. So of course the same would happen to Sam as she starts becoming more (ahem) "graceful". lol. I had to wait for Sam to get outside before I could go giving her a bath lol... I've been wanting to give her one since I turned her into a cat! And of course, its aaallll Jack's fault she's in need of a flea bath! Poor Sam, I really am an evil dragon. So what do you all think? oooh... and just curious... I know how the bath is going... but what do you all think... will she love it... or hate it? Stay tuned... you know how I love the cliffhangers!


	20. Bath Time

A/N: Now I wonder how many folks that have been passing this story by have come in to read it at my latest summary, which, if you haven't seen it, reads something like "Major Carter is forced to take a bath, and the Colonel has to help her!"

* * *

_General Hammond quickly dismissed everyone in the room. Janet left, carrying the very unwilling Major off to the isolation room for a flea bath, with a very subdued Colonel following in their wake.___

* * *

Chapter 20

Outside in the hallway, the Colonel quickly found his arms full of unwilling air force major with fleas. He promptly held her at arms length. Carter squirmed in his hold, her feet dangling, and leveled her best glare at him. Jack looked down the hall at the retreating figures of Doc Fraiser and Captain Brunsfeld, who had both run off to collect necessary supplies. Fraiser told the Colonel to meet her in the isolation room.  
  
Jack promptly turned around at the undisguised snicker behind him. Daniel was unsuccessfully trying to hide his smile at Jack's obvious discomfiture. Teal'c looked on, eyebrow raised, as Jack made a motion at passing Sam off to the younger man. "Here, why don't you take her?"  
  
Daniel's smile vanished as he stepped backwards quickly, raising a hand up. He didn't want to catch fleas either, even if he knew it wasn't Sam's fault. Besides, Jack was the one that had insisted they all go outside, willingly or not. "Uh, n-no Jack, uh, you are doing just fine I think," he stammered. Daniel wasn't sure but he thought he heard a low growl coming from Sam.  
  
Jack glared. Coward. Well he refused to be stuck in this alone. They were a team after all and Carter needed them. "Fine, lets get Carter to the isolation room." He turned before either of them opened their mouths to reply at their sudden inclusion, and set off down the hallway. He was still holding Carter at arms length, although her squirming and his rapid movements had made her shift in his hands until her entire lower body was dangling. She mewled in protest, and the Colonel adjusted his grip. "Sorry Carter, quit squirming would ya?"  
  
Sam just glared, she was perfectly capable of walking, but the Colonel didn't seem inclined to let her down. Maybe he thought she'd bolt. Or was that flee? Sam was sorely tempted to, but she still felt like there was hundreds of the blood sucking parasites swarming over her. She knew she was being unrealistic, there was no way she could have caught many fleas after just one day outside, but still.  
  
Sam wriggled a bit in the Colonel's grasp to peer around him, and saw that Daniel was still standing where the Colonel had left him, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. She watched as Teal'c took the man's arm and propelled him after her and the Colonel. If she wasn't feeling so miserable for herself and dreading the thought of getting the "flea bath" with all her teammates watching, she would have laughed out loud at the priceless look on Daniel's face.  
  
Sam sighed, and tried to force herself to relax, as the Colonel finally arrived at the room, setting her down on the counter near the large metal sink. Sam quickly rose to her feet and shook herself, resisting the urge to scratch again. Another itch started on her back. Looks like she definitely had more than one freeloader on board, even if it wasn't hundreds. Sam's ear's flattened and she found herself sitting ramrod stiff.  
  
Daniel and Teal'c arrived soon after, and the three men stood, shuffling from foot to foot, strangely silent. Well Daniel and the Colonel stood nervously, Teal'c stood quietly, hands clasped behind his back.  
  
The silence was broken as Janet arrived, a whirlwind of activity. The petite doctor quickly scanned the room, dumping an armload of towels in a startled Daniel's arms, handing a hairdryer to Teal'c and directing the Colonel over by the sink. Janet had changed into green fatigues, which seemed a lot more suitable for washing a cat than her usual uniform and lab coat. She was carrying a bottle of something green. Sam looked at the bottle and Janet as she approached with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Colonel, run the water until it's a comfortable temperature. Teal'c, you can help Daniel with drying Sam when we are done with the bath, its not good for her to stay wet, we don't want her catching a chill. Let me just double-check the dosing instructions on this shampoo Captain Brunsfeld gave me, and we can get started." Everyone quickly snapped to follow the Doctor's orders. You didn't want to cross the one that did your physicals. Jack had taken off his button down shirt, leaving the black t-shirt, so he didn't have to worry about getting his sleeves wet.  
  
Janet was standing over by Sam, and opened the bottle, measuring out a careful capful of the green shampoo. Sam didn't think her ears could get any flatter as she caught a whiff of the powerful stuff. It didn't smell very good at all, and she found herself backing away involuntarily, startled when she realized she was against the wall. Sam didn't know why she was acting this way, it was just a bath, more like a shower really, and she loved taking showers.  
  
As if noticing Sam for the first time, Janet caught Sam's eyes and tried to look reassuring. "I know, it smells bad Sam, but it will be fast. I don't really want to use any of those newer preparations that you could eat or would absorb on your skin, because I don't know what the lasting effects of the poisons would be. Captain Brunsfeld and I thought this would be the fastest and safest way."  
  
Janet quickly checked the water temperature and made some adjustments, before nodding in satisfaction. "You ready Sam?" Sam just nodded, and squeezed her eyes closed. She was as ready as she'll ever get.  
  
At Sam's reluctant nod, Janet quickly picked up Sam and deposited her into the sink. She nodded to the Colonel, who moved in closer, not sure where to lend a hand. Janet picked up the spray nozzle.  
  
Sam may love showers, but that was as a human. The warm water hit her, soaking into her fur, making it heavy and causing it clump together. Sam quickly realized just why cats hated baths so much. Sam's eyes opened in shock, as a pathetic cry emerged unbidden from her throat. Suddenly, she did not like being wet. She jumped as she felt hands on her massaging the water into her fur, and she could hear Janet and the Colonel speaking softly, she wasn't sure if they were talking to her or each other. It didn't matter. Sam didn't care anymore. She was soaked, and she couldn't stand it. Needing to be dry, Sam broke away from the hands, and shook herself violently, barely hearing the shocked cries of dismay as Janet and the Colonel were liberally blessed with flying droplets of water. She cried again. She knew she probably sounded pathetic, but didn't really care.  
  
"Carter! Knock it off will ya? Hold still!" The colonel shouted as he grabbed for her again, but Sam wasn't listening as she backed away. They didn't understand, she thought, as she frantically looked for an escape route. Hands gripped her from behind and she yowled again as the water returned. She felt something cold pour onto her back and the hands were massaging it in. The shampoo smelled even worse up close and Sam squeezed her eyes shut. No longer caring what anyone thought she let her misery be known.  
  
Jack looked down at his second with concern. She looked absolutely pathetic. Her eyes had been absolutely enormous before she'd squeezed them closed, and her fur was soaking wet and plastered to her body, making her look incredibly small. She was crying out again, and if he hadn't known that cats could make such sounds, he would have been sure that there was a human infant in the room. He glanced over at Daniel and Teal'c. Daniel looked worried and Jack tried to look reassuring. Jack belatedly noticed that Teal'c had a camera, and was using it to full advantage. Jack tried to scowl at the Jaffa. It wasn't so much the fact that he was soaked through now thanks to Sam, as it was his wish that he'd thought of the camera first.  
  
Jack quickly dragged his attention back to Carter as she tried to make another break for freedom. He'd known that cats hated water, but he'd also known that Carter loved her hot showers and long soaks, so he hadn't really expected her to react the way she was acting. Janet had seemed surprised too, but her mask of professionalism had quickly fallen into place, and she became the brisk and businesslike doctor. The Doctor efficiently massaged the shampoo into Sam's fur for the required time stated on the bottle, and started the rinse process. Sam had finally stopped trying to break free, and sat with her head upturned, eyes squeezed shut, breath coming in tiny pants, the picture of misery.  
  
Once all the suds had been washed away, Janet quickly called Teal'c and Daniel over with the towels and transferred the soaking wet Sam to their waiting arms. Daniel and Teal'c began to rub Sam vigorously as they set her down on the bed. She was shivering, although whether from cold or reaction they didn't know. Janet wasn't taking any chances as she brought the hairdryer over.  
  
Within minutes, Sam was mostly dry. She was still miserable, the smells from the flea shampoo just as strong as before. Sam knew from experience with Schroedinger that the smell would likely linger for days. Sighing in resignation, Sam felt a wave of exhaustion hit her full force. A massive yawn escaped as Sam curled herself into as small a ball as possible. She felt hands moving the wet towels and replacing them with dry ones as she finally gave into the oblivion of sleep.

* * *

A/N: If you've never washed a cat before, they are absolutely the most pathetic creatures ever when wet. With their fur plastered down, they look terribly scrawny; at least half their size comes from fluff from their fur. Their eyes get huge, and they cry, just like babies. It's pathetic really. So I just couldn't help it, but make Sam suddenly hate baths too. I figured there must be a reason that most cats hate baths so much and if it feels awful that would explain why Sam reacts the way she did. Not to mention but flea shampoo STINKS lol. Besides, what fun would there have been if Sam enjoyed the bath?


	21. A Favor for Sam

A/N: Awww you guys like me, you really like me {sheds tear} Over 100 reviews! I never even imagined getting half that! Honestly, with that first chapter, of my first ever fic, I thought I might just post it up there, and it would just be me and the crickets. So thanks you guys! C'mon everybody, big group hug. We can even put Sam the cat and Jack, and Teal'c and Daniel all in the middle... mmmm... Danny, Teal'c n' Jack with me in the middle... {Watches mind happily playing in gutter... oh no look out for the street sweeper aaahhh!}

* * *

_Within minutes, Sam was mostly dry. She was still miserable, the smells from the flea shampoo just as strong as before. Sam knew from experience with Schroedinger that the smell would likely linger for days. Sighing in resignation, Sam felt a wave of exhaustion hit her full force. A massive yawn escaped as Sam curled herself into as small a ball as possible. She felt hands moving the wet towels and replacing them with dry ones as she finally gave into the oblivion of sleep._

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 21_

Jack watched the sleeping form of his second. She had curled up, tail wrapped tightly around her body. After the bath and drying with hairdryer and towels, her fur was fluffed out, and looked incredibly soft. He felt a soft smile tugging at his lips. She was nearly irresistibly adorable, who would have thought that Carter would make such a cute cat. Even though he considered himself more of a dog person.

The Doctor's voice interrupted his thoughts. She was thanking them all for their help with Sam. Jack shrugged. "Hey, no problem Doc, I'm always glad to help with Carter." Teal'c and Daniel added their agreement. Janet smiled at all of them.  
  
"In that case, are any of you guys busy this afternoon?" She asked them all. "I could use your help for Sam again."  
  
Jack looked at his teammates. They looked just as confused as he felt. Jack decided to speak for all of them. Daniel could probably use another break from working too hard, and he knew that all of them were always willing to help when it concerned Carter. "What you need Doc?"  
  
Janet looked at Sam's sleeping figure again. "Sam will probably sleep for a few hours now. Since it looks like she will be in this body for a while longer, Captain Brunsfeld recommended we get a few things for her that they don't stock in the kennels, since they don't keep cats. There's a Petsmart that just opened not too far from here, where you should be able to get everything. I'd go myself, but SG-5 is due back, and I want to be around to keep an eye on Sam, just incase she doesn't agree with the flea treatment."  
  
"Hey, sure no problem. Right guys?" Jack looked at the others. Teal'c agreed readily, he had never heard of this place called Petsmart, and he was always eager to visit the surface of the Tauri home world. Daniel agreed as well, although a bit reluctantly. He was probably hoping to get back to work. Daniel's reluctance evaporated as Janet beamed at them.  
  
"You can probably be back in less than an hour. Why don't you go get cleaned up and I'll meet you all at my office, the list is in there." Janet quickly left the room to go change her own clothes, and the three men looked down at themselves in surprise. Jack was the worst, having been closest to the sink and Sam when she'd decided they all needed a shower, but neither Daniel nor Teal'c had escaped getting damp while toweling off the soaking wet Major.  
  
"You heard the lady. Carter needs us." Jack said as he left to find dry clothes, Daniel and Teal'c following. Sam slept on, dead to the world.


	22. Shopping

_"You heard the lady. Carter needs us." Jack said as he left to find dry clothes, Daniel and Teal'c following. Sam slept on, dead to the world.___

* * *

Chapter 22  
  
In short order, the men of SG-1 had changed and washed off the flea shampoo smell with a lot of judicious scrubbing. After informing the General of their plans, they met up and collected the list from Janet, Daniel sharply elbowing Jack as he started laughing at the first item on the list, a flea collar. Janet had glared at them, and Jack had quickly quieted under her stern gaze.  
  
Soon, the three were piled into Jack's truck, and headed off to the Petsmart, list in hand. Pulling into a parking space, Jack looked at the store in amazement, the place was much bigger than he'd imagined. He'd heard about the so-called pet superstore, but had not grasped the size of the place. Daniel and Teal'c were equally surprised looking. Actually, Teal'c just had his head cocked to the side, as he looked at the place curiously.  
  
"O'Neill, I was unaware that pets were of such importance to the Tauri." Teal'c watched in curiosity as a little old woman walked three poodles on leashes into the store. The poodles had little bows and rhinestone collars.  
  
Daniel seemed surprised to see people bringing their pets to the store. "Hey Jack, we could have brought Sam." He said, watching as a young couple tried to lead an obviously uncooperative tabby cat into the store by a leash attached to a harness.  
  
"Somehow, I don't think Carter would appreciate being on a leash." Jack snorted at the thought. Although, there was that handy pack from the picnic... Jack banished the idea. If he thought Carter had been ticked off at him for that stunt, she'd probably never speak to him ever if he tried it again. Besides, the General had felt it would be best for Carter to remain on base for now.  
  
Calling a halt to his introspection, Jack brought his gaping teammates back to the present. Pulling out the short list, he coughed, catching their attention. "Uh, why don't we head inside, see if we can find this stuff and get back to base." He didn't mention that he was eager to get back to check on Carter. After her behavior during the flea bath, he was a little worried about her adjustment, and like the Doctor, wanted to make sure the shampoo wasn't adversely affecting her in any way.  
  
Teal'c and Daniel nodded their assent, and the three men headed inside, Teal'c looking about him in obvious interest at the various displays for all sorts of pets. From birds, to fish, to reptiles, to gerbils, this store seemed to have everything.  
  
Jack dragged Teal'c away from the hamster display; the large alien seemed completely charmed by the small rodent like animals. "Let me guess Teal'c, no hamsters on Chulak."  
  
Teal'c looked over his shoulder at the large cage of hamsters, and nodded. "Indeed O'Neill, I have never before seen such creatures. Tell me, do they have a purpose?"  
  
Blinking, Jack turned to Daniel for help. Daniel shrugged, but took a stab at answering Teal'c. "Uh, well, they spend a lot of time running in those little wheel things. And they don't take up much space, so they make good pets I guess..." Daniel trailed off, he didn't really know much about hamsters. He'd never really had a pet as a child. Besides being allergic to just about everything with fur or feathers, being in foster care wasn't really conducive to having a lot of possessions, especially not pets.  
  
Breaking up the impromptu q and a session, Jack interrupted Teal'c before he could ask further questions. "Let's just get this stuff for Carter, and you can go back to the little rats later, ok?"  
  
"I believe they were called hamsters O'Neill," Teal'c corrected, "And I would like to study them further, when we have completed our mission." Teal'c looked like he wouldn't take no for an answer. If the Jaffa wanted to look at hamsters, than the Jaffa would get to look at hamsters. Jack sighed, and pulled out the list again, which was mercifully short.  
  
"Ok kids, first things first, Doc wants us to get Carter a flea collar." Jack pulled his wandering teammates to the cat section, and eyed the wide array of food, toys, feeding dishes, and all sorts of other things needed for cats. Daniel quickly spotted the flea collars and pointed them out.  
  
Jack had never realized there were quite so many different ones, all sorts of sizes, colors and brands. He was saved from making a choice when Teal'c picked one up. Holding it up for the others, Teal'c stated with finality, "I believe we should get Major Carter this one O'Neill. It is an appealing color, and contains a reflective stripe, which will make Major Carter more visible in dim light. I have often heard of Tauri pets meeting premature ends due to lack of visibility at night."  
  
Being a simple guy, that liked a minimum of choices, Jack was more than willing to allow Teal'c to choose the collar. Jack motioned for Teal'c to place the boxed collar into the hand basket he'd picked up and looked down at the list. "Ok, now we need some combs and brushes." He remembered seeing the grooming section on the way to the collars and quickly led the way.  
  
The three selected several different brushes and combs, including a flea comb, with minimal bickering. With the combs and brushes added to the basket, Jack read off the last item on the list, a small number of various nutritional supplements. Since they were making Carter's food, Captain Brunsfeld had felt that they should make sure she had all the correct elements her new body now needed.  
  
"O'Neill, if that is all, I believe I would like to examine the hamsters again, I will not be long." Teal'c seemed anxious to return to the little rodents. Jack just shrugged. Whatever. "Ok Teal'c, meet us outside." He said, as he dragged Daniel off to the supplements.  
  
On the way to the checkout, Jack couldn't resist adding one small package to the basket. He caught Daniel rolling his eyes, and grinned mischievously at the archeologist. "Just getting Carter a little something to cheer her up."  
  
"Sure, whatever Jack." Daniel just shook his head, as they paid for their purchases and headed out to Jack's truck. Daniel was just as eager to return to the SGC, and get back to work on the translations; he was spending too much time away already, and felt he was letting Sam down. The longer the translations took, the longer Sam would be stuck the way she was.  
  
Waiting in the truck, hands impatiently tapping the steering wheel, Jack glanced at his watch. It had been nearly 15 minutes, and Teal'c still hadn't appeared. Just as Jack was about to tell Daniel he was heading back into the store to look for the missing Jaffa warrior, the man appeared, the reason for his delay tucked securely under his arms.  
  
Daniel and Jack could only stare in surprise as Teal'c placed a large bag in the back of the truck, than joined them inside, carefully carrying a small box, with small holes on the sides and the words "I'm going home!" stamped in bold letters across the top. "Uh, Teal'c, that's not what I think it is..." Daniel asked the question burning on both their minds.  
  
"Indeed Daniel Jackson. I believe I shall call him Thor." Teal'c proclaimed as he settled the box gently on his broad knee. Something scratched and moved around on the inside. Jack shot one look at the small box, and another at Daniel. Shaking his head, Jack announced, "Fine Teal'c, but when the General asks, I had nothing to do with it!" Jack pulled out of the parking lot before Teal'c could decide on any more purchases. 


	23. On a High

_"Indeed Daniel Jackson. I believe I shall call him Thor." Teal'c proclaimed as he settled the box gently on his broad knee. Something scratched and moved around on the inside. Jack shot one look at the small box, and another at Daniel. Shaking his head, Jack announced, "Fine Teal'c, but when the General asks, I had nothing to do with it!" Jack pulled out of the parking lot before Teal'c could decide on any more purchases.___

* * *

Chapter 23  
  
Upon returning to the base, Jack made his first stop the isolation room where they'd left Carter sleeping. Teal'c had quickly excused himself, taking "Thor" and the large bag, presumably (hopefully) a cage and other things for Thor. Daniel had also slipped off muttering about suffixes and prefixes and other things Jack didn't quite catch. So Jack was left carrying the bag of things they'd bought for Carter, which suited him just fine as it gave a nice excuse to peek in on his second in command.  
  
When Jack arrived at the room, Janet was seated at the table, with some paperwork spread out in front of her. She looked up and smiled, motioning for him to be quiet as she pointed to Sam. She was still asleep, body curled in the little ball he'd last seen her in nearly two hours before. Jack had no intention of waking the sleeping Major, but Carter must have sensed his presence, as she stirred when he quietly entered the room, than stretched and yawned. Becoming aware of his presence, Sam pulled herself into a sitting position, meowing softly in greeting while blinking sleepily. Jack suppressed a grin; her fur was even more rumpled and was now sticking in every direction. She was rather... fluffy. Somehow he didn't think Carter would be impressed by the description.  
  
"Hey Carter." Jack replied to Sam's greeting as the Doctor moved to Sam's side, quickly assessing her for any signs of distress. The Major seemed clear-eyed and alert however, as she watched her CO set the bag on the table with open curiosity. "Picked a few things up for ya Carter," her CO said as he opened the bag.  
  
As the first item came out of the bag, Sam's ears laid flat. A collar? Sam looked from the collar to Janet, trying to convey her question. "Sorry Sam," Janet smiled sympathetically, "I think it's really for the best. We need a way to keep fleas from coming back. Unlike the products you can put on your skin or ingest, if you have a reaction to the collar we can just take it off. Besides, I don't think you really want to go through another bath."  
  
Sam realized that Janet had a point, and sighed in resignation. As humiliating as it was to wear the flea collar, it was less embarrassing than the thought of having to suffer through another flea bath. She nodded to Janet in reluctant agreement and watched as the Colonel unwrapped the bright blue collar.  
  
"Teal'c thought the reflective stripe would be handy." He explained as he pulled something else out of his pocket. Jack wasn't sure why he'd continued to carry the small metal tags, but smiled in satisfaction as he slipped them off their chain and onto the blue collar. "There, now you have a place for your, uh, dog tags." He held up the collar and tags so she could see them. Sam investigated, sniffing hesitantly. At least the collar didn't have as powerful a smell as the shampoo. She held still to allow the Colonel to fasten the collar. "Not too tight Carter?" Sam shook her head no as she let the collar and tags to settle. It felt a little odd, but she thought she would get used to it. She was happy to have her tags back at least. She hadn't realized until now just how much a part of her the little slips of metal were.  
  
The Colonel wasn't done with her yet though. After making sure the collar fit and wasn't too tight, he pulled a small package out of the bag. Unwrapping it, he dropped something small and gray in front of her, and then stood with his hands stuffed in his pockets, grinning. "Got you a little something else Carter."  
  
Sam approached the something in front of her with narrowed eyes. Recognition dawned, as she realized what it was. How could she not? Schroedinger had lost more than one of these under the sofa and the fridge. Sam glared up at the Colonel, and her reaction only seemed to tickle him more. Janet came to Sam's defense, and started chiding Jack about his off beat sense of humor. Sam tuned them out though, as an intriguing smell reached her senses.  
  
Approaching the small furry mouse toy cautiously, Sam sniffed at it. Was that catnip? It smelled differently than she remembered, and Sam reached out a tentatively, hooking it with a claw, she dragged it closer, pulling it towards her face so she could investigate it more closely. She sniffed at the toy again. Definitely catnip.  
  
At odd thought possessed her as she found a sudden urge to bat the toy away. Startled as the object in question landed about a foot away on the bed, Sam was confused, as she realized she wanted it back. Not wanting it to get away again, she crouched down, coiled her back legs, and pounced, taking it by surprise. Triumph filled her and her tail swished in satisfaction as she held her prey between her paws, giving it a few sniffs and a lick for good measure.  
  
So intent was she on the hunt, Sam failed to notice that Doctor Fraiser and Colonel O'Neill had stopped talking and were staring at her, mouths open in shock, as she abruptly rolled over onto her back and started to kick the mouse toy with her hind legs. Janet shook herself from her shock first, and grabbed the empty package the Colonel had discarded onto the table. "Catnip? You bought her a catnip toy? Don't you know catnip makes cats act crazy! There's no telling what effect it will have on Sam. We have to get it away from her sir!"  
  
Jack's amusement over his joke evaporated quickly. He'd never intended to harm Carter. Honestly, he'd just meant to tease her with the 'cat toy' and hadn't even considered the catnip that seemed to be an integral part of just about everything made for cats. He didn't know what to think as he watched his normally serious Major rolling around on the bed, kicking and biting a small mouse toy. Reaching quickly for the offending object, Jack was shocked when Carter drew away from him, growling.  
  
Sam wasn't sure what the man's intentions were, but when the hand had reached towards her, she knew he was after her prey. HER prey. Well he couldn't have it! It was hers! Sam grabbed her prey up in her mouth and backed away, growling. The man was talking to her, as the other person moved in front of her. They were trying to surround her. Sam knew she didn't stand a chance against the much larger adversaries, so if she wanted to keep her prize, she couldn't stay and fight. Holding her well-deserved spoils in her mouth, Sam did the only thing she could and bolted.  
  
Shocked cries and shouts of dismay went right over Sam's head as she slipped through hands, dashing under, around and sometimes over anything in her path. Furniture crashed to the floor as Sam saw a door opening. Taking the opportunity, Sam made a break through it, charging unknowingly between the legs of the very startled General, and out into the hall to freedom. 


	24. Thor

_Shocked cries and shouts of dismay went right over Sam's head as she slipped through hands, dashing under, around and sometimes over anything in her path. Furniture crashed to the floor as Sam saw a door opening. Taking the opportunity, Sam made a break through it, charging unknowingly between the legs of the very startled General, and out into the hall to freedom.___

* * *

Chapter 24  
  
It had taken a coordinated search of the base, lasting nearly two hours and involving every airman and civilian that could be spared, including several SG teams that weren't due off world, to locate the runaway Major. She had been found passed out on the floor of an empty office on level 22. Doctor Fraiser had quickly collected the sleeping officer, tossing the small gray toy that had been the cause of the whole mess over her shoulder to the startled Colonel, before carting Sam off to the infirmary again and sending another summons to Captain Brunsfeld.  
  
After Major Carter had been located, Colonel O'Neill had had to bear a rather heated dressing down from the General. The General had been less than pleased to say the least. First of all, Sam's desperate flight from the isolation room had caught the General off guard. As she'd run between his legs, he'd lost his balance end ended up in a very undignified manner, sitting on the floor. Then he'd nearly had to lock the base down when it had been thought Major Carter could not be located even with all available personnel looking for her. Then there was the matter of the damage done to the isolation room, including some damaged equipment and furniture, and not to mention the rather large mess that had been made.  
  
The Colonel escaped at the earliest opportunity, and dropped the now offensive mouse toy into the nearest bin, making a mental note to avoid anything with catnip in it. He also thought it would be best to avoid the infirmary for now, and the wrath of one Janet Fraiser.  
  
After leaving the General's office, Jack stopped by the control room, to see if any of their allies had checked in. As he suspected, the Tollan couldn't help, the Asgard weren't answering, and the Tok'ra were too busy. Jack had mixed feeling about the last group. While he liked Jacob, somehow he didn't think Carter's father would be too pleased to find out his daughter had been turned into a cat. With any luck, Carter would be back to normal by the time her dad paid a visit again.  
  
Not wanting to do paperwork, Jack needed something to keep himself occupied, and out of sight of the Doctor and the General for a little while. So that left the commissary out. Daniel was out as well; he'd just say, "I told you so." The one place left was Teal'c. Well, perhaps it was time to see how "Thor" was doing.  
  
Finding himself outside the Jaffa's quarters, Jack knocked impatiently. A rather distracted "Come" came from inside the room, and Jack raised his eyebrows, before turning the doorknob and entering the room. What he saw stopped him in his tracks.  
  
The absolute largest hamster cage Jack had ever seen now took up the table against the wall in the Jaffa's quarters. The scent of pine reached his nose, as he took in the wide array of tubes, tunnels, artificial caves, toys, and the requisite wheel. In one corner, sat a small brown and white hamster, its nose twitching inquisitively as it seemed a bit overwhelmed by its new larger environment. Teal'c sat on a chair in front of the cage watching the small creature with fascination. "Thor seems pleased by his new home O'Neill."  
  
Jack made a non-committal noise as he let his eyes roam over the rest of the room. Scattered across the bed was what appeared to be every book ever written on the care of hamsters. He also spotted a large bag of hamster food and an open package of pine shavings nearby Thor's cage.  
  
Wandering over to the bed, Jack picked up the nearest book, "The Complete Hamster Care Book: A Guide for the New Hamster Owner." Jack set the book down as Teal'c spoke again. "O'Neill, Thor is a most fascinating creature."  
  
"Oh?" Jack said, with a raised eyebrow. He wasn't sure what was so fascinating about the rodent.  
  
"Thor has already built a nest, exercised, and can hold an incredible amount inside his mouth." Teal'c was watching Thor with pride.  
  
"Ah... Good for Thor!" Jack stuffed his hands in his pockets, and regarded the pair for a moment. They seemed to have eyes only for each other. Jack had the distinct feeling that he was the third wheel. "I think I will, ah, leave you two alone." When Teal'c made no comment and continued to watch his new pet intently, Jack let himself out. Suddenly, the pile of neglected paperwork in his office was looking mighty appealing. 


	25. Anything But Routine

_A/N: Wow... I can't get over everyone wanting Sam to chase Teal'c's little hamster. You people are mean! :P lol. Well sorry to disappoint lol. First of all, I don't think Teal'c would be able to forgive Sam if she did something like that lol. He's completely smitten with that critter. Second, she's still human in there, so unless she gets exposed to more catnip (which I suppose is always possible) I think she'll retain her human instincts and be able to control any cat ones she might have. So far her feline instincts have mostly only come out when exposed to the PCP like effects of "catnip," and of course when exposed to water. Anyway, the star of this story is Sam, of course. Thor was a surprise to me actually, I decided while I had the boys in the pet store, that Teal'c would be attracted to some animal. It was going to be a fish, but than Daniel already has fish, and later Jonas, so I thought it should be something different, but small that it wouldn't mind living in Teal'c's quarters. It also had to be something unexpected that you wouldn't think a Jaffa warrior would be attracted to lol. Than I decided, what if Teal'c buys one... and what would he name it? I am surprised by Thor's popularity. He was really only going to have a cameo role, but maybe, he may turn up again later again in the story... if not there's always other stories... but things are about to take a big turn in this story for our intrepid heroes right now...___

* * *

"Ah... Good for Thor!" Jack stuffed his hands in his pockets, and regarded the pair for a moment. "I think I will, ah, leave you two alone." When Teal'c made no comment and continued to watch his new pet intently, Jack let himself out. Suddenly, the pile of neglected paperwork in his office was looking mighty appealing.

* * *

Chapter 25  
  
It had been several days since the "catnip incident" Nearly a week since Carter had woken up in the infirmary, dazed and confused as to how and when she'd gotten there, remnants of unusual dreams leftover in her sleep fogged brain. Eventually, bits and pieces of the story of her wild charge through the halls of the SGC had come to her, and Sam had been able to figure out the general gist of the story. Sam had been mortified, and suspected quite a few details had been left out. She spent the next few days laying low, avoiding most of the base personnel, who she was sure were shooting her odd looks. She also did her best to avoid the Colonel. For some reason, trouble seemed to come on his heels.  
  
Over the days following her flea bath and catnip induced "high" Sam settled into some semblance of a routine. Usually she spent mornings after breakfast in the gate room or the labs, helping out if it was needed. She would generally take a short nap before lunch, and then meet up with Daniel to work on translations and figuring out the workings of the alien device. After lunch, she'd usually need another nap, before stopping at the infirmary for her checkup to let Janet know she was still doing fine. The Doctor and Captain Brunsfeld had decided to only do a physical once a week unless problems occurred, for which Sam was supremely grateful.  
  
After her infirmary visit, she'd usually get back to work with Daniel, who didn't need several naps during the day. Teal'c would usually make sure they stopped and had dinner, and didn't work too late. While they ate, Teal'c would revile them with Thor's latest escapades. Sam was greatly amused by the dedication that Teal'c showed the small hamster. Teal'c had even taken Sam to his quarters, to introduce them, and was greatly pleased that Thor had taken a liking to Sam. Although Sam wasn't sure how Teal'c could feel that the little hamster standing on its hind legs to give her a sniff constituted Thor liking her. Still, at least Teal'c seemed happy.  
  
About two days after the incident with the mouse toy, the Colonel decided to swallow his pride, showing up at Daniel's office, and blurted out an apology before inviting them to lunch on the surface, promising this time not to kidnap Carter if she said no. Sam was touched, even if she was still a little miffed about both incidents, but she and Daniel were tracking down some lead that Daniel had found, and she didn't want to leave so respectfully declined. Fortunately, Jack didn't seem to mind. He even seemed to have expected the response, as he produced a bag from behind his back, and Teal'c showed up several minutes later carrying a heavily loaded tray. Jack figured they wouldn't want to leave their work for lunch so he'd brought lunch to them. He'd even brought cake, of which he offered some to Sam. Sam couldn't refuse, cake wasn't on the Captain's recommended diet, but it also wasn't on the short list of things she couldn't have (like chocolate, and coffee) so she didn't see any reason why she couldn't have some. She very much enjoyed her treat surrounded by her teammates.  
  
The next day, when the Colonel showed up asking them to have a team lunch on the surface again, Sam and Daniel were both feeling frustrated that their latest lead had turned up empty, and had, much to the Colonel's surprise, accepted. He recovered quickly, and they were soon bundled off with a hastily packed picnic lunch again. This time, the team took no chances of a repeat of events from the last time they'd gone out, and made sure at least one of them was keeping an eye out at all times. Sam also made sure not to wander too far from the rest of her teammates.  
  
Sam and Daniel had felt so refreshed from the excursion, that the next day they'd accepted the Colonel's invitation again. As the end of the week neared, they found themselves often packing up their laptops, and heading topside themselves, meeting up with the Colonel or Teal'c when their respective duties permitted.  
  
And that was how, a week after Sam's transformation, Sam and Daniel were sitting out in the fall sunshine, working in companionable silence on their laptops while they waited for Teal'c and the Jack to meet them. The Colonel was working with some new recruits, while Teal'c was in the gym, assisting a few interested parties with defenses against Jaffa in hand to hand situations. They had planned on meeting up in about an hour, but the unseasonably warm temperatures and pleasant day had lured Sam and Daniel out early, they'd left a message in case Jack or Teal'c stopped by the office first.  
  
Sam was busy concentrating on some of the energy readings she'd taken prior to her transformation when a sudden whistling sound caused her to look up startled, just in time to see a look of puzzlement and shock cross Daniel's face.  
  
"Sam... I..." was all Daniel said before pitching forward, narrowly missing her as she jumped out of the way in alarm. Suddenly she saw the small- feathered dart poking from behind Daniel's left shoulder. Tranquillizers! Every alarm bell went off in Sam's head as her training kicked in. Thinking fast, Sam realized she could do nothing against the invisible marksman and it would be best for her to hightail it back inside and get help, even if she had to bite someone to get them back here. Just as she completed the rapid thought, a second high-pitched whistling sounded, and before she could react she felt a sharp piercing pain behind her shoulder. Sam twisted trying to see the dart she knew was no doubt sticking from her fur. Stumbling a few more steps, Sam's legs gave out, as unconsciousness threatened to overtake her. As her vision swirled, Sam saw the approach of two men, dressed in camouflage gear and face paint, then oblivion overtook her and she knew no more.  
  
Jack and Teal'c arrived at the rendezvous site about an hour later at the prearranged time. Teal'c was explaining Thor's latest accomplishment, when he caught O'Neill's sudden change in posture, a moment later the reason for the change apparent. The two went instantly on alert. Crouching, O'Neill motioned for Teal'c to take up a flanking and cover position, while he went in to check on Daniel who lay face down in the grass. Arriving at the archeologist's side, Jack saw the feathered dart, and was relieved to feel a strong regular heart beat at the man's neck.  
  
Daniel roused at Jack's touch, and groaned. Jack assisted his friend to turn, as Daniel groaned again and blinked. He looked confused as he squinted into the bright sunshine. Jack wished he could give the man time to waken, but time was not a luxury they had. As Teal'c scouted the perimeter, looking for signs of the attackers, Jack grabbed Daniel's shoulder. "Daniel, where's Sam?" At Daniels look of fear and confusion, Jack felt a pit of worry clench his stomach. He knew. Sam was gone. 


	26. Taken

_As Teal'c scouted the perimeter, looking for signs of the attackers, Jack grabbed Daniel's shoulder. "Daniel, where's Sam?" At Daniels look of fear and confusion, Jack felt a pit of worry clench his stomach. He knew. Sam was gone.___

* * *

Chapter 26  
  
After ascertaining that Daniel was ok, although a bit groggy, the Colonel quickly called Teal'c back over. Teal'c reported that he had seen no sign of the unknown assailants, and that the perimeter was secure for the moment. Jack nodded, "Stay with Daniel Teal'c, I'm going to alert the base and get help." Teal'c nodded his assent and took up a position near the still somewhat confused man. The effects of whatever drug had been in the dart was wearing of quickly now that he was awake, helped along by the surge of adrenaline that came with the realization that Sam had been taken while he'd laid in the grass unconscious.  
  
Jack returned within minutes, a hastily assembled team of SF's hot on his heels, a medic not far behind them. Jack tossed a Zat to Teal'c, and one of the SF's relieved Teal'c as the medic went up to Daniel, who protested he was fine. The medic just pushed Daniel back down on the ground and proceeded to check him over as the SF's led by Teal'c and the Colonel fanned out around the clearing searching for any clues as to what had happened to Sam.  
  
Teal'c was the first to spot the tracks that indicated where at least one assailant had crouched, hidden from view behind a cluster of boulders. Another set of tracks was found soon after that, leading from the base of a large tree, suggesting a second attacker was involved. The two trails joined up and led away from the clearing. Following the trail, the entrance used by the assailants became clear. They had cut a hole in the fence where it had been concealed by some ground cover that had grown over it, concealing the opening from view. Someone would be in trouble for the oversight, but at the moment, the Colonel's only concern was locating his missing astrophysicist.  
  
The footprints continued and the group, armed and ready, augmented by even more men and now dogs, quickly followed the trail. Unfortunately, the trail ended rather abruptly as it reached the road, and tire tracks indicated that the two people had entered a vehicle of some sort. Jack swore. He had no idea how long it had been since Daniel and Sam had been attacked. There was no doubt in his mind that Sam had been the reason for the attack and that she was now with the unknown person or persons. But who would have taken her? Who even knew outside of the base what had happened to her recently, and would want her bad enough to break into a maximum-security facility and steal her right from under their very noses? Who had known enough about the movements of base personnel to know when she would be most accessible? And most importantly, where were they taking her and what did they plan to do with her when they got her there?  
  
Jack swore again, as he realized just how difficult their search would be. They were looking for a cat fer cryin' out loud. And depending on the lead the kidnappers had, she could be anywhere by now. No matter how futile the chances of finding Sam seemed, Jack knew one thing, a glance at Teal'c confirming his teammate felt the same way. They would not give up until Sam was back, safe and sound. And if she'd been harmed in any way, there would be hell to pay, and that was a damn fact. 


	27. Captive

A/N: First of all, Kitty Pierce was right. In chapter 25 I did mean that Teal'c would _regale_ his teammates with tales of Thor, not _revile_. Which, incidentally, dictionary . com defines as meaning: _To assail with abusive language; vituperate._ While the thought of Teal'c shouting abusive language at his compatriots is interesting... its not very much in character. Or fitting to the story. Well that's what happens when you beta your own stuff lol. Word catches misspellings and grammar problems, but doesn't catch correctly spelled words used incorrectly. Which reminds me of a poem, it started something like "Eye halve a spelling chequer/ It came with my pea sea/ It plainly marques four my revue/ Miss steaks eye kin knot sea."  
  
Moving along... I was going to make this note its own chapter, but decided against it so it wouldn't mess with the numbering. Sorry the note is so long, I just felt like explaining things, since I know from a lot of the reviews, many of you are reading this for the humor. (And I'm sooo glad you've been finding it funny!) So you've likely noticed that the story has recently taken a dark twist. That has sort of been my intention all along. My muse has been cooped up these past 27 years, and it wants to try all sorts of things now that I've let it out.  
  
It may surprise you but I have pretty much never forayed into the realm of creative writing all on my own. I've never written for the sheer joy of writing. I don't even keep a journal or one of those blog things. Everything in my entire life was written for a purpose, most usually being reports, letters, papers, and informative things for school or work. I can explain things, prove a thesis, and compile statistics. And ya, I've written a few short stories here and there, but they were usually for a class. I've not taken any creative writing classes.  
  
I'm not saying that I've never enjoyed writing, nor have I never written in a creative way (I once successfully compared a Star Trek novel to a work of literature by Zora Neal Hurston) I've just never written if it wasn't assigned to me to do, other than the usual teenage melancholy stuff and sappy poems.  
  
A friend of mine said it best, creative writing is something that you just need to sit down and do it. She's right. So what this all means, is that after all these years, you all are now my captive audience. You and I are all along for the wild ride my muse is taking us on. And I've had the chance for a lot of humor, and making the characters deal with unexpected circumstance, but at that time they were on their home turf. Now I'm taking them out of the familiar, and making bad things happen, and trying to see how they react. So lets see what happens? I'm not saying that there will be no more humor. I hope not, and I'm challenging myself to interject things when I can, but I want to see what happens now, and I hope you all will too. I just want to try a little angst and suffering and sadness etc. Well, anyway, enough from me, here's your next chapter. I hope you continue to find the story interesting.

* * *

_No matter how futile the chances of finding Sam seemed, Jack knew one thing, a glance at Teal'c confirming his teammate felt the same way. They would not give up until Sam was back, safe and sound. And if she'd been harmed in any way, there would be hell to pay, and that was a damn fact.___

* * *

Chapter 27  
  
Sam woke cold and in darkness. Her body ached all over, and her mouth felt like it was full of sand. She had no idea how much time had passed since she'd been outside with Daniel. Sam tried shifting her position experimentally, but something prevented her movements.  
  
Fighting back a sudden wave of claustrophobia, Sam realized she was wrapped in some sort of heavy canvas, she could feel it pressing on her whiskers and ears. She could barely even move her tail, so thick and heavy was the cloth. She seemed to laying on something hard, but the surface swayed with a gentle motion. The movements seemed to suggest that whatever she was in, she was being carried. Slowly and carefully, Sam tried experimentally stretching her legs, and quickly met some sort of wall on each side of her. So she was in some sort of cage or box of some kind she surmised.  
  
There were voices, men's voices, speaking above her. Sam didn't recognize either of them, and guessed that she was likely no longer at the SGC. She tried to lay still and not alert her captors to the fact that she was awake. As she lay unmoving, the voices filtered down to her through the thick cloth.  
  
"I don't know Mike, seems like an awful lot of fuss over a little bitty kitty cat." The first voice said.  
  
The cage she was in shifted, as the second voice, belonging to the one she assumed was carrying her, spoke. "If the boss wants a kitty cat, he gets a kitty cat, as long as he gives me my paycheck."  
  
The two man laughed as a third voice spoke, interrupting them. "Shut up you two numbskulls. The boss said no talking unless necessary."  
  
"Awww Hank, who's gonna hear us anyway?" The second voice started, but the third voice, Hank, cut him off. "I said shut it. Boss says no talking. Boss pays the check, boss gets no talking."  
  
Her cage shifted again, and Sam became aware of other sensations. She thought maybe they were outside, in a large open area. She could smell jet fuel, and a sinking sensation gripped her. Someone obviously wanted her bad enough to breach the base security to get at her, and they were taking her away as fast as possible. Sam knew if they put her on a plane, she could be taken anywhere in the world in a matter of hours. It would be difficult enough for anyone to find her if she was local, but trying to find one cat, out of how many billions in the world? Sam's heart sank as she realized just how bleak her situation was. She would have to get away; she couldn't let them get her on plane.  
  
Unfortunately for Sam, her captors didn't seem to be the most gentle with their living cargo, as she unexpectedly felt her cage being dumped on a firm surface with a jolt. The sudden movements shocking a startled mewl from her.  
  
"Hey!" Cried the second voice, the one the first voice had called Mike. "I think she's awake!"  
  
"Can't be, that stuff should have kept her out for hours!" Replied the first voice.  
  
"Shut up you nitwits," ordered Hank. So she hadn't been out for too long yet. Sam sensed her cage being opened from the top, and tried to tense and be ready for escape if the opportunity presented itself, but the heavy canvas hampered her movements. Something blunt unexpectedly poked her sharply in her tender ribs and she yowled in surprise. "Shit. Get the stuff Lee, we better dose her again."  
  
Sam didn't have much time to wonder what the "stuff" was as hands abruptly grabbed her behind the neck, and lifted her from her temporary prison. Sam struggled against the hands and canvas, desperately trying to wriggle free. She felt the canvas sliding off a bit as she suddenly felt a sharp piercing pain in the soft skin behind her neck. Sam immediately recognized that the pain was the result of a hypodermic syringe.  
  
Frantically, Sam bucked and twisted, but not before the medication was injected. Her back claws connected with something soft, and Sam felt immediate satisfaction as a human cried out in pain, followed by a stream of curses. She was immediately dropped back into the cage, the lid slamming down and the latch sliding closed.  
  
Sam fell on top of the thick canvas, but quickly realized her situation was little better than before, the box was solid, with only a row of small air holes along the top. She could see nothing from inside. Sam had managed only a brief look at the area she was in before she'd been dumped back in the box. Despite the sudden bright lights compared to the darkness she'd been confined in, she had been able to confirm she was inside some sort of hanger, but had been unable to make anything else out. Sam tried to investigate the top of the box, which was only a few inches above her head when she was standing, but the sedative that had been injected was already kicking in. Unable to fight the powerful drug, Sam's legs gave away and she collapsed, succumbing to the effects of the sedative as darkness again overtook her mind.


	28. Searching

A/N: Sorry for the lack of update. I know I've had a nearly daily update for almost a month now. Wow can you believe it? About 30 chapters and nearly 160 reviews, I never thought it would grow so much! Anyway, unfortunately I've been really busy lately, and add to that some more writer's block when writing this chapter (the Sam chapters have been easier to write for me, rather than when I deal with the guys' and their emotions. So don't be surprised if there starts being more Sam chaps... at this point I imagine with what is happening to Sam you all won't mind too much lol.) I'm working a lot of extra shifts over the next two weeks, so that I can take a couple of days to go and visit a friend in New York, so updates may come sporadically over the next few weeks. And just when I started kicking the excitement up a notch eh? Well be patient, and I'm hoping the next few chapters will be well worth the wait!

* * *

_Sam tried to investigate the top of the box, which was only a few inches above her head when she was standing, but the sedative that had been injected was already kicking in. Unable to fight the powerful drug, Sam's legs gave away and she collapsed, succumbing to the effects of the sedative as darkness again overtook her mind.___

* * *

Chapter 28  
  
Daniel was mentally kicking himself, as he paced around the confines of the briefing room, awaiting the rest of his team for the meeting. He should have been more alert. He should have known that someone was out there watching them. But no, he was too busy working and enjoying the day to pay attention to anything else. He'd been the first to fall, shot in the back with a tranquilizer dart. Sam had been taken literally from under his nose while he'd slept, completely unaware, in the grass beside her.  
  
Slamming his hands palms flat against the table in frustration, Daniel was startled to hear someone clearing their throat from the doorway. Surprised, Daniel whirled around, catching sight of the General, who had just come from his office after speaking with the President regarding Sam. Trying to deflect the General's attention from his obvious display of anger, Daniel hastily pushed his glasses up on his nose and crossed his arms over his chest before speaking. "General Hammond, sir. What did the president have to say?"  
  
General Hammond wasn't fooled by Daniel's blatant attempt to take the attention off him. He knew the young man was anxious, and likely blaming himself over events. General Hammond took a deep breath; he'd have to tread carefully. "I'll fill in most of the details when the briefing is underway, but for now Dr. Jackson, lets just say the President denies any knowledge of any plan to abduct Major Carter."  
  
The General watched various expressions pass quickly across the archeologist's face as the man's shoulders slumped in a pose of defeat. "Dr. Jackson, rest assured that I will do every thing within my power to ensure the safe return of Major Carter." He paused, catching the other man's eye. "There was nothing you could have done to prevent this Dr. Jackson. These people were obviously trained professionals, who had detailed inside information about this facility."  
  
Daniel was silent a moment, before giving a small half smile and breaking eye contact. Daniel sighed as he tightened his arms around himself. He knew the General was right, but he still felt that at least part of the blame lay with him. If only...  
  
The Colonel and Teal'c entered the briefing room at that moment, interrupting Daniel's self-recrimation. He could tell immediately by their faces that the two had come up with nothing. Daniel felt his dread and worry grow as his teammates explained the tire tracks and their theory that Sam had been taken away in a vehicle. The tire tracks had been lost when the unknown vehicle had turned onto the main road. Going by the time estimate Daniel had given them of the attack, the abductors had at least an hour lead on them by the time they'd discovered Daniel unconscious outside, and nearly two hours by the time they'd found the direction the getaway car had taken before turning off the little used access and maintenance trail and onto the paved roads.  
  
Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c were going through similar emotions to Daniel's. Both men mentally berated themselves for not having come outside sooner. After completion of their duties, each man had attended to personal activities. Teal'c had gone to check on Thor, and O'Neill had stopped off at the commissary to see if he could wheedle some more cake for lunch and had ended up talking over the previous night's hockey game with Ferretti. They both felt that if they had just gone to the surface at completion of their duties than perhaps they might have been able to catch the kidnappers in the act, or been able to find out where they were going.  
  
The General regarded the three men, who all sat slumped and dejected around the briefing table. Well some of them sat. Daniel was full of nervous energy and was now standing over by the window overlooking the gate room. He informed them all about his conversation with the president as well as several other people in different facets of government that he'd spoken with. None of them had been able to give any helpful information. Now it was time to turn attention to their own, it was obvious they had a leak. Someone had to have been on the inside in order to know so much about the movements and activities of Major Carter, to know when she would be the most accessible. He put Colonel O'Neill in charge of the investigation, the man's eyes had smoldered at the thought that one of their own would turn, and General Hammond had every confidence that the Colonel would leave no stone unturned.  
  
After discussing several possibilities of where the leak had been on the base, and what motivation Carter's abductors had had for taking her, the four men began to plan what direction their search for information would take. Obviously, it would be difficult to look for her. The Colonel had wanted to go on national news and offer a large reward, but the General had had to put a stop to the notion. Given the circumstances, it would look very suspicious to the public if the military were searching for a missing cat. O'Neill didn't look happy, although he understood the rationale. He still didn't have to like it, and made sure everyone knew.  
  
It was decided that Teal'c would assist the Colonel in debriefing all base personnel. Having the presence of a large scowling silent Jaffa often did wonders for extracting information from the already nervous. Daniel had an idea of how to modify a search engine that he and Sam had been working on, and intended to conduct searches online of major newspapers, checking the classified sections and society pages for any mention of a cat matching Sam's description. It was a long shot, but if it turned up anything it would be well worth it and would give them a starting point.  
  
The General also approved the distribution of a low key classified listing describing Sam as a missing family pet, (she was family after all) and offering a small reward. The ad would be published in as many local papers in the area as they could get. As a civilian with an off base number, Daniel was nominated to be the contact and the one looking for his "beloved" cat, Sam. Daniel was glad he'd gotten voice mail installed at his house recently so he'd be able to check frequently for any messages.  
  
General Hammond also intended to continue to call in favors for information and leads. While it was highly likely there was in inside man, it was also very likely that the insider had had an outside contact. Hammond intended to find out who that was, as well as tracking down any likely leads on just who had the missing Major now.  
  
Plans made, the men quickly dispersed, to set the plans into motion. While it didn't seem like they were doing much, all three were relieved to at least have something productive to do towards locating Sam. At the very least, the various activities would give them something to do that would take their minds off their missing friend and teammate. They all knew Sam was capable, but in her current body, the worried about her ability to defend herself. None of them would rest easy until she was returned safely. They would find her. They had to.


	29. Specimen

_Plans made, the men quickly dispersed, to set the plans into motion. While it didn't seem like they were doing much, all three were relieved to at least have something productive to do towards locating Sam. At the very least, the various activities would give them something to do that would take their minds off their missing friend and teammate. They all knew Sam was capable, but in her current body, the worried about her ability to defend herself. None of them would rest easy until she was returned safely. They would find her. They had to.___

* * *

Chapter 29  
  
Sam roused sometime later. There was no way for her to tell how long she had been out this time, the tiny air holes in the metal box she was in didn't allow much light. She could hear an occasional murmur of voices, but couldn't make out the words over the high-pitched hum and constant vibrations of jet engines. Her heart sank as she realized she was on a plane, heading to god only knew where, her chances of rescue getting slimmer and slimmer.  
  
Needing to do something productive so she wouldn't give into the despair rapidly threatening to overtake her, Sam decided to explore her prison. Well cage would be a more apt description she decided as she struggled to make her legs cooperate. Stiff muscles protested after being left unmoving for an extended amount of time and she felt a little sick and dizzy, no doubt a residual effect of whatever combination of drugs she now had in her system.  
  
As the plane banked suddenly, Sam found herself falling into the side of the metal box with a soft thump. She froze, panting slightly at the exertion, praying that her captors hadn't heard the sound over the engine noise and come to investigate. She knew she wasn't in top form as she tried to slow her breathing and calm her pounding heartbeat.  
  
When no one came, Sam leaned against the side of the box until she could stand on her own. Moving cautiously and slowly, Sam started to explore the confines of the metal carrier. She sniffed around inquisitively, whiskers touching against the sides as she turned her face upwards. The faintest of outlines could be seen at the top where the door was. Carefully, she examined the outline, but could see no way of opening the latch from the inside. A tentative push of her head against the door yielded no movement that she could discern. The door was securely closed.  
  
Sighing softly in disappointment, Sam had turned to investigate the small air holes, trying to see if she could ascertain anything about what was going on outside her confined space, when the latch unexpectedly scraped back and the door was flung open. Sam hadn't even heard the approach of the man over the noise of the plane.  
  
Blinking at the sudden harsh light, her eyes refused to adjust after the near total darkness she'd been in. Sam couldn't see the man whose rough hands grabbed her, hauling her into the light, but that didn't stop her from struggling. The man merely laughed though, this time he was wearing thick protective gloves as he pinned her writhing form to a firm surface. A second man approached from behind and before Sam could react, she felt the now all too familiar prick of a needle behind her neck.  
  
Sam cried out in protest as the medication was injected, but her cries had no effect as the man holding her dumped her unceremoniously back into the box, slamming the lid down and sending the latch home, plunging her prison back into darkness. Unwelcome memories from the time she'd been taken, held against her will and strapped to a bed, rose in Sam's mind. Despair overwhelmed her, and this time, Sam was grateful as unconsciousness claimed her.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Sam woke again. This was getting old. This time, the noise of jet engines was gone, but another hum could be heard. The pitching and rolling of her carrier suggested that she was now in some sort of ground based vehicle, likely a truck or van. Sam didn't bother moving. She felt like crap, and she thought it best to save her strength until an opportunity for escape presented itself. Besides, with the way her cage kept shifting, she thought they were likely riding over a badly paved road or a gravel path. There was no way she would be able to keep her feet in her current condition. Sam bided her time and rested.  
  
She had no idea how much time had passed as the vehicle had bumped and rattled along, but she sensed when the vehicle pulled off whatever road it was on and came to a stop, the engine cutting off. A door slammed, and men shouted, she heard another door open and was still startled as her cage moved suddenly even though she'd been expecting it. Fortunately, she was still lying down.  
  
The movements stopped shortly after that, even though Sam felt that someone was still holding onto the carrier. Footsteps approached them, and Sam strained to catch conversation.  
  
"We have the specimen you wanted sir," spoke the voice that Sam thought belonged to 'Hank'. She suppressed an angry growl at being called a "specimen"  
  
"Good." A new voice, this one was cool and calm. Sam felt her fur bristle. This was the man that had ordered her abduction. Sam dragged her attention back to the conversation, Hank had demanded the rest of whatever payment had been agreed upon for her capture, and seemed unhappy when the cool voice insisted that the "specimen" be checked out first. Sam had no chance to think about the meaning of that statement as her carrier was changing hands.  
  
She was moving again, and sensed that they were entering a building of some sort. She could hear her new captors' footsteps echoing as she was carried along a corridor. They turned into a room and Sam braced as she felt the carrier settle with a rough jolt onto a flat surface.  
  
The cool voice spoke in reprimand to whoever it was that was carrying her. "Careful, I don't want the specimen damaged." Sam decided that the guy's voice was creepy, and briefly thought about biting the man should the opportunity present itself, but decided she didn't really want to, he would no doubt taste foul.  
  
Even though she'd tried to prepare herself, Sam was still startled as the carrier was opened and she was forced to narrow her eyes to mere slits as hands grasped her again, dumping her on the table. Her legs refused to hold her, a combination of the drugs and being confined and unmoving in a small space. Sam lay sprawled across the table, and struggled to lift up her head, blinking her eyes into focus.  
  
A man in an expensive looking suit stood, hands clasped behind his back. He looked to be in his late 40's or early 50's, his long straight dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and he sported a neatly trimmed goatee. Sam wasn't sure what rubbed her the wrong way about the man, but he almost seemed... oily somehow. Sam immediately tagged him as the owner of the creepy voice. With a voice like that, the guy had to look the part of the stereotypical bad guy. And this guy definitely fit that description. The guy only needed an eye patch to complete his rakish cleaned up pirate look. Words that the Colonel might say to describe the man flitted through her mind, like pompous, arrogant, and overdressed... Sam's thoughts trailed off as the rip off villain spoke, confirming her guess.  
  
"Excellent... most excellent. I believe I will not be disappointed. Please, Doctor, examine out guest and see that she has not come to any harm." The guy had a fake looking smile on, one that did not reach his eyes.  
  
Sam's skin crawled as the man regarded her as if she were no more than an exotic acquisition. There was something cold in that penetrating gaze. A second man approached her, this one wearing a lab coat. The man set a small bag containing the instruments of his trade, which he removed and started to use on her. Sam squirmed as the man began the exams she had grown to loath, but she was too exhausted to offer more than a token resistance. The man in the suit never took his eyes off her during the entire ordeal, and Sam was disturbed by the man's scrutiny.  
  
Trying to take her mind of Slick's (what she'd decided to call the ostentatious man) undivided interest in her, Sam tried to look about the room and noticed a third man standing by the closed door. The big hairy guy was thickly muscled and ugly, looked slightly smarter than a box of rocks, and was openly carrying a weapon. He looked like he probably ate kittens for breakfast. Sam suppressed a shudder at the thought, although she tried to tell herself that the shudder was because of precisely where the vet was poking her. Likely, ugly guy by the door was some sort of personal or security guard to ensure she didn't escape.  
  
Completing his exam, the "doctor" pronounced her healthy other than a bit of mild dehydration and fatigue. Sam wondered how long she'd been in the box, and how many hours it had been since she'd been taken from the SGC. The man, who was still staring at her, spoke again. "Very good. Let us show our guest to her accommodations. She must eat and drink, and rest. We have much to discuss tomorrow."  
  
Sam meowed in protest as she was lifted and carried across the room, her "accommodations" immediately apparent in the metal cage sitting on the counter beneath a high window. She twisted, but was no match for the man who pushed her unwillingly into the cage. As she tried to turn back around, the door of the cage was closed and Sam was just in time to witness the placement of a padlock on the door. The key was handed to the man, who was still watching her as one might regard an expensive painting they'd just purchased.  
  
As the other two men left the room, the man leaned down, and whispered, "Welcome to my facility Major Carter, I am looking forward to getting to know you quite well." Sam suppressed a shudder as the man smiled at her as if she were his possession, then turned to follow the other men out of the room, the lights dimmed as the heavy door closed firmly behind them, followed by the sound of a lock clicking into place.  
  
Now alone, Sam took the time to look around the room she was in. Unlike the metal box, which had been nearly solid, the cage she was in now was open on all sides. Unfortunately, it wasn't much larger. She had a bit more space, but not much. Small metal bars crossed the sides and top, while the bottom was made of a fairly tight metal grate, which was a bit uncomfortable to stand on. Kitty litter in a tray was visible below the mesh, and Sam growled openly at the humiliation. Two narrow dishes fit into slots at the side of the cage, which meant they could be replenished without opening the main door of the cage, ledges on one side of each bowl preventing the dishes from being pulled into the cage. The slot was too narrow to even consider she could fit out of. A careful examination of all corners and edges of the cage revealed no signs of weakness.  
  
Experimentally, Sam poked a paw through the bars, and batted at the padlock. The lock swung back and forth tantalizingly, but stayed annoyingly attached to the door. Without something to pick it with, it didn't look like she'd be getting it off. And even if she did have her lock picking kit, there was still the little hurdle of lacking thumbs to hold and manipulate things.  
  
Looking around outside the cage, Sam noted that the room was very sparse. It consisted of a long countertop on one wall, where her cage resided, and a wide stainless steel table in the center of the room. There was a metal sink sunken into the countertop not far from where her cage rested. A small window was high above her cage, well out of reach, even if she could get out of the cage, and get it open. Not much else was in the room. The walls were white, the cabinets white, the countertops and table stainless. The floor was a variation on white, having a bit of gray mixed in. All and all, it looked like some sort of lab, a very sterile looking one at that.  
  
Sam also noted the presence of two video cameras. No doubt her every move was being monitored, recorded, and analyzed. Lastly, Sam turned her attention back to the dishes. As she suspected, one dish contained water, and the other food. Sam looked at the offering in distaste. Plain kibble, like the kind she used to feed Schroedinger, filled the bowl. The dry cat food made the homemade mush she'd been eating at the SGC, which had been prepared especially for her by Captain Brunsfeld, seem much more appealing. At least she knew what was in that food.  
  
Sam approached the water, sniffing carefully. She knew she needed to drink; the food could wait until she was more desperate, but she couldn't last long without water. She couldn't smell anything in the water, and took a tentative taste. When she could detect no obvious chemicals in the water, Sam allowed herself to lap up a small amount of the water, being careful not to drink too much on her stomach, which had been empty for so long. Her thirst not quite quenched, Sam sent one last glare at the offered kibble, and another at the cameras, trying to convey her displeasure. Finally, exhaustion took its toll, and Sam moved to the back of the cage, which was facing the wall, and curled into a tight ball facing the doorway, before giving into sleep.


	30. Power

A/N: This one is a short one, but the next will be longer, promise. Besides, I thought a look into the mind of the bad man would be good preparation for some of the things I have planned. Anyway, if you haven't figured it out yet, I am soooo evil.

* * *

_Her thirst not quite quenched, Sam sent one last glare at the offered kibble, and another at the cameras, trying to convey her displeasure. Finally, exhaustion took its toll, and Sam moved to the back of the cage, which was facing the wall, and curled into a tight ball, facing the doorway, before giving into sleep.___

_

* * *

_

Chapter 30  
  
The man sat in a semi-darkened room, hands folded, watching the display on a monitor with interest. He smiled in satisfaction as the actions of his latest acquisition proved beyond the shadow of a doubt that the reports he'd received about her were true. A human mind, trapped in the body of a cat.  
  
He'd heard about the woman, the information smuggled to him by one of his informants in a high-ranking position. Blackmail could be a beautiful thing. The thrill he got from the power he held was always worth the price for the information. Even better was information he got free from those he controlled or had power over.  
  
He'd been skeptical of the information at first, especially considering the sketchiness of details about how she'd ended up that way. Something about a top-secret military project that even his informant knew little about. Even after examining several small poor quality photographs and copies of confidential reports, he still doubted the veracity of the information. Those things could all have been faked. He didn't think they were, since the man who'd given him the information had a lot to lose by sending him false tips, but it was still a lot to swallow.  
  
Even so, he had not gotten to where he was today by being a cautious man. Willing to take the chance, he'd given the appropriate orders. A lot of money had been spent; after all she had been kept in a top-secret facility. There had been Hank and his covert team, as well as a low ranked airman inside the base, who'd passed on information to the informant. There were also the scientists he'd hired to examine and study her, to learn her potential. All and all, she was probably one of the most expensive things he'd ever purchased. Many details had had to be planned before he could implement her abduction, and he'd had to wonder at the time if she were just going to be another exotic animal for his collection.  
  
But now he had her, and he was pleased to learn that his investment had paid off, as he watched her carefully examining her cage, the lock, and the room. There was an obvious intelligence in her movements and responses. Even if she didn't have the mind of a human, her coloring alone was nearly worth the money he'd paid out. She was truly unique, and he lived to possess the rare and one of a kind.  
  
A slight smile played at his lips as he watched to looks of disgust play over her features as she examined the food he'd ordered be placed in the cage, and the toilet facilities. He had read all the reports, and knew what she was capable of, even limited to the confines of her current body. But he also knew that she would not be very willing to remain in his care, at least not at first, so he'd carefully planned all facets of her care. She would be shown at every possible point exactly who was in control. It was a lesson that she would have to learn very quickly, or she would be finding her situation most unpleasant.


	31. Property

_He had read all the reports, and knew what she was capable of, even limited to the confines of her current body. But he also knew that she would not be very willing to remain in his care, at least not at first, so he'd carefully planned all facets of her care. She would be shown at every possible point exactly who was in control. It was a lesson that she would have to learn very quickly, or she would be finding her situation most unpleasant.__  
___

* * *

Chapter 31  
  
Weak daylight was filtering through the small window when Sam woke from her uneasy slumber the next morning. Despite not being disturbed, she had slept fitfully, alert to the smallest of noises in the unfamiliar environment. Sam was somewhat relieved the night was over and the light allowed her to see well enough to give her an excuse to be awake. The room had not changed overnight, and was still as drab and sterile as ever, giving her no indication of where she was or who the unknown creepy guy was.  
  
Sam took stock of herself. She was stiff and sore, likely bruised in many places from being hauled around in that carrier. Her front shoulder was tender where the dart had entered. At least she wasn't feeling as woozy as she had been the previous night. It looked like the drugs were finally leaving her system.  
  
Sam stretched, loosening tight muscles and relieving cramps, before she investigated the food dish. The dry food had not miraculously turned into an O'Malley's steak and baked potato overnight. Sam ignored the food for a moment and turned her attention to the water, this time drinking her fill. She knew she needed to replenish her body's fluids if she wanted to stay strong. On that same note, Sam finally turned reluctantly to the food. She couldn't ignore the growing hunger pangs any longer, and soon she would likely start to feel very weak, and she needed every edge she had if she had any hope of getting away from this man.  
  
Approaching the food, Sam sniffed at it again. She couldn't really describe the smell, and certainly didn't recognize what flavor it was supposed to be. Sam remembered that a lot of commercial cat foods tended to come in several flavors, and that the flavor didn't necessarily mean that the food was made from that thing. Deciding that it couldn't be worse than some of the things they'd eaten on other planets, so as not to offend the locals, Sam took a hesitant piece of food in her mouth, then nearly literally choked on it.  
  
Coughing violently, she expelled the obstruction and watched it fall through the grate into the tray below. Shuddering as she caught her breath, Sam realized that she had not eaten anything more than very soft foods. Her food had been ground up, and even the few things she'd had like the cake the Colonel had shared with her had been soft. She'd not had to eat anything hard, and realized she didn't really know what to do with the hard food.  
  
Sam considered the problem. Looking at the two dishes, Sam puzzled it over and suddenly had an idea. Carefully, she dipped her front paw into the food, and painstakingly teased out a piece, lobbing it over the small gap between the dishes into the water bowl, satisfied as it hit the water with a small plop. The piece of food floated on the surface of the water. After letting it soak for a minute or two, Sam gingerly dipped her paw into the water dish, resisting the urge to pull it right back out at the feel of water. She fished the morsel out carefully, only to curse inwardly as she fumbled it. Sam glared at the waterlogged bit of food where it lay next the first morsel she'd dropped.  
  
Her frustration grew as the next two pieces of dry food missed the water completely and joined the first two when she batted at them, first with too much, than with not enough force to clear the edges of the bowl and the gap. Finally, she got the idea to gather a piece of food in her mouth and drop it into the water. Since that had worked so well, Sam decided to try to retrieve the soaked piece the same way. Unfortunately, she inadvertently let her nose get too close to the water, still a little new to drinking this way, and forgot to hold her breath, accidentally inhaling a nose full of water. Choking and gasping, Sam staggered away from the bowl, despairing over her inability to even eat a simple meal. Sam squeezed her eyes closed and gave into a rare moment of self-pity.  
  
So wrapped was she in her own shortcomings, Sam almost missed the opening of the door. Startled as the room filled with light, Sam turned to the doorway in time to witness the arrival of Slick, his henchmen from the night before, and two people she didn't recognize dressed in lab coats.  
  
Sam rose, intending to meet the group on her feet. The man approached her, smiling that same artificial smile that did not reach his eyes. The man was eyeing her, and she saw his eyes briefly rest on the bits of food now scattered in the tray below the cage, before returning his gaze to her. Sam felt like she was in some kind of exhibit.  
  
"Good Morning Major Carter, I trust that you found your accommodations to your satisfaction. My apologies about the food, I had not realized your unique requirements. I assure you I will correct the oversight immediately." The man snapped his fingers, and one of the other people in the room, a tall dark haired woman, stepped forward with a small covered dish. She quickly removed the dish containing the dry kibble and dumped it into a trashcan located under the sink. She placed the contents of the dish into the bowl, before sliding the bowl back into place. A strong fish smell came from the ground mush in the bowl, and it looked like something that had come from a can. Sam looked up as the man spoke again.  
  
"I assure you Major Carter, that I only feed my animals the very best. Now, please eat, you must be famished after your journey and need to regain your strength. We can talk after you've eaten." The man smiled at her.  
  
Sam glared at the man in reply, and sat down, tail twitching. She was not an animal, and she was not his. She refused to play his game. The man only smiled, he seemed to have been expecting her response, and seemed both pleased and amused by it.  
  
"I see. Business first. You must be wondering who I am, and why you are here. I don't believe we've been properly introduced, Major. I am Jason Arden. Perhaps you've heard of me?" He watched for her reaction, but she didn't give one. In fact, Sam had heard of the man. He was a multi billionaire, and had his hand it seemed into nearly every diversified type of technology out there, from jet engines to computers. She believed that one of his companies might have even unknowingly helped to develop components used on the X-303.  
  
Not getting a reaction, the man went on, not even batting an eyelash at her lack of response. He seemed to expect that as well as he continued. "You are here because of me. I pride myself on my collection of the rare and exotic, and you Major Carter, will be one of the rarest and most exotic specimens I have ever obtained."  
  
Unable to contain it, Sam growled openly at the man's words tail swishing back and forth angrily. How dare this man kidnap her, drug her, and keep her locked up like some animal, then come waltzing in declaring that she was his possession. Sam was angry, but her anger could only smolder, the man seemed to take great amusement from her reaction.  
  
"Now, now, Major, that's no way to speak to your host. I have nothing but your best interests at heart, and I can provide you with a life of comfort of leisure. All you have to do is cooperate. Now, it is my understanding that you have been able to answer questions by moving your head and can also use a computer to communicate. Is this correct Major?" Jason Arden awaited her response, staring at her as if she was some new gizmo and he was learning all its features.  
  
Sam leveled her gaze at the man, meeting his stare unblinking. If he thought she would just lie down and give up because he said so, he had another thing coming. Sam didn't care who he was or how much money he possessed. He'd robbed her of her freedom and nothing gave him that right. Sam lifted her chin and sat defiantly, watching the man's reaction.  
  
Unfortunately, he seemed to expect her response again, and his smile widened into one of pure malice. Sam suppressed a feeling of dread, the man obviously had control issues and a thirst for power, and she was stuck in the middle.  
  
His lips tight, the man addressed her again. "We can make this as easy or as difficult as you prefer Major. You will learn that you belong to me now. Cooperation will be rewarded. Refuse, and you will suffer the consequences. I can make things most uncomfortable for you, and the sooner you learn your place the better things will be." He was watching her closely and Sam struggled to suppress any reaction to his words, but was unable to turn from the man's gaze.  
  
"I will leave you now to refresh yourself. Consider your choice wisely Major Carter, you can make this easy, or I can make things very difficult for you." With that final word, Jason Arden turned and led his entourage out of the room, the door closing with finality. Sam stared at the closed door in dismay, before allowing her weak legs to give in and sinking to the floor of the cage.

* * *

A/N: My cat Splat inspired the scene where Sam was teasing pieces of dry food into her water bowl. What Splat does is lay on the floor next to the food dish, and dip her paw into the bowl pulling out one piece at a time and dropping it on the floor to eat it. I figured if Splat could fish pieces of food out of a bowl, than Sam could too.


	32. Prisoner

_"I will leave you now to refresh yourself. Consider your choice wisely Major Carter, you can make this easy, or I can make things very difficult for you." With that final word, Jason Arden turned and led his entourage out of the room, the door closing with finality. Sam stared at the closed door in dismay, before allowing her weak legs to give in and sinking to the floor of the cage.___

* * *

Chapter 32  
  
Left alone again, Sam collected herself. The man's words were ominous and she still rankled at his supposition that she was an object that he now owned. Sam shook herself. There was nothing to be done for it now.  
  
The man had all but ordered her to eat, and as much as it went against every fiber of her being to do anything the man had asked, Sam also knew she needed food. With a sigh of resignation, Sam investigated the contents of the bowl. When she could detect no other smells other than the smell of fish, Sam gingerly took a mouthful. This time she was able to eat without nearly choking to death and she forced herself to swallow another mouthful of the food. Sam tried not to think about what the food probably had in it or was made from.  
  
Despite her best efforts, Sam could only finish less than half of the meal, even though it was a much smaller portion than she usually ate, she had no appetite. She did make herself drink a little more water however, before returning to the corner she'd spent the night in, and curled up, eyes half closed, waiting for the return of Arden. There was another need she'd have to take care of soon, but Sam wasn't ready to face that humiliation just yet.  
  
Sam tried not to think too much about what things the man had planned for her, but it was hard to control her overactive imagination. Sam was worried; she knew there was little she could do to protect herself. Still, she refused to give in. She would not cooperate, she couldn't. He had no right. Besides, Sam had been in worse situations than this with SG-1 countless times. Well... maybe not this bad. At least then she'd had her teammates to rely on and share the burden or back her up. Sam's less than comforting thoughts filled her mind as she settled into a light doze.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::  
  
Jason Arden watched his latest acquisition eat the canned food. She only ate about half of it, but it was a start. While he didn't intend to make things comfortable for her, he still wished to maintain her health. It would not do to have his newest and most precious possession waste away. Earlier, as he'd watched her choke on the dry food he'd briefly panicked until she'd expelled the piece. He'd mentally cursed himself, he'd read the reports on how she'd initially had trouble with eating and had had to be syringe fed. But the reports had suggested that she'd overcome the early problems and was now eating normally for a cat.  
  
Before he had been able to order someone to the room to change the food, Arden had paused to watch in interest as she had tried to solve her own problem by adding the food to the water. He'd watched her clumsy attempts at retrieving the softened morsel, and her attempts at getting more food into the water bowl. He had smiled softly as she changed tactics. Here was the proof that she was intelligent, more intelligent than any cat. He'd read the file on one Major Doctor Samantha Carter. The woman was apparently brilliant. She held several degrees, including a PhD in Astrophysics. Her IQ scores were unbelievable, and she was also a decorated officer in the US Air Force.  
  
He had a hard time reconciling the report of the woman with the cat who was clumsily trying to eat a meal in a cage in his lab. As the woman turned cat nearly drowned herself in her water bowl, Arden decided it was time to introduce him self before she came to any harm.  
  
Her reactions to his announcement that she was now his property were much as he had predicted. She would not willingly give in to his control, but that just made it much more interesting for him. Sometimes the struggle for power and control was even more invigorating than the power itself. He already had an idea of what her first "punishment" would be; he'd come up with the idea from the reports he had read. Watching her restless sleeping form on the monitor, Jason Arden smiled. Soon she would learn who held all the power.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 


	33. Punishment

_Sometimes the struggle for power and control was even more invigorating than the power itself. He already had an idea of what her first "punishment" would be; he'd come up with the idea from the reports he had read. Watching her restless sleeping form on the monitor, Jason Arden smiled. Soon she would learn who held all the power.___

* * *

Chapter 33  
  
Sam woke herself after only a brief, but restless doze. No one had disturbed her, so it seemed like Arden was likely leaving her alone to "consider her choice" like he'd said. Sam didn't need time to think things over. She knew that she would never willingly allow someone else to control her. She had no idea what sort of things that the man had planned for her, to try and force her thinking, but she had no doubt that it wouldn't be pleasant. The man still gave Sam the creeps. His own sense of self-importance rivaled that of a Goa'uld. In fact, if the man's eyes had flashed, Sam wouldn't have been a bit surprised.  
  
Stretching to relive kinked muscles, Sam winced inwardly. The wire grate that made up the floor of the cage was uncomfortable to walk on. And then there were the toilet facilities. Sam was still reluctant to take use of them, but soon she would not be able to ignore the necessity. No doubt, Jason Arden had intended for her to be uncomfortable. He probably thought that the arrangement would degrade her, but Sam, along with SG-1, had been in worse. She'd been chained to a pole, thrown in countless dungeons and Goa'uld prisons, even crammed into a cage, so Sam knew all about tactics that could be used to put a captive into the weaker position.  
  
It wasn't the cage, or the lack of privacy. Some of the places SG-1 had been held had been even less private, or offered even worse toilet facilities, or freedom of movement. No, what disturbed Sam the most was the purely avaricious way that Jason Arden had looked at her. No, examined every detail. In his mind, she was no more to him than another expensive purchase. He had no interest in her humanity. She was something for him to study and to entertain him.  
  
The man's interest in her was disturbing. But Sam refused to let it get to her if she could help it. Sam sighed. Deciding it was better to take care of business before Arden returned rather than later Sam chose the corner farthest from the food and water and also not the one she's slept in. She refused to look at the cameras the entire time. Afterwards, Sam tried to ignore the smell, the grate made it impossible to bury the mess. Well she'd been in worse places. Likely someone would take care of the tray when it was time to refresh her food and water supply.  
  
As she wondered when Arden and his cronies would show again, Sam heard the door open. Arden, followed by the big hairy guy entered the room. Jason Arden stopped in front of her cage, and smiled at her, causing Sam to suppress a shudder.  
  
"I trust you have rested and had time to consider my proposition Major?" When Sam only returned his stare, he continues as if she'd replied. "Lets begin then, shall we?"  
  
Arden nodded towards his burly henchmen at the door, and the two people from earlier, a man and a woman still dressed in lab coats, entered pushing a large covered cart. The door was quickly closed and locked behind them, the burly guy moving back in front of it and crossing his arms over his chest. The woman lifted the cloth covering the cart slightly and pulled out several objects that Sam recognized as a laptop and speakers. The woman set the items down and quickly powered it up, connecting wires where they belonged. The man approached her cage and Sam noted he was wearing gloves. Sam back cautiously into the back of the cage and didn't take her eyes off the man as he opened the cage door.  
  
"Come now Major, we are all anxious to meet you." Arden was speaking again as the man grabbed her and pulled her from the cage. Sam briefly thought about struggling or grabbing on to the cage, but she remembered how easily she'd been pinned and drugged, and these people didn't seem to much care if she got a little roughed up in the process.  
  
Sam was deposited on the table in front of the computer, which was open to a familiar program. Her ears flat to her head and tail wrapped firmly around her legs, Sam sat waiting to see what the man wanted. Briefly, she wondered what else was on the cart it was much too large to have only contained the laptop. Sam pulled her thoughts back to the present as Arden spoke again.  
  
"I wish to know how you came to be in this situation Major. The idea fascinates me. Now, I've read the reports, and I know you can use the voice synthesizer." He motioned towards the device in front of her and waited for her response. Sam merely looked at the computer and back to her captor, and didn't move. The other two either knew about her as well, or they were too well trained to show any response to their employers comments.  
  
Arden smiled again, sending chills down Sam's spine. She could almost believe that the man was secretly hoping she wouldn't cooperate, and that thought disturbed her more than anything else had up to this point.  
  
"I see. Well perhaps you can't tell me that. Lets try another question. I know who you are, but I 'd like to hear it from you. Please, tell me your full name and rank." Again, the man watched her, awaiting her response.  
  
Sam decided to give him one, but probably not what he was expecting. Sam meowed and stood, and walked to the voice synthesizer, and promptly sat on it. The computer let out a squawk, causing the man who'd pulled her from the cage to jump and the woman wince. Arden didn't even flinch. A brief flash of anger passed his face and his features hardened.  
  
"I see you have made your choice Major." Arden was smiling again, that same chilling smile she'd seen before. Sam didn't have long to wonder if she'd made a mistake in angering the man, as he snapped his fingers. The woman snapped to attention, pulling off the cover on the cart revealing a large metal tub of some sort. Before Sam could wonder what it was for or what was in it, hands seized her. Sam twisted and tried to break free, but the man was too strong or too determined and Sam quickly found herself being lifted up over the basin and suddenly found she was falling.  
  
Water closed over her nose and mouth and she instinctively struggled to get her head above the water. Coughing and spluttering as she got her face out of the water, Sam realized that this was a thousand times worse than the flea bath. Unlike the bath, this water was cold, and she was submerged completely in it. The edges of the tub were too high for her to grab onto, and she suspected that her scrabbling frantically against the sides of the tub only amused the man even more than her struggles to stay afloat.  
  
Sam's only thoughts were on keeping her head up, so she was startled when hands grabbed her again, lifting her from the water and dumping her ungracefully onto the table again, where her legs refused to hold her up. Lying in an ungainly heap on the table Sam weakly lifted her head and glared at the man as she panted, trying to slow her breathing. Arden smiled down at her.  
  
After giving her time to catch her breath, Arden asked again, "Now Major, please tell me your full name." The computer was placed in front her a second time. Sam lifted her head, looked at the computer, and back to the man, than laid her head back down and closed her eyes. She wasn't surprised this time as the hands grabbed her and she was dropped back into the water. More prepared, she managed not to inhale any water this time, but realized quickly that she was being left in the tub much longer. Sam didn't have time for a lot of thoughts as she concentrated on staying above water. Cats were not built to be swimmers and she tired quickly.  
  
Just as she was about to give up, she was pulled out of the water. The same question was asked, and again Sam refused to reply and was dropped back into the water. This time, she was so worn out her head had slipped under the water twice. She wasn't sure if she would be able to surface if she went under again when hands removed her from the water. Even if she had wanted to answer the question Sam was now too tired. She had resigned herself to being dumped back into the water. Arden had other plans however. He seemed to decide she'd had enough, and she felt a rough towel being rubbed over her, removing the excess water. There were no hairdryers and the care that had been given in keeping her warm and dry after the flea bath was missing because her fur was still damp as she was dumped back into the cage.  
  
"I hope I have given you something to consider Major Carter. I will return later to continue our session, we still have a lot to discuss." The door closed as Arden's words echoed in Sam's head. Sam pulled herself into a tight ball, shivering and exhausted. Escape became even more necessary, and even less likely and Sam struggled to keep despair at bay until sleep claimed her. 


	34. It's a Partay!

A/N: Oh my... ya'll really, really don't like that Arden character do ya? Calling him names? Killing him off? Tempting, but no. Not yet anyway. Well I hate to say this, but I'm not done with him yet. Sorry Sam.  
  
_"I hope I have given you something to consider Major Carter. I will return later to continue our session, we still have a lot to discuss." The door closed as Arden's words echoed in Sam's head. Sam pulled herself into a tight ball, shivering and exhausted. Escape became even more necessary, and even less likely and Sam struggled to keep despair at bay until sleep claimed her.___

* * *

Chapter 34  
  
Jason Arden watched the sleeping cat on the monitor. He'd ordered that the room temperature be turned up to prevent her getting too much of a chill, and over the past few hours her fur had fluffed out and was now sticking in all directions. So far she had not shown any inclination to groom herself like cats did, so if he wanted her looking presentable for tonight he would likely have to order someone to groom her. He had originally hoped that she would be more cooperative before revealing his latest addition to his collection, but then he realized that she really didn't need to be. In fact, it may just drive home an important lesson.  
  
Arden summoned his assistant, and set the plans into motion. It was time that Major Carter got a dose of reality.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Sam was dry, and surprisingly warm when she woke. Standing, she shook herself lightly before stretching. Her muscles protested. She had grown used to being able to freely roam the halls of the SGC, but over the past few days, she'd been unable to move more than a few steps in any direction.  
  
As she suspected, someone had attended to the litter tray and refreshed the food and water while she'd been otherwise occupied. Sam suppressed another shudder as she remembered the feeling of water closing over her face and being unable to stop it.  
  
Sam forced herself to eat more of the canned food as her stomach reminded her that it had been a long time since she'd last eaten a full meal. She still couldn't eat very much of the stuff, and told her stomach to be satisfied with what it got and followed it with some water.  
  
After she'd eaten, Sam wondered what else to do, there wasn't much to occupy her attention in the cage or the room. She checked the door of the cage but it was securely padlocked.  
  
Sam sighed. She wondered what the guys were getting up to. They were probably tearing the place apart, unless the General had found a way to keep them all occupied or sent them off world. She doubted the Colonel or the others would rest until they had tracked her down. Sam still had little hope they would find her though, they were probably concentrating their searches locally, not knowing how far away she'd been taken. Heck, she didn't even know where she had been taken.  
  
Her introspections were cut off as the door opened, and the man and woman from earlier entered the room, carrying a small bag and what looked like a small plastic cat carrier. The door shut behind them, as Sam caught a glance of the big hairy security guard on the other side of it.  
  
Before Sam could wonder what would be going on, and why Arden wasn't accompanying them, the duo approached. The man unlocked the cage door and lifted her out before she could decide to fight. She was placed on the table, and hands gripped her. Sam tried to struggle, wondering what was going on, but the two seemed to be used to working with animals and held her where she couldn't scratch or bite them, or break free.  
  
The woman was removing an assortment of combs and brushes from the bag, and Sam relaxed marginally. She was still confused as to why Arden would care about her physical appearance, but at least there weren't any instruments of torture, or worse, a thermometer, in the bag.  
  
Sam still squirmed a bit and tried to wriggle free when it seemed the two weren't paying much attention, but it was half hearted. They were only brushing her, and even if she could get away, she was reluctant to try jumping down from the table not being used to such heights, especially given her recent lack of activity. At the SGC she usually had a handy chair or willing set of hands to help her. And even if she did manage to get away from the two, and down off the table without breaking something, there was still the matter of the door and the burly security guard.  
  
The man and woman were grooming her painstakingly and Sam felt like she had been combed to within an inch of her life before they finally finished. She no doubt was gleaming when they were done. The entire time, someone had held onto her, even when the brushing was finished.  
  
Sam soon found herself being placed into the cat carrier, the door securely closed. Sam settled herself as the carrier lifted, examining her new confines. The carrier was plastic, with a metal grate door in the front. The latch folded around the side and could not be opened from inside that she could see. Sam could see very little from inside the carrier, and wondered where they were taking her; they seemed to be taking a different route than the one they'd used to get to the lab the first night.  
  
From the little that Sam could see, they were leaving the sterile utilitarian corridors where the lab was and entering what appeared to be opulent living areas. Plush carpet, large windows, potted plants and expensive décor was all Sam could glimpse from her vantage point inside the carrier.  
  
She was carried into a large, formal room that looked like some sort of dining hall. Tables were arrayed about the extravagantly decorated room. Some sort of big event was likely planned. That's when Sam caught sight of the large ornate cage resting on a table in the center of the room, and she realized then, that whatever event was planned, she was the main attraction. Her guess was confirmed as she was carried over to the cage and the carrier settled down.  
  
She tensed, ready to spring if the opportunity presented itself, but the man that reached into the cage seemed prepared for such an action and made sure the door was blocked at all times. He wasn't even fazed be her attempts to prevent leaving the carrier by bracing her legs against the door opening like Schroedinger had done on trips to the vet, he just unhooked her and pulled her out. Sam found herself sitting inside the ornate cage, the man briefly running his hands over her to smooth any rumpled fur and Sam was possessed by an urge to roll and rumple it all up again. The thought that Arden would likely not take kindly to her actions stopped her.  
  
Speak of the devil and he shall come thought Sam as the man and woman left the room and Arden entered. He was looking at her in the way one might look at a new car that had just gotten a shiny new paint job. He smiled in satisfaction and again Sam suppressed the urge to roll around or scratch or something. She satisfied herself with backing away to the center of the very large cage.  
  
"In just a short time my guests will arrive, to see my latest acquisition. And you, Samantha, will be the star of the show." Oiliness practically dripped from the man's tone and Sam felt dirty hearing her name come from his mouth. She allowed very few people to call her anything other than Sam or by her titles. He smiled as her ears flattened to her head involuntarily.  
  
"Don't think that any of these people will be sympathetic to you. None of them know who you are. To them, you are just an exotic animal, the latest in my collection. When they look at you, remember all they will see is an animal, because that my dear, is all you are unless I say so." With that statement, Arden turned and left the room.  
  
Stunned, Sam stayed where she was, and was only vaguely surprised by the rumbling growl deep in her chest. Sam dragged her emotions into control. While she had every right to be angry with this man, it wasn't getting her away from him and back home. Sam pulled her focus onto the cage and her surroundings.  
  
The cage she was in was made of what appeared to be a heavy wrought iron; the bars were ornately worked into leaves, vines and flowers. A small lock held the door closed. The cage was directly resting on the table, with no bottom, but the sheer weight of the thing made it impossible that she'd be able to move it. Additionally, Sam noticed that small clamps held the cage to the table, likely to prevent any of his animals from escaping should the cage or table accidentally be knocked over. Obviously Sam wasn't the first "attraction" to be shown. There were a few small perches arranged within easy jumping distance of each other, the clamps showing that they were added depending on what type of animal was in the cage. Sam investigated each one, but could detect no signs of weakness in the cage. She returned to the table and the center of the cage as the guest began to arrive.  
  
Before long the party was well under way, everyone at some point stopping by her cage. Tantalizing smells of food wafted towards her reminding her of what little she'd had to eat recently. Sam found herself curling into the smallest ball she could, as people would approach the cage, examining its small occupant. Any hopes that someone would see her for what she was were quickly dashed, as Arden's comments proved correct. They only saw her as an animal.  
  
Sam grew weary of the endless parade of overdressed and obviously rich men and women, some of who only glanced at her before moving onto other pursuits. Others stopped and made comments about her coat, or poked their fingers into the cage making sounds trying to encourage her to move from the center of the cage. Some even offered little morsels through the bars trying to get a closer look. Sam merely ignored them all, she refused to cooperate, and became the most uninteresting centerpiece she could be.  
  
A very round woman, with way too much jewelry, makeup and perfume on was currently waggling her fingers through the bars at her calling "Here kitty kitty, come here pretty kitty" in a high pitched nasal voice which hurt Sam's ears. Sam briefly thought about rising just to bite the woman and make her stop, when Jason Arden approached.  
  
"Ah, Miss Atwater, so pleased you could come to my little party. I trust you are enjoying yourself?" Arden bowed slightly; taking the woman's plump hand in his and dropping a light kiss on the back of it.  
  
The woman beamed, "Jason, darling, you always go over the top. Everything is wonderful as always. Now, tell me where did you get this wonderful animal? I have never seen such a beautiful coloration in a cat before. It's a shame she hasn't moved at all the entire evening, I'd love to get a good look at her. Are you sure she is all right?"  
  
Arden looked over at Sam, his eyes narrowed slightly, before pulling his features back to a neutral expression. "Believe it or not, she was found wandering outside by one of my associates. I had to take her in and protect her you see. Such beauty should not be wasted." Arden turned back to her. "Come Samantha, show yourself to our guests, don't be rude."  
  
Sam glared at the man, and tightened her tail around her. She would not prance around for the entertainment of his guests.  
  
Arden's eyes took on a dangerous glint as she refused to follow his commands. He turned back to the woman, and apologized for her, saying that "Samantha" was just shy, and not used to so many people. The woman made some comments about the poor little kitty cat and how wonderful Arden was to take in the stray. She even inquired about if Arden would consider breeding her, to see if her coloration could be passed along.  
  
So shocked by that thought, Sam nearly missed as the woman wandered away, and Arden leaned down, hissing at her, "You should not have embarrassed me so Major, in front of my guests. Tomorrow you will learn why you should not cross me." With that, he left her, wading back into the sea of partygoers. 


	35. Don't Move

_So shocked by that thought, Sam nearly missed as the woman wandered away, and Arden leaned down, hissing at her, "You should not have embarrassed me so Major, in front of my guests. Tomorrow you will learn why you should not cross me." With that, he left her, wading back into the sea of partygoers.___

* * *

Chapter 35  
  
Sam was back in the sterile lab, inside her usual cage. After the last of the guests had left, two men she had not seen before approached her cage. Sam had backed as far away from door as she could manage, but had been startled when the second man, carrying a long pole, went around behind the cage and prodded her with it, poking her uncomfortably. With the man herding her towards the door, she'd had no choice but to submit to being placed back into the carrier. They had returned her to her cage and left, leaving Sam alone to spend the night restlessly awaiting the return of Jason Arden, wondering what was in store for her.  
  
Light from the window indicated that it was late morning before the door opened and Arden entered. Two large Dobermans followed the man, and sat at Arden's command in front of the door, which had been left open. Sam grew worried, the dogs were large and menacing looking, and she didn't know why Arden had brought them.  
  
"Good morning Major, I hope you are well rested." He was smiling that false smile again.  
  
If Sam had been expecting the man to give her a lecture about her uncooperativeness from the night before, she would have been surprised. Instead, he removed what appeared to be a newspaper clipping from his pocket.  
  
He smiled at her before continuing. "I always like to start my morning with the paper. You can imagine my surprise when I found this story, here let me read to you the headline, 'Doberman mauls cat', oh my," Jason did his best to sound shocked, "Poor Mr. Sparkles was killed when a neighbor's dog escaped and attacked him. Other neighbors were unable to stop the animal as poor little Mr. Sparkles was torn to bits. Oh dear, such a poorly trained animal." Arden looked down at his pair of dogs with pride.  
  
"Don't worry Major, my dogs are much better trained. They will only attack when provoked, or given the proper commands. I would trust them with a baby. Why don't you come meet them, Major."  
  
At his words, another man entered, she thought it was the one with the pole from the night before, and she backed away. The man merely reached in and dragged her unwillingly from the cage before depositing her on the floor in front of the dogs. Remembering her encounter with the stray dog Sam sat stock-still. These beasts made that dog look like a harmless puppy in comparison. The dogs sniffed her before settling back in front of the door, cutting off any escape.  
  
"There, you see Major? They are perfectly harmless. I think I'll just leave you to get acquainted." Arden started to leave the room, before turning to the dogs, and stating firmly, "Guard." The dogs snapped to attention, and Sam's eyes widened in shock. From the doorway, Arden turned to face her once again, an evil smile on his face. "Last night, Major, you refused to move. Since you seemed to prefer to remain motionless, if you wish to live and remain unharmed, you will not move until I return. They will only attack if you move. Remember that Major."  
  
Sam was left alone with the dogs, shock and fear holding her in place. She eyed the dogs warily, and felt her tail twitch involuntarily. The dogs growled and Sam quickly wrapped her errant tail tightly around her legs to keep it still. She allowed herself to breath again as the dogs quieted, and lay down across the open doorway.  
  
There was no way for her to tell how much time had passed since Arden had left the room, but Sam was sure it must have been hours. Lack of activity, poor sleep, and little food took its toll and Sam grew more and more tired, her legs trembling slightly from the effort of keeping herself still. She badly needed to lie down, but was afraid the dogs would take her movement as an escape attempt and attack.  
  
Just when she thought she could stay upright no more, a voice called to the dogs, and they got up and left. Sam immediately collapsed to the floor; no energy to even care that she was now in front of an unobstructed open doorway. Vaguely, she was aware that Jason Arden had crouched in front of her, and turned her head so that she could see him, resigned to whatever else he had in store for her. He reached towards her, stroking her softly. Sam would have recoiled from his touch if she had the energy, and Arden seemed to sense this. He smiled.  
  
"You are mine, Major Carter. I hold all the power. I say what you can and cannot do. I can control if you live or die, or how you are treated." As he spoke, he continued to stroke her, and there was no affection in his touch. He was touching her because he could do so, and she was powerless to stop him.  
  
All her anger, and pent up frustration from the past few days surged through her, and suddenly, energy she didn't know she had came out of nowhere. Exhaustion and anger clouded her judgment and Sam found herself twisting under Arden's stroking hand, and sinking her teeth as deeply as she could into his hand. She tasted blood before suddenly finding herself flying into the table leg.  
  
Dazed and still weak from her latest ordeal, Sam was aware of Arden shouting and people coming pounding into the room. Hands grabbed her roughly before she could gather herself to make a break for the door and Sam felt something being slipped over her head. She could feel small straps around and under her chin and more went around her face and behind her ears. He had ordered her muzzled! Sam tried to twist and get it off but found she was being stuffed into the carrier. Sam wondered why she hadn't been placed in the cage.  
  
With her now secure, Arden approached. He was cradling his right hand, and Sam was satisfied to see a small amount of blood oozing out between his fingers. His eyes smoldered with rage as he regarded her behind the metal grate.  
  
"I see you have not learned your lessons Major. Very well. If you wish to act like an animal, you will be treated like one. Take her to the kennel, and be sure she is muzzled at all times." Arden left without a backwards glance, and Sam was carried from the room. 


	36. Not Your Ordinary Animal

_"I see you have not learned your lessons Major. Very well. If you wish to act like an animal, you will be treated like one. Take her to the kennel, and be sure she is muzzled at all times." Arden left without a backwards glance, and Sam was carried from the room.___

* * *

Chapter 36  
  
Sam had been taken to a large room, filled with row upon row of cages, of all sorts and sizes. A cacophony of noise assaulted her sensitive ears as numerous dogs, cats, birds, and other animals barked, squawked and yowled. Sam even thought she'd heard a roar of a large cat, like a tiger from the back corner of the room but couldn't see around the cages in the way.  
  
Sam heard the man carrying her speaking with a new man. The new voice was instructing the man where to place her. As her carrier swung about, Sam caught a glimpse of a desk and computer, where a man was typing out a few commands. She was removed from the carrier, and placed in a new cage, and from her vantage point, Sam could see the man press another key, and the cage door locked. Sam deduced that the computer likely controlled the electronic locks on the cages. Her heart sank; she'd not be able to get this cage open either.  
  
Sam was exhausted, and after being pushed into the new cage, she lay down on the floor of the cage, surprised to note that the floor was solid. Looking around she saw that the cage included a litter tray at the back. Metal separators on either side of the cage prevented her from seeing what was on the other sides, she could only see out the front of the cage. Food and water were also inside the cage, small slots lifted up to allow access to the dishes and tray. In fact, it looked like the whole cage could slide in and out allowing access to things. None of the slots were large enough to fit through. Sam turned her attention back to outside the cage as the man that she had seen using the computer approached her.  
  
He regarded her quietly, as she lay sprawled with her chin flat on the floor of the cage. "Bit the master did you? It's good for you that he finds something special about you, worth keeping you over. Pretty little thing, aren't you? Ah well, he gets tired of everything eventually and they all get sent here. Even pretty little kitty cats." The man continued to talk to her, or to himself, Sam wasn't sure which, but eventually his words combined with the sound of a rainstorm blurred together, and fatigue won over. Sam gave in to sleep.  
  
Some time later, Sam woke again, even more stiff and sore than she'd been before. Sam lay where she was, and took stock of her situation. Her right side was a good bit tenderer than anything else, and she realized she must have hit the table a lot harder than she'd thought at the time. And then there was the muzzle. Sam experimentally opened her mouth a bit, but could only open it enough to poke her tongue out, just enough that she would be able to eat and drink. Twisting her head she tried to slip it off, but the straps were secure around her head. Sam dropped her head back down in disgust.  
  
Glancing over at the food and water, Sam realized that the past several days of poor food intake must have been taking their toll finally, because she had no appetite. Which meant she needed to eat, or it would only get worse. Sam forced herself to her feet, making a small noise of pain, which was lost in all the other noises of the room. She made herself take some water and a few mouthfuls of food, but it was all she felt like eating. She ignored the litter tray; lack of food had some advantages after all.  
  
Sam moved back to the front of the cage. Over all the animal sounds, she could hear male voices, two of them. They seemed to be arguing over something.  
  
"Hey, Jim, you know you aren't supposed to have the window open, you know Mr. Arden doesn't like it." Sam recognized the voice as the man that had spoken to her when she'd first been brought here.  
  
"Relax Dave," the new voice replied. "Mr. Arden went out of town, and the security camera is on the blink again. Besides, you know how stuffy it gets in here." The two men laughed, and the second voice, Jim, continued. "I'll get started on checking on the animals for the night, if you take clean up duty."  
  
Dave must have agreed with the arrangement, as Sam saw the owner of the second voice come into view, and he pulled out a cart covered with various containers. Sam was able to see him as he started on the row of cages where she was. The containers seemed to have food and such in there for the various denizens of the kennel. The man started along the row, filling dishes and cleaning cages.  
  
A sudden idea possessed Sam, and she shifted position, so that she was lying fully on her side. Poking her tongue out, Sam concentrated on slowing her breathing and making herself limp. Eyes narrowed to mere slits so she could see what was happening, she didn't know if she could pull it off or not, but she knew she had to try. Recent events told her that perhaps the man earlier was right, and that Arden had grown tired of her. Certainly he didn't seem to mind risking her life with those dogs of his. And now she'd pissed him off, she didn't know what he'd do next. Sam wasn't sure if she could survive many more "lessons".  
  
Sam heard the man in front of her cage when he swore, loudly and vehemently.  
  
"Dave, jeez, get over here!" The man called frantically. "Isn't this the new one? I think its sick!"  
  
Dave joined the first one and added his own curse. "Shit, Jim, go get the vet, I'll get her over on the table." Sam heard running footsteps as Jim left the room, and she watched as Dave went to the computer pressing the same sequence from earlier. A click and she knew her cage was unlocked, and by watching the man, she also knew that it wouldn't take much to get the other cages unlocked either.  
  
Before she could finish her current line of thinking Dave had returned pulling the door open. She forced herself to remain still and limp as she felt his hands lifting her up. She allowed a soft mewl to escape as his hands came in contact with the bruise on her right front leg, and let her head loll. She heard the man curse again and she could barely suppress her elation as he carried her towards the computer, to a table nearby. Sam didn't move yet, she was still searching, yes! There it was, the window, open wide, not even a screen in it. It was right next to the computer, over a shelf. The table where she thought Dave was taking her was just next to the computer on the other side. Sam waited, barely remembering to stay limp and slow her breathing.  
  
He laid her on the table, and Sam waited until the hands released her, and she felt the man turn away before she made her move. Muscles screamed in protest as she forced them into instant action, but Sam knew she probably wouldn't have another chance again. She lunged for the computer, which was still on the screen to unlock the cages. All she had to do was hit enough of the buttons...  
  
At the sound of cages opening, the man turned to see the supposedly sick cat make a miraculous recovery. Dave shouted, and lunged for her, but Sam would not be caught. Ignoring the pain from her leg, she dodged his hands, as a large bird flew by. The man tripped over a dog as she leapt onto the shelf, heedless of the bottles and other objects she knocked over. Sam glanced back, once, over her shoulder as she obtained the window ledge, and smiled to herself. The room was already in chaos, and she realized as a large shape came into view, that Arden did indeed have a tiger. Sam decided now was a good time to leave, as she checked the distance to the ground. It was further down than she would have liked but she couldn't be picky.  
  
Sam leapt, the ground rising way too fast to meet her. Already bruised, her right front leg crumpled on impact and Sam landed in a heap on the soggy, muddy ground, the wind momentarily knocked out of her. Sam struggled to her feet, dismayed when her leg would not support her. Forcing herself to move and start putting distance between her and Arden, she limped out of the way just in time as a large shape landed where she'd just been. The hairy looking dog ignored her, heading for freedom. Sam decided that now would be the time to retreat before the tiger, or something equally as bad, discovered the open window.  
  
Limping as fast as she could, Sam picked a direction at random. Away was good, she'd figure out the rest later. An alarm was now sounding inside, and lights sprang to life about the grounds. She didn't have much time. She could hear men shouting and dogs barking as she tried to head for the cover of the trees in the distance. She could make out a low wall, and made for it. Summoning her nearly depleted reserves of strength, she jumped to the top to the top of the wall, and stared in dismay at the ravine several feet below filled with rushing water. No doubt, the recent storm she'd heard earlier that evening had swelled the water.  
  
As if things couldn't possibly get any worse, the barking of dogs was getting closer and Sam looked over her shoulder to see a pair of Dobermans that looked familiar bearing down on her position. She was just in time to witness the men behind them, one of them leveling a gun at her. She ducked, flattening herself to the wall as the man fired, a burning, stinging pain across her shoulders telling her she'd at least been grazed. Sam was suddenly faced with a choice. Take her chances in the ravine, or stay and face the dogs and men behind them carrying guns. Sam decided. 


	37. To the rescue

A/N: Thought we should check in on the boys... They've been feeling neglected.  
  
Bad dragon... bad, bad, bad, dragon. Heheheheh. {hides}

* * *

_Sam looked over her shoulder to see a pair of Dobermans that looked familiar bearing down on her position. She was just in time to witness the men behind them, one of them leveling a gun at her. She ducked, flattening herself to the wall as the man fired, a burning, stinging pain across her shoulders telling her she'd at least been grazed. Sam was suddenly faced with a choice. Take her chances in the ravine, or stay and face the dogs and men behind them carrying guns. Sam decided.__

* * *

Chapter 37  
_  
Jack willed the plane to fly faster. He looked over at his teammates. Daniel looked like he'd rather be pacing, and Teal'c was poorly faking meditation. It had been nearly three days since Sam had been taken, and that was more than two days too long for Jack's liking. A lot could have happened to her in that much time.  
  
After coming up with little than the fact she'd been taken away by vehicle, Daniel had applied himself to creating a search database of online papers. They'd placed their ad in the local paper for the next edition to print (they'd just made the cut off for the morning run) and he and Teal'c had set to interviewing base personnel. Finding nothing in their interviews that evening, they'd gotten their first lead in the morning when an airman who had been assigned to the security gate that Daniel and Sam had used the previous day failed to report for duty.  
  
After a brief search of the Airman Jameson's apartment revealed a receipt for a plane ticket, the man was caught at the airport trying to board a plane out of the country. He'd been brought back to the SGC, and now sullenly sat in the holding room, refusing to talk. Jack had dropped a hint to Teal'c, who'd understood immediately and went in the room. After a period of silence, Teal'c stood by the door and started to talk with the airman on guard duty. It seemed Teal'c was well versed in the ways that Jaffa dealt with traitors. Jack watched the security tape and smiled as the man turned various colors as Teal'c impassively described methods to keep the unfortunate traitor alive and suffering for days. The guard, who caught onto the idea right away, listened with interest, occasionally asking questions.  
  
When Colonel O'Neill finally entered the room, Jameson had practically thrown himself at his feet, ready to spill everything he knew if O'Neill could just promise that he'd be sent far away from the SGC. O'Neill had been more than happy to oblige the man, unfortunately, the man had known little more than who the person was that he was sending the information he'd gathered to. Jameson had admitted to securing copies of reports about Major Carter's change, as well as security photos and footage, and information about her activities and whereabouts. When Daniel and the Major had passed his checkpoint, he'd sent a coded message that told the men waiting that she was in position.  
  
Jameson tried to claim he'd only been following orders, but had clammed up on the name of his superior. When O'Neill mentioned something about leaving Teal'c to guard the man alone, he reluctantly gave the name. It seems Jameson had gotten in a bit of trouble a few years ago, and the General who had been receiving the information had done him a favor and swept the whole incident under the carpet. It still did not excuse the man for what he'd done. In addition to being AWOL, charges of treason now could be held against him as well. If the man ever got out of prison, he would find himself dishonorably discharged.  
  
While the man didn't have a lot of information other than the name of the General he'd been getting orders from, he had apparently taped several conversations. With a little prompting, Jameson had revealed the location of his 'evidence'. They had found several tapes and some documents kept in a little used maintenance shaft, conveniently out of the way of any cameras, another oversight of base security that would need to be looked into later.  
  
Armed with the evidence, SG-1 had stopped off picking up General Vidrine, who had been more than happy to help out when he heard the story. Confronted with the evidence and the presence of the other General, General Cameron had readily spilled everything he knew, including who he'd sent the information about Major Carter to.  
  
And that was why Jack and the rest of SG-1 were on the fastest jet they could commandeer on short notice, heading to somewhere in Pennsylvania, to the estate of multi billionaire Jason Arden. Although, what the man exactly had wanted with Carter was unknown. Cameron hadn't been too clear on that, something about a collector of rare things. Jack had always known Carter was one of kind, but still, this was a bit extreme.  
  
After landing at the nearest airport, Jack, Teal'c and Daniel boarded a chopper already primed and ready to go. From there, a car and driver was waiting for them.  
  
Arriving at Arden's mansion, and there was no other way to describe the enormous sprawling multi leveled complex, the team found the place a hive of activity. Lights flooded everything, helicopters ran search patterns overhead, and every government agency from the FBI to the ATF seemed to be parked outside. Local law enforcement vehicles were too numerous to count, and a barricade kept a battery of reporters back from the action. O'Neill could also see several animal control vehicles parked outside.  
  
"Well, this is unexpected." O'Neill glanced over at his teammates. Teal'c merely inclined his head; Daniel just blinked and stared at the action.  
  
The Colonel allowed Teal'c to make a pathway to the barricade through the crush of bodies blocking the way, he and Daniel followed in his wake. Not surprised when they were stopped immediately, and asked to show ID. Unimpressed with their military ID's, the police officer was slightly more impressed with the signed papers from the president of the United States. How Vidrine had arranged to get them to the Pennsylvania airport by the time they'd touched down remained a mystery, but O'Neill was grateful. He had not thought the papers necessary, but now he was relieved they had them, as they got him and his team past the barricade and to the temporary "command center". Organized chaos would have been a better term.  
  
Briefly, Jack felt sorry for the guy stuck in charge of the mass of civilians, the guy looked at their papers, and back to them, curiosity evident on his face, but Jack had no time. If Carter were here, he intended to find her and get out as quickly as possible.  
  
Getting the low down on events, it seemed that Jason Arden had quite a varied collection of wild and domestic animals, most of them kept illegally. Some sort of failure had allowed many of the animals, including a tiger, and several other predatory animals, to escape. Arden had been out of town on business, but had quickly been located and arrested. Local law enforcement and animal control officials were busy trying to round up various cats and dogs and other animals, while specialist trackers were trying to locate the tiger and other large cats still on the loose. Local reporters had of course already plastered the information on the evening news, and people living nearby were panicked.  
  
The Colonel was about to tell the rest of his team to split up and look for information on Carter. Somehow, he suspected that she was behind the current mess. Daniel suddenly grabbed his arm, pointing out a man that was cuffed and being led away by police. The man was babbling about a cat that had apparently used the computer to unlock all the cages. The police officers taking him away laughed, but the Colonel pushed forward, pulling a creased photo from his pocket.  
  
"This cat, was that the one that unlocked the cages?" He asked, shoving the photo under the man's nose. The photo had been taken that first trip to the surface; Sam was curled up on a rock in the sun asleep, the color photograph clearly showing her soft blonde striped fur.  
  
The man's eyes grew wide in shock. "Yes, that's it, that's the one. How did you know?"  
  
Before the police could stop him, Jack had grabbed the man by the front of his shirt, ignoring the restraining hand Teal'c had placed on his arm. Pulling the man's face to within inches of his own, Jack all but shouted. "Where is she now, where did she go?"  
  
Terrified, the man babbled, "I don't know man, she went out the window. She'd been brought to the kennel by Mr. Arden's orders. I thought she was sick; I would have never taken her out of the cage. I tried to stop her but she got away, and than that tiger got out, and man, that tiger is huge..." Jack dropped the man as he continued to babble. Stalking away from the glaring police officers, Jack picked a direction at random and grabbed the first person he saw, demanding the direction of the kennels.  
  
Without too much trouble, the team found the kennel, and the still open window. The room was filled with the sounds of animals, still excited and agitated, those that had not been able to leave their cages. Open cages stood empty, and a mess of broken objects and equipment littered the room, testament to a mass exodus of a large group of animals. If she couldn't blow the place up, trust Carter to create as spectacular diversion as possible. Only Carter would release a tiger as a way to hide her escape.  
  
Quickly looking out the window, Teal'c did the same. Nodding to his teammate once they had the direction down, they quickly looked for an exit, and found one not far down the hall.  
  
The ground was soft, so footsteps were easy to find, but a number of animals and people had crossed back and forth over them making it difficult to pick out the ones he wanted. Somehow, Teal'c managed to find a small set of paw prints that seemed to fit with what he believed Carter's would look like. Teal'c noted with concern that she appeared to have been limping, as one of the imprints was lighter than the others, and sometimes she walked only on three legs. The men hurried along the trail, even more anxious now to find their missing comrade.  
  
The trail led to a low wall, about waist high, and Teal'c said it appeared that Major Carter had jumped onto the wall. Jack glanced over the side and winced. The water didn't look very calm, and he doubted Carter would have lasted long in it, especially not injured. Cats weren't designed to be swimmers, and if her one exposure to water was any indication, Carter was no exception to that rule.  
  
While he had been looking over the wall, Teal'c and Daniel and split off in opposite directions looking along the wall for clues that Sam had perhaps come down off the wall somewhere else. Teal'c stopped suddenly, and called out. "O'Neill, over here."  
  
Jack ran to his friend's side and stopped. Daniel pulled up behind him and muttered, "Oh God."  
  
Lying before them were the remains of what once had been a cat. There wasn't much left to identify the unfortunate creature, but through the bloodstains they could clearly see that the cat had stripes, and seemed to be the right color. Jack closed his eyes. They couldn't have been too late. It wasn't fair; she didn't deserve it, not like this.

* * *

A/N: Hmm... have I mentioned I'm on vacation? I leave for New York tonight. {hides real good} 


	38. Too late

A/N: You didn't think I'd end the story there did you? I am a bad dragon, but not that bad. Or am I? Why am I writing this note? None of you will even read it I bet, not after the last two cliffhangers! I could just leave ya'll hanging a bit longer you know, I am on vacation! And you all are calling me mean, so now I have a reputation to uphold. {adjusts halo}

* * *

_Lying before them was the remains of what once had been a cat. There wasn't much left to identify the unfortunate creature, but through the bloodstains they could clearly see that the cat had stripes, and seemed to be the right color. Jack closed his eyes. They couldn't have been too late. It wasn't fair; she didn't deserve it, not like this.___

* * *

Chapter 38  
  
By unspoken agreement the three men had met up in Daniel's office to await the results of the autopsy that Doctor Fraiser and Captain Brunsfeld were performing on the remains they'd brought back.  
  
After discovering the small body, it had taken several minutes for the battle-hardened men to react. Seeing one of your best friends after she'd apparently been ripped to shreds was difficult for anyone. Teal'c had been the first to take action, going off in search of a box. He'd soon returned and the three had gone about the gruesome task of scraping the remains into the box using a shovel Daniel had found in a nearby outbuilding.  
  
There had been nothing on the body to identify it had been Carter, and there was too little left to positively identify them, so they'd have to take it back to the SGC. Besides, if it was Carter, and Jack really didn't want to believe that it was, despite the evidence to the contrary, she deserved a decent burial. She'd always expressed the wish that she be laid alongside her mother someday, when the time came. The cemetery didn't need to know what exactly was in the coffin after all.  
  
Jack halted his line of thinking. Until someone could tell him for sure that the bits and pieces in the box were Carter's, he refused to give up hope that she was still out there somewhere. They had, after all, only that one guy's word that he'd seen a cat that looked like Carter. It might have just been some other cat that had run across the keys and gotten lucky. At least that's what Jack kept telling himself.  
  
The men had spent the rest of the night assisting the authorities go through the mansion, looking for evidence and anything of a top-secret nature. They hit the jackpot when Daniel found a hidden drawer in what was presumably Arden's office. In it, they found a file folder containing copies of the confidential documents that Jameson had secured and sent. They also found a bright blue flea collar, with Sam's dog tags dangling. Jack had looked at the tags before stuffing them and the collar in his pocket. Sam had been here, but that still didn't prove that the body was hers.  
  
There was also a small stack of videotapes in the drawer. Colonel O'Neill decided it would be best to confiscate the whole lot. He'd been in contact with General Hammond, and after they had found the hidden drawer, the General had ordered all of them back to base, despite the Colonel's protests that he wanted to look around more. General Hammond made it clear he'd take no arguments. He arranged to have Major Paul Davis from the Pentagon come to look over the air force's interests in the investigation.  
  
It had been a somber group that returned to the SGC, bearing the small box. The General had not needed to ask what was inside the box.  
  
While waiting for the autopsy, they'd watched the tapes and had been horrified at what they'd seen. She'd been kept locked up in a cage pretty much the entire time, and when they witnessed Arden dumping her repeatedly into the tub of water and later threatening her with the huge dogs, Teal'c and Daniel had had to physically restrain the Colonel from charging off to find out where the man was being held so he could pound the man flat.  
  
They had silently cheered when Sam had bitten Arden, and Jack had gone as far as muttering, "Atta girl Carter." before he'd quickly sobered as the man on the screen knocked her sideways and she'd been pinned down and had a muzzle strapped to her head. The tape had ended after she'd been taken from the room, and they could find no other references to her. Apparently the camera in the kennel had cut out and there was no footage of the escape.  
  
And now the three men sat, arranged about Daniel's office, awaiting news. It was a reflection on how low Daniel must have been feeling, as he didn't even seem to notice that Jack was busy fiddling with a small round object covered with Egyptian hieroglyphs. In fact, Daniel had noticed. The object was actually a paperweight a friend had given him and it said, "If you can read this, you must be an archeologist!" Daniel wasn't about to tell Jack though; he'd much rather that Jack amused himself with the paperweight than anything else.  
  
Jack seemed to notice what he was doing, and set the object down with a thump, making Daniel jump and Teal'c raise an eyebrow. Jack mumbled an apology, and picked up a pencil from Daniel's desk and started twirling it through his fingers. General Hammond fortunately appeared in the doorway before Jack could drive the rest of them to distraction.  
  
The three jumped to attention, and the General shook his head. "As you were people. I thought I might find all of you in here." He held up his hand before Jack could speak. "Before you ask, no I haven't heard anything yet. I thought perhaps we could wait for news together."  
  
Teal'c raised his eyebrow again, and Daniel blinked. But Jack just nodded and went back to his pencil. Daniel tried to concentrate on the text he's been working on, but he'd been reading the same line over and over for the past hour. Jack's fiddling and his own anxiety didn't help much. Teal'c continued to stand with his hands clasped behind his back by the door, and the General wandered over to Daniel's overfilled bookshelves and started to peruse them.  
  
Jack was doodling on one of the many scraps of paper laying about the desk when Janet appeared in the doorway over half an hour later, her discreet cough startling everyone.  
  
"We've finished the autopsy." Janet said once all eyes were on her. She stood uncomfortably, hands in the pockets of her lab coat.  
  
Daniel closed his eyes. Jack spoke. "And?" was all he said.  
  
Janet let out a breath, before speaking. "And it's not Sam."  
  
Silence fell, followed by everyone letting out the collective breath they had been holding. Daniel still had his eyes closed.  
  
"Its not?" The Colonel asked, wanting to hear it again.  
  
Janet shook her head. "No. Whatever it was you brought back, it's not Sam. Not only are the blood types different, but also we could find no traces of either naquadah, or the protein marker, both of which were present in Sam when she returned from P3X-929."  
  
Daniel recovered first, and spoke the question that was running through all their minds. "If that's not Sam," he said, pushing up his glasses, "Then where is she?"


	39. Washed Up

A/N: ya'll don't realize just how lucky you are. A friend of mine suggested I leave a bit out at the end of the last chapter, stop it right were the Colonel says "And?" before Janet replies. I was thinking about it, honestly, would have been deliciously evil... But after all the evilness in the past few chapters, for those of you that didn't run away screaming, this is your reward for sticking it out with me.  
  
The bit on finding the body of a cat the looked like Sam was inspired by a story told to me by my Aunt Gini and Uncle Phil. They had a cat named Spider (who was actually the daughter of Sam, that old smelly cat I told you about in previous chapters) Spider was a striped brown tabby. Not long after moving, Spider was allowed outside, and liked to roam far and wide. One night, Spider didn't come back. Worried, my aunt and uncle went looking for her. On the side of the road was a body, it had stripes and was about the right color, but little was recognizable. It did have a large tail, and they decided that poor Spider must have gotten very scared before getting hit, and her tail had grown large and fluffy. Sadly, they took the little body home and buried it. So you can imagine their surprise when later that night, glowing eyes appeared, and Spider came home! They had buried a raccoon!

* * *

_Daniel recovered first, and spoke the question that was running through all their minds. "If that's not Sam," he said, pushing up his glasses, "Then where is she?"__

* * *

__  
  
Chapter 39_  
  
Charles Roberts looked behind him, watching his wife's sure progress over the field. Checking on the fields was something he and Mary always did the morning after any storm. The low fields had a tendency to flood when the streambed overflowed. And sometimes one of the smaller calves would wander too far into the strong current or stumble on the weakened embankment.  
  
He smiled at his wife as she joined him where he'd paused, the small rise giving a good vantage point of the low lying fields. Charles' heart skipped a beat as his wife smiled back. In his mind she was just as beautiful as the day she'd first smiled at him, over 50 years ago. It had taken him nearly two years to convince her of his love, and she had been his ever since. As they grew older, and their bodies aged, he simply decided she had grown more beautiful.  
  
Mary caught him watching her and smiled in the quizzical way she had. "What are you staring at me like that for? Did I forget to button my blouse again?" Mary jokingly looked down at her shirt. She was smiling though, her cheeks pink in the cool fall morning air.  
  
"I'm just admiring how beautiful you looked in the morning sunlight. A man can admire his wife right?" Charles looked tenderly at his wife as he took her hand.  
  
Mary only laughed. "If you think this body is beautiful, you must need stronger glasses! Come! Lets finish and get back inside where it's warm. These old bones prefer the fireside to the field these days!" Mary paused as something caught her eye.  
  
Catching her sudden change in posture, Charles looked in the direction his wife was looking but he couldn't see anything. After so many years together, Mary sensed his unasked question, and pointed. Charles still didn't see anything but mud and rocks, so Mary just shook her head, and led him down to the streambed by the hand he still held.  
  
As they approached, Charles began to see what Mary had seen from further back. At first he'd thought it was just a bit of mud or rocks, or bit of debris. There was always plenty of that after a storm. But as they neared, he could tell there was something different about it.  
  
The little thing was stretched out, it had obviously struggled to pull itself out of the stream and was covered in mud, making it hard to recognize. Charles realized what it was as his wife spoke. She'd always been quicker at things than him.  
  
"Oh my, Charles, poor little kitty. The poor thing, it must have fallen in the stream and drowned last night, all alone." Mary's tone held a not of sadness. She'd always felt for the little creatures. She still refused to be present during any of the butchering, although she'd help after the animal was taken care of.  
  
Charles was too busy examining the small creature to reply. He'd made a rather startling discovery. Briefly he debated not telling his wife, she had a tendency to want to adopt all the strays, mend their broken wings and things. The cat looked too far-gone to survive much longer, and he knew it would just break her heart all over again. But he wasn't the type of man to drown kittens, nor was he the type to leave an animal hurting. He sighed.  
  
"It's not dead Mary, I don't know how, but its still breathing." He looked up in time to see the expression of hope cross her face. God she was beautiful.  
  
"Oh Charles, we have to help it, we can't just leave it here to die cold and alone. We just can't." Mary clutched her husband's arm.  
  
Charles knew his wife's mind was made up; there would be no arguing and no turning back. Sighing, he shrugged off his thick warm over shirt, and stooped, carefully gathering the filthy animal and wrapping it securely in the flannel. It didn't even stir or make a sound as he moved it. Up close, he could see something was wrapped about its head and mouth, but through the mud he didn't know what it was. Whatever, it could wait until they were all inside and warmed up. He used a corner of his shirt to make sure the cat's mouth and nose were clear of mud, before speaking to his wife again.  
  
"Let's get it inside Mary, and we can give Bill a call, see if he can come over if he's not too busy at the vet clinic." Bill was their youngest son, and while he hadn't followed in his father's footsteps and gone into farming like they'd hoped, he had still made them proud by working his way through veterinary training and had been running his own local practice for the past few years. Bill was always willing to stop by the farm for them if they needed it. Charles held the small bundle close as his wife looked on in concern, a worried frown creasing her brow. Together, they headed back to the house. 


	40. Lullaby

_Charles held the small bundle close as his wife looked on in concern, a worried frown creasing her brow. Together, they headed back to the house.___

* * *

Chapter 40  
  
Charles and Mary came in sight of their house, and were only mildly surprised to see the object of their earlier conversation standing on the porch. Bill's old beat up blue pickup parked on the driveway, next to his father's slightly older and no less beat up green one.  
  
"Mom, Dad, I should have known you'd be out the fields, after that storm last night. Everything ok?" He had just noticed his father only in his undershirt, and the small bundle in his arms.  
  
"William!" Mary threw her arms around her son. It didn't matter if he'd been there the day before, or hadn't been by for a week, she still treated him as if she hadn't seen him in months. "You're too thin! Don't you ever eat? Come inside. I left some soup in the slow cooker; it should be nice and warm. We were just going to call you, found a poor little thing washed up by the storm. We were hoping you weren't too busy to stop by and take a look..." Mary's voice trailed off as she bustled into the house, building up the fire, gathering towels, and putting water on to warm.  
  
Charles cast a doubtful look over his shoulder at his son before following his wife inside. Bill knew that look, his mother had just taken another injured stray under her wing, and this one didn't have good chances. Bill was very familiar with his mother's tendency to try and save all the little animals. It was where he'd inherited a bit of his own need to mend the lesser creatures.  
  
Bill jogged to his truck and grabbed his black bag; he'd probably need it if his father's look told him anything. He entered the house in time to see his parents leaning over the bundle, which Charles had placed on the warm hearth, and Mary was already clucking over it sympathetically, as she started to use the towels and warmed water to gently remove the mud caked all over it. Bill shared a look over his mother's head with his father, and solemnly shook his head. It didn't look good. His father just shrugged and grabbed a towel. Bill waited a moment before grabbing another and joining in.  
  
With the three adults at work, the little cat was soon as free of mud and filth as they could get it. As the grime had been rubbed away, soft pale fur and stripes were revealed. Bill remarked he'd never seen such a color on a cat before; it was almost a pale yellowish-blonde.  
  
When they'd got as much dirt off as they could, they were left with the problem of the muzzle strapped to the cat's head. And now they could all clearly see what it was. The water had caused the leather straps to swell tightly, and it seemed to be digging painfully into places. The clasps were so encrusted with grime that they couldn't get them to work or open. In the end they decided to just cut the thing off, but Mary refused to let them use their hunting knives, instead insisting on retrieving her good cutting shears. She was afraid they'd accidentally cut the little cat with the knives. The shears made short work of the straps, and they could see a few places where the wet leather had rubbed the cat's tender skin raw.  
  
The muzzle out of the way, Bill went to work, starting at the cat's head and making his way down. What he found only confirmed his suspicions that she, and he now knew it was she, was in a bad way. She was breathing weakly, and suffering from hypothermia, shock, and likely dehydration, if he was reading the signs correctly. Her right front leg was swollen, and he wasn't sure if it were broken or not, he'd need an x-ray to make sure one-way or the other. Additionally, there was a deep wound across her shoulders that looked suspiciously like it had been caused by a bullet. As if that wasn't enough, she felt like she had a few cracked ribs, at the very least badly bruised ones, and had likely swallowed enough water and been exposed long enough that she would probably develop pneumonia. If she lived the night, she'd probably get a lot sicker before she got better.  
  
Bill looked up at the end of his assessment. "I'm not going to lie mom. It doesn't look good; I'm not sure how she's even hung on this long. Honestly, mom, I don't think she'll last long, and she'll be suffering. Now, its up to you since you found her, but I think it would be best to ease her pain..."  
  
Bill trailed off as the cat stirred, choosing that very moment to let out a weak mewl, before opening its brilliant blue eyes. Even dazed and clouded, there was something in those eyes that said "I'm not going to give up." The cat briefly locked eyes with Mary before closing them again and falling asleep.  
  
Seeing the look on his mother's face as the cat had looked at her, Bill started resignedly unpacking various items from his bag. As if he hadn't just been about to suggest they end the cat's suffering, he gave his mother instructions on the things he removed. "Mom, you remember that formula the time that barn cat abandoned its kittens? Well you can make that up again, but for now, just see if she'll take some sweetened water, as much as she'll take. And here is an antibiotic, try to get three full droppers into her a day, maybe we can keep the infection at bay. I'll leave you with some ointment for the cuts and some syringes to help feed her with. Now, I want to splint that leg of hers, I'm not sure if its broken or not, but I think until she can have it x-rayed might as well keep it immobile. It's bad enough that keeping it still won't hurt. Lastly, but most importantly, keep her warm."  
  
Mary just nodded through all the instructions. She'd done most all of the things on all the various strays she'd cared for over the years, although she had to admit, this one would be a challenge. It would need a lot of love and care, and Mary had an abundance of both. The two men knew this as well. If anyone had a chance of bringing the little cat back from the brink, she would.  
  
Charles left his wife to fuss over the small cat, as he walked his son out to his truck. "So, Bill, what brought you over here so early? I know it wasn't our wishful thinking."  
  
Bill grinned, than sobered as he remembered the news he'd come to pass along to his parents. "I know you don't always pay attention to the news, but there's word of an escaped tiger in the area. Last I heard, they were still tracking it."  
  
Charles looked startled. "A tiger? Where in blazes would a tiger come from?"  
  
Bill shook his head. "Some rich guy with way too much money apparently, was keeping it illegal like and it got away last night. There might be some other big cats still loose too, like a bobcat and a cheetah. I just wanted to make sure you knew so you could keep an eye out."  
  
"Thanks, Bill. I appreciate it, and thanks for looking your Mother's latest foundling over."  
  
"No problem dad, I'll see if I can stop by tomorrow too. Call me if you need anything, give mom my love for me." Bill climbed into his pickup after shaking his father's hand and rumbled off down the road. Charles turned back to the house, and paused in the doorway, unnoticed by his wife, as she bent over the little cat, talking softly to it.  
  
He frowned as the cat stirred and made soft noises, whether from pain or dreams, or a combination of the two he didn't know. Whatever, his wife began stroking it softly, and than began to croon quietly. Charles couldn't help but smile, the lullaby was one she'd often sang to their own children, when their sleep had been disturbed by dreams or fevers. He closed his eyes as the lyrics brought back memories.  
  
Close your eyes, and sleep my darling,   
You're safe in my arms.   
Let sleep come and claim you,   
For the night has now come.   
Sleep sweet and sleep sound,   
Angels play in your dreams.   
Sleep sweet and sleep sound,   
'Til the morning does come.  
  
When she'd finished, the cat was laying still again, sleeping quietly. As Charles watched them, he fervently hoped that the little cat would make it.

* * *

A/N: I thought you all deserved a little warm fuzziness after sticking with me through the last few dark ones. Arden was an evil character, and I hadn't realized how evil I'd made him until everyone started reacting to him in the reviews! And to answer an earlier review, it was actually tempting to kill him off, but I took the easy way out and had him leave. But who knows, maybe he'll escape and get eaten by a tiger. Heh. Well anyway, if you are reading this, that means I didn't lose you in the dark chapters, so hopefully these last two chapters have been your reward. I know I'm kinda evil, having Sam escape just as the guys found where she'd been taken, but if I had let them rescue her, she wouldn't be able to have the other adventures I have planned for her. Sam against the world, hey? And besides, if I hadn't, than Mary and Charles Roberts would not have come into being, and I think the world needs a few Mary and Charles Robertses out there, don't you? And oh yes, that reminds me, special thanks to my friend Wendy, who provided me with the lyrics for the lullaby that Mary sang for Sam, from a lullaby she used to sing to her own son.


	41. Hanging On

A/N: Well I just got back from visiting with my friend in New York (a 7 hour drive!). Her cat had kittens not long ago, they are nearly 6 weeks old now. I've picked out two of the three kittens to adopt when they are ready to be separated from their mom, and when the remodeling gets done on my house. I'd had pictures of the babies from my friends webcam, but I hadn't realized just how much one of the kittens (which I fell in love with pretty much immediately) resembled a certain main character in this story...

I'm going to try and post a link, but I'll need to change the symbots a bit, as FanFiction seems to remove any url's.

groups-msn-com/ThisGroupisJustaWasteofServerSpace/sam.msnw

Just replace the two - where it says groups-msn-com with .

I've named this little guy Sam (of course lol) The resemblance to Sam Carter the Cat is just uncanny, with his blue eyes and pale fur. Main differences is he's a male (we are pretty sure at any rate, but the name is fine if we are wrong lol), a bit younger than Sam the Cat, and he doesn't have a tail. But he's pretty darn close to what I'm visualizing Sam to look like, even the stripes.

The first picture is Sam by himself. In the second picture, that's his brother Dragon (who I am also adopting). In the last picture, Sam is asleep with his other brother, Lucky (the only one of the litter that has a tail) At least I'm pretty sure about Lucky and Dragon... without being able to see the tail or the bodies its hard to tell who is who, since they are both orange stripy. Sam had a third sibling that died, who had the same colorings.

* * *

_When she'd finished, the cat was laying still again, sleeping quietly. As Charles watched them, he fervently hoped that the little cat would make it.___

* * *

Chapter 41  
  
Two days later, Charles paused in the doorway as he came in from the fields. He could hear his wife singing again, the words gently drifting towards him.  
  
Here comes the sand man   
To put you to sleep.   
The dust he will sprinkle,   
Brings you sweet dreams.  
Don't you fret, I'm right here.   
Nothing can hurt you,   
As long as I'm near.   
Sleep a sweet sleep,   
Dream your sweet dreams,   
Nothing can hurt you,   
As long as I'm here  
  
He moved so he could see her, and wasn't surprised to find her sitting in her favorite rocking chair, pulled up close to the fire. The little cat was curled in her lap, as Mary worked her way through the mending basket.  
  
Mary looked up from her knitting and smiled at her husband, the firelight framing her soft white curls. She motioned towards the sleeping cat, and made a shushing movement. Charles smiled and nodded, approaching the pair quietly, dropping a kiss on his wife's forehead before looking down at the sleeping cat curled in Mary's lap.  
  
It was now the second day after finding the little lost cat, and Bill had been right with his prediction. The little cat had clung to life the first night, and seemed to be doing better, only to take a sharp downward turn on the second night. Mary had been up most of the night with it, coaxing the sugared water and antibiotics down as best she could. As the night turned to day, the cat showed signs of improvement.  
  
Mary was also watching the sleeping bundle. "She wakes every now and than, as if her dreams haunt her. I can't imagine what she must have gone through, or how she got some of those injuries, poor little thing." Mary shuddered at the thought of someone shooting at the poor little cat. She was disgusted at the idea of someone taking a shot at a defenseless creature just for fun. "I'm worried about Bella, she hasn't really woken more than a minute or so since we found her."  
  
Charles looked at his wife, she'd named the cat the day before, and he worried she was already too attached to the little thing; if it didn't make it she'd be crushed. Trying to stop Mary from giving away her affection though was like trying to stop a bear from taking all the honey from the bee tree. He reached down, and gently touched the cat. Her fur was soft and warm, thanks to Mary's constant attentions. No trace of the mud and grime that had coated her several days ago. At his soft touch, the cat stirred slightly before settling back into slumber.  
  
"I'm sure she'll be fine, now that the worst is over. She's been through a great deal, and she'll probably sleep a lot until she's doing better." Mary nodded at her husband's words. She knew it was true, but it still helped to hear it. Mary sighed. Charles had been outside in the field all day while she'd been tucked up nice and warm inside. And here she sat, dinner not even started, while he was cold and tired.  
  
She looked down at the sleeping cat, and was reluctant to leave her, she'd only just settled again. Bella seemed to sleep better when she held her. She didn't want to move so soon after getting Bella peaceful again, but she was even more reluctant to leave her husband alone in her kitchen. Despite her best efforts, the man could burn a boiled egg.  
  
Charles seemed to understand, as he suddenly said, "Here, let me take her for a little while." He held out his hands for the sleeping ball of fur. He'd already taken off his muddy coveralls and washed up, he was ready to sit for a little while and warm up.  
  
Mary seemed startled at first. It wasn't often that her husband took an interest in one of her strays. She decided not to question it too much, and moved to switch places with Charles, being careful not to disturb Bella. She needn't have worried, Bella settled immediately into Charles' lap. Mary didn't know if she should be jealous, or touched.  
  
Mary checked in on the two frequently while she bustled about the kitchen. At one point she'd caught Charles absently stroking Bella as she slept. Later, when she peeked in on them again, Charles had fallen asleep, his hand resting lightly on Bella's side.  
  
When dinner was done, Mary went towards the living room to wake the sleeping pair; she had decided that it was time that Bella try to get something other than sugar water in her stomach. She'd made up some of the formula she'd made for the kittens that time, thinning it a bit so it wouldn't be too rich. She had no idea how long it had been since the poor mite had had a real meal. Meaning to wake the two gently, Mary entered the room quietly only to discover Bella was already awake, her blue eyes wide and clear for the first time since they'd found her. She was looking back and forth from her to her sleeping husband, confusion evident on her face, mixed with fear. 


	42. Warm Blanket

_Meaning to wake the two gently, Mary entered the room quietly only to discover Bella was already awake, her blue eyes wide and clear for the first time since they'd found her. She was looking back and forth from her to her sleeping husband, confusion evident on her face, mixed with fear.___

* * *

Chapter 42  
  
Sam's sleep had been disturbed frequently as images haunted her. Snarling dogs, gunshots, and an evil smile superimposed over all had chased her, but she found she could not run, could not scream, and could not fight. At first, it was dark, she was freezing cold, and it was hard to breathe. There had been no escape from her dreams. But slowly, Sam had become aware of warmth, and a soft light. When the images from her dreams tried to find her, a gentle presence surrounded her, and chased them away, and it made Sam feel like she was wrapped in a warm blanket. She had felt safe for the first time in days, and the dreams stayed away. After some time, it had started to get a little too warm, and Sam felt like she was suffocating. Pain had made itself known, and her personal demons had tried to claim her again. Once more, the gentle presence surrounded her. She had felt cool things trickling down her parched throat, and a gentle touch soothed the pain and demons away. Sam slept.  
  
Gradually, Sam became aware of being warm and comfortable. There was some pain, well, not so much pain as aches and soreness. Especially when she tried to take a deep breath. But mostly, she felt the warmth and comfort. Food smells tickled her nose and Sam was reminded of the warm apple bakes her mother used to make when she had been small and her mother still alive. Sam knew she should open up her eyes, but she was just too comfortable. She didn't want to lose the feeling of safety and warmth that had surrounded her in her sleep. She didn't want to discover that her reality was the coldness of a metal cage. Sam tried to burrow back down to the place of security she'd been in, but grew frustrated when she couldn't find it again.  
  
A rhythmic noise interrupted her. It sounded like... snoring? Sam's eyes flew open, and she found she couldn't get up. Panic gripped her as she felt a weight settled across her ribs, a sudden sharp ache deep in her chest as her breathing hastened with her growing sense of urgency. Images swam into focus as Sam blinked her eyes. She could make out things now like firelight, a lamp, curtains, a rag rug and a hardwood floor. She realized at the same time that she was in someone's lap and that the owner of the lap was the one that was snoring; the person's hand was what prevented her from rising. She also realized that an older woman was standing in the doorway to the room, a look of surprise etched on her face. She must not have been expecting Sam to be awake.  
  
Sam tried to figure out the situation. She had no idea who these people were, or where she was, but somehow she doubted that Jason Arden had anything to do with them. Besides the fact that she wasn't in a cage, she highly doubted that Arden had any homemade lace doilies in his mansion. What Arden's place had lacked, with all its extravagance and size, this place positively made up for in warmth and hominess. Still, Sam was wary. After all she'd been through, and all the times she'd woken up in a bad or worse situation the past few days (had it only been a few days?) Sam was reluctant to trust anything that seemed so... hospitable and protected.  
  
"Bella." The woman was speaking, although Sam was confused as to why she was speaking the French word for 'beautiful'. Suddenly, the man holding her on her lap shifted, and his snoring cut off with a snort.  
  
"Charles! She's awake!" The woman spoke frantically to the man, who was sitting up and blinking, his hand reflexively moving to stroke the cat on his lap, but he caught the movement at his wife's warning tone, and looked down into wide blue terrified eyes.  
  
"Hmm? What? Oh, oh my, that she is Mary. That she is." The man looked shortsightedly at the little cat, who looked like she wanted to bolt, but couldn't make up her mind. He decided to help, trying to soothe her. "Hey there little one. Mary's been awful worried about you, you've been asleep for a long time." The cat seemed to be watching him with interest. She was still afraid though, he could tell.  
  
"Perhaps she'll feel better with something warm in here tummy. I made up some formula and was just going to wake you both. Here, let me get some and I'll take her, then you can go get your dinner." Charles nodded absently, still watching the little cat watching him, bur Mary had already turned back into the kitchen.  
  
He could hear her bustling around and soon she returned with a towel tossed over her shoulder, and a bowl of formula floating in a dish of warm water to keep it from getting cold. Before the cat had time to consider what was happening, Mary had picked her up and settled her in her lap, wrapping the towel about her. The cat looked startled, but seemed amenable.  
  
Actually, Sam wasn't sure what to think when she found herself transferred into the woman's lap, and placed in a very familiar position, the woman holding up a syringe filled with some kind of liquid. Sam was still evaluating the sudden change when the syringe was popped into the side of her mouth. Sam reflexively swallowed as she felt her mouth fill with the warm mixture and blinked, startled. The woman was speaking softly to her in between offering mouthfuls of food, and stroking her, the rhythmic movements somehow soothing. Gradually, Sam relaxed and started to feel sleepy again. She still couldn't fully relax, almost half expecting Arden or one of his henchmen to jump out from behind the checkered curtains and grab her. It didn't take much for her to start feeling comfortably full, and Sam pulled away from the syringe when she could take no more. The woman seemed to understand and helped her settle in a more comfortable position, never stopping her stroking or soft words.  
  
Sam glanced up sleepily as the man settled in front of her, holding a plate of something. "Charles!" Sam heard the woman say. "You'll spoil your dinner having dessert first!" Sam could smell the tempting aroma of the apples; she'd thought she'd been dreaming them. Her nose worked inquisitively.  
  
"Nonsense Mary, my appetite is never spoiled for your cooking, and you know how I love my apple dumplings warm!" The man noticed the cat watching him, or was that his dish, with open curiosity. Without hesitation, he swiped two fingers into his bowl of warm apple dumpling and ice cream and scooped up some of the gooey sauce. Moving slowly so as not to spook her he held his fingers out to the little cat, smiling as she hesitantly sniffed at them.  
  
Sam blinked at the offering. The only person to give her their fingers to lick had been the Colonel after swiping a bit of icing off his cake once. She looked up at the man but could see only warmth. Somehow, and Sam wasn't sure how, she felt that she was safe here. Tentatively at first, and then with growing sureness, Sam licked up the sweet concoction from the man's fingers, unaware of the smiles exchanged over her head. Before long, Sam could barely keep her eyes open. The lingering taste of apples and the wonderful smells and feelings surrounded her as she drifted off, barely conscious of the deep vibration that had started somewhere deep in her chest.  
  
Charles and Mary watched the cat as she drifted off again, tummy full of warm food. The purr coming from her was soft, but unmistakable. Mary continued to stroke the cat as she started to sing softly again, Charles joining in with a rusty but deep baritone.  
  
Day is done,  
Gone the sun,  
From the lake, from the hills, from the sky.  
All is well, safely rest,  
God is nigh.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? I thought Sam deserved this after her ordeal with Arden. I couldn't resist adding the lullabies in, not sure what possessed me to add them, but they just seemed to fit. I've run out of lullabies though. At least ones that seemed to fit (The first two were provided by my friend Wendy, and the way they mentioned hurt and safety was just so perfect for the story, I couldn't leave them out. The last I found with some google searching, and its called 'Day is done'.) We won't be spending too much more time with the Robertses, just another chapter or so. As much as I'd love for Sam to stay forever with them, safe and warm, its not home, even if it's a nice substitute for a little while. Hope you have enjoyed these last few chapters, I know I've enjoyed writing them! 


	43. A Place Like Home

* * *

A/N: Didn't forget about the boys... well... ok, maybe I did a little bit lol. We'll check in on them soon, promise. I just wanted to get the fluff out of my system! Adventures to come soon... Little more fluff til Sam's ready for some adventuring...

* * *

_Charles and Mary watched the cat as she drifted off again, tummy full of warm food. The purr coming from her was soft, but unmistakable. Mary continued to stroke the cat as she started to sing softly again, Charles joining in with a rusty but deep baritone.  
  
Day is done,  
Gone the sun,  
From the lake, from the hills, from the sky.  
All is well, safely rest,  
God is nigh.__

* * *

Chapter 43_  
  
When Sam woke again, bright sunshine was streaming through the windows, making the room light and cheerful. Sam was comfortably warm inside a basket on the hearth. Sam didn't remember going to sleep in a basket, she distinctly recalled falling asleep in an older woman's lap, an older man nearby. Sam remembered thinking that the man and woman were married. Remnants of a soft song, like a lullaby drifted through her head, but she lost the words before she could recall them.  
  
The basket had been lined with something soft and warm like flannel, and Sam wondered again where she was. Somehow, she felt safe, even though she didn't really know what was going on. She couldn't remember feeling so safe and protected for a long time. Briefly, the thought crossed Sam's mind that she had died as a cat, and this was heaven. She quickly dismissed the idea when she shifted and pain shot through her chest, legs and back. She didn't think death would hurt quite so much.  
  
For the first time, Sam noticed her right front leg; it was immobilized in a neat splint. Sam didn't remember the splint getting put on, although she had a vague recollection of it getting injured first when Arden had knocked her into the table, and then again later after jumping out the window. Sam tried the figure out the last thing she could remember, before the details had gone fuzzy, but the best she could come up with was standing on a wall, with an overflowing stream on one side, and snarling dogs on the other. The rest of it seemed like a dream, but obviously some parts of her dream were real.  
  
From the other room, Sam could hear occasional soft singing, and from the other sounds and smells, it seemed like the woman from last night was in the kitchen. She thought it about time she got out of bed and met her hosts, if hosts they were. Sam was half tempted to bolt and take her chances, but she didn't think she'd make it very far. First of all, even after sleeping so much, she still felt completely exhausted. It was also a bit harder to breath than she was used to, almost like there was a tight band around her chest. She probably had a few bruised ribs. And then there was her leg, splinted neatly, she couldn't tell if it were broken or not, but she did know it was very sore. After she'd experimentally tried flexing it, she'd quickly decided not to do that again if possible, at least for a little while.  
  
Even with the sore leg, she thought she could make it out of the bed and to the kitchen to investigate all the interesting smells and sounds she detected. With very little grace, Sam somehow ended up on the floor in front of the basket on the hearth. Picking herself carefully off the floor, Sam would have winced if she could. She couldn't believe how weak she felt, she was now starting to suspect that she had been sick for several days at least, and judging by how bad she felt, she probably wasn't out of the woods yet. Sam stretched carefully and gently, cataloguing each ache and twinge. Something stung across her shoulder and Sam vaguely remembered the men with guns bearing down on her, and the sharp pain. So she had been hit.  
  
After resting a moment, giving her wobbly legs a chance to support her for a few minutes, Sam headed slowly in the direction of the kitchen. She was unable to bear much weight on her splinted leg without a lot of pain. Since she had two extra legs more than she was used to, she thought it should have been easier to walk on just three of them, but it didn't seem to work like that. Sam was reminded of a friend of her brothers when they were kids, whose dog had lost a leg in an accident. The dog eventually became known as "Tripod". Sam padded carefully to the kitchen, stopping in the doorway to watch.  
  
Unaware of her presence, the older woman that had fed her last night was standing in front of the stove, tending to several large pots and pans. Most of the delicious smells were coming from that direction.  
  
Turning to pick something up from the counter, the woman caught sight of Sam sitting in the doorway. She looked surprised at first, as Sam watched her warily, not knowing what to expect. The woman frowned slightly, a look of concern etched across her features.  
  
"Bella!" She said. "You shouldn't be up and about yet, you're still sick and you need rest." Sam briefly wondered if the woman would put her back in the basket, but the woman didn't make any moves towards her. Sam relaxed marginally.  
  
"Well, now that you are up, you are probably wanting something to eat! Skinny little thing that you are, I'm surprised a bird hasn't lifted you up and carried you away!" The woman turned away but continued to ramble on about what a state Sam was in, and how bad off she'd been when they (the woman and Sam presumed her husband, who the woman called Charles) had found her by the stream. Sam was getting a lot of missing details filled in for her, as the woman talked. At least the woman didn't seem to mind that she was talking to a cat, as if she could reply.  
  
Suddenly, the woman lifted a dish, and placed it on the floor, on a small hand woven rag rug. The rug lay by the table, the warm sunlight streaming in through the window catching it.  
  
"Here Bella, come and see what I've got for you. I'll make you up something to eat while you drink this." The woman was smiling. "Come on Bella, come here, don't be shy."  
  
Sam approached cautiously. The woman gave her space, and didn't make any moves to touch or grab her. Sam investigated the contests of the saucer, sniffing. Thick cream filled the dish, and it smelled deliciously sweet. Sam looked to the woman and back to the dish, before deciding. Hesitantly at first, then with greater enthusiasm, Sam lapped up the tasty cream. Sam found herself lapping up every last drop and her tongue darting out on its own accord to clean her chin and whiskers. (She still amazed herself that her tongue could do that now)  
  
Sam looked up as the woman approached her. She made no move to touch Sam or pick her up, so Sam relaxed. The woman set a dish down in front of her. A tantalizing aroma came from the dish, and Sam realized that she was still hungry despite the cream she'd just eaten. Sam stretched forward to investigate as the woman talked over her head; she'd taken a seat at the nearby table and seemed to be peeling potatoes.  
  
"There's something to fill your tummy little one, and much needed! Too thin you are, much too thin. This should stick to your ribs." Sam tuned out as the woman continued to ramble, the contents of the dish taking all her attention.  
  
Sam could smell chicken, and a hint of vegetables, it smelled not unlike what she'd been given at the SGC. It was warm too! Sam started out cautiously at first, and then ate with greater gusto as she found the food not only recognizable, but also tasty. She surprised herself by finishing the entire meal.  
  
Comfortably full, Sam lay down, the warm sun inviting and the rug soft. Sam blinked sleepily as the woman abandoned her potatoes and came to kneel before her. Slowly, the woman held out a hand, which Sam sniffed, sneezing at the smell of potatoes. The woman seemed to be waiting for her, and Sam butted her head against the woman's hand in gratitude for the warm meal. The woman and her husband were obviously the ones that had found her, whatever state she'd been in, and taken her in. Without them, Sam suspected she would not be here eating warm cream and chicken, lying on a rug in the warm sunlight. Sam wished there was some way to convey her thanks.  
  
The woman smiled at Sam's invitation, and scratched the little cat's head behind the ears, her smile widening as the cat leaned into the caress. Before long the little cat had drifted off, soft rhythmic purring emanating from its chest. What Sam didn't realize, was that she had just given the woman ample thanks indeed. 


	44. The Best Laid Plans

A/N: So by popular request, lets see what's up with the boys? (laughs evilly)

_The woman smiled at Sam's invitation, and scratched the little cat's head behind the ears, her smile widening as the cat leaned into the caress. Before long the little cat had drifted off, soft rhythmic purring emanating from its chest. What Sam didn't realize, was that she had just given the woman ample thanks indeed._

_Chapter 44_

Jack silently fumed at whatever fates and gods had conspired against them, as he strode angrily down the corridors of the SGC. Airmen dodged out of his way, or made themselves unnoticeable in his path. Quarantine! Why had SG-14 decided to bring back a flu like bug that had spread to a large number of SGC members before being contained, now of all times? If they had just waited two more hours, SG-1 would have been safely aboard a jet headed back to Pennsylvania, to search for their missing teammate.

Jack mentally kicked himself again, he'd left her behind, allowing himself to believe, even a little bit, that they'd been too late. And now she was out there somewhere, all alone, in an unfamiliar body. Some commander he was. Jack growled and slammed a fist into the wall. As he'd started to list all his self-failings for the umpteenth time, a deep rumbling voice interrupted.

"O'Neill, injuring yourself will not bring Major Carter back sooner, nor will it lift the quarantine." Teal'c stood quietly behind him, his features unmoved.

Forcing himself to relax, Jack made a conscious decision to open his fists, flexing his bruised knuckles. He blew out a deep breath, and sighed.

"You're right Teal'c, we just have to wait. I just feel so useless. I left her behind." Jack closed his eyes momentarily, and was startled as Teal'c spoke again.

"No, O'Neill, WE left Major Carter behind. I too believed we had lost Major Carter. We lacked faith in Major Carter's abilities to protect her self. We will not make the same mistake again." Teal'c regarded his friend quietly.

Colonel O'Neill stared at his friend in amazement. Teal'c never ceased to astound him. They said there were only two things in life that could be counted on, death and taxes, but now Jack was reminded, there was one more constant, and that was Teal'c.

Smiling slightly, Jack clapped his friend on the arm. "You are right Teal'c. We won't make the same mistake twice. We will bring Carter home if I have anything to say about it."

Teal'c returned O'Neill's look with an incline of his head and a soft smile. "Perhaps our time could best be put to use in planning where we will search for Major Carter."

"Teal'c, you're a genius! We need maps, I bet Daniel can pull some up for us..." Jack trailed off as he headed down the hall, a new purpose evident in his stride. Teal'c merely nodded and smiled softly to him self, mission accomplished. He followed his friend to Daniel Jackson's office, where they found the archeologist hard at work on his computer.

"Whatcha doin' Danny boy?" Jack asked, his hands stuffed in his pockets and all but bouncing on his toes, his new mission giving him new energy.

Daniel jumped, so engrossed in whatever was on the screen he hadn't noticed he had visitors. Blinking, Daniel turned around. "Uh, well I was just checking some of the local papers and news..." Daniel blushed.

Jack looked at his younger friend appraisingly. He'd been so busy wallowing in his own self-pity that he'd never considered that his teammates might just be feeling the same way. Casting a quick look in appreciation at Teal'c, Jack dropped a hand on Daniel's shoulder.

"Find anything?" He asked, but he knew the answer already as Daniel shook his head negatively.

"It looks like they've rounded up anything dangerous that escaped from Arden's place, and a number of other things, but nothing matching Sam's description. I was going to post copies of our classified ad as well." Daniel pushed his glasses into place as he looked to see what Jack's reaction would be, and was relieved to see the man smiling.

"Good idea Daniel. Actually, we came to see you about Sam." At Daniel's look of confusion, Jack continued. "Teal'c and I thought we should use this downtime to scope out the area, and decide where the best places to look would be. We thought you could find us some topographical maps of the area. That way we don't waste any time in our searching."

Daniel's eyes lit up as he typed out several commands on his computer. Before long he had several maps printed out, and the three gathered around Daniel's workbench, leaning to get a good view of the maps. Jack used a marking pen to circle to location of the kennel where Sam had presumably escaped from, and Teal'c pointed out where Sam's trail had ended. Using satellite photos, they traced the pathway of the stream. Unfortunately, they quickly discovered that the stream, little more than drainage at first, branched off in several places. Rather than limiting their search area like they'd hoped, they now had an even larger area to look into, since they had no idea which way Sam would have gone, or how far she would have traveled in the stream.

After spending several hours pouring over maps and charts, they had highlighted several possible routes. Some looked better than others, leading into rural and farm areas, while others looked less promising, heading into wilderness, forests, or even one pathway towards a heavy industrial area. They would have to check them all for signs that Carter had been there, and Jack suspected it would be a bit like looking for a needle in a haystack.

Once they had agreed on the most likely places to start their search, Jack gathered up the maps, and headed off to see the General. Now that they had a good plan, perhaps the General could pull a few strings and send out some preliminary search teams. Still, Jack would feel much better when the quarantine lifted and he was able to get out there himself, his teammates at his side. Waiting was never one of Jack O'Neill's strong points. Looking over the maps and making plans had given him something to do, but now he was back to square one. Maybe Teal'c was up for some sparring?


	45. Goodbyes

A/N: Just so you know, I'm sitting here writing this chapter when I could be watching my taped new episodes of SG-1 and Atlantis.  
  
Anymoo... I know I've probably milked the farm thing for all its worth, but I have to say I'm really proud of myself for creating the Robertses lol, and have enjoyed the past few chapters immensely. But its time to move on. It seems mixed if people have liked the last few or gotten tired of them, I still like them, but I'm pretty much done with them (there will be more warm fuzzies, just not with the Roberts') What's funny is there were only about 5 chaps that were warm and fuzzy, and there were about 10 with the Arden creep lol. Consider the last few chapters something like an intermission lol. Don't forget to take a potty break if joining for the first time lol. This chapter will probably be something of a transitional one, and I may need the next one as well, will have to see. Don't worry though, once I get out of this ugly work stretch I'll have time to write more, and updates will be more regular again once I've caught up after my vacation.  
  
I've tried to post this chapter several times yesterday, but first it kept saying I wasm't uploading it right, (I didn't break it) and then the server went on vacation. (Who broke it?) So here's hoping I can post this chapter up today, since I still don't have anything to post after it yet lol. (Bad work... bad bad bad)

And ok.. finally got it up by uploading it as a text file (in case there's anyone reading this that is having the same problem as me) It kept saying that it wasn't a recognized document, all my files have been Word files, then I tried WordPad (rtf) and finally just saved it as plain text. So here we go!

* * *

_Waiting was never one of Jack O'Neill's strong points. Looking over the maps and making plans had given him something to do, but now he was back to square one. Maybe Teal'c was up for some sparring?__

* * *

__  
Chapter 45_  
  
Two days later, and Sam was up and about, following Charles and Mary around the farm. She'd had her splint removed the day before yesterday, after a surprise visit to the vet, who she'd learned had seen her already and also happened to be the couple's son. After an x-ray had revealed no break, Bill had gently removed the splint. Her chest films had also shown that the infection was resolving. Overall, Sam was pretty lucky, it could have been much worse.  
  
The couple dotted on her endlessly, and Mary never stinted on care or food. Sam usually found she had more than she could eat of the delicious meals. And that didn't include the various snacks and treats she was offered several times a day, as well as things shared from the couples' plates like the apples that first night she'd been awake.  
  
Even several days later, she still suffered from occasional aches and twinges, especially to her leg, but she was able to jump to a chair now, and her leg could bear most of her weight, with only a slight limp. Sam was being careful not to overdue it too much and took frequent breaks and naps. The warm basket left on the hearth helped, especially since it was so inviting. In the evenings, Sam often found herself drifting off held securely on Mary's, and sometimes even Charles's laps.  
  
Sam was reluctant to give up the feelings of warmth and security she had at this place, but now that she was feeling much better she was starting to get antsy. It had been nearly a week since her escape from Arden, by her reckoning, and a good bit longer since she'd been taken from the SGC. Sam knew that her teammates would leave no stone unturned looking for her, but she knew it would be difficult for them to locate her. There might have been a chance of them finding her when Arden still held her, but now, when even she didn't know where she was, she suspected it would be difficult if not impossible. So that left getting home all up to her.  
  
If only she had a way to contact the SGC. It figured that the couple was so isolated; they rarely even turned on the old battered television, didn't seem to get a newspaper, and tended only to play the radio for music and weather. They seemed to rely on getting their news from their children and neighbors. They only had one telephone in the house, and it hung on the wall in the kitchen. Even if Sam could reach it, she realized quickly that it she would have a lot of trouble using the old rotary phone. Sam didn't think people still had those in this day and age. She'd still tried to get to the phone, but had been caught by Mary, who'd merely shooed her away. Sam didn't try again; her first attempt had just proved that the phone was out of reach.  
  
Sam had snagged some mail, and from the address had been able to ascertain she was in Pennsylvania. She'd stared in shock at the state written on the envelope, hoping she'd gotten it wrong, not wanting to admit she was well over 1500 miles from home.  
  
Eventually, Sam's rational mind kicked in. It wasn't like she'd have to walk it. It should be easy to sneak onto cars and trucks heading in the right direction, she just needed to get her bearings sorted. She'd also need to keep an eye out for any way to contact the SGC. She knew they'd be looking for her, even if they didn't have a chance of locating her.  
  
Once she had a tentative plan worked out, Sam knew it was time to make her farewells. She wished she had a way to thank the couple for all they'd done for her, and explain why she had to go. Goodbyes were never easy.  
  
She could always take the easy road and sneak out in the middle of the night, but Sam just couldn't make herself do it. Instead, she waited until after breakfast the next day, after getting a full night's rest and another meal, and followed Mary as she walked Charles to the fields. When the couple stopped, Sam continued on past them, finally sitting down a short distance away, where she looked back at them until she caught their attention. She looked pointedly off to the distance, even walking a few steps before walking back the couple, twining herself about their legs like she'd seen Schroedinger do when he wanted something.  
  
Before the couple could touch her, she walked away again and repeated the process. Mary caught on first. She'd had a feeling that her latest foundling wouldn't be staying with her. A lot of the strays she nursed back to health moved on. She just hadn't thought Bella would be going so soon, and she'd still secretly hoped her feeling had been wrong.  
  
"Oh Bella, must you go so soon." Mary tried to hide a tear behind her hand, but she knew Charles had noticed as he slipped his arm around her waist. Bella had returned, and rubbed herself around Mary's ankles again. The woman bent, running her hands over Bella's soft, beautiful fur.  
  
Mary could swear that the cat understood her. There had been something about this particular cat that had niggled at the back of her mind, something different, yet special about her, and not just her unusual colorings. Mary had tried to dismiss it as the ramblings of her aged mind, but still...  
  
One thing for certain at least, Mary knew that she'd never forget the little cat, and a glance at her husband revealed that Bella had had an effect on him as well.  
  
After one last rub of her head against the couples' hands, Sam turned and started down the road, which she knew from her trip to the vet led to the nearest town. Sam hoped to get a better idea of where she was, so that she could start her journey home. At the top of the rise, Sam stopped, and turned to look over her shoulder. Mary and Charles still stood where she'd left them, watching. Sam burned the image into her mind, treasuring the warmth they'd shared with her, then resolutely turned away, heading away from the rising sun, and towards the road home. 


	46. A Daring Theft

A/N: Ok, so the last chapter wasn't exactly the most accurate... But I didn't want to ruin the image of happiness and caring, and chasing after Sam to spay her might just not be the nicest thing ever... Besides, I'm not ready for someone to spay Sam yet...

* * *

_At the top of the rise, Sam stopped, and turned to look over her shoulder. Mary and Charles still stood where she'd left them, watching. Sam burned the image into her mind, treasuring the warmth they'd shared with her, then resolutely turned away, heading away from the rising sun, and towards the road home.___

* * *

_Chapter whatever_

Sam arrived at the town; it had taken her over an hour of walking when it had only taken a few minutes to drive in with Charles the other day. It wasn't much of a town, some shops and businesses, homes and even a few fast food places. Sam spotted a small gas station and convenience store, and decided to check it out, see if she could find a map or get a better idea of where she was.

Approaching the store, Sam found the door had been propped open, so that was one hurdle she didn't need to worry about. Slipping quietly into the store, Sam kept an eye out for maps as well as anyone that might not want a cat wandering around inside a store. The store wasn't large, and Sam quickly located a display of maps and postcards. There were some shelves nearby, and Sam thought she could use them to get to the one she wanted. Something else had caught her attention though.

Over on the counter, next to an unwrapped cheeseburger and French fries, sat a telephone. There was no one in sight that Sam could see.

Cautiously, Sam approached the counter. Hopping first to a nearby chair, then to the counter, Sam ignored the food, although the smells made her stomach rumble. Right now, she had eyes only for the telephone. Up close she could see it had push buttons. She would have liked it better if the buttons had been larger, but beggars couldn't get choosy.

Carefully, Sam teased the receiver off the hook, and was rewarded with the sound of the dial tone. Now whom should she call? If she called the Colonel's cell phone, he wouldn't be able to trace her location. The SGC would, hopefully, whoever answered wouldn't just think it was a prank, or would find the call suspicious enough to mention it to a superior. Course of action decided on, Sam started pressing buttons. Unfortunately for Sam the owner of the cheeseburger returned before it connected. The man clearly thought his lunch was in mortal danger. Shouting, the man ran towards her and Sam had no choice but to abandon the phone, even as she heard an answer come from the phone.

Sam ducked under the counter, avoiding the man's grasping hands, and then mentally cursed herself, she was effectively blocked from escape. Sam moved behind some phone books, and peered around carefully, trying to make herself as small as possible. The man was standing in front of his sandwich grumbling. Sam watched in dismay as the man picked up the phone and replaced it on the receiver before sending a glare in her direction, and popping a few fries in his mouth. The man sat down on a rolling chair, and Sam made herself more comfortable resigning herself to a long wait.

She thought he would just ignore her now that his meal was "safe", so Sam was understandably startled when the man spoke to her.

"Skinny little thing aren't you? Didn't meant to scare you away, you must have been hungry." Almost as an afterthought, the man held the French fries in his hand out to her. When Sam didn't move, he laid them down, and added a bit of his burger meat. Leaning back, he regarded her in her hiding spot as he munched on his meal.

"Sure, you'll take it when it's not yours, but now that is offered, you won't have anything to do with it. Cats." The man snorted, and Sam narrowed her eyes, little did he know.

Sam wondered if the call she'd managed to place had been connected long enough for them to get a trace, and if the anonymous hang up on the secure line would be enough for someone to pass on a report. Sam thought about remaining in or near the store, for a short time at least, to find out, but her plans changed suddenly as the man sighed and leaned back in his chair, still regarding her.

"As cute as you are, can't have a cat in the store, so will have to do something about you. Wife will kill me if I go bringing some stray home, so I guess its Animal Control for you. Shame really. Better go get that carrier from the last time out of the storeroom." The man sighed. Now finished with his meal, he stood and moved away, presumably to get the carrier. Sam's ears were flat on her head and her eyes wide. Having only just escaped from cages, Sam had absolutely no desire to return to one. There would be no hanging around, she needed to get away, and needed to do it NOW.

Her mind made up, Sam listened cautiously for the return of the man, and when she heard nothing, she made her move, heading with all speed towards the still open door. Sam detoured only briefly to the shelves she'd seen, taking costly moments to locate the map she wanted. Grabbing it up in her teeth was more awkward then she had thought it would be, and more time she didn't have was consumed.

Briefly, Sam felt a flash of guilt at needing to steal the map, but there was no choice about it, there was no way for her to pay for the map. Sam quashed her feelings by reminding herself that the man who had seemed so nice at first, intended to put her in a cage and turn her over to animal control. Sam didn't want to think what might occur if that happened. It would be best for her to stop getting second thoughts and get out of there. She could have all the time she wanted to feel guilty later. Her hold on the precious map was precarious at best, but Sam had no time for finesse as she heard a sudden shout behind her, alerting her to the fact that the man had returned, likely with a cage to put her in.

Daring to glance behind her, Sam's guess was confirmed, and the man was heading towards her, cage in hand. Wasting no more time, Sam dove from the shelf and headed for the door. The man was hot on her tail, as Sam charged between the legs of a very large, very startled woman and a handful of children just entering the door. The woman tottered alarmingly, and grabbed at a display rack, which unfortunately was too small for her bulk. The rack crashed to the floor as the woman shrieked as she followed it heavily down, the children shouting. The man, unable to stop his headlong race, tripped over the fallen rack, but Sam was too intent on her escape to notice.

All Sam could hope as she ran, with the stolen map clutched awkwardly in her teeth, was that the confusion and noise behind her would slow down any pursuit. Just in case, she concentrated on putting as much distance between her and the store as possible, forgetting everything else in her desire to prevent being returned to a cage.


	47. Cow Patties and Lawsuits

A/N: I am reposting this chapter. FanFic ate some of it, and spit a few pieces out it didn't want I guess. Thanks to the tip posted by sapphire-sword, I checked my saved copy and didn't see what the problem was, but when I went to see the posted chapter, it looked a bit different. So Thanks. It actually should make more sense in the beginning now! And to everyone else that has reviewed, if things look funny don't be afraid to say so, I don't bite, usually ;) Anyway, all the reviews have been great so far, I seem to have collected a lot! Thank you!

* * *

_All Sam could hope as she ran, with the stolen map clutched awkwardly in her teeth, was that the confusion and noise behind her would slow down any pursuit. Just in case, she concentrated on putting as much distance between her and the store as possible, forgetting everything else in her desire to prevent being returned to a cage.___

* * *

_Chapter Following Chapter Whatever_

The men of SG-1 were busy trekking across fields and rocks and mud, looking for any sign of their missing teammate. After the quarantine had lifted, they'd taken the very first flight they could be on and headed back to where they'd lost Carter's trail. There were two main branches off the stream, and depending on which way she'd gone, more after that. They had decided to split up and keep in touch by radio in order to cover more ground.

So far, all they'd found were cows, lots and lots of cows. Brown cows, black and white cows, cows with spots, cows without spots, big cows, little cows, cow patties... you get the picture. All in all it was a rather dirty, sweaty, and disheveled looking group of men that were rapidly feeling more dejected for lack of finding any sign of their missing teammate and friend.

Jack was just about to call the others in to meet for a break and lunch, when his cell rang.

"O'Neill." Jack listened and nearly dropped the phone in shock. It was General Hammond, and he had some interesting news. An unidentified caller had called a secure line, from the area, about a half an hour ago. The caller hadn't said anything before the call had disconnected. Ordinarily the airman on duty would have just ignored the event, but since it was a secure line he'd noted the number and mentioned it to his superior, who happened to know about Major Carter and her last known location. The superior had decided it was too much of a coincidence and alerted General Hammond, who'd agreed and was now calling Colonel O'Neill to let him know, just in case.

Jack quickly thanked the General and hung up, dialing Daniel while pulling out his map. He gave Daniel the news and the name of the place the call had come from. The route Jack had been following happened to be closest to the location, within a few miles at least, so Jack told Daniel to call Teal'c and for them to meet him at the convenience store in question.

The Colonel wasted no time in backtracking to where he'd left the rental SUV, and was soon on the way. He was probably breaking every speed limit on the way, but at this point Jack was only concerned with finding out if Carter had been at the store and trying to contact them. The gas station/store was easy to spot, and Jack pulled up outside within 15-20 minutes, tires spinning slightly as he stirred up loose gravel and dust. Jack wasn't very surprised when a second SUV pulled up next to his, and Teal'c and Daniel exited. The two had been exploring nearby areas so they had decided to only rent two vehicles.

The three men exchanged silent looks, each holding onto their separate hopes. As one, they turned towards the store entrance.

They had not gone very far, when they could hear the shrill voice of a woman, who was obviously very unhappy. For the first time, Jack noticed an ambulance and a police car parked outside, opposite to where they'd pulled up. Several young children where engaged in a game of tag outside the store. The shrill voice continued, and as they neared, a man could be heard as well.

Arriving at the door, they were just in time to witness a very large woman, squeezed into a c-collar, getting led to the waiting ambulance. The woman continued her tirade in her shrill voice. "I'm going to sue! Appalling!! Oh, my neck! My poor children, seeing their own mother grievously injured, taken to the hospital, they'll be emotionally scarred!" The woman continued on, her high pitched squawking dulled only slightly as the doors of the ambulance closed. The children were rounded up by one of two police officers who shared a sympathetic look with what was likely the shopkeeper. The kids seemed ecstatic about being able to ride in a police car, begging to try the lights and siren, and didn't seem the least bit traumatized.

The second officer was finishing collecting a statement from the shopkeeper. "So you say this cat, who was trying to steal your lunch, knocked Ms. Small down?"

Daniel looked like he was going to interrupt, his eyes wide, but Jack held up a hand. He wanted to hear what the man had to say.

The man nodded emphatically, while rubbing at his wrist. "Yes officer, funny looking little thing. Never seen a cat quite that color either. Skinny mite was trying to steal my lunch. I knew I couldn't have a cat in the store, so I went to get the cage to take it to the shelter in. When I got back the cat was taking one of the maps, ran off with it in its teeth. I tell you it was uncanny, never seen a cat act like that. It ran under that woman's legs, and she raised a big ruckus, see what a mess?" The man indicated the fallen display of chips and snacks; some of the small bags broken open or crushed.

The officer made a noncommittal noise, and nodded, making notes on his pad. He'd seen some odd things in his time, but this definitely ranked up there with the oddest, a cat shoplifting and disturbing the peace. That is if the man was to be believed and he wasn't just trying to get himself out of a potential lawsuit. "Ok Mr. Marley, I think I have all I need for the report. Have a good day." The officer passed a slip to the clerk, and nodded to SG-1 as he passed them to the patrol car.

The man was staring at the mess and muttering to himself, when Colonel O'Neill coughed. The man looked up startled. "Can I help you, uh sirs?" The man took in their dirty appearance.

Jack pulled himself to his full height, and said in his best Colonel voice, "Mr. Marley sir?"

The man's eyes narrowed, but he nodded reluctantly. "Yes?" He said, a note of trepidation in his voice.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill, United States Air Force." Jack pulled out his ID and showed it to the man. "About an hour ago a call was placed from this location to a secure line at a high security facility. The number is not one that is general public knowledge. We'd like to know if you have any idea why that number was dialed?" Jack turned his evil eye onto the man, who visibly deflated.

"Um... no, not really, can't say I've made any calls today..." The man's brow creased and furrowed, and sudden realization dawned. "That cat! It was on the counter, the phone was off the hook, and I just thought it had knocked it off, when it jumped up to get my sandwich. That cat has caused nothing but trouble!"

Jack kept a hand on Daniel's arm. "Oh really?" was all he said.

The man nodded emphatically. "Look, I bet I have it on camera. Why didn't I think of this before? Here, follow me."

Before Jack or the others could respond, the man headed off to what looked like an office in the corner, next to the storeroom. Exchanging looks, the three members of SG-1 followed. Crowding into an office, the man was busy rewinding a tape. He cued it up and pressed play.

The camera was set back behind the counter, revealing an image of the counter and the door. He'd rewound it to just before Sam walked in and Jack tightened his grip on Daniel's arm. It was definitely their missing Major. She looked a bit thinner then they'd remembered but otherwise seemed healthy and whole.

The four men in the room watched as Sam entered, pausing in the doorway before jumping up on the counter, the man's mouth dropping open as Sam pushed the numbers on the phone. Sensing the man's disbelief, Jack floundered for a way to explain away the action, but Daniel surprised him by speaking up.

"Looks like she found a fly." Daniel was watching the screen intently.

"Indeed." Teal'c chimed in.

"Oh yeah, I see it. Pesky flies." Jack gratefully followed Daniel's lead, making a mental note to thank him later. The man was staring incredulously at the screen, and back to the three men, and finally shrugged.

Daniel had hit the fast forward button on the tape, and they all watched as Sam made her break, stealing the map and causing the large woman to teeter and fall, taking the snack display with her. Leave it to Carter to cause another spectacular diversion to cover an escape.

The man was staring at the screen again and muttering under his breath about animals acting oddly. Teal'c interrupted.

"I have heard of a cat that would sneak into homes using the pet door, and take small objects." Teal'c spoke convincingly.

"My old college roommate had a cat once that used to take and hide his keys all the time." Daniel added his own two cents.

Jack decided to change the subject. "Well, I think we've solved the problem. Hey, if you see that cat again, here's my card. Wife used to talk about a cat she had when she was a kid, gets all sentimental like about it. That one looks like the one she remembers, might be fun to surprise her you know. Be a little something in it for you too." Jack winked and nudged the man with his elbow, as he pressed his card into the man's hand.

"We better get going, have taken up enough of your time Mr. Marley. Good luck with that lady. C'mon Daniel, Murray, lets get going." Jack led the way out the door, Daniel and Teal'c on his heels.

Once they were out of earshot, Jack spoke up again.

"Ok kids, split up and fan out, she can't have gotten far." A look of determination was on Colonel O'Neill's face, mirrored by the looks Teal'c and Daniel's faces. With an unspoken agreement, the three headed off along the road, eyes sharp for any sign of Sam.


	48. The Diner

A/N: In case you missed it, I had to repost chapter 47, because FanFic chewed up and ate some of it, just the beginning. So you might want to take another peek. The rest was intact after the first few paragraphs that I can tell.

_"Ok kids, split up and fan out, she can't have gotten far." A look of determination was on Colonel O'Neill's face, mirrored by the looks Teal'c and Daniel's faces. With an unspoken agreement, the three headed off along the road, eyes sharp for any sign of Sam._

_Chapter Following... Just Kidding... Chapter 48_

Sam trotted along the road, keeping up a good pace despite the occasional ache or twinge from the fading bruises and other injuries she'd only just recovered from. She'd stopped as soon as she felt safe by an abandoned barn and opened the map. Fortunately, she hadn't been far from I-70, and Sam hoped to find traffic heading west, because all she had to do for a while was follow I-70 west.

It still boggled her mind exactly how far from home she was. It made Sam feel small and alone when she looked at the distance. If she had been human again, she could just show up at the nearest military base and get in touch with Colonel O'Neill or General Hammond. Heck, she could have just called from the nearest phone, and they would have sent someone to pick her up.

Of course, if she'd been human, she wouldn't be in this mess. Even if she'd had her dog tags, she might still have been able to go to the nearest base, someone would have questioned the tags, and Hammond would have been alerted when they contacted her superiors. But Arden had taken her tags, she obviously couldn't carry ID, and if she were wishing for things she might as well wish herself back at the SGC. If Sam had heels to click together, she might just have clicked them a few times. "There's no place like home." Sounded pretty good to her at any rate.

She'd had to leave the map, besides being too bulky and awkward for her to carry, she hadn't been able to fold it back up. Even if she had, it would have still looked odd for a cat to be walking around with a map clutched in it's teeth, and Sam was hoping to keep a low profile.

The scenery of fields changed very little as she walked, with a farm or home every now and then to break things up. Sam kept out of sight of the road. She hadn't run across any other animals, except for an occasional rabbit, for which Sam was supremely grateful. Being chased by a dog, or worse, was definitely not on Sam's list of priorities.

The day had started out warm, with only a few clouds, but somehow, Sam had known her luck wouldn't hold. It had become gradually more and more overcast, and finally it had started to rain. Little more then a light drizzle at first, the rain become steadily heavier, while lightning flashed overhead. Sam was quickly soaked through and miserable. There was no shelter in sight, and Sam plodded along, her ears flat and tail drooping.

Hours passed and it gradually grew darker. Sam hoped it was just becoming night, and not the storm worsening, although Sam didn't think she could possibly get any wetter. In the distance, Sam thought she could see lights. Hope quickened her steps, and soon she could make out a restaurant or diner of sorts.

As she neared the brightly lit diner, Sam saw there were only two cars parked outside. There was a large overhang on the front of the restaurant, which Sam moved under gratefully, shaking off vigorously. She shivered in the chill breeze, her wet fur doing little to keep her warm, and examined her surroundings.

The place was called "Deb's" very simply, and a neon sign in the window proclaimed it was "Open 24 hours". Another sign made Sam smile inwardly, with a thought of Colonel O'Neill. It said "Fresh Homemade Pie".

Sam was still checking out the place, when a big blue tractor-trailer rumbled into the parking lot. Sam noted the plates were from Missouri, as she ducked out of sight behind a trashcan sitting out front.

A short, red haired man got out of the cab, and headed towards the entrance. Sam shivered again, and made a choice. Waiting until the man had opened the door and was entering the diner, Sam darted towards the open doorway, ducking around the corner and hopefully out of sight under a table.

It was a lot warmer in here, but Sam was still shivering from the cold. There were no shouts and Sam relaxed slightly, just as feet appeared in front of her. Just her luck, an empty restaurant, and the man had to sit here!

"Evening Trixie, beautiful day isn't it?" Sam heard a male voice just above her, likely the man she'd followed in.

Laughter, then, "Beautiful if you're a duck. How's it going Big Red, haven't seen you around in a while!" The new voice was a woman. White shoes appeared in Sam's line of vision. Sam wondered why the woman, likely the waitress, was calling the man "Big" he certainly didn't look big.

"You know me, always on the road. But I had to come in for a piece of your pie while I was on my way back to St. Louis! Once I get back, I get the whole weekend off with my kid, gonna teach him to play ball" Big Red shifted in his seat, as the two bantered, and talked about the man's son, and Trixie's husband.

"So what'll it be Red? The usual?" Trixie got down to business, she seemed to know this particular customer rather well.

Red was busy placing his order, when suddenly the woman sneezed, then sneezed several times in quick succession.

"Excuse me!" She said. "I don't know what brought that on! Normally the only thing that does that is a cat!" Trixie sneezed again, before excusing herself to go place Red's order.

Sam flattened herself back against the booth. Drat, but she was still soaked and shivering and she really didn't want to go back outside. Sam hoped no one would go looking for a cat, at least until she'd been able to warm up a bit. There was still the matter of her getting out as well.

Lost in thought Sam was caught off guard when the man seated above her shifted suddenly, and a booted foot caught her in the side, where it was still tender. Sam couldn't stop the cry that escaped before she could clamp down on it. She froze and held as still as possible hoping the man hadn't noticed.

"What the?" Came the startled question from above, and Sam's heart sank, as she cast about frantically for an escape route. All hope of escape was dashed as she felt a hand grip her securely and lift her up, depositing her on the booth seat. Startled, Sam looked up and her wide eyes locked with warm, twinkling blue ones.

"Well now, what have we here? Seems Trixie wasn't imagining things. Followed me in by the looks of you, half drowned too I bet!" The man was watching her intently.

Sam wanted to run, but she knew she wouldn't get far, since she couldn't get out the door. Suddenly, coming inside didn't seem like such a good idea anymore, but she'd been so cold. Sam shivered again involuntarily. The man caught the movement and his expression changed suddenly to one of concern.

"Soaked through, and here I sit nice and dry. We better fix that." Before Sam had time to consider the man had taken off his over shirt and dropped it over Sam.

"And not a moment too soon, here comes Trixie." The last came out as a whisper, while he flipped the corner of the jacket over her head and dropped a hand down to hold her still.

"Der yah go Red, just da way yah like ib! Aaachoo!" Again, the waitress was interrupted by sneezes, not to mention it sounded like her sinuses were already blocked up. Sam would find the one person in the world with worse allergies then Daniel. She squirmed slightly and felt the hand tighten a bit, but not constrictively.

"You know what Trixie, I think that rain is lessening up finally. I'm hoping to make Cleveland by tomorrow before I stop for some sleep. Could I get this in a box?" Red made his voice sound hopeful and pleading.

"Achoo! Sure Red, anyfink, achoo! I'll get dat for yah achoo!" The sneezes were heard further away as the woman left to take care of getting the box.

Sam squirmed under the shirt again and was rewarded when Red pulled the corner back so she could let her head out. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate the warmth of the jacket; just that being under it brought back recent bad memories.

"Shhhh." The man made a hushing motion at her. "Trixie don't much care for cats as you can see, so it will be back outside with ya as soon as she gets back. You're lucky I happen to like you furry little critters. I'll slip ya out unnoticed, you just stay put."

Sam visibly wilted, but the man wasn't paying attention since he was busy getting a few bills out of his wallet. She snuggled under the jacket, welcoming its warmth while it lasted, before she got dumped back into the rain.

She was only slightly prepared for the jacket going back over her head, and managed to muffle her surprised mewl.

"Thanks so much hon. I'll be going, hope you feel better soon!" Sam felt the man rise, and was ready when he slipped his arm around her, tucking her up securely. In next to no time, the chill and damp hit her, seemingly even worse now after the warmth inside the diner. She reluctantly felt herself getting dumped out of the jacket and back into the area under the overhang out front.

"End of the road for ya little bit. Too bad ya can't come along, you wouldn't like the road very much I imagine. You better go, you've got to have a home somewhere I bet, or you wouldn't have let me pick you up so easy." With those last words, the man turned and headed off, carrying his meal.

Sam watched the man. He was heading the right way, and he seemed nice. For the second time, she made a choice.

Big Red had just opened up the trucks door, and was about to climb in, when a blonde streak flew past him, ending up on the passenger seat. Red blinked as round blue eyes blinked back at him.

"Well, now, little freeloader aren't ya? I don't know if you can come with me though. Someone is probably missing ya right now. Better get you back on your way." Red had climbed up into the cab and now reached towards her, but Sam backed off, surprising herself by the low growl emitting from her chest. People were missing her right now, and he could do a lot to get her closer to them, at least 500 miles closer, maybe more! She was going to ride with him, and he better get used to the idea!

Big Red leaned back stared, and a thoughtful look on his face. Suddenly he shook his head and pulled the door shut behind him.

"I must be nuts, taking a cat along with me, but if ya wanna go, I guess you can go." He dropped his jacket over next to her, and settled into his seat, turning the ignition and letting the truck engine start to warm up. "Guess we'll be getting to know each other then."

He pulled open the box containing his dinner. Sam had just settled onto the warm shirt, and perked up at the smell of the food. It had been a long time since she'd had that meal so long ago at the Robert's. Red must have noticed, for he dropped a napkin in front of her, quickly followed by a few chunks of his burger.

"There ya go small fry. Look, Trixie put in some apple pie too, it's still warm! If I weren't already married!" Red laughed, than after a pause, a bit of the pie filling was dropped in front of Sam too. "There ya go, looks like you need some meat on your bones. Maybe you are far from home too? Get a bit lost maybe?"

Silence fell, as the two applied themselves to their meal. Sam's long tiring day caught up with her, as the cabin of the truck warmed and her stomach filled, soon she could barely keep her eyes open. Sam gave in to the inevitable, and slept.

Big Red watched his new passenger as the little cat drifted off. Looks like he'd have company, although for how long he didn't know. Ah well, no rest for the wicked. Big Red put his rig into gear, and pulled out of Deb's parking lot, heading back to the interstate, and closer to home.

A/N: Hope you liked this nice big chapter, it was a bit longer than usual, and a good bit longer then it started out to be. Sam will be traveling with Big Red on the next chapter, at least until he gets to St Louis. So I thought it would be fun if he named her something, since she can't really introduce herself. I thought I'd let you all, my readers, decide what Big Red will call Sam. Just let me know in a review what you think he should call her, if I like one I'll pick it.


	49. A Dejected Search Party

A/N: Ok, so it has been a bit longer than usual since my last update. Ok, a LOT longer, lol. Normally I have several chapters in progress but my little trip ate them all up, and I've been so busy since coming back with the remodeling, and getting ready for my babies to come, and work. I swear they are honestly trying to kill me at work or something. I hope things get better, because I'm missing writing out the story as I see it in my head. I think we finally have more chapters behind than ahead, but there's still a few things I have planned, don't worry!

So thanks for patiently (or impatiently) waiting for updates! And a measly short little update it is too! Sorry!

Oooo.. almost forgot, added some more pictures of Sam (The incredible fluffy kitten) and Dragon (who my friend is now calling "Dragon O'Neill") to the page lol. They are coming home next week. Anyway… here's the guys again… and I'm soo mean.

_Big Red watched his new passenger as the little cat drifted off. Looks like he'd have company, although for how long he didn't know. Ah well, no rest for the wicked. Big Red put his rig into gear, and pulled out of Deb's parking lot, heading back to the interstate, and closer to home._

_Chapter… I lost count._

Jack pulled the silver rental SUV into the parking lot of the little diner, after waiting for the large tractor-trailer with a big blue cab to pull out and leave room. Parking, Jack sat inside the truck watching the rain in the ever-deepening evening gloom while he waited for Daniel and Teal'c to meet him.

He didn't have long to wait before the second nearly identical rental pulled up outside the little diner, which Jack noted absently was called "Deb's". Jogging to get out of the rain, Jack waved the other two inside.

As soon as they entered, a waitress with a red nose and red eyes greeted them, the woman sneezed and apologetically waved the three over to nearby booth. Having been around Daniel and his incurable allergies so often, Jack recognized an allergy sufferer when he saw one. He sat as Daniel and Teal'c did the same. The waitress gave them all menus and left them alone after going over the daily specials.

Jack sighed as he opened his menu. He was exhausted, and judging by Daniel's posture, so were the others. Even Teal'c seemed to slump a bit in his seat, his head bowed in a pose of concentration as the large man studied his menu. They had been so close to finding Carter, to have missed her by little more than and hour or so.

At first, the Colonel inside of him had been angry that Carter hadn't stayed put. She should have stayed there and waited for rescue. But then he realized she didn't have a clue that they even knew where she was. Or at least where she had been, so her training no doubt was kicking in and she was first surviving, trying to avoid capture, while trying to contact them and get home. They hadn't missed the man carrying the cage, and after what they'd seen of her experiences with Arden, he didn't blame her for thinking she was in hostile territory, and reacting as such.

Still, they'd spent the rest of the afternoon trekking over the countryside, looking for any sign of her. Daniel had theorized that Sam would be trying to get home. Since she'd taken the map, he thought she'd likely find a major road to travel, and the nearest major road was I-70 west, if she followed that, it would pretty much take her all the way back to Colorado. Jack and Teal'c had agreed, and following that assumption, they'd chosen the most likely path she might have taken. Unfortunately, rain had quickly washed away any slight sign that Carter might have made passing through.

Jack had to finally admit defeat and call an end to the search; even then they'd still driven around up and down possible paths that Carter might have taken. But there were just too many different routes and too much ground to cover. After several hours, the Colonel had called Teal'c and Daniel to come in and get something to eat, before heading back to their hotel. A local farmer had recommended the diner, when Jack had asked about nearby places to get a good hot meal.

Jack hoped the weather would clear by tomorrow, and they could spend the day looking, but he had less and less hope of finding his missing Major. He didn't think the General would let them stay out much longer either; they'd be needed back at the SGC sooner or later.

The waitress returned and took their orders, although none of them really seemed to have an appetite, they all knew they needed to eat. Daniel had struck up a conversation with the waitress about allergies; the woman seemed to have the worst sinuses ever.

Before long, their meals had arrived and the three consumed them in silence, not really noticing the taste. Daniel was the first to break the silence.

"We'll, uh, we'll find Sam won't we? She's ok. She must be trying to get back home." Daniel spoke hesitantly, as if not quite believing his own words and needing reassurance.

Teal'c spoke before Jack could. "I believe Major Carter will endeavor to return will all speed. I have great faith in her abilities."

"Carter's tough. She'll be all right. We better go get some rest. I want to get an early start in the morning." Jack tried not to let his own doubts and worries creep into his voice, but he suspected his friends knew him all too well as they readily agreed and got up from the booth seats, searching for money to leave on the table and gathering the boxed slices of pie Jack had ordered for all of them to take on an whim.

The three stepped back outside into the steady rain, and Jack fervently hoped that Carter wasn't out in this mess, and was instead holed up somewhere safe and warm.

_A/N: Poor guys... sooooo close, and yet so far away. Lol. Meanie aren't I? Will try and get the next update sooner, I only have two paragraphs done though. And I still need to do some kitten proofing around here, especially since my friend says they like to get around behind the computer and pull things out with their teeth._


	50. Truckin'

A/N: Thanks SG1-Fanfic, I was going to post this story eventually on Heliopolis and GateWorld, but I didn't know about the Carterfic site, you said it was new though, so I'll check it out, always like a new place to find good fiction! I was likely going to start with my other story since it's shorter and complete. I think I'll have to combine chapters to post this one, since it's really grown a lot!

_The three stepped back outside into the steady rain, and Jack fervently hoped that Carter wasn't out in this mess, and was instead holed up somewhere safe and warm._

_Chapter 185_

If only the guys of SG-1 knew, but Sam was indeed safe and warm. And they'd been a lot closer to her than they'd thought. But the miles between them were quickly stretching once again, as Sam slept on, oblivious to her close encounter with the dejected and forlorn search party.

Big Red was making good time despite the weather, and he glanced occasionally over at the little sleeping cat. He'd finally determined it was a girl. She was still sleeping, even though she would sometimes stir or sigh, burrowing deeper into his jacket.

The little cat was a puzzle to him. She seemed like she must belong to someone or she wouldn't have let him handle her. But if that were the case, why had she been wandering around in the cold and rain? No matter what, it seemed like he now had a passenger. He couldn't hide the soft smile that teased the corners of his lips as the little cat stirred and sighed again.

She looked so peaceful, despite how thin she seemed. Maybe she'd been abandoned out by a farm, it wasn't unusual in the area he'd found her in. He thought it was cruel to take an animal that was safe and protected, used to being cared for and given meals, and one day out of the blue dump it all on its own in what might as well be the wilderness. If that were the case, it would explain a lot. She'd probably never had to catch a mouse or bird or rabbit in her entire life.

Further up the highway, a car cut off another one, causing the driver to blare his horn. The sound traveled and the cat woke startled. Fear was evident in her features, and Red spoke quietly in what he hoped was a soothing voice.

"It's ok little one, I won't hurt ya. Been sleeping a long time haven't ya? Guess you needed it. Poor little bit, I'm guess you got left out by someone didn't want ya no more. Damn shame." Red glanced over at his new little friend now and then and was pleased to see her gradually relaxing.

"Well, can't just keep calling ya cat or whatever, if we're gonna be riding together, ya need a name." Red thought about the problem. It would have to suit her. Suddenly, he thought of something, and grinned. "Blondie. Yep that's you alright." He laughed, turning his attention back to the road, completely missing the cat's laid back ears and look of disgust.

Sam absolutely detested being called "Blondie". She'd spent way too much time in her life getting past the "dumb blond" stigma that so many seemed to have. Hard enough being female in the military. She'd more than once considered early on dying her hair, but she didn't think it would have helped much, and she happened to like her blonde hair. She just didn't like being called Blondie. Sam sighed. She'd only have to put up with it a short time, as long as she remembered not to growl at the man every time he used the name.

The miles passed, and Big Red chattered on about the route, his work, and his family. Sometimes he would ask her questions or opinions, and Sam would meow in response. Sam tried not to hold it against him though, when he would misunderstand her reply. After all, he didn't speak cat. Then again, neither did she. If she couldn't understand what she was saying, she didn't expect he would either.

As they traveled, Sam stretched, moving lightly around the cab from the seat, to the floor, back to the seat, even the back of the seat. She explored the sleeping compartment too, but was always careful not to disturb Red while he drove. Sam had no way to really tell time, since she couldn't see the man's watch, and he didn't have a clock anywhere in the cab. She guessed about 5 or 6 hours had passed based on distance and the speed of the truck when she started to see signs for Columbus, although she wasn't sure since she'd taken another nap. Big Red was yawning.

"Ok Blondie, rest stop coming up, gonna pull into it and get some shut eye. We'll be home by tomorrow! Wait'll my boy sees ya. Wait'll my wife sees ya!" Red seemed to pause and ponder a moment. "Maybe I should get some flowers before I go home, ya think?"

Sam wasn't really listening anymore. At the mention of home, Sam had to fight off a wave of homesickness. Even though she was closer now, and getting closer, there was still a great distance to travel. She'd have to leave the kind hearted truck driver, before she got sucked into being a family pet, and there was no telling if she'd be lucky finding another ride like the one she was on. Sam missed the SGC, and her team. She missed being human, and she wondered how Daniel was coming with the translations, or if he was spending more time looking for her. Curse Arden, and his henchmen, for taking her so far away from her home, and her friends, really her family. Not to mention her only chance of ever becoming human again.

While lost in thought, Red had pulled into the rest area and parked. Yawning and stretching, the man got into his bed. Looking in her direction, he patted a space beside him invitingly. He looked so disappointed when Sam didn't budge. Sam shook herself from her thoughts of loneliness, and leapt lightly into the sleeping compartment. It was the least she could do was thank the man for taking her in. Besides, it would be prudent to share body heat since the nights were getting chilly now. At least that's what she told herself. She settled next to the man and let him pet her.

Red gently scratched her head, and Sam leaned into the caress, only slightly surprised at the purr she felt as much as heard. He fell asleep eventually, his hand resting lightly on the back of her neck, his snores sounding gently into the cabin. Sam lay awake for a long time after the man had drifted off, thinking about home, and the people she loved and missed.

_A/N: Oops, I goofed in Chapter 48, Big Red said he was headed to Cleveland, but I meant Columbus, Cleveland is a bit out of the way if you are going from Johnstown PA to Indianapolis, and not on I-70 at all. (Gives thanks to the creators of MapQuest for Sam's travel route)_

_And as you've seen, I settled for "Blondie" for the name, which was suggested by several people, so thanks to Princess of Grace, Laura, spacemonkeylover, and Alys. I was tossing about "Little Bit" or some variation, but thought it woud be more fun for him to give Sam a name she despised lol. Anyway, there were a lot of good suggestions for names, and lots of feedback on the last few chapters so thanks again!_


	51. Hitchiking and Foraging

A/N: Well life has changed, now that two kittens own me. I wake with mousies in my bed, and when I sit here, I feel nibbling at my toes. Tiny bodies use me for a springboard, or trampoline while I try to sleep. Under the covers, my fingers and toes aren't safe anymore. The kittens have doubled in size since I saw them last, and Sam is a little darker now, though no one can agree on what color he really is, something from a creamy tan to a pale stripy orange. I really don't think he's orange though. Dragon is very pretty orange patterns, circles and stripes. Their lovely blue eyes are sadly changing, but I'm sure they'll still be pretty in the end. I've been trying to keep them from going behind the computer; they have a tendency to want to pull things out with their teeth. They have their little habits, like Dragon's favorite spot is under the bed, and he's taking to standing on my chest when I'm trying to sleep and start kneading my face or nibbling my nose. And Sam is very tidy, he makes sure to bury his messes in the litter pan, and will go back after his brother and bury that too. Then he'll try to bury the food as well. There are also the numerous times Sam has fallen into the water bowl. Dragon is starting to pick up Sam's habit of burying the food too, and I've caught him taking swims in the water bowl too, which explains my now soggy carpet.

They are just too cute to stay mad at, even when they took a mousie for a swim in thier water bowl, and Sam decided to first drop said soggy mousie toy in my bed, then when I went to retrieve it, he wrapped it in the bra I'd left on the bed. I guess he thought it would dry his mousie right off.

They both seem to have settled in, even with the setback of their first vet visit (they liked the thermometer even less then Sam Carter, and their first round of vaccines knocked them out for an entire day) So I'm hoping to start catching up with the story again and banish the writer's block, not aided by the constant distractions provided by two very active kittens. It's a little hard to type while kitten try to climb in my lap and waltz across the keyboard. But I'll keep trying. Thought I'd pick up with Sam, before checking back in with the guys, who have likely headed back to the SGC.

_Red gently scratched her head, and Sam leaned into the caress, only slightly surprised at the purr she felt as much as heard. He fell asleep eventually, his hand resting lightly on the back of her neck, his snores sounding gently into the cabin. Sam lay awake for a long time after the man had drifted off, thinking about home, and the people she loved and missed. _

_Chapter 51_

At a Missouri gas station, just off of I-70 somewhere between Columbia and Kansas City, a small, pale, striped cat lurked in the shadows of the bustle, watching and waiting.

Sam had slipped away from Red nearly a week ago while he was preoccupied with getting the truck delivered for unloading. She tried not to think about him searching for her. She knew she was a coward to sneak away, but she doubted he would have let her go wandering off on her own. He'd been very protective of her at any stops they'd made, keeping her in sight if he had to let her out to take care of business, otherwise making sure she was in the cab. Luckily for Sam, the doors had big handles on them that opened when pushed down, and they'd been easy enough to operate when she'd leaned on them with her front paws, her slight weight was more than enough to get the door open.

It had taken her nearly a day to get back near I-70. After that, Sam had alternated catching rides by listening to conversations at gas stations, restaurants, and rest areas along the way. Sometimes she'd even gone some distances on foot. She hadn't been lucky enough to find any rides as good as her first lift with Big Red, but overall was pleased with her progress over the last few days.

She'd managed to get a hold of maps twice more, once liberating one from a trash can, and a second time when she'd slipped into a rest station late at night, and could look at the one kept under glass. With the aid of the maps, Sam was able to keep a fair idea of how much distance she'd traveled and what cities and towns were on the way.

Unfortunately, Sam quickly learned the harsh realities of being a 'stray' cat in the big bad world. Most of the time, she could slip by unnoticed, but she'd had several close encounters with stray cats and dogs, and an assortment of wildlife, including raccoons, fox, snakes, and even a large bear that showed up at the trash cans she had been poking through without much luck. Needless to say, she'd let the bear have the cans. She counted herself lucky to have remained unscathed thus far, but worried that her good luck so far would begin at some point to turn.

That is if you considered being exhausted and half starved, and generally soaking wet from near constant rain to be lucky. The past several days of intermittent meals and constant traveling were starting to take its toll on her. Sam suspected she looked particularly pathetic. The one glimpse she'd managed of herself in a bathroom mirror at the rest stop she'd found the map at revealed one bedraggled, filthy, skinny cat. The guys might not even recognize her anymore. She was footsore, and itched, suspecting she'd picked up an assortment of freeloaders, but tried not to think about it too much, otherwise she'd spend hours scratching. That flea bath wasn't sounding quite so bad anymore.

And then there were the encounters with humans. Sam repressed a small shudder as she remembered the group of teenaged and older males that had gotten positively excited when they saw her. Her gut niggled that something was wrong and Sam listened to her third sense, and was already looking for an escape when she saw the ropes the men were carrying and heard them talking about what they would do to her when they caught her. Sam hadn't heard all of it, too intent on putting distance between her and them, but what she'd caught had included knives, gasoline, and flames. She had little interest in finding out what they'd planned.

The encounter had left her with an overall wariness of humans and a bad taste at the back of her mouth. She had known that such people existed in the world, which derived pleasure from harming animals, but had never encountered them personally and hoped fervently that she'd never encounter them again. At least not without a P-90, some C-4, and backup. She'd show them a good time.

Despite her new wariness about humans, she still needed to eat and get home. Over the past few days Sam had managed several meals at fast food restaurants by slipping in and hiding under the tables. She'd discovered that families with small children gave her the best success at gaining scraps. The harried parents tended not to notice her, and if she could avoid little swinging feet, she generally was able to obtain a decent amount of dropped French fries, spilled drinks, chicken nuggets, and other bits and pieces of fallen food. She'd even managed half a fallen cheeseburger once.

Trashcans also contained the occasional windfall, but most were covered tightly, likely to keep out animals she thought in disgust. Sam had been initially reluctant to dig in the garbage, looking for half eaten food, but desperation and survival training had kicked in. She limited herself to what was on top though, reluctant to delve to far into cans, figuring what was on top was likely fresher, and not wanting to risk an infection on top of everything else.

Her poor digestive system had already rebelled a few times over the rapid diet changes she'd forced it to undergo. It seemed that a cat's digestive system was a lot more sensitive than a human's, something she remembered from Schroedinger and how she'd had to slowly transition his food if she changed brands. Unfortunately, Sam didn't have the luxury to be to choosy about what she ate, because sometimes it was eat what was available, or go hungry, and Sam had been going without a bit more than she would have liked.

Safe, warm places to rest were few and far between as well. Out in the wilderness one night, Sam would have given nearly anything for the ability to build a warm fire. She had still managed to find a few places to stay in storerooms and garages, but more frequently, she was curling up under overpasses, and even one night under a parked car.

Her earlier confidence in her ability to find her way home evaporated quickly as the days dragged on and her hunger was more and more infrequently satisfied. She slept only lightly, alert at every noise and movement. Sam knew her body would only go for so long before demanding rest and proper meals, but Sam continued to hope that she'd manage to make her way home before it did.

Sam's ears perked up at a wisp of conversation, interrupting her flood of worries and self-doubts. Two men had just pulled up in a large open rack truck, filled with large box like shapes under a canvas. They were discussing reaching Topeka tonight, and making a stop before continuing on their way to Oklahoma City.

Cautiously, Sam moved closer. One of the men had entered the convenience store, presumably to grab snacks and pay for fuel, while the other was busy pumping diesel fuel into the truck's tank. Sam moved behind the pumps and examined the truck.

It was a medium sized truck, and had an open bed with racks surrounding it. A large canvas was fastened down over an assortment of boxes and lumpy objects. She couldn't tell what was inside. The truck appeared old and battered, and under all the dirt, it might have been white at one time. At least there weren't any obnoxious odors coming from it, unlike the similar truck she'd slipped aboard, only to discover it was carrying refuse after the truck had started moving. She'd been more than eager to leave that ride behind as soon as it stopped.

While she'd been studying the truck, the second man had returned, and the first one had finished fueling, and joined the other man in the cab, starting up the engine. Now or never Sam thought, as she gathered herself and took a running leap into the back of the truck, slipping between the slats and under the canvas. In the dimness under the canvas, she still didn't know what was in the boxes, but she guessed from the lubricant and metallic smells that it was machinery, or parts to machinery. Sam suppressed her speculations as the truck started to move, and she was forced to find somewhere to settle before the movement of the truck knocked her down.

She quickly located a place on top of a smaller stack of boxes, in between several larger ones. With a bit of stretching, she could actually see outside the truck, which meant she could see road signs, but was still protected from the wind. She'd need to be able to watch the road signs so she'd know where they were, since the men were headed to Oklahoma City, but she only wanted to ride as far as Topeka.

Sam made herself comfortable as possible on the box as the truck picked up speed and merged onto I-70. It wasn't the most comfortable place in the world, with the sound of the wind whistling, and the vibrations from the old truck. Sam wondered if her teeth would fall out from the jostling. Beggars couldn't be choosers Sam sternly reminded herself, and settled in for several more hours of bone rattling shaking before she could hope for a better ride. Why couldn't she find a shipment of mattresses heading for Colorado Springs? Or pillows. Or blankets. Something soft, warm, comfortable, and dry to curl up on.

Sam let her mind wander in her daydreams, as the miles passed. She dozed lightly, rousing now and then to watch for road signs along the way. After several hours, Sam saw signs for Topeka, and wondered where the truck would stop. Sam looking into the deepening evening gloom with disgust, the light drizzle from earlier was now a steady rain. And she was hungry again, but that wasn't new. Still, it wasn't much fun being wet, cold and tired, and Sam was getting rather weary of all three. Her thoughts strayed back to finding a truck full of bedding again, her fantasies adding in trucks full of food, or anything soft or warm.

Sam was suddenly startled from her dreaming, when she was thrown without warning to the side as the truck lurched. A horn blasted nearby, tires squealed, followed by the unmistakable sound of metal crunching on metal. Before Sam could react, she felt herself being hurled violently into one of the large boxes as the truck she was riding in swerved sharply, brakes squealing in protest. Sam struggled to cling to her precarious hold as the boxes shifted and for a moment of terror she feared she'd be thrown from the truck. The load shifted, and something snapped, and the last thing Sam saw before her world went black was a large box heading her way with alarming speed.


	52. Of Sparring and Traslations

Reposting because FanFic is picking on me again!!! It did mess stuff up. The first few sentences don't even make sense anymore! Why do they keep picking on me??? {Runs from the room sobbing hysterically}

_Before Sam could react, she felt herself being hurled violently into one of the large boxes as the truck she was riding in swerved sharply, brakes squealing in protest. Sam struggled to cling to her precarious hold as the boxes shifted and for a moment of terror she feared she'd be thrown from the truck. The load shifted, and something snapped, and the last thing Sam saw before her world went black was a large box heading her way with alarming speed._

_Chapter 52_

"Oomph" Jack grunted as Teal'c got a particularly strong punch through his defenses to his midriff. Jack bounced back, dancing out of the way of a second hit and ducking a third, lunging forward to deliver a blow to Teal'c's now unprotected abdomen.

Too late, Jack realized the "opening" had been a bluff, as he felt Teal'c grab his arm, neatly using Jack's momentum to propel him forward. Tired from the long and strenuous workout, Jack stumbled, and landed on the padded mat face down.

"Have you had enough O'Neill?" Teal'c's deep voice spoke from above him.

Jack mumbled his grudging ascent into the mat, and then rolled over, looking up at the towering Jaffa he counted as one of his closest and most trusted companions. "I almost had you that time Teal'c."

The large man merely raised an eyebrow as he reached down a hand to his prostrate friend.

Jack accepted the assistance. After the workout, he wasn't sure if his knee would thank him if he didn't. "Thanks," he said gruffly, as he gained his feet, the single word conveying more than just thanks for the hand up.

Teal'c inclined his head, understanding. "You are most welcome O'Neill. I have found this workout to be most beneficial." In the language of the warrior, Teal'c had just told his friend that he understood Jack's reasons for the workout, and had also felt a much-needed release of tension by, as O'Neill often called it, "beating the crap out of something."

Their eyes met briefly, as O'Neill unfastened the protective helmet and pulled off his gloves. Understanding passed between the two battle-hardened warriors.

"Lunch?" Jack asked.

Teal'c inclined his head. "Indeed."

"Let's get Danny-boy too, he's probably been living on coffee all day anyway." Jack headed off to the showers, Teal'c following.

Half an hour later, clean and more refreshed feeling than he had been the last few weeks, Jack stood in the doorway to Daniel Jackson's office, Teal'c pausing just behind him.

"Hey Danny, thought you might want to join me and Teal'c for lunch." Jack hid his smirk as the distracted archeologist practically jumped, and blinked up at him momentarily confused.

"Um, uh. What time is it?" The young man sat blinking, taking off his glasses and absently polishing them on his shirt.

Jack looked around Daniel's office; he hadn't been in since they'd gotten back from Pennsylvania. He was amazed at the sight laid out before him. The room had been transformed. Large glossy photos of enhanced and enlarged images of the alien device that had changed Carter were covering every available horizontal and vertical surface. Books in languages that Jack couldn't even identify, let alone name, littered every flat space. Stacks of notes and journals teetered precariously. Jack decided he better stay in the doorway, rather than risk tumbling one of the piles which Daniel no doubt had organized in a way only he would understand.

"It's after one Daniel. When is the last time you had something to eat?" Jack was using his best commanding officer tone. So what if Daniel wasn't military.

"Well, I uh..." Daniel frowned, and abruptly changed tactics. "Jack, I think I'm really close to solving the translation. SG-11 just brought back some artifacts from a neighboring system, and I think..."

"Ah ah ah." Jack interrupted. He wasn't about to let Daniel bury the subject in technical terms and a discussion on the nuances of ancient languages. When the wayward scientist attempted to speak again, Jack merely leveled his best glare, and spoke warningly, "Daniel. Food. Now. You can come back after."

"But Jack, I really need to try..." Daniel didn't want to leave just yet; he felt he was so close.

Jack was momentarily startled when Teal'c spoke before he could reply, or better yet, drag Daniel from his office. "Daniel Jackson, you will feel more refreshed after you have replenished your body's needs. Perhaps a break will allow you to find a new insight you may have missed while you are weary."

Daniel blinked. It was hard to argue with Teal'c's impenetrable logic. He sighed, looking over the organized chaos that was now his office. Teal'c and Jack were right. He could use a break; he hadn't realized how many hours had passed. He'd been working incessantly since their return. Daniel wasn't sure why he felt the need to throw himself into the translations.

He nodded to his friends, sighing one last time. "Ok guys, I'll stop for a little while."

Jack grinned, and Teal'c inclined his head. "Great. I hear they are serving pie today at the commissary!"

The three men soon had collected food and claimed a table. Gentle banter traded back and forth, as they skirted around any uncomfortable subject, but they couldn't hide the feeling that there was something missing.

Daniel brought it up first. "I miss Sam."

Jack and Teal'c quit discussing the merits and drawbacks of a particular move that Jack had attempted on Teal'c during their sparring match, and turned to look at their friend.

Daniel shifted, suddenly uncomfortable, as he stared down at his plate, pushing his food around with his fork. "Its just, I keep thinking she should be here, keep turning around to ask her about some technical detail in the translation or another. I know its silly but..."

"Indeed Daniel Jackson," Teal'c interrupted, "I too have missed Major Carter's presence and insight. I have caught myself on several occasions seeking her whereabouts to ask her opinion."

Daniel gave Teal'c a half smile, as Jack finally spoke up.

"Uh yeah, we all miss Carter. I went to her lab earlier thinking she'd be there. Got halfway there before I remembered. She'll be ok, Carter's tough, and she's had plenty of survival training. We just have to wait." Jack thought if he said it often enough, he might start to believe it. She had managed to escape from Arden's cages after all. And she'd looked ok on that camera. Still, he wanted to be out there doing... something.

"Perhaps Major Carter will find a way to contact us again." Teal'c had every confidence in his teammate's ability to protect and defend herself, but he too longed to be out there actively looking for her. He understood the logistics of trying to find one small animal, even one with the mind of a brilliant scientist, in the large area that she could be in. As confident as he was in her abilities, Teal'c still wanted to be doing something to aid in her speedy and safe return.

"Yeah, maybe she'll find another phone or something." Daniel realized he had been throwing himself into the translations for lack of anything else to do. He longed to be out looking for Sam too, but he knew how fruitless searching without an idea of where she was would be. Perhaps he'd have the translation cracked by the time Sam found her way back to them, and they could prevent the problem from happening again. Daniel believed the machine would reverse the transformation. It had to. He didn't want to face the possibility that despite everything Sam had gone through, that they wouldn't be able to reverse the change.

As if sensing his thoughts, Jack spoke. "She'll get back to us Danny. And you'll have that doohickey all figured out and ready to go when she gets here."

The group fell silent, and finished their meal, each lost in their own thoughts, all wondering what Sam Carter was up to, and each of them hoping that she was safely on her way home, while wishing in their own way, that they could bring her back right now.

_meowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeow_

At that moment, not even Sam Carter knew where she was. She'd awakened, unsure as to how long she'd been unconscious, the vibrations of the truck confirming it was moving. A weight was settled across most of her body, leaving only her head and front legs free. Groggy, sore, and dazed, Sam had been unable to extricate herself. She'd tried to stay awake, worried about a concussion, but had eventually given into sleep.

She'd awakened again; the full darkness telling her it was night. Sam grew worried. It had been evening at the time of the accident and they'd been very close to Topeka. She had no idea how long she'd been unconscious, and for how long she'd slept afterwards, pinned under the box.

Still sore, and a little disoriented, Sam felt a little more refreshed from the sleep. Cautiously, she wriggled a little, and stretched, moving each of her legs and her tail. When each extremity responded, with just a little twinge from her back right leg, Sam gained confidence. Wriggling a little more, Sam breathed a sigh of relief when she was able to do so, and the box didn't shift. It must have moved a little while she'd slept, she surmised.

Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, and nor did she want the box to shift again making it impossible to extract herself, Sam searched in front of her for something to gain leverage. Spotting a floorboard just in front of her that stuck up a little bit, Sam twisted and stretched, digging her claws into the wood and pulling. Her back feet scrabbled for purchase, her claws again handy in gaining a good grip. Too bad humans didn't have claws, Sam thought distractedly. She pulled herself inch-by-inch, moving quickly forward and pulling her tail out hastily behind her, just in case. Glad to be free, Sam turned around to survey her former impromptu prison.

She'd gotten out not a moment too soon, in seemed, when she lurched suddenly to the side after the truck hit a particularly large bump. The box that was now in front of her shifted, and settled to the floor of the truck with a large thump. Sam blinked, staring in shock. Mere moments, and she could have been a cat pancake. She was amazed the box hadn't flattened her when it hit her.

Sam shook herself from her thoughts, taking a moment to again survey for any new injuries, stretching and arching her back and limbs. Aside from a few new aches and twinges from new bruises, she didn't think anything was broken. She'd been lucky, that box could have easily killed her from the look of it and the thump that betrayed how heavy it really was.

After taking stock of her situation, Sam looked about for a new vantage point. She needed to see the road signs and figure out how long she'd been unconscious. Moving cautiously between the stacks of machinery and boxes, Sam spotted a likely place, not far from her original vantage point.

Jumping lightly onto her chosen perch, Sam peered under the edge of the canvas. At least it had stopped raining, she noted to herself, as she peered into the darkness, searching for road signs. The sick feeling of dread built as she noted the lack of traffic, and the darkness of the hour. The first of the mile markers only added to the pit in her stomach, as it indicated she was on I-35, and heading south. South wasn't right, and she wasn't even sure where I-35 was.

After another ten or fifteen minutes, her worries were all confirmed, when she saw a sign that read "Oklahoma City, 75 miles". Sam realized suddenly, she wasn't in Kansas anymore.

A/N: I'm so mean to poor Sam aren't I?

PS, my kittens are turning into hoodlums, they drag my shoes and slippers out from under my bed, scatter my bills off my desk, knock everything down that they can, keep turning on the caps lock, and they've just discovered trashcan diving. Yesterday, they ripped the antenna wire from my stereo into ittle bitty pieces, and knocked a plant down. They pulled a lamp down a few days before, scaring themselves silly for an hour. They don't seem to like it when I sleep either, so they like to wake me by purring on my chest and licking my face or nibbling on my nose or hair. It was cute the first night, but I'm getting sleep deprived. Hey, anybody want some kittens lol. Free.


	53. Chickens, Ribs, Brawls, and Buses

A/N: Reposting again due to an error on my part in geography!

_After another ten or fifteen minutes, her worries were all confirmed, when she saw a sign that read "Oklahoma City, 75 miles". Sam realized suddenly, she wasn't in Kansas anymore._

_Chapter 53_

Sam had lost track of the number of days since the accident had changed her well laid plans and sent her on an unexpected detour of more than 300 miles in the wrong direction. She thought it had been at least a week, maybe more, since leaving Oklahoma City and heading once again west, this time on I-40.

After stealing another map, Sam had dismissed the idea of backtracking her way back to I-70 and settled on simply heading west again. If she could get to Albuquerque, Santa Fe, or somewhere near there, she would be much closer to home, and she could just follow I-25 North to Colorado Springs and Denver. She didn't expect to get a ride all that way though, and figured she'd be hopping transports again like she'd been doing.

Again, she'd alternated catching rides when possible, and taking to foot if places were close enough. The territory soon turned to desert unfortunately, and before long she was forced to rely more on rides, despite her worries about a repeat occurrence of her little detour. In her travels, she'd slipped aboard all sorts of vehicles, from pickups to tractor trailers, to a Volkswagen with a chair crammed in the trunk, the trunk tied closed over it, providing her a means to slip inside. She'd been mostly sticking to vehicles she could sneak aboard, rather than relying on the kindness of strangers after her bad experiences. It seemed more often than not people shooed her away, but there were those few that seemed to find it their duty to haul strays off to the pound, or worse, cause harm to them. So she just kept a watch out for places she could stow away on.

She hadn't seemed to have the luck to find any trucks loaded with mattresses or other soft materials though. Although she was starting to think the gods were taking a perverse enjoyment in her predicament. After making a fervent wish for a truck heading her way carrying something soft, she'd managed to steal aboard a truckload of chickens, her current transport. The truck was on its way to Amarillo, Texas. While Sam had to agree that feathers were indeed soft, chickens most certainly were not. Not only were they not soft, they were noisy and smelly.

Sam was busy counting the miles to where they would stop, and she could search for something nicer, something with air conditioning. And cushions. Sam sighed, and curled her tail in front of her nose protectively.

Not soon enough for Sam, the truckload of chickens left the interstate, and pulled into a gas station, somewhere in the outskirts of Amarillo judging by the last signs she'd seen. Barely waiting for the truck to come to a full stop, Sam quickly passed through the rows of caged squawking and flapping chickens and slipped out under the loose rail she'd discovered that had allowed her access.

Darting under some nearby bushes, hopefully unnoticed, Sam looked around. Despite being nearly midday, this particular gas station didn't seem too busy. She was also hungry, and there wasn't a convenience store attached to this station, so it was unlikely she'd find food. Sam looked at the other nearby businesses, and took note of what seemed to be some sort of buffet style restaurant just across the street. The parking lot was full of cars and buses, and seemed to be busy for the lunch hour. Sam decided to take her chances on getting a meal there, and maybe she'd be lucky enough to find a ride as well.

It wasn't hard to cross the divided highway and get to the restaurant. Keeping as close to the walls and shadows as possible, Sam approached the entrance. The place was very busy, noisy talk and laughter coming through the doorway. Sam had realized that the busier places were, the more likely she'd be able to slip in unnoticed. Her observation proved no less true today as she slipped in quietly with a large family just entering, and ducked under the nearest table.

Sam had barely begun to stake out the place when a woman entering the buffet collided with a large man just leaving it with his loaded plate, looking over the shoulder at someone behind him. His plate went flying, the food going in every direction including all over people. Sam blinked as a large serving of ribs landed with a plop just a few feet in front of her.

Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, Sam made her move while everyone was still distracted on the man and woman who were now shouting at the top of their lungs at each other, a harried looking manager hurrying towards them. Not giving the commotion a second look, Sam darted from under the table and hastily grabbed the fallen meat into her mouth, running towards the doorway and under the legs of a very startled couple that had just opened the door, her prize clutched in her mouth.

Checking for any signs of pursuit, Sam breathed a sigh of relief when there was none, and took her meal into the shade of a parked car behind the restaurant, where all the buses were parked.

The ribs were delicious, tender and warm, the sauce sweet and just a little bit tangy. The portion was large, and Sam grew full before she'd made it halfway. Sam licked her whiskers as she lay under the car, eyes half closed in contentment, the afternoon heat making her feel drowsy. It had been a long time since she'd had enough to be able to eat more then her fill.

People walked back and forth in the parking lot, groups talking and laughing, children running. Sam's ears twitched as she listened to one group, sudden hope filling her. A man stepped towards a group of older gray haired women and confirmed what she thought she'd heard.

"Bus leaves for Santa Fe in ten minutes ladies! Don't forget anything!" The man, who looked like a bus driver, headed back to the bus and walked around it, inspecting it. The door stood open, its engine idling. No one was near the door. Sam glanced at the group of ladies, some of whom had gone back in, presumably to use the lavatory or find the rest of their companions. The wheels in Sam's head turned. Could she slip aboard without getting noticed and thrown off?

Sam decided she had to take the chance. It was nearly 200 miles, maybe more between the two cities, and Sam knew it would put her so much closer to home. She'd had to take a handful of different rides as well walk some on foot to cover that same distance earlier in her trek, as she hadn't found a ride like that first one with Big Red again.

Taking one last look at the ribs, Sam made another choice, and grabbed up the leftovers in her teeth. There was more than enough for another meal, and she couldn't remember the last time she'd had more than one full meal on the same day.

Clutching her food, Sam darted from the shadow of one parked vehicle, to the shadow of another, until she was as close as she could get to the bus without leaving cover. Peeking about cautiously, Sam noted the driver was on the other side of the bus, and the group of ladies was looking away from the open bus door towards the front of the restaurant, where police had just arrived. Sam guessed they were here to deal with the man and woman that had inadvertently provided her windfall. Although there seemed to be a large number of people milling around outside the restaurant, and many of them didn't seem very happy. There also seemed to be a lot more police than seemed necessary for two people.

Not bothering to dwell on it, Sam thanked whoever was responsible for her sudden change in luck and didn't waste the opportunity. Counting to three in her head, Sam made a dash for the open door of the bus, blinking at the sudden change in temperature. Air conditioning!

Sam shook herself; careful not to drop the precious ribs she carried. Fine taste of Eden she would have, if she just stood here like an idiot in the doorway she'd likely find herself tossed back outside into the Texas heat. Scampering up the stairs, Sam darted down the aisle, relieved to find no one had boarded the bus yet. Looking about for a hiding space, Sam's eyes were drawn to the luggage rack, already crammed with bags and other things. Heading down the aisle, Sam saw an open space on the rack, and without hesitation leapt lightly onto the seats. From the back of the seat, she leapt onto the rack, settling next to a rather large, rather garish looking furry hat with feathers sticking out of it. Sam glared at the feathers, remembering the chicken truck.

It seemed Sam had found her spot not a moment to soon, as the first group of ladies returned to the bus, chattering about the commotion at the restaurant. Apparently the argument had escalated, and the woman had thrown something at the man, who'd ducked, and the food had hit another man, who had become angry. Next thing and there had been a bit of a brawl, with food flying everywhere. The ladies had been in a banquet room and merely closed the door until things had quieted. Sam shook her head; now glad she'd taken her meal outside!

Before long, the bus was full, nearly every seat taken when the driver did a quick head count and closed the door. Sam remained as small as possible, she'd managed to avoid the handbag that had been dropped literally in front of her nose, fortunately the owner hadn't noticed her, and Sam hoped she wouldn't notice the barbeque sauce on her handbag!

Sam tried to stay alert, but her full stomach, the cool temperatures, and her sheer exhaustion won out, and Sam drifted into a light slumber, lulled by the motion of the bus and the chatter of the women.

A few hours later, Sam woke, dazed and a bit confused, before remembering where she was. The bus had stopped moving and the women were standing and stretching, gathering up their things, chattering excitedly. Mountains were visible through the window, and the architecture was uniquely New Mexico, with its unmistakable, yet beautiful, Spanish and Native American influence. No doubt, she'd made it!

A hand reached up to the rack, grabbing the handbag, startling Sam. She grabbed her now cold meal and moved back as far as she could get, hoping no one would notice her.

"Eeeew what's this on my bag?" Sam heard a woman's voice. Oops.

"I don't know, but have you seen my hat?" A second woman answered the first.

"You left it on the luggage rack Dolores! Yuck. This stuff looks like barbeque sauce!" The first woman was preoccupied with her handbag.

"Oh bother, if only I were a bit taller." Sam heard the woman who wanted her hat muttering to herself, while hands appeared, groping blindly. Sam turned, and tried to slink away, but before she could react one of the hands landed on the back of her neck, closing reflexively.

"Found it!" Sam scrabbled, but her claws skidded on the smooth plastic luggage rack, her startled yelp muffled by the meat she refused to drop. Sam felt herself lifted and plopped down on someone's head without ceremony.

"What the-"the woman started to say. Eyes wide, Sam came face to face with the woman holding the barbeque sauce covered handbag. The woman blinked, mouth opening and closing, before dropping the bag and pointing at Sam, and earsplitting shriek escaping from her mouth. Her excitement spread, and the woman who thought Sam was her hat started to jump around shrieking too.

"What is it what is it?! Get it off me! Heeeellllp!" More women started to shriek and point, although some started to laugh. Sam was losing her precarious hold on the woman's head, and decided it was time for her to beat a hasty retreat, especially when the other woman retrieved her handbag and cocked it back, obviously preparing to swing it.

Wasting no more time, Sam leapt, making a beeline for the door as she heard the unmistakable thwap of the handbag connecting with someone's head. The shrieks and shouts Sam caused as she ducked over, under and around the occupants of the bus and out the open door did nothing to hide the howls of fury from the now extremely perturbed owner of one very ugly furry hat.

A/N: The meanness continues... And Sam seems to cause commotion or bring trouble wherever she goes doesn't she? Hehehe. Anyway, she's covered a lot of distance in the past few weeks, but there's still at least 200 more miles to go, and as you've seen, a lot can happen in that amount of space! Still a few more surprises in store... (hides from the masses)


	54. Homeward Bound

_A_/N: In case you missed it, Author's rant in chapter 53 was replaced with the real chapter 53, "Ribs, Brawls, and Buses". Although FanFic ate my title, and also ate the titles to the first 12 or so chapters as well. Why me?

A/N (2): Oops... evil author has a confession to make lol! I looked at the mapquest, and followed the major highways back to Colorado Springs, and chose likely looking destinations for Sam. When I saw Las Vegas along I-40, which I'd chosen to send Sam along, I was like oooo too cool, can't pass that up! I was originally going to send her to Albuquerque. Anyway, I just now realized that the Las Vegas I picked for Sam to go to is actually in New Mexico! And not the Las Vegas I was thinking of at all, which is actually hundreds of miles in the wrong direction! How embarrassing. Especially since I've flown to Las Vegas airport last year (never actually been to the city) so I knew it was in Nevada, and I knew that Alberquirky is in New Mexico. So anyways, I goofed. Please excuse my mental fart. I've reposted the chapter again, changing Sam's destination to Santa Fe. As to what a busload of old ladies are doing going there... I don't know, maybe they are hiking? Heh. There is also gambling, sight seeing, they might be going to a meeting of the Red Hat Society for all we know... (Had actually thought about having them all wearing their purple dresses and red hats lol) The ladies came into existence because they were going to Las Vegas, like the groups of women from the church group that go on bus trips here to Atlantic City and Dover Downs. I figured busloads of ladies gambling were pretty universal. Lol. So now that they are going elsewhere, you'll just have to imagine what they might be doing lol.

_Wasting no more time, Sam leapt, making a beeline for the door as she heard the unmistakable thwap of the handbag connecting with someone's head. The shrieks and shouts Sam caused as she ducked over, under and around the occupants of the bus and out the open door did nothing to hide the howls of fury from the now extremely perturbed owner of one very ugly furry hat._

_Chapter 54_

Daniel looked down at the image in front of him and frowned, absently rubbing at his temple. So close... Yet the solution eluded him. The ruins SG-11 had found in the neighboring system had helped solve the translation for the most part, but it was the nuances that continued to puzzle him and the rest of his team. Several of what he and the scientists working on the project believed to be controls for the device could be translated in several different ways. They'd requested to return to the planet, but until they had a better idea of what the controls were for, Hammond refused to allow any team access. He didn't want anyone else to accidentally activate the machine again.

He looked up, momentarily startled at a knock on the doorframe to his office. In the doorway, Teal'c stood, holding something. "Yeah Teal'c?" Daniel invited.

"Daniel Jackson, you must turn on channel 11. It is of great importance." Not giving Daniel a chance to respond, Teal'c entered the room and crossed to the TV while Daniel was still puzzling out the man's odd request.

"Uh, sure Teal'c. You wanna tell me what this is about?" Daniel pushed his glasses up and watched while Teal'c turned on the television to the correct channel, then put in the tape he was carrying and pressed record. Daniel frowned in confusion.

"It will soon become apparent, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c merely stepped back, and stood with his hands clasped behind his back, watching the commercials. Daniel sighed, leaving his translations and went to stand next to the Jaffa, his arms crossed over his chest. Teal'c would not interrupt him if it weren't important.

The commercials ended, and the news went back on, covering the top stories. Daniel glanced at Teal'c, who was still watching the screen impassively. Back at the anchor desk, the anchorwoman was now introducing the channel's "Picture of the Day." Daniel listened with half interest, still puzzling out the translations in his head.

"In Amarillo, Texas, an altercation between two customers to the Golden Corral Buffet escalated into a full scale food fight among over 60 patrons, leaving nearly $1000 in damages. Security camera's caught the scene." The view on screen changed to some poor quality security tape, and Daniel watched with mild amusement as a woman and man collided, food flying everywhere. They were obviously arguing, as the woman grabbed something off a table to throw at the man. That's when Daniel saw what had gotten Teal'c to come seek him out. Down in the corner of the screen, a small pale striped cat darted out from under a table, snatched up something that had fallen, and darted for the exit just as a full-scale brawl erupted in the restaurant.

The anchorwoman was talking again, but Daniel was busy staring at the screen in open-mouthed amazement. Blinking several times, Daniel turned to Teal'c, who was now ejecting the tape from the VCR. "Uh, Teal'c, we better find Jack."

_meowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeow_

Sam yawned and stretched, the heat was still oppressive even in the shade of the trees she'd found near the rest area she was at, not far outside of Santa Fe.

Sam watched in amusement as a couple with a little girl and a little boy tumbled out of an overloaded SUV and went running up to the restrooms, the parents following more sedately discussing the boxed lunch they'd bought at a nearby shop to have at the picnic site, the father was carrying a sleepy toddler. Then Sam noticed the license plates on the SUV, and her heart fluttered in her chest. It couldn't be? Sam felt like she hadn't seen Colorado plates in so long.

She approached the car carefully, moving up and standing on her back legs to touch the plate with her paw assuring herself of its solidity. Sam berated herself for being silly, still she felt much better knowing it was real. It actually said Colorado. But she quickly reminded herself, that it wouldn't matter if the parking lot was full of cars with Colorado license plates, if she couldn't get aboard one.

Pacing around the SUV, Sam examined it from every angle. She couldn't check the door to see if it were locked, but all the windows were rolled up so no getting in that way. It wouldn't be safe for her to stow aboard the luggage rack, even with the bikes secured up on top and on the back. Looks like the family had been vacationing.

Sam looked up as the family came out of the rest station, heading over to the picnic tables, the woman now held the hand of the smallest child, while the older two children ran ahead. The man followed behind now carrying the large picnic basket the woman had been carrying before. Sam decided to move in closer, so she could hear their conversation. She slipped unnoticed under the table, the family intent on unwrapping sandwiches and passing out chips and things.

"Boulder never sounded so good before now Alice." Sam was just in time to hear the man speak, and her heart skipped a beat. Boulder was just north of Denver, and only a few hours from home!

The woman laughed. "I'm ready for a good long soak in the tub. Its been a great vacation though, I'm glad your boss let us use his cabin for the weekend!"

"Are we going home Daddy?" The little boy asked. "'Cos I don't wanna go home yet! Its been too much fun!"

"No Tiger, we won't be home for a few more days, we still have a few things to see!" Sam saw the man tousle the little boy's hair, and he ducked, as the children cheered at their dad's pronouncement. The little boy was cute with brown hair and blue eyes. Sam liked him almost immediately.

"Brian, Ginny, eat your sandwiches, or Daddy is going to have this whole pie to himself!" The mother chided them gently, and the kids applied themselves to their meals.

While the family ate, Sam was busy thinking. She could wait and try to sneak onboard the truck while they were all busy loading up things and kids, and hope she didn't get caught. Or she could try the open approach. Sam decided. At least if she tried to enter openly, she could have the covert plan as backup. Always a Plan B, at least that's what the Colonel always said.

Deciding that the children were the weakest link, but not wanting to frighten the parents by getting too close, Sam slipped out from under the table, and did her best to look pathetic and half starved, which by this point in her travels, wasn't very hard to act.

"Mrowow?" She said, widening her eyes and looking longingly at the food.

"Mommy it's a kitty cat!" Exclaimed the little girl.

Brian chimed in with "He's hungry!"

"Mrow?" Sam said again, this time raising a paw up, before she plopped down on her side, looking up sideways at the parents.

"Skinny little thing. Wonder if someone left him here? Can't stand it when people dump their pets when it gets to be inconvenient." The man said. Sam decided to ignore the mix up in sex. At least she was getting their sympathy.

"It's probably got all sorts of diseases Ted." The woman was biting her lip and Sam could tell she'd be hard to win over.

"Can I give him some of my sandwich Mom? Please? He looks so hungry!" The little boy was now looking up at his mother with pleading eyes. Sam knew that look from her niece and nephew really well. Score one for the starving cat!

"Please Mommy, he can have mine too!" Ginny was holding up her leftover half of sandwich now too.

"Mine too, pwease!" The toddler was giggling and pounding his fists. "Kitty hungry! Hungry kitty!"

Alice looked at her husband, clearly outnumbered as the kids begged and bounced in their seats. Ted shrugged and rolled his eyes, no help. Sam started to purr. Kick 'em while they were down.

"I guess it won't hurt..." Alice started, but the kids just cheered and raced to drop their leftovers in front of Sam. "Wait!" The kids stopped, and Sam forced herself to stay still. "Don't touch him, just put the food down. He might be scared. Just be real slow and quiet, there' that's right."

The kids stopped their charge and dropped the sandwiches down a few feet from her and backed away at their parents urging, the toddler chortling and chanting "Hungry Kitty!" over and over.

Sam stood and stretched lazily, giving off a soft "Meh," as she approached the offering. Sniffing, she could smell ham and turkey and cheese. Daintily, she ate the offering, and then surprised the woman by wrapping herself around Alice's ankles and purring loudly. Then she plopped down a few feet away and washed her face, like she'd seen Schroedinger do, trying to literally ooze cuteness. Sam wasn't sure if it was working, they didn't really offer courses in training on acting cute. Cute probably wasn't even a word used in the training manuals. Sam could just see it. "Overwhelm you enemy with cuteness." Sam dragged herself back to reality. Act cute. She batted at a long blade of grass and widened her eyes, before going in for another rub and retreating again.

"She likes you mommy!" Piped up Brian.

"I guess so." Alice was noncommittal, and continued to watch her.

Pie was passed around and Sam cheered silently when the tin was placed not far from her on the ground in open invitation. Sam took the offering gladly, if nothing else, at least she'd gotten a meal.

The little boy was frowning down at his pie, a deep look of concentration on his small face. "Mommy, Daddy, why would someone dump the kitty cat here? Didn't they want him? Didn't they know he'd be hungry and alone?"

Both parents looked surprised, as they shared looks. Sam listened attentively. This was even better than she could have hoped! Ted took a stab at explaining a difficult fact of life.

"Well Tiger, sometimes people don't think about stuff like that. They probably thought he could take care of himself, there's lots of birds and mice and things for him to eat and grass to roll in... and well, some people just don't care much."

Brian frowned as he thought about it. "That just seems wrong Dad."

"Yeah, poor Kitty Cat." Ginny wasn't eating anymore either and was listening to the conversation.

"I know Dad, why don't we take him home! We can feed him and he won't be lonely or scared anymore! He can share my room! Wait til I tell Billy..." Brian had a big grin on his face.

"Whoa! Nobody said anything about getting a cat!" Alice glared at her husband. Somehow, this was all his fault.

"Awwwww." Both kids were disappointed. "Please mommy? We'll clean our rooms and do our chores and..." The list trailed off as it turned into outright begging and pleading. The littlest one chimed in with "Wan' Kitty! Wan' Kitty!"

Alice was now glaring at Sam, who just rolled over onto her back, sticking out her paws, and leaving her belly wide open as if inviting a caress. Hey, it worked for Schroedinger!

"Maybe we can find a vet nearby, get him checked out? We were talking about getting a D-O-G after all." Ted was caving in. "We used to have cats when I was little, wouldn't mind having one now."

Alice looked from Sam, to her husband, and to the kids that were now silent and watching her. They knew she had the say.

"Oh alright." She held up a finger before the kids could get too excited. "IF we find a vet, and get him checked out, and IF he'll come with us. I don't want any of you kids touching it until he's all checked out, hear me?"

A chorus of "Yes Mommy" and a "Wan' Kitty" answered her proclamation, and Sam rejoiced. She was getting adopted!

In short order a phone book and nearby vet willing to see them on short notice had been located, and Sam had been enticed into an empty box. Sam had gone willingly into the "trap" baited with bits of meat and leftovers. She did remember to act the part of a cat and meowed and scratched on the box lid a bit, but nothing could dampen her elation at the recent turn of events, not even a vet visit! She was going home!


	55. A New Pet

A/N: Myriadragon, that exact scene was on my mind when I wrote that line. (proud owner of seasons one thru four on DVD, with five and six hopefully soon and seven when its available)

_In short order a phone book and nearby vet willing to see them on short notice had been located, and Sam had been enticed into an empty box. Sam had gone willingly into the "trap" baited with bits of meat and leftovers. She did remember to act the part of a cat and meowed and scratched on the box lid a bit, but nothing could dampen her elation at the recent turn of events, not even a vet visit! She was going home!_

_Chapter 55_

Sam resettled herself in the large plastic carrier and sighed, twisting her neck around the now unfamiliar weight of a collar, causing the small tag to swing. Sam didn't even want to be reminded of what the tag said, and sincerely hoped she'd be able to work out a way to remove the collar before she found her way back home. Sam wished they could have at least given her a better name, something with a little dignity perhaps. But Princess Snookums?

Sam made a disgusted noise, which was lost by the cacophony of yet another Barney sing-a-long tape. If she heard one more Barney song, she might just consider shooting herself. That is if she could figure out how to hold the gun. Or get one. Never mind. The kids were singing along, at least the little girl was, at the top of her lungs, the toddler was chanting "Barney! Barney!" Brian was the luckiest of them all Sam thought, he was lost in his own little world with a set of headphones and a Gameboy. Sam sighed again.

What had seemed like a bright idea at the time was now giving Sam more than a few doubts. The vet visit had been an all time low. She'd expected an exam at the least, maybe a few shots, but it had been much worse. Not only had she had to put up with the thermometer, exam, and blood work, but she'd also been subjected to a flea bath, worming treatment, had her claws trimmed, and been given full set of feline vaccines, which had left her exhausted and achy even a full day later. After her treatment by the vet, Sam had felt little remorse over her deception when Ted saw the bill.

"$220??? Holy sh-!" He'd said, interrupted by his wife with a look to the kids who were still excited about getting a cat.

After the vet, the family had hauled the kids and their new "pet" to the local Petsmart, and Sam soon found herself inside a new carrier, with a litter box, food and water bowls, and lots of nice Kibble. Mmm... Yummy. They'd also given her a few cat toys, and Sam was very much relieved to notice that none of them smelled at all like catnip. The carrier they'd bought and crammed into the overloaded SUV must have been for a large dog because there was more than ample room for her and the food and the litter tray. Sam glared at the litter tray and dry cat food again. She hadn't been given any opportunity to escape, even if she'd wanted too. They always made sure the outside doors were closed whenever the carrier was open to allow access to the food and to clean the litter pan.

From her vantage point in the cargo section of the SUV, Sam could see very little except the back of Brian's head, the little boy, who looked to be about seven, was just tall enough that his head poked over the top of the seat in front of her. She could see next to nothing of the road or road signs since she could only see what was in front of the cage. Sam hated cages. As soon as they'd put her in there, she'd been unable to sit still for the first hour, pacing and pawing at the door, which she was unable to open from the inside, the latch secured around the side. After the first hour, she tried calling out, sounding her most pathetic. That's when they'd turned the radio and music on. Eventually, Sam resigned herself to being stuck in the cage, even if she still didn't like it. They didn't know she wasn't really a cat, and that she had very good reasons to dislike cages. She hoped they would be "home" soon and that she'd be able to find an escape.

As if sensing her thoughts, Ted announced that they were almost there. Sam wasn't sure if she should be relieved the trip was nearly over, ecstatic about being so close to home, or worried about what was to come. Maybe it was still residual from the vaccines, or the long trip. but she was exhausted. The family had cut their vacation short, only making one more stop on the way home to visit some relatives. Sam had been left in the garage in her carrier all night, seemed the relations were allergic to cats.

They'd gone home early since most of the other stops would have been impractical with a cat in the car. Sam was relieved that she wouldn't be subjected to being left in the car in the carrier in the hot sun, she knew there were plenty of folks that did that. They had still all left her once for about fifteen minutes and the car had gotten incredibly warm despite being left in the shade with the windows cracked. Sam had started to panic, as the interior grew stuffy and warm, and had cried out in her most pathetic voice when they'd returned, bringing a blast of welcome fresh air and soon a return of air-conditioning.

They hadn't done it again after seeing how worked up she'd gotten. She'd even accidentally tipped the food and water bowl in her growing panic, making a big mess. She hadn't been very cooperative with the cleaning up either, Ted had had to hold her while his wife cleaned up and she'd made it very difficult to be put back in the cage wanting nothing more than to escape and cut her losses, not worried about where she was, she'd figure it out. She just didn't want to end up another statistic, another "pet" overwhelmed by heat when left in the car. It made her realize again, just how vulnerable she was.

Back in the present, Sam sensed as the vehicle slowed and got off the interstate. She could tell it was moving a lot slower, and it stopped several times and made several turns over then next few minutes. It still came as a slight surprise when the truck came to a complete stop and the engine was cut.

"We're home!" Ted announced, to be met by cheers and groans, and the toddler shouting, "Home! Wan' Barney!"

"I'll get the cat if you want to start getting the kids in hon." Ted told his wife. The back of the SUV was opened and Sam stumbled as the carrier was lifted out. She got a slight view of a split level home, with a manicured lawn and flower beds, before the carrier was turned around, giving her a view of more of the same sort of houses. Ted carried her inside, setting the carrier down in the center of the living room. Sam was hoping they'd open the cage and let her out, and maybe she could get away while they were busy unloading the truck, but it was not to be. She was left in the carrier and more or less ignored while everything was taken care of and put away.

After giving them what she thought was plenty of time to settle in, and still hadn't been released, Sam tried reminding them she was there. "Mwrow?" She said. Hello?

Alice's face appeared in front of the grate, and she spoke to Sam in a sickeningly sweet voice. "There there Princess Snookums, you just stay there a little bit longer, while mommy gets dinner ordered. There's a good kitty now."

Sam pawed at the door, mrowing at the retreating figure, who ignored her. She sighed and settled back down again, nothing to do but wait.

A knock at the door heralded the arrival of the pizza delivery guy and Sam suppressed a pang of hunger. She'd barely touched the dry food she'd been given; it brought back too many sour memories. Not to mention it was cat food. Sam still couldn't bring herself to eat cat food. As the family tucked into their meal with gusto, Sam started to cry out again. She was tired of being locked in a cage, and she wanted out NOW.

Just as she was starting to explore the upper ranges of feline vocalizations, Ted turned to Alice and suggested maybe it was time to let the cat out. Sam kept making noise until finally someone released the latch, allowing the door to swing out, and startling her into momentary silence. So involved in making her displeasure known, she'd failed to notice anyone approach.

A small stampede of little feet headed her way, and Sam shrank to the back of the carrier, wondering if demanding to be let out was such a good idea after all. Fortunately, Ted and Alice seemed to realize that unleashing three small children on one new cat in an unfamiliar environment might not be the smartest thing to do, and the kids were ordered back to the kitchen to finish their dinner.

In the relative quiet after banishing the kids back to the kitchen, Sam left the dubious safety of the carrier, and started to explore the living room. She'd just made a circuit of the room and was thinking about moving onto the next room, which appeared to be a dining room, when something latched onto her tail and yanked, hard. Sam gave off an earsplitting yowl as she thought her tail was about to be dislocated. Spinning around as much as she could, tail caught in a vise like grip, it was all Sam could to not swat the little boy gleefully howling. Fortunately, Ted and Alice had come running at the sound of laughing and one obviously distressed feline.

"No no Bobby, don't grab the kitty like that! That hurts!" Ted quickly freed Sam's tail, and Sam bolted under the chair, wrapping her tail around her body. The toddler was screaming as he was taken back to the kitchen. Meanwhile Ginny appeared in the doorway, holding a plate containing a slice of pizza at a very precarious angle.

"Ginny, go back into the kitchen right now before you drop that!" Alice admonished the little girl, who looked to be about four. Ginny looked down at her plate just in time to see her pizza slide off the plate, down her shirt, and onto the carpet. She immediately started bawling.

"I just wanna play with the kitty!" She howled as her mother led her back to the kitchen sitting the girl back at the table. Brian was now announcing he wanted another slice of pizza and the toddler, who was back in his highchair, was mashing pizza bits into his tray. During the entire ruckus, Sam saw her opportunity, snatching up the fallen and temporarily forgotten nibbled on slice of pizza and disappearing behind the sofa with it. Alice had looked confused upon returning to clean up the mess, but had put one missing cat and one missing slice of pizza together, and figured out what had happened.

_meowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeow_

Back at the SGC, Jack was scowling down at his hand of cards.

"I believe you need to 'Go Fishing' O'Neill." Teal'c said, a look of smugness on his otherwise impassive features.

Jack just scowled again, snatching a card from the pile. "It's 'Go Fish' T. Whose idea was this anyway?" he said.

"I believe it was yours O'Neill." Teal'c was watching him, an eyebrow raised.

Jack sighed. It had indeed been his idea to teach the Jaffa some card games, starting with "Fish". After doing every scrap of paperwork in his in-tray, (much to General Hammond's surprised delight) and rearranging his office, Jack was literally climbing the walls. Teal'c, sensing his friend's need for distraction, had suggested Jack teach him a few "Tauri games." Jack had decided to start with something simple, but he hadn't thought anyone could lose so badly at Fish.

Jack blamed his lack of concentration on his inability to do anything to help Carter get home. She was still out there somewhere, but at least now they (sort of) knew where she was. Or had been at least.

After Teal'c and Daniel had shown him the news clip, Jack had grabbed the tape and charged into Hammond's office, demanding to be allowed to commandeer the first flight they could get to Texas. To Jack, Teal'c and Daniel's surprise, Hammond had refused.

"I know you want to be out there looking for Major Carter, but given her tendency to so far remain one step ahead of all search parties, I can't authorize anymore personnel or expense to look for her unless we know for certain she is still in the area. In all likelihood, Major Carter is already well beyond where that film was taken. That event occurred hours ago, and she could be anywhere by now." Hammond held up a quieting hand as all three men started to protest. "We will not ignore this sighting. I happen to know the owner of that particular restaurant, he's an old friend of mine from before I joined the Air Force. I will contact him and have him look for Major Carter. Dismissed."

Hours later, Hammond gave the rest of SG-1 the news that the friend had not seen any other sign of a "missing cat" and had also reviewed the parking lot camera footage, which had apparently revealed the same cat slipping aboard a bus, although the camera hadn't picked up any identifying markers, so they had no idea where the bus was headed.

And so they sat, and tried to stay occupied, so they didn't have too much time to think about Carter, and wonder how she was doing. At least Daniel had his translations, and they at least could try and keep the man from working himself to the ground, making sure he stopped to eat and sleep now and then. It got harder and harder to pull him away though, he kept saying as to how he was so close now. Jack couldn't even pull the archeologist away for a game of fish with Teal'c. Maybe he'd thought Jack was asking him to go fishing?

Jack's thoughts wandered back to Carter again as Teal'c set his last pair down, thus winning the game... again. He couldn't help but wonder just what the Major was doing in Texas, the last he'd known about she'd been in Pennsylvania, where they'd just missed her by minutes. It looked like Carter would have quite a story to tell when she got home. Not if, Jack reminded himself. When.

_meowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeow_

A/N: Ya'll are mean. But I'm meaner! I'm talking about the guesses and suggestions in the last few reviews! You'll just have to stop guessing and see what's in store for Sam in the next few chapters, if you want to see what I mean lol! Wow, over 400 reviews so far. That, and there's like 20 people that have me on their favorites and over 50 on their author alert list. Thanks guys! I'm glad to see everyone is still enjoying the story and stuck with me through the lull between updates! Its closer to being done, but not as close as you might think. And that's the only cookie I'm going to toss out!


	56. Family Life

_Jack's thoughts wandered back to Carter again as Teal'c set his last pair down, thus winning the game... again. He couldn't help but wonder just what the Major was doing in Texas, the last he'd known about she'd been in Pennsylvania, where they'd just missed her by minutes. It looked like Carter would have quite a story to tell when she got home. Not if, Jack reminded himself. When._

_Chapter 56_

Over the next several days, Sam adjusted (somewhat unwillingly) to family life. Every attempt at escape had been thwarted, and after her first two attempts to rush out the open door, they were now on guard against her going outside and she was generally shoed away or someone would hold her or lock her in a room while the door was open.

Her tail had been yanked several times by Bobby, and Sam thought she deserved a medal for actually not scratching him. Ginny liked to grab her too and usually carried her upside down, and once hauled her, despite her vocal protests, to her bedroom while Alice was in the shower, and dressed her up in doll clothes. Sam escaped, charging into the master bedroom, still wearing the doll clothes and diaper, startling Alice who had just come out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

Sam found herself getting placed on top of the fridge an awful lot. Anytime she cried out for rescue, one of the adults would generally put her up on the fridge and out of reach of small hands. About the only one that didn't cause Sam a lot of grief was Brian. Sam had grown more and more to like the little boy, who seemed rather bright for his age.

Once, when Ginny was chasing her, a little frilly baby bonnet in her hand, Sam ducked into Brian's room. Frantically, she locked eyes with the startled little boy, before ducking under the racecar bed. Brian won a permanent debt of gratitude when he told his younger sister that he hadn't seen the kitty at all. After she'd left, he'd gotten up and closed the door, before peering under his bed at her.

"Its ok, you can come out now. I can't believe she wants to dress you like a baby." Brian wrinkled his nose in disgust. "She's such a _girl_."

Sam chose to ignore the last remark, as she rubbed herself around Brian's ankles, and he reached down and stroked her awkwardly. Sam purred.

Brian turned back to his toys, and Sam noticed the rather impressive array of action figures spread out before him, as well as an assortment of military vehicles. They were all surrounding a large plastic Godzilla figure.

"Girls can be so stupid you know." Brian continued on in the same vein while he prepared an attack on the "monster". His voice suddenly changed to a high falsetto, in an obvious imitation of his little sister. "Where's Princess Snookums? I want to play dolly with Princess Snookums!" Brian's voice changed back to normal. "What a stupid name. You need a better name." Brian's brow furrowed, changing suddenly to one of delight. "I got it! Dragon! That's what I'll call you! Hey, Dragon, you can play with me, you can be Godzilla!"

Before Sam had time to react, Godzilla had been tossed across the room and Sam found herself surrounded by action figures and armed military transports. Something thudded lightly into her side, and she blinked confused, looking down to see a soft foam missile lying next to her. A second thud, and Sam looked up to see a joyous Brian delighting in his direct hit. He crouched down and muttered "Acquiring target!" With a look of intense concentration, Brian primed yet another toy missile. That was it! This meant war. Forgetting all her troubles for the moment, Sam crouched and pounced, knocking the truck on its side and scattering action figures, much to Brian's delight.

For the next hour, Sam could almost forget about being trapped in a cat's body, still away from home and the people she loved, while she played with Brian. She started out being the monster, and knocked down figures or ran away with them as "hostages." But later in the game Sam switched sides and even found herself outfitted with her own missile launcher, a converted toy belt fastened around her body. She even took on "Godzilla" tackling the large plastic figure and sitting on it while Brian proclaimed victory and danced around the room.

Finally though, Sam grew tired and Brian grew bored with the game. Sam leapt lightly onto Brian's bed, and curled up, only mildly surprised when Brian joined her. The little boy curled up next to her, and reached out a small hand, softly stroking her. "You're the best cat ever, Dragon. I'm so glad you're here."

As Sam settled in for a nap, she was hit by a pang of regret. She wouldn't much miss being the family pet, but she would miss Brian. He'd be heartbroken when she left, but there wasn't much she could do about it. As much as she loved the little boy, she missed her freedom. And she missed being human. She needed to go home.

_meowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeow_

Later that same evening, after the kids were tucked safely into bed, and Alice and Ted were settled down, their voices drifting out from the partially closed door, Sam patrolled the house. First, she checked under the kitchen table.

Sam had discovered that with three kids, there were usually plenty of things that fell onto the floor. And if she hung out while the kids ate, she generally found quite a few more offerings being added. Brian was the first to take advantage of the new garbage disposal, and Sam usually found quite a few vegetables and other things he didn't like finding their way under the table. That was fine with Sam, she liked vegetables. And just about anything was better than the dry cat food she was given. Except for the time Brian dropped his liver under the table, not even Sam would touch it. He'd been sent to his room for that one, but he told her he didn't blame her for not liking liver either. After that, he would share some of the other things besides vegetables with her.

His mother hadn't seemed to catch onto the fact that Brian seemed to be eating more than normal. On the other side, when the parents grew concerned that Sam didn't seem to be eating the food in her bowl, Sam took to hiding as much of the kibble as she could under the bowl, in potted plants, even in an old pair of shoes in the back of the hall closet which the kids tended to leave open.

Still prowling the house, Sam jumped onto the windowsill, and checked to make sure it had been closed. She'd taken to double checking all the doors and windows to make sure nothing had been left unsecured, so far she hadn't had much luck, the place was usually closed up tighter than Fort Knox.

Tonight, however, Sam found something out of the ordinary, something that had been overlooked. It wasn't an open door or window, but it just might be her salvation. Ted had forgotten to log off his computer, and had left the office door open.

Sam listened intently in the hallway, the drone of voices telling her that Ted and Alice were still in bed, before she leapt lightly into the computer chair, tapping the mouse lightly to deactivate the screen saver. It was still connected to the Internet! And the mail program was open too.

Sam wasted no time in clicking a new email. Briefly, Sam tried to decide who she should send an email to. She wanted to email Daniel, but for the life of her, couldn't remember his email address. He'd used some sort of ancient Egyptian word, and she couldn't remember how it was spelled. Sam settled for emailing the Colonel, and prayed he would check his mail. "RatherBeFishing" was a lot easier to remember than Daniel's address.

Tapping out the email address in the space, Sam moved to the body of the letter. She was worried about discovery, it would be hard to cover up a cat using the computer to send email. Time being a premium, Sam kept the message short. Luckily she'd found a bit of mail with the address on it, so she knew where she was. "Sir, need a lift 2410 Windy Pines Cr. Boulder, CO. Sam."

Just as she finished typing the last, Sam heard the voices get louder.

"Where you going Ted?" Alice called.

"I think I forgot to turn the computer off hon, be right back." Ted replied.

Sam could hear Ted's soft footfalls getting closer. Frantically, Sam clicked on send, not enough time to input her own email on the from line. Sam prayed that the email wouldn't go to the Colonel's junk folder. Ted was naw just outside the door, and Sam watched the status bar crawl. Only forty percent, damn slow dial-up! It was time for a diversion.

Sam jumped off the chair and ran to the door, wrapping herself around Ted's ankles, and generally being as obnoxious as possible, getting underfoot and meowing as if she wanted something.

"What? What is it Princess? You need something?" Ted picked her up, but she just struggled, confusing him even more. He put her back down and made his way past her into the office, but fortunately the bar had just disappeared, the message had been sent. Sam abruptly stopped being annoying, making Ted shake his head and mutter something about cats before turning his attention back to the computer.

Sam left the room, but stayed in the hall, listening. She stiffened when Ted discovered the sent mail message, scratching his head over the address. She relaxed marginally when he decided that he probably just had a virus and programmed the scanner to run in the morning before shutting the PC down. Sam felt Ted pat her head on the way back to bed.

"You were gone a while dear." Sam heard Alice murmur to her husband.

Sam smiled inwardly, as Ted replied, "That crazy cat, got all excited and wouldn't let me walk. Probably in heat or something." Sam glowered at the last, and started to leave, but Alice's reply froze her in her tracks.

"Well that should change soon, I made the appointment for the vet to fix her tomorrow. Those hormones always make cats nuts."

The rest of the conversation was drowned out as panic overwhelmed Sam's mind. "Fix her" could only mean one thing. They planned to have her spayed! Suddenly, escape was no longer something that could wait. She couldn't take the chance of Jack getting her email in time, she had to get away tonight!

_meowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeow_

A/N: There, you've been asking for it every time Sam goes near a vet. Have them spay her you said lol. Well here ya go. There's the threat, now see what happens! You'll just have to wait til next chapter!

Ok, I know you've all been anxious for Sam to get reunited. There's just a little bit more. She is almost home. You seriously didn't think that I'd get her THIS close to home and just be done with it? Get rescued, go home, and live happily ever after? No way. That would be anticlimactic. There's another 80-100 miles between Sam and home, and given Sam's track record, SOMETHING has to happen to her. Besides, my whole intention in having her trek out on her own was to pit all the odds against her. Rescue is soooo overrated. But I do promise, the reunion will occur in just the next few chapters, and the story will wrap up probably a few more after that. The end is in sight! I actually have about 6 chapters outlined for the rest of the story, but that may change a bit. 3-4 of those chapters is after Sam gets home. So there are some cookies for ya'll! And that's all you are going to get!


	57. Desperate to Escape

_The rest of the conversation was drowned out as panic overwhelmed Sam's mind. "Fix her" could only mean one thing. They planned to have her spayed! Suddenly, escape was no longer something that could wait. She couldn't take the chance of Jack getting her email in time; she had to get away tonight!_

_Chapter 57_

"O'Neill" Teal'c stood in the doorway to Jack's office. Jack looked up from the review he was writing.

'"Hey T. Time to go already?" Jack checked the clock; it was after seven pm already.

Teal'c inclined his head. "Indeed it is O'Neill. Are you ready to depart?"

"Just give me a minute here." Jack saved his work and shut the computer down, before grabbing his jacket. "Ok, lets get Daniel. Where we going?"

"I have read about a new establishment. They are having a special to celebrate their grand opening. Two pizzas for the price of one." Teal'c seemed pleased with the prospect. He'd recently been on a money saving kick. The man was as ruthless when hunting bargains, as he was when on the battlefield.

"Sounds good buddy. I could go for pizza. Hey Daniel, you ready to go?" Jack said, as they turned into Daniel's office. Daniel looked up from his text blinking.

"Whoa, time to go?" Daniel started shuffling hi s notes. "I don't know guys, I'm just so close, if I just had a ..."

"Ah!" Jack interrupted. "I thought you agreed no more all-nighters? Besides, Teal'c found a new place with a two for one pizza sale. We need your help to try all the different varieties. You know how Teal'c likes variety now, so we can't just get two pizzas." Teal'c merely raised an eyebrow.

"But..." Daniel silenced at Jack's look. He sighed. Jack was right, he wouldn't get anywhere by working himself into the ground, and he did think better after a meal and a good nights sleep. "Ok, ok, I'm coming."

Jack grinned. Mission accomplished. "Great. I was thinking we could go out after, get some drinks, shoot some pool or something." Recently, Jack disliked going home where he'd be alone with his thoughts.

Daniel was about to protest, he'd been wanting to take some texts home to study before going to bed, when he saw the faraway look on Jack's face. Realizing Jack needed the company, and admitting that they all probably did, Daniel swallowed his protest, and followed his friends out to the surface.

_Meowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeow_

Sam was frantic. Most of the night was now gone and the thin rays of the sunrise were gently touching the horizon, and she had yet to find a way out of the house. There had been no sign of the guys, so Sam had to assume that either the Colonel had never received her message, or he hadn't checked his email yet. She had no idea when the appointment was, but had hoped to be long gone already.

As the night had worn on, Sam's attempts to find a way out had grown more and more desperate. She'd pushed against the windows, and scratched uselessly at the doors. Soon the family would wake, sending Brian to school and Ginny to preschool. Little Bobby would go to day care while his parents went to work. Sam suspected the vet appointment would be in the afternoon or early evening when Alice got home.

Maybe they would forget and leave the phone out this time? They had taken to disconnecting the bedroom phone and putting the kitchen phone in the cabinet after they had found her "playing" with them on two separate occasions. The first time, Ted had startled her when he came into the kitchen for a drink in the middle of the night. The second time, Sam had been sure Alice was in the shower. Both times Sam had been unable to finish dialing, using a phone proving exceedingly difficult with paws. Her phenomenal bad luck had returned with a vengeance she thought bitterly.

Sam's head popped up as she heard the first waking sounds, Alice was in the shower. In the next few minutes, Ted would come out to get the paper after locking her up in the spare room, to keep her from trying to trip him up when he went out the door. Sam closed her eyes, dejected and powerless.

Or was she? With the clock ticking, Sam ducked under the sofa. She hadn't tried outright hiding yet. Maybe Ted wouldn't look for her. She had to try. Not a moment too soon, Sam heard Ted's footfalls coming down the hall. She remained motionless as she heard him looking about for her, muttering about "that damn cat." She breathed a soft sigh of relief when he didn't check her hiding place. The man wasn't exactly the most clear thinking person in the morning.

The key turned in the lock, and Sam crouched waiting as she heard the unmistakable sound of the door opening. Timing it so that he'd be opening the screen door, Sam gathered her legs under her and launched out from under the sofa and charged, straight into the waiting arms of Ted!

"I thought you were somewhere nearby! Just waiting for you chance eh? Sorry Princess, no can do." Ted told her, carrying her towards the spare room. Sam struggled; she would not be locked away! She was getting out of here, no ifs, and or buts. Ted's hand slipped, and an opportunity presented itself. Hating herself, but left with no other option, Sam sank her teeth into Ted's hand. Yelling a string of profanities, Ted dropped her, and she ran towards the door, throwing herself against it and yowling in frustration when it didn't budge. Desperately, Sam clawed at the screen trying to tear it open, and nearly succeeded before she was grabbed from behind.

Kicking and struggling, Sam cried out, but Ted wasn't about to let her bite him again. So intent on getting away Sam didn't even notice she wasn't getting carried to the spare room until she found herself tossed into the garage, the door slammed shut behind her. Sam blinked, staring at the stacks of boxes around her. The doors were closed, and from her vantage point, Sam could see no windows or other way out.

Sinking to the floor, Sam wished she could cry. Why couldn't her life be normal for once?

_Meowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeow_

A/N: I was going to write what happens to Sam in this chapter, but I've decided to be mean and have a little fun in the process lol. I've created a poll; because I'm very curious to see what people think should happen. Of course, I'm going to write what I wanna anyway, but I thought it would be fun to see how many are for or against lol. Here's the link below, just paste it into your address bar and take out the space com and place an underscore (fanfic keeps eating it) between poll and center. The poll has a return link to the story in case you want to leave feedback after voting. (hint hint) Anyway, will post the next chapter soon hopefully, sorry, just couldn't resist!

iamdragonrider.freepolls. com/cgi-bin/polls/003/poll center.htm


	58. Rosebushes, Alien Toys, and Email

A/N: Ok, I'm soooo evil. I could have written in what happened to Sam in the last chapter, but just couldn't help myself lol. So this chapter is also a little on the short side, since it was supposed to be part of the previous one. As for the poll, something happened to it unfortunately and the numbers reset. When I'd looked before it had 15 votes, 1 yes (I suppose you know who YOU are lol) 8 votes no, and 6 to turn Jack into a moose. Lol. When I checked the poll again later, there were only 2 votes, one yes and one no, so I don't know if those votes are leftovers or new votes. Sorry if you couldn't get the link to work, you had to follow the instructions I left exactly, or you would get an error message. FanFic eats urls so I couldn't just post it as a hyperlink, which would have been so nice! As for the sequel... I don't know about that, but maybe if I did one, I could call it Northern Exposure? (Does anyone else remember that show or am I just acting my age?)

_Sinking to the floor, Sam wished she could cry. Why couldn't her life be normal for once?_

_Chapter 58_

Eventually, Sam had no choice but to force herself to get up off of the cold hard concrete floor. The house had emptied out long ago, and late morning sunlight streamed in from behind the stack of boxes in the back of the garage, a soft breeze of fresh air noticeable from an open window. Wait a sec... an open window?

Berating herself for giving into self-pity and not exploring her surroundings, Sam moved to investigate, and couldn't believe her eyes. In the back of the garage, a window, the kind where the panes slid from side to side rather than up and down, stood partially open. Sam stood; nose turned slightly upwards, eyes closed momentarily while she let the gentle breeze ruffle her fur.

Giving herself a little shake, Sam told herself she better get moving, there was no telling how long it would take her to get out the window, or even if she'd be able to get out of it. The slit looked too small for even her small size to squeeze out of, not to mention the window was very much out of reach from her position on the floor.

Sam examined the nearby shelves and boxes. Some of the stacks looked a little rickety, but she had little choice in the matter, its not like she could move boxes or a ladder around. Sam snorted in amusement at the thought.

After carefully plotting her course, which moved in a zigzag type pattern through various boxes, covered items and shelves that seemed to be the safest route, Sam started up her chosen pathway. Despite her feeling of urgency, Sam forced herself to move carefully, considering each leap or jump. It would do her no good to topple the stack and make the window inaccessible.

Finally, Sam stood on the last pile, directly under the window. From up close, the slit looked barely wide enough for her, so at least she wouldn't have to worry about opening the window further. She did however; have to worry about the screen.

Gingerly, feeling the stack of boxes shift under her slightly, Sam stood on her back legs and stretched out her front legs, hooking her claws into the material of the screen. Sam was surprised when the screen parted easily, the obviously old and worn material splitting as she pulled, adding her slight weight to enhance the tear. It was almost too easy.

As soon as the thought formed, Sam felt the boxes under her back legs shift again, causing her to slide rapidly down to the windowsill, hind legs kicking reflexively. That sudden movement was all it took to send the stack of boxes toppling with a loud CRASH! Sam was left clinging desperately onto the narrow windowsill; her hold slipping while her back legs scrabbled for purchase.

As her front claws gouged into the old rotted wood of the windowsill, sliding closer and closer to the edge, Sam would not give up. With the boxes gone, there would be no way for her to reach the high set window. On sheer willpower alone, she found purchase for her right hind leg, and then her left hind leg. Next, she was able to hook her claws over the edge of the window outside, and twisting got one of her back legs up onto the sill. Front legs trembling with exhaustion, Sam pushed her head and shoulders through the screen, and wasn't too surprised when she toppled forward, head first out of the window.

Sam fell, her fall cushioned by just about the largest rose busy she'd ever seen. Growling a stream of profanities, Sam forced tired, wobbly, scratched limbs into motion, and trotted away from the house as fast as she could, never once looking back.

_Meowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeow_

It was late in the evening before Jack found time to get back to his office, and the review he was trying to finish. His head was pounding again, thought not with the mild hangover he'd woken up with thanks to his late night out with Teal'c and Daniel, where he'd had just a little too much to drink. Good thing Daniel had been driving.

Jack waited for the computer to boot up while he reflected on the events of the day. Early on, things had gone to hell it seemed, when SG-5 had gotten them selves pinned near the stargate by a troop of Jaffa. Jack and Teal'c had taken SG-3 and rescued them, returning in time for a late lunch at the commissary, before yet another crisis had presented itself. Seems SG-13 had brought back an artifact, which had previously shown no indication of a power source or technology, and had just been placed in a crate ready to go to storage, when it had started to glow and vibrate.

Worried that the device was some sort of weapon or bomb, Jack had had to oversee the probing and examination of the devices, which had taken several hours. Just as they had been about to chuck the thing through an open wormhole, and wish for the best, the device had emitted a somewhat musical sound, and just as mysteriously shut itself off. Daniel had finally translated the runes on the object, and discovered that the item, which had seemed so sinister before, was just a child's toy. For some reason, the scientists were overjoyed, and went running off to study their new toy, literally.

And now Jack settled in his office, a plate of cake beside him. He planned to finish the review, and go home. As Jack started up the program he needed, he noted absently he had an email. Wondering if Daniel had sent him a message about the toy, he clicked it open, and was surprised when he didn't recognize the address. Jack frowned, this address wasn't one he normally gave out, in fact, and only people at work had it. Now curious, he clicked to open the message, his eyes widening in shock as he read the short message in disbelief, and then read it again.

Jack hit the print button, impatiently waiting for the paper to print. He noted that the message had been received last night, while he'd been out enjoying himself, and had likely sat around all day, unread. He could kick himself later, right now, he had to find the rest of SG-1, and tell Hammond. Jack grabbed the printout and ran from the room. Carter had to be ok, or he'd never forgive himself.

_Meowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeow_

A/N: Anyway... Another couple chapters will see Sam home. Like I said, she's got another 100 ish miles to go, and I really don't think its fair to make her get all that way, being on the road alone for almost a month, just to get rescued when she had just a little bit more to go. We need to score for cat power, hear me? So apologies to everyone that kept hoping that Jack would come dashing in wearing his ehm, olive drab armor, and rescue our poor beleaguered female feline. This is Sam we're talking about here. There will be some bit of ship though, when they are reunited, but you'll just have to bear with me on the next few chapters, and I'll try and make the last thirty something chapters of them being apart up to you with what I have planned lol. (No more cookies, that's it, now behave, and patience :P)


	59. Missing Old Friends, Making New Friends

A/N: In response to LiRA... of course Jack can use a computer! After all, he was seen using a laptop in the first few episodes of the eighth season. He's not as dumb as he pretends to be you know, after all to be an officer, and to advance in rank as high is he is now, he'd have to hold some sort of degree. Does make you wonder though, just what sort of degree Jack holds. Of course, at Jack's age, computers were probably very new, or more likely he would have used a word processor to type his papers. Although I suspect Jack is the type that would have either paid someone to type his, or used a typewriter, so I suspect his computer skills came later. I'd have to watch the episode again, but I think Jack was actually _typing_ too, not just hunting the right keys.

Northern Exposure was a sitcom that ran on CBS Monday nights from the summer of 1990 until it was cancelled in 94-95 after the shows star, Rob Morrow left. The reason I brought it up is that in the opening song, there was this large moose wandering around the town while the theme song played. I remember watching it early on, but don't remember too much about it, my mother tended to watch it more. I was in high school at the time, and I suppose there were more interesting things on TV to watch lol. But I do remember that moose.

_Jack hit the print button, impatiently waiting for the paper to print. He noted that the message had been received last night, while he'd been out enjoying himself, and had likely sat around all day, unread. He could kick himself later, right now, he had to find the rest of SG-1, and tell Hammond. Jack grabbed the printout and ran from the room. Carter had to be ok, or he'd never forgive himself. _

_Chapter 59_

Jack pulled his large black truck into a space across the street from correct address, putting it in park. Daniel had already opened the passenger door and Teal'c was clambering out after before he even had his seatbelt unbuckled.

"Daniel, Teal'c, wait up." Jack halted the two, who were already halfway across the quiet street.

The two men looked at him questioningly when Jack didn't cross the street and stayed beside the truck. "Look," he said to their puzzled looks, "we're going to need some sort of cover story."

Realization dawned on both their faces. As much as they wanted to, they just couldn't go barging in, on the explanation that a cat, which was probably the family pet to the people in the house, had sent them an email asking for a ride home.

"Perhaps we can say we are looking for our lost pet, like the advertisement we left in Daniel Jackson's name." Teal'c made a good suggestion. But...

"But what if they didn't find Sam here? Last we heard, she was in Texas, south of here. Why would she overshoot? Likely, whoever lives here picked her up along the way." Daniel saw by the looks of understanding on both men's faces that he had made his point.

Teal'c and Daniel started to suggest various cover stories, and debate the merits of each, but Jack was no longer paying attention. His gaze was now focused on something else.

A little brown haired boy, who looked to be about seven or eight, had just come around the back of the house in question. He looked for all the world, like he had just lost his best friend. Suddenly, Jack knew he didn't need a cover story.

Jack approached the little boy, keeping a discreet distance so as not to startle him when he noticed the stranger's scrutiny. The boy was now attacking the tree out front with a stick.

"Watch out, I've heard that bark can bite you know." The boy jumped, startled, looking up with wide eyes.

Jack crouched in front the sidewalk, motioning for Daniel and Teal'c, who had finally noticed he was missing, to stay where they were. Jack picked up a stick and idly started drawing figures in the dirt.

"So sport, why the long face." Jack had a sneaking suspicion as to what had the little guy down, but he was still holding out hope.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." The little boy watched him distrustfully, making no move to come closer.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill, United State Air Force. And you are?" Jack cocked his head to the side, and hid his smile of amusement as the little boys eyes widened.

"You're in the Air Force? No way! Do you fly airplanes?" Jack smiled openly now, this little guy reminding him a lot of Charlie. "Oh, I'm Brian." The youngster added as an afterthought.

"Sure am, and sure do fly planes. Well Brian, what's got you down?" Jack repeated his question.

Brian seemed to think about it a minute, his knowledge that he wasn't supposed to talk to strangers, warring with the fact that this man was in the Air Force, which was totally cool. At school they showed that strangers were creepy looking bad people. This man looked like an uncle, he wasn't creepy looking at all. And besides, he had introduced himself, so they weren't really strangers anymore.

Decided, Brian moved to sit down across from the man. "Well mister..." he started.

"Call me Jack." The man's face was kind.

"Ok, Jack." Brian beamed. He was on first name basis with someone that actually flew planes. Wait until his friends found out! And then he remembered why he was outside attacking the tree in the first place. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell the man about it though, he might think Brian was just a baby, getting all teary eyed like a girl over a missing cat.

Jack noticed the change of expression, and saw the vacillation in the young boy's eyes. Jack decided to start with a story of his own. "I had this cat, a really amazing cat. She was really smart too, could do stuff that regular cats couldn't do. One day, while I was on vacation with some friends, she got out. I've still been looking for her. I really miss her."

The boy was watching him intently, eyes wide. "Really sir, uh I mean Jack?"

Jack smiled at Brian. "Really."

Suddenly, Brian didn't feel so embarrassed to be missing his cat, and the words all came tumbling out in a rush. "Me too. I don't know where she is, we were having so much fun, and she was the best cat ever. Even though my little sister liked to dress her up in doll clothes. Mom and Dad said she ran away, out the window. I don't know why she ran away, I thought she liked me. Maybe she didn't like how my baby brother pulled her tail. Dad was really mad, he said he spent a lot of money and now it was gone, and mom said she had to pay for the vet, something about getting Dragon uhm," Brian faltered over the word. "Uhm, spaded I think." The rush of words came to a halt as Brian looked up questioningly.

"Spayed?" Jack supplied the word, sudden horror gripping him. Oh god, they had no idea...

"Yeah, that." Brian nodded, and continued his tale. "Anyway, mom was real upset, she had to call the vet and say she couldn't come and still had to pay money. I don't understand why. All I know is Dragon is gone, and I want her to come home." Brian looked up, tears brimming, threatening to fall at any moment down his dirt streaked face.

Dragon, that was the second time the little boy had referred to the cat by that name. Jack smiled, thinking of his 2IC as a "Dragon." And doll clothes? Hmmm... Jack filed that one away for later. He still needed confirmation though, that Brian's Dragon was really Carter. "So, Brian. What did Dragon look like? She wasn't by any chance sort of yellow, with stripes, and blue eyes?"

Brian's eyes grew wide. "How did you know mister? I mean Jack."

"That's what my cat looked like too. I've been looking a long time for her." Jack's thought's turned the recent revelation over in his mind. Carter had been here, but Brian's parents were going to have surgery done on her. She had probably found out after the email, or maybe that's why she had sent the message, although the short note hadn't indicated anything dire was about to occur. Jack berated himself again, if only...

Brian seemed to notice Jack's faraway look. Sensing a kindred spirit, Brian reached out in a way only a child could. "Maybe your cat will find a way to come home. Mom and Dad say maybe Dragon will come home too. I hope so." Brian looked wistful.

Jack couldn't help smiling softly, as he reached over and tousled the small boy's hair. "I hope so too Brian. You better go in before your mother misses you."

Brian looked startled, and jumped to his feet, starting back into the house, he'd been out a long time and he still had homework to do! Turning around suddenly, Brian thrust out his hand. "Thanks Jack."

Jack took the smaller hand in his larger, callused one. "You too Brian. It was nice meeting you."

Brian tossed a grin over his shoulder as he ran back to the house. Jack unfolded his legs from the ground, his knee protesting, and rejoined Teal'c and Daniel, filling them in on the details he'd learned. Both were both equally horrified at the thought of how close Sam had come to being surgically "altered" and agreed she had likely escaped to prevent it from happening. They were just as disappointed as Jack was however, that they had missed Sam so closely yet again. But at least they knew she'd escaped in time, and they hoped she was on her way home.

_meowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeow_

Sam charged down the street, ducking into a nearby deserted alley, her prize, a wrapped hamburger, clutched in her teeth. Sam ducked around a dumpster and caught her breath. It had been close, but the diversion the toddler had created by spilling his drink had been too tempting for her to refuse, after spending the last two days of her trek to Denver with very little to eat. After the week of table scraps with the family, it had been hard going back to lean pickings. Sam suspected that any weight she'd started to gain back had been lost already. Her fur was already a mess, thanks to the frequent rain; there was plenty of mud along the way.

But she had made it to Denver. Sam had decided to walk the rest of the way home from Boulder, her earlier bad experiences with catching rides making her leery or another mishap. She was so close; she really didn't want to end up shooting way past her goal. Sam estimated that it would take her about another week on foot to get home.

Sam flipped her burger over, using her paws and teeth to open the wrapper. It smelled so good! Just as she was about to eat, a shadow fell over her. Sam looked up into enormous yellow teeth, a gaping maw pulled back into a snarl. Instinctively she backed up, startled when she hit the metal side of the dumpster. A second shadow joined the first, and this dog was even bigger than the first. Then Sam noticed several more large dogs behind the first two. Suddenly, the thought of giving up the burger and they would let her alone didn't seem feasible. They would just eat the burger and have a nice little tasty cat for dessert. Sam had no way to tell the dogs that she was probably stringy and not very tasty, skinny as she was now.

The first dog was sniffing the burger, and Sam was startled when it sniffed her, growling. She shrank back, desperately looking for some way, any way, out. Sam closed her eyes, feeling the dog's smelly hot breath on her face. She braced for the moment it would bite her head off, when something jumped in between her and the menacing monster.

Eyes wide in shock, Sam watched stunned as the newcomer stood over her and the hamburger, growling, threatening the big ugly dog, which was obviously the pack leader. And then, Sam noticed an opening. Abandoning the dogs to the imminent fight, and deciding the hamburger wasn't worth her life, Sam ran for it, darting under legs and narrowly missing snapping jaws. Sam darted through a hole in a fence and down random streets, entering what looked like a park before her legs could go no further.

Collapsing under a footbridge, Sam closed her eyes, and tried to slow her breathing. After several minutes, Sam's eyes flew open when something landed in front of her with a soft plop. Her wide eyes stared in bewilderment at the somewhat mangled looking but intact hamburger. And then she looked up... and up... into the big brown eyes and wide-open mouth of an enormous black lab. The labs tongue looked bigger than her whole body. Sam backed away slowly, surprised when the dog didn't follow her. In fact, it flopped down on the other side of the burger, and regarded her quizzically, its tongue lolling out the side of its mouth with an unmistakable doggie grin.

Sam blinked. She recognized the huge black dog as the one that had come between her and the pack leader, and had allowed her escape. What she didn't understand is why it had followed her here. And even more puzzling, why it hadn't just gobbled up the burger, or why it wasn't eating it now. As big as the animal was, it could probably just inhale the hamburger in one bite.

Several minutes later, and the two continued to stare at each other. The big dog had flopped over on its side, staring at her sideways, almost playfully. Sam hadn't budged. Finally, it was the smell of the hamburger and Sam's growling stomach that decided her.

Moving cautiously, Sam crept forward. When the dog made no move, she gained confidence enough to snag an edge of the paper (the dog had brought everything) and pulled it away, back to the relative safety under the bridge. The dog merely watched her. Never taking her eyes off the dog, Sam ate. She was full after nearly half the burger was gone. The dog hadn't left, but he was now looking at her with a hopeful expression on his face, the doggie grin bigger than ever, as if sensing she was done eating.

Well... she was done with the burger after all. Maybe she could slip away while the big animal ate what was left? Sam grabbed the paper again and dragged the rest of the burger back, leaving it in front of the dog. The remaining half disappeared in a flash, before Sam even had time to move away. The dog leapt to his feet and Sam moved back. But the dog only sniffed her, his breath wuffling in her fur. And then he licked her. Several times, before bounding away. Sam's ears went flat. Eew. Dog spit.

The dog was several yards away, and woofed playfully, he seemed to want her to follow him. But he was going in the wrong direction. As grateful as Sam was for whatever had made the dog share its meal with her, she wasn't about to tempt fate. Sam turned, and headed out of the park.

As Sam headed back down the sidewalk, she was startled when the big black lab bounded up beside her, the ever present doggie grin on his face, his tongue still lolling out the side of his mouth, big laughing brown eyes watching her. Sam turned onto the side street she needed to get on and was only mildly surprised when the dog walked with her. Experimentally, she made another random turn, and another. The dog stuck with her. Sam sat down suddenly, catching the dog off guards. He walked several feet ahead of her before stopping, and turning around, barking playfully at her.

Sam shook her head in resignation. It looked like, for whatever reason, she now had a traveling companion. Sam stood, and started on her way home again, the large black lab falling in step beside her.

_meowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeow_

A/N: I hope I haven't made the dog too unbelievable. I don't know much about dogs, but I know labs can be very intelligent, and very trainable. I have some friends who gave me info on labs because of their work in lab rescue (They've adopted at least three of their fosterlings that I last heard) They are used as hunt dogs since they can be trained bring back the prey without destroying it like other dogs, as well as used by police for search and rescue, drug sniffing, and as guide dogs for the blind. They are gentle, playful, and very energetic. But even well trained animals sadly find their way to pounds and getting dumped off somewhere, so I think it feasible that out new hero might just be one of those. He was just bringing Sam back her "prey." ï 


	60. Tragedy!

A/N: Before you read this chapter, just want to say... the story isn't finished yet, so don't kill me! (yet) (ever... please) Warning: Not a happy chapter.

_Sam shook her head in resignation. It looked like, for whatever reason, she now had a traveling companion. Sam stood, and started on her way home again, the large black lab falling in step beside her._

_Chapter 60_

Sam trotted along the roadside, footsore and worn out, the faithful lab ever present at her side. She still didn't understand why the dog followed her, but as the days turned into a week, Sam grew grateful for the companionship, and even more thankful for the protection offered by the enormous dog.

Sam couldn't believe she was within miles of Cheyenne Mountain, and not far from the Colonel and Daniel's places either. They had followed 25 south most of the way, stopping along the way for breaks and to forage for food. The dog, which Sam had taken to privately calling Heisenberg, had proven to be an excellent forager. His greater size would chase away the other scavengers, allowing them to pick and choose. Heisenberg continued to share everything with her, which still puzzled her greatly, but Sam didn't complain. Sam took to sharing out her meager finds as well. It wasn't much, but it got them by.

There was even the one time that Heisenberg had run across a couple that was eating in a park on a blanket and grabbed the basket in his teeth, running away with it. While the two people had chased the big black dog, Sam had made off with several sandwiches and some fried chicken. They'd both eaten really well that day.

The dog continued to amaze her over and over. Once, when it started to rain, he'd moved to stand over top of her, shielding her from the worst of the downpour. He hadn't seemed to mind being wet, in fact he'd run out ahead and played in the puddles before noticing her flattened ears and slowed pace. Several times as well, Heisenberg had carried her on his back when she'd sat down and wondered if she could continue on foot. And Sam had appreciated the extra warmth the big lab provided on the cooler nights.

Sam sighed; it had started to drizzle again as it turned to evening. She had hoped that they would make it home before nightfall, but it didn't look like the weather would cooperate. If it got bad, like it had the day before, they would have to hole up somewhere and wait for the storm to pass.

Sam noticed their exit coming up, and started to cross the highway to get to it. She stopped, puzzled when Heisenberg didn't follow her. There wasn't any traffic on this side of the divided highway, so she didn't know why he wasn't crossing with her. In fact, he stood on the side of the road, pacing and whining. Sam decided to go back, and had just turned around when she heard the rev of an engine on high speed and the squeal of tires. Out of nowhere it seemed, twin headlights bore down on her position, swerving madly, Sam suspected the driver was drunk. She tried to run out of the way, but the lights swerved, matching her direction even when she turned around again.

Too close, she'd never make it out of the road! Sam braced for impact, when a black blur launched itself between her and the oncoming vehicle. Heisenberg! The next moments were lost in the screech of tires on wet pavement, as the car skidded. An unmistakable thud and they were both airborne. Time seemed to stand still, as events swirled out of focus, blurring in slow motion. Sam tried to force her body to relax, but she still impacted painfully with the ground, rolling ungracefully to a stop in what seemed to be a ravine. Another squeal of tires and a rev of the engine as the car swerved away, and silence fell, broken only by the patter of rain.

Minutes or maybe even hours later, Sam became aware of discomfort. Water dripped on her, soaking her already wet fur. Almost cleansing, in an irritating kind of way. The landscape was skewed, off center, crooked. She didn't understand it. Instead, she just closed her eyes, wanting to sleep. Not wanting to remember. But the memories came back. Heisenberg! Where was Heisenberg?

Ignoring the pain Sam dragged herself to her feet, noting absently that her right front leg would not support her full weight. It was somehow familiar, but Sam didn't remember at the time why, too many other thoughts and emotions clamoring for attention, making her focus swim and her head ache.

Water filled the bottom of the drainage ditch as more of it fell from the sky. Rain. Yeah, that was it. It rained a lot, her own personal black cloud, like the way the little boy in Winnie the Pooh would stand under the tree, saying it looked like rain, to fool the bees. Or the way one seemed to follow that little donkey, the one that kept losing his tail. What was his name? Eeyore. Her favorite character. He made her smile and remember what things in life she was lucky to have.

Sam tried to focus, but her thoughts weren't making much sense; if the ghould looked into her head right now with one of those hand thingies, they would probably think she was nuts. But wasn't she? Couldn't turn a girl into a cat for two months and expect her to be sane at the end of it could you? Sam wondered why she was thinking about Pooh and the ghould. It wasn't making a whole lot of sense, but then it seemed like nothing in her life made a whole lot of sense right now. She just knew she had to look for something... Heisenberg! Where was Heisenberg? Big black dog, anybody see him? Wait, no she was alone. What was that? Big shape, ahead, partially in the water, illuminated for a moment by passing lights. No. Too still. Why was he so still?

Sam limped towards her friend, expecting him, no wanting him, to jump up and surprise her, lick her so she could secretly grouse about dog spit. But he didn't move. Closer she came; he was twisted, not right. No, it wasn't right, couldn't be, wasn't fair. She really was a black widow.

Movement. And again. Could it be? He couldn't be, not twisted like that. A whimper. Oh no. No, it wasn't fair. Sam approached Heisenberg's head, settling down next to the big lab. Heisenberg looked at her, his normally bright eyes fading fast. He lifted his head slightly, making a little whining noise, that big tongue seeking her face, and Sam let it wash over her, eyes closed. The washing stopped, and Sam opened her eyes again, meeting Heisenberg's big brown ones. He made a questioning noise, tongue slipped out to the side, and the unmistakable doggie grin forming. Sam wanted to cry, but instead she gently started to lick Heisenberg's face, as his movements gradually stilled. He wasn't whimpering anymore.

Sam licked her companion's eyes gently closed and continued to gently wash his face, before finally nudging her head under Heisenberg's big front leg. She squeezed herself in, resting her head up under his chin, in their customary sleeping position. Still warm, but she knew not for long. Sam knew she should leave, find somewhere warm or at least dry and tend to her own injuries, but she couldn't leave. Not yet. She didn't want to leave him alone in the night. Tonight, she would stay, just one last night.

A/N: Dedicated to anyone that has ever lost a pet. Faithful friends will never be forgotten.


	61. Pie, Translations, and Getting Home

A/N: For those of you that don't know who Heisenberg is and wondering why I would pick such a weird name for Sam to call the dog… Werner Karl Heisenberg was a physicist that won the Nobel Prize in 1932 for his work in quantum mechanics. Most notable was his "uncertainty principle" which basically said that you couldn't assign an electron a specific position in space, not by ordinary means, and used lots of complex mathematical equations, so he sounded like someone Carter would have a poster of up on the wall, if she kept posters of famous scientists on her wall. Just thought I'd share lol.

Anyway, about killing off Heisenberg… Sorry. Most of you understood why I did it. And lol SG-1 FanFic. Maybe I should go to work for Disney lol. I always thought most of those writers were cold-hearted bastards. Bambi, Old Yeller, The Fox and The Hound, Lion King. They all made me cry, and those movies are for kids! And what about when Dumbo gets ripped away from his mother? Those meanies!

So yeah, I could of left him out, or let him live and be adopted by Sam or Jack or somebody, he'd have been a great pet. He might have been friends with Thor (I haven't forgotten Thor completely, he's just been less important) Or maybe he could have gone off with Jaffer in Neuropsych's Campers! Stories lol.

But, I killed him. And I made some of you cry, but I also made a lot of you remember lost pets as well, and I hope some of those memories were happy ones. And Sam has an awful lot of trauma to deal with now. Well? Have I whumped her enough yet lol. Pleae keep the feedback coming, we're almost through, the next to last chapter is in the writing stages, and the last one's in my head.

Oh, and thanks stargatefangurl… I think I did that earlier in the story, my spell checker has Ghould in it, but I'm pretty sure I added Goa'uld too, but sometimes I mix them up. I think if you got back through you'll find it both ways in the story lol. (The story has still never really been beta'd except for a few chapters here and there) Someday, I'll get a beta, but for now, its fun being secretive, even if I hate making mistakes! (Yep… been know to happen once or twice….)

_Sam knew she should leave, find somewhere warm or at least dry and tend to her own injuries, but she couldn't leave. Not yet. She didn't want to leave him alone in the night. Tonight, she would stay, just one last night._

_Chapter 61_

Daniel burst into the commissary, causing startled airman to look up. Jack and Teal'c, who had been discussing whether apple pie or blueberry pie was better, looked up as the man approached.

"Daniel?" Jack asked.

Daniel stopped in front of the table. "Uh. Hi. Mind if I join you?" Daniel already had his own coffee mug, which Jack suspected was glued to his hand. Daniel sat down without waiting for a reply and Jack merely slid a slice of pie towards him. Apple, the better flavor.

Daniel absently bit into the pie. "Mmmph, this is good." Daniel looked up noticing the scrutiny he was under. "Oh! Sorry. Um, well I just wanted to tell you, its solved." Daniel went back to the pie, missing the exchange between Jack and Teal'c.

"Well? What? So? Therefore?" Maybe Jack shouldn't have given Daniel that pie.

"Huh? Oh. The machine. We've translated it, we can make it work now." Daniel was eating the pie like a starving man.

"And? So?" Jack was seriously thinking about taking that slice, what was left of it anyway, away from Daniel. He was paying at least as much attention to it as one of his rocks.

Sensing the irritation in Jack's voice, or maybe it was the imminent unspoken threat to the mostly eaten slice of pie in front of him; Daniel set his fork down and looked up at Jack and Teal'c. Both were looking at him intently.

"We can change Sam back. Back to normal again, make her human again. We can reverse the transformation." What he didn't need to say was that without Sam, they couldn't use the machine. Daniel looked back down at the half finished pie, it didn't quiet seem so appealing anymore.

Jack looked over at the last remaining slice of pie. Blueberry. He wasn't sure why he'd picked up four slices, apple for him and Daniel, and blueberry for Teal'c and Carter. Carter. It had been a week since the email. And they hadn't heard anything since then. She'd only been about 2 hours away, by car that is. He had thought she'd have shown up by now, but as the days strung together into a week, Jack found it harder and harder to hide his worry.

As he looked at his companions, who no longer seemed very interested in pie anymore, he couldn't help but wonder where Carter was, and what she was doing. He wasn't much a man of prayer, thinking it was probably already too late to save his soul. But today, he silently said a prayer to whoever would listen to him, that wherever Carter was, she'd be ok, and home soon.

_Meowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeow_

At that moment, sometime after noon, Sam was slowly limping towards home. Her progress was slow and painful and it was all Sam could do to put one foot in front of the other anymore. She had finally left her companion early in the morning, wishing she could do something more for him. He'd deserved more than to be left on the side of the road.

She'd been walking, or more precisely limping, since the first rays of sunlight had colored the overcast sky gray. Her right front leg wouldn't accept any of her weight at all anymore and she suspected it was likely broken. Her ribs ached; she was tired, hungry, and sick to death of the rain, which hadn't stopped. She still had a few more miles to go, and was starting to wonder if she had made it across all that distance to just lay down on the side of the road and give up.

Fortunately, Sam Carter was not a quitter, and as much as she wanted to just lie down right now and surrender, she wouldn't. Instead, her world narrowed to the simple act of just putting one foot in front of the other. Minute by minute, hour by hour she plodded along. Gradually the sun sank below the horizon, changing the gray ever-present haze into darkness, her world illuminated only by the occasional streetlight, passing car, or flash of lightning.

The scenery gradually changed, becoming more residential, and somehow she made all the right turns, her body on automatic. Her legs stopped moving suddenly on their own accord and Sam found herself in front of a very familiar house. Sometime, so long ago it seemed to have been another life; Sam had spent many a team night here. She wasn't sure why she had come here, the base might have been closer, but she didn't remember anymore, she was so tired.

A large picture window in the front of the house revealed lights and the warm familiar glow of a television. Sam wondered what show the lone occupant of the house was watching. At least he was home said the small part of her brain that was annoyingly logical even when she was falling down exhausted, the TV and the truck outside meant someone was there.

Sam made her legs take just a few more steps, moving up under the small overhang over the front door, startled at the cessation of the constant rain. She could hear the sound of the TV through the front door; he always did like to have the volume up loud.

Sam knew she should scratch at the door, or meow, or something to gain the attention of the person in the house, but she was too tired. Lying down on the welcome mat, which was welcomingly dry, Sam promised herself she would try, but first she just needed to rest a little.

Her eyes closed, and the sound of the TV through the door combined with the gentle light from the front window lulled her to sleep despite the cold and damp. At least she wasn't getting rained on anymore. She was home.


	62. Home Is Where the Heart Is

_Her eyes closed, and the sound of the TV through the door combined with the gentle light from the front window lulled her to sleep despite the cold and damp. At least she wasn't getting rained on anymore. She was home._

_Chapter 62_

Colonel Jack O'Neill woke with a start, the early morning sun reaching in through the front window hitting him directly in the face. Something he wasn't used to since he had a room in the back of the house. The light generally didn't hit him unless it was full noon, an event that didn't occur on a regular basis. He'd fallen asleep on the sofa, TV on, the hockey game he'd been watching now an early morning news program.

Jack yawned, and stretched, his neck and back not thanking him much for the position he'd slept in. Jack peered at the clock on the VCR. 0630. He didn't need to be in until 0830, so plenty of time for checking the paper, having breakfast, and taking a long hot shower.

He adjusted his robe before opening the front door, ready to step outside when he noticed the pile of mud and dirt on the mat just in time to avoid stepping on it with his bare feet.

"What the?" Jack was just about to go back inside for a broom when he took a closer look at the "dirt."

Oh god. It couldn't be.

"Carter?" Jack crouched down and touched her. Cold, she was so cold. When she didn't respond, Jack shook her gently, panicking when she still showed no indication of consciousness. Frantically, he laid his hand over her ribs, surprised at her thinness.

Under his fingertips, he could feel just the faintest flutter of a rapid heartbeat and barely perceptible movement of her ribs as she breathed. Without caring who saw him in his boxers and t-shirt, he shucked off his robe, and wrapped Carter in it, alarmed at the way her head lolled lifelessly. Carefully, he gathered the entire bundle into his arms and carried her into the house, searching for his phone.

"C'mon Sam, don't you dare go dying on me. You made it all this way, you're home now, so don't even think about giving up on me now, or I swear I'll wring your neck! Dammit Carter, I'm ordering you to hang on." Jack continued to order, cajole, threaten and plead with her, refusing to put her down while he searched for the phone. Finding it at last, Jack cradled her gently, using the phone one handed.

"This is Colonel O'Neill, get me Hammond right now, and I don't care if he's on the red phone, you put him on right now or I'll personally see you are scrubbing out latrines for the next month." O'Neill barked at the unlucky airman who was unfortunate enough to answer the phone. While he waited, O'Neill found his pants and boots, and put Carter down long enough to pull them on.

Concerned that she still hadn't stirred and still seemed so cold, Jack quickly shrugged on his jacket, then, unwrapping the robe slightly, popped her inside, so that she was lying directly against his t-shirt, the robe covering her and the jacket zipped tightly over them both with just the tip of her nose sticking out. God she looked awful. Worriedly, Jack slipped a hand under the jacket, reassured at the tiny flutter of her heart, and the slight rise of her chest as she breathed.

Making a split second decision, Jack headed for his truck, phone cupped under his ear against his shoulder, grabbing his keys in one hand and the other gently cradling his precious cargo. He started up the truck and turned up the heat full blast, pulling out of the drive and off to the mountain.

_Meowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeow_

General Hammond stood at the entrance to Cheyenne Mountain Base, awaiting the arrival of Colonel O'Neill and the long missing Major Carter. O'Neill had been vague with the details on the phone, afraid that someone would be listening in. He'd only said that he had "her" and requested that a full medical team meet him at the front gate.

Captain Brunsfeld arrived, a lieutenant from the vet clinic accompanying him, and joined Dr. Janet Fraiser, who was waiting with a stretcher, medical equipment, and several other medical personnel. They didn't know what to expect, so had brought a lot of things with them. Teal'c stood behind all the various staff, hands clasped behind his back, an unreadable expression on his face. Dr. Jackson was notably absent, he'd gone home the night before, but Hammond had arranged for a message to be sent to the man, asking him to return to base urgently.

No one spoke as they waited, the silence and heightened awareness nearly palpable. Teal'c was the first to spot the Colonel's truck; two MP's escorting him through the checkpoints at Hammond's direct order. The leading MP pulled out of the way, allowing Jack to pull his truck right up to the waiting team. Not even shutting the trucks engine off, Jack leapt out, his jacket curiously bulky.

Hammond didn't have long to wonder about the jacket, as the Colonel unzipped it quickly, removing... something from inside and passing it over to the waiting medical personnel. If he hadn't known that Jack was bringing in Major Carter, he would have never recognized her.

Fraiser, Brunsfeld, and their teams swarmed around the tiny form, masking her from view. The brief glimpse he'd gotten revealed a scrawny, filthy animal that had looked nothing like the healthy well cared for cat that had been taken from his facility over two months ago.

As the medical staff whisked Major Carter away down the hall, Colonel O'Neill moved to follow, surprised when General Hammond held a restraining hand up, preventing him from going after them. Teal'c remained behind as well, looking at the two with interest.

"She's in their hands now son, you did your part in bringing her back. Now let them do their jobs." When O'Neill looked ready to protest, risking a charge of insubordination, General Hammond continued. "Look son, it will be a while before they can tell us anything. I suggest you go get showered, and changed. In fact, I insist. I can make it an order if I have to."

Jack looked down at his clothes in surprise. He hadn't paid much attention earlier, but his pants were hopelessly wrinkled, he'd probably grabbed them out of the linen basket. His t-shirt, an old soft comfortable one he usually only slept in, and not necessarily fit to wear in public, was filthy. He'd shoved his feet into his boots without socks and hadn't even bothered to tie up the laces, just tucking them inside the boots. He didn't even want to think about what his hair probably looked like. He hadn't bothered to shave, or even look in a mirror in his haste to get Carter to help. Fine example of an officer he was. But despite what he no doubt looked like, Jack really just wanted to be standing right outside the infirmary door, waiting for news on his second.

Watching the battle wage on the Colonel's face, Hammond's expression softened. "Look, Jack, I know you are worried about Major Carter, as we all are. But we can't do anything right now except get under foot. Now please, go take care of yourself."

"I will watch over Major Carter, O'Neill. I will alert you should any change in her condition occur." Silent until now, Teal'c finally spoke.

Jack caved in, Teal'c would keep his word, and General Hammond was right. Still, it would probably be the fastest shower he'd ever taken in his life. One of the MP's who'd escorted him in asked if he could park his truck, startling Jack. He passed the keys over gratefully. He'd forgotten that he'd left it right there in front of the entrance. Reluctantly, Jack headed to the showers.

_Meowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeow_

In less than ten minutes, Jack arrived outside the infirmary. True to his word, Teal'c stood by the door, awaiting any news. At Jack's look, Teal'c shook his head. So far, there had been no word.

General Hammond joined them a few minutes later, carrying a tray with three cups of coffee, one cup of juice, and an assortment of muffins and bagels. Teal'c inclined his head as he accepted the juice, and Jack took the coffee gratefully, forgoing the food for now. The reason for the fourth cup became evident as the final member of SG-1 came skidding around the corner. Hammond knew his foremost team very well.

"Whoa, hey, what's going on? General, your message said urgent, but it didn't say what it was about, they told me you were down here..." Daniel trailed off as he noticed the somber looks on everyone's faces.

The General chose to address Daniel. "Major Carter has been found."

"Well hey, that's good news, right?" Daniel searched their faces, worry growing.

"She's in a bad way Daniel." Jack said, not meeting his gaze.

"Wh-what? What do you mean? Can I see her? What happened?" Daniel tried to look past Teal'c into the infirmary, but all he could see was a hive of activity behind a pulled curtain.

General Hammond held up a hand to stop Daniel's barrage of questions. "Colonel O'Neill found her this morning. As to what happened, I have yet to hear the details myself." The last he said while looking pointedly at Colonel O'Neill.

Jack shuffled his feet, aware of all eyes turning towards him. "I'm sorry sir," said Jack addressing the General, "I really don't have much idea myself. All I know is that when I went to get the paper she was laying on my front step, out cold. God, she could have been there all night."

Daniel laid his hand on Jack's arm, and Teal'c moved to stand alongside him. Jack saw no blame on either of their faces, and took comfort in his friends presence.

General Hammond dropped a hand on his officer's shoulder. "You did the best thing you could son."

Jack glanced at the General, as he excused himself to attend to duties he'd left earlier. Left alone, SG-1 settled in to wait.

Wanting to break the sudden stifling silence, and change the subject, Jack tried to start a conversation.

"So, Teal'c. How's Thor?"

"Thor is doing well O'Neill." Teal'c clasped his hands behind his back and glanced into the infirmary. Obviously, Teal'c was feeling chatty.

Jack glanced at Daniel, who just shrugged helplessly. Jack sighed. It was going to be a long wait.

Meowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeow 

More than an hour had passed, and the three men had settled into various poses of waiting. Teal'c remained standing by the door, Jack was sprawled across one bench idly playing with a yo-yo he'd found in his jacket pocket, and Daniel sat sideways on the other, legs bent up in front of him, a text he'd gone to retrieve resting against his knees. The coffee and juice had long since been emptied and a sizable dent made into the muffins and bagels the General had so thoughtfully brought. General Hammond himself had stopped by several times, and several officers and scientists had dropped by from time to time to inquire about the Major's condition.

Time passed slowly, minute by boring minute. The activity and equipment going in and out of the curtained area of the infirmary gradually slowed. Just as Jack was considering forcing his way in and demanding information, Janet appeared. All three of them stood up, waiting for news. Janet looked tired.

Janet looked at each of the men. "She's alive, and stable for now, but the next few hours will tell. She has a long road ahead of her."

Silence, as they digested her words. Daniel spoke first. "Do you mean, ah, that she might... uh...?" He didn't want to say it.

Janet had been expecting the question. "She's in critical condition Daniel. In addition to pneumonia, complicated by two cracked ribs and numerous bruises, she is malnourished, dehydrated, and was hypothermic when she came in. On top of that, she has a broken leg, that's at least a day old, and so are the cracked ribs. If she makes it through the night, odds are she'll make a full recovery, but it's going to be a long night. She's lucky that advances in veterinary medicine have come so far; some of it even rivals human medicine. Several years ago, an animal in Sam's condition would have just been put down. But thanks to recent changes, we have things to give her a fighting chance, almost as much a chance if she were human."

Daniel looked up startled at Janet's last words. "But... we can make her human. We figured out the machine. We can change her back..."

But Janet was shaking her head. "No, at this point, the shock of her traveling through the Stargate might just kill her. And if that didn't, the transformation likely will. No, we just have to do our best now with what we have, and hope."

"I want to see her." Jack had listened intently to everything Janet had said, but it wasn't the same. He wanted to see her. Jack wanted to touch her, reassure himself that she was there, that she was real. He felt Daniel and Teal'c move to either side. None of them wanted to take no for an answer.

Janet had been expecting this too. Normally, she'd only allow a single visitor, for a short period of time, to have access to such a critically ill patient. But this was SG-1, and they seemed to need each other, seemed to thrive in each other's presence. Sam needed them as much as they needed her.

Janet nodded, holding up a hand to keep them from entering the infirmary until she'd had her say. "I'm bending the rules this once, you can all stay, but you need to stay out of the way of the medical staff. And I want you to leave at anytime if I say so. Doctor's orders." Janet spoke in a tone that brokered no argument. At the various nods and mumbles of assent, Janet continued. "I just want to warn you, she's hooked up to a lot of machines. It looks a little intimidating."

"We get it doc, now can we just see her?" Jack was getting impatient.

Janet led the way, pulling back the curtain. All three men had been prepared for something awful, but they had not expected it to be as bad as what was laid out before them. All the machines and monitors dwarfed the tiny occupant. Different things beeped and whirred or flashed. Somewhere, they'd found a heat lamp, like the kind used for newborns, where the baby was placed in an open tray, the warm lamps bearing down on the occupant. A staggering array of tubes and wires all led to the tray, and in the middle of the mess, laid Sam.

Somehow, they'd managed to get most of the mud and grime off of her, and Jack wasn't sure if that was an improvement or not. Because now you could clearly see how painfully thin she was, and it made the various tubes and wires look even larger and more ominous. A splint was affixed to her right front leg. Despite the staff's best efforts, her fur was still matted and dull. She looked lifeless, and Jack had to search for the signs that she was breathing.

She lay on her side, while a large white plastic corrugated tube was pointed at her face, blowing warmed oxygen over her. Small wires were attached to various parts of her, and in turn connected to various monitors. A clear plastic tube ran from an IV bag to somewhere on her back leg, Jack didn't want to think about where. As he watched, a tech entered with something in a syringe, and injected it into a tuft of fur behind her neck. Jack winced in sympathy, but Sam didn't even flinch.

"Oh god." Daniel's voice behind him reminded him that he wasn't alone, reaching out a hand, he squeezed the younger man's shoulder, before letting go and approaching the bed carefully, leery of disturbing any of the things that seemed to be keeping Sam alive.

Oh so gently, he stretched out a hand, touching her. She was warm now. Solid. Real. Alive. But he couldn't help but think for how long. Looking at her, he wasn't sure how she was alive even now. "Hey Carter, you're home now, in the infirmary. Me and Teal'c and Danny are here, you gave us all quite a scare this morning." Jack paused, taking a deep breath. "Look, Sam, I don't know how to say this, but you just gotta pull through." Jack couldn't continue, he took his hand that had been absently stroking her head and pulled back, before anyone could see the tears in his eyes. Colonel Jack O'Neill, USAF did not cry.

Teal'c moved forward, also placing a hand on Carter's side. "Major Carter, your strength as a warrior has already been proven on the battlefield. Your illness is merely another type of battle, on another kind of field. You MUST fight, Major Carter. Failure is not an option. You WILL prevail. I pledge that we will remain by your side while you fight your battle, you will not be left alone. You must come back to us Major Carter." Teal'c bowed his head, and stepped back after his rather unexpectedly long speech.

It was Daniel's turn now. Following his teammates' lead, he gently touched Sam, softly stroking her behind the head while he talked. "Hey Sam. You uh, you don't look so good. We, uh, we missed you a lot the last two months here Sam. It just hasn't been the same without you." Daniel paused, awkwardly running his free hand through his hair, while he continued to gently smooth Sam's fur. "When you get better, we can make you human again, so you just hang in there ok?" Daniel's voice cracked slightly and he wiped his eyes with the back of his free hand.

Janet stood watching the three men from by the curtain, unnoticed. Jack had placed his hand on Daniel's shoulder, although whether for his own comfort or for Daniel's, she wasn't sure. Janet wiped away a tear of her own. She counted herself lucky to be a friend of Sam Carter, and seeing her like this was difficult. But whatever the bond between her and Sam, it was nothing compared to the bond that Sam shared with the rest of SG-1. That bond was something that went beyond friendship, beyond family. Janet knew that if Sam had any hope of making it through the night, then she needed all of them with her, surrounding her with love, warmth, and a reason to continue fighting. Quietly, she brought over several chairs, and told the staff that the three men would be staying, and then went off to report to the General.

Meowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeow 

A/N: So there was the first of the promised ship lol, especially the first part of the chapter, but later as well. Your reward for not giving up the story after chapter 61. I tried to stay true to the show and the characters though, so if you're hoping that Jack is gonna French Kiss Sam when/if she's human again... sorry lol. Sam and Jack are just too honorable for that in my mind, and there won't be any convenient presidential pardons, retirements, etc to get them together lol, at least not in this story. But I do think that Jack can be a pretty tender guy, when you get under his shell, and Sam is a pretty sensitive woman, if she'll let down her "tough guy" exterior. Which you generally only see if one of them is under duress. So that would be why I whumped Sam so bad, to the point that Heisenberg gave his life to save hers, because she had to be in pretty rough shape to make Jack's shell crack... I also gave the other guys a little bit of tenderness too. As close as SG-1 is, they aren't really very touchy feely. Everyone always focuses on the Sam/Jack aspect, but she's pretty close to Daniel and Teal'c too, so I thought they all deserved their own private moments.

Thanks for all the support and reviews. 22 on just the last chapter and over 500 on the story! So many wonderful, nice comments! I'm glad you are all having so much fun. Nearing the end of this story, and I'm so glad I started writing it. Your comments mean alot, and for those that have read a story, and for whatever reason didn't want to leave feedback, just want to tell you that it really means a lot to a new writer. Without those first early comments, I might have thought no one was reading this story and might never have kept going with it after the first one or two chapters. And it makes it so much more fun! Knowing that people were actually reading my story, AND enjoying it, made me want to outdo each chapter as it went on... So thanks again for the feedback, without which, this story may have never gotten off the ground.


	63. Watching Over Her

A/N: So I was going to post this chapter and the next one as one really long chapter, but I didn't like the way I'd written a part in the second half of it, but was too tired to rewrite it when I got home. So instead there will be two slightly shorter chapters, making this one sorta more transitional rather than cliffie kind. I'll try and fix the other part tonight after I've slept and taken the furbabies to the vet. (their second appointment, will see how much they've grown in three weeks lol, Sam weighed 2.3 lbs and Dragon was 2.5 lbs last time. They've definitely gotten much bigger and are causing even more mischief than before. I'm thinking of renaming Dragon to Demon and Sam to Spawn... that way if they ever get out I can stand on the porch and yell for Demon Spawn to come home right this instant. Although Mom wants me to name Sam Spook because he is pale like a ghost and Dad thought I should call him Zambo or Zam, something about a John Wayne movie where he sings a song about the monkeys have no tails and Zamboanga...)

Hoping to get the story done before I take a trip to Manchester for a long weekend. Probably won't have internet access the entire time. Maybe I can post the last chapter then go into to hiding in case you all decide to hate me lol.

_Janet knew that if Sam had any hope of making it through the night, then she needed all of them with her, surrounding her with love, warmth, and a reason to continue fighting. Quietly, she brought over several chairs, and told the staff that the three men would be staying, and then went off to report to the General. _

_Chapter 63_

The day passed, and changed eventually into night. Night passed even more slowly, and very little changed. In a way the lack of change was good, since it meant that nothing with Sam had gotten any worse. On the other hand, nothing had really gotten any better.

The medical staff continued to ensure that Sam stayed warm, and that fluids kept pumping into her small body, carefully re-hydrating her, while warmed air kept blowing across her face, providing her extra oxygen to take some of the work from her weakened and overworked lungs. Antibiotics were administered regularly throughout the day and the night, trying to stave off the infection that had taken hold on her weakened body.

Once or twice, she had given everyone a scare, when her breathing had weakened to the point that the medical team had considered putting down a tube to help her breath. But each time, the moment passed, and Sam held her own.

The night gradually changed into morning, the clocks the only indication deep inside the windowless mountain that time was passing. SG-1 continued to hold its vigil over their recently long absent teammate. Sometimes one of them would talk to Sam; sometimes they just stayed nearby, sometimes touching her, sometimes not. But none of them ever left her side for more than a few minutes at a time.

It was around 0700 hours when finally something changed, and not for the worse. At the time, Jack had wandered over to the next unoccupied bed, and was trying very hard to avoid the temptation to play with the oxygen sensor on the monitor. Teal'c had taken a seat on the floor back out of the way of the equipment around Sam and was meditating in front of a single lit candle. Daniel was seated near Sam's head, with his text resting on the edge of her bed where he could read it. But instead of reading he was watching Sam, which he'd found himself doing quite a few times that night. As such, he was the first to notice when something happened.

"Hey, Sam just moved." Daniel set the text down, and immediately moved closer to Sam.

Jack put the oxygen sensor down (he hadn't been able to resist temptation after all) and returned as well, and Teal'c immediately opened his eyes and stood up. All three crowded around, watching their unconscious teammate. Just as Jack was going to ask Daniel if he was sure, she moved again. It was little more than a twitch of her back leg, the one with the IV in it, but this time it was accompanied by a soft sound, something like a cross between a human moan and a cat's meow.

The three looked at each other and back to Sam.

"I will retrieve Doctor Fraiser and Captain Brunsfeld." Teal'c quietly slipped out, a man on a mission.

"Sam?" Daniel was watching Sam closely for any response, but she didn't quite seem ready to be awake just yet.

Just as Teal'c was returning with both Dr. Fraiser and the good Captain in tow, Sam started to stir again. This time she was shaking the leg with the IV and seemed irritated by the wires and the air blowing on her face. Her movements became stronger, and it was obvious that she wasn't happy.

"Easy Sam." Janet pushed SG-1 out of the way, laying her hand gently on the woman turned cat. Brunsfeld moved up on the other side, checking the readouts.

Sam's movements stilled slightly at the sound of Janet's voice. Encouraged, Janet kept talking to her, gently stroking her while her struggles ceased. "It's ok Sam, you're back home again, and you're in the infirmary. Can you open your eyes for us? C'mon, that's it, you can do it."

At Janet's soft urging, Sam opened her eyes, closing them again tightly before reopening them as mere slits and blinking a few times. Her confusion and panic were evident, as she tried to see around her.

"We've been really worried about you Sam, everyone is here." Janet stepped back slightly, allowing the three men who were waiting somewhat impatiently, to have access to the now awake patient.

"Hey Sam." "Yo, Carter." "It is good to see you awake Major Carter." Came the chorus.

"Mrow?" Sam replied, the sound barely perceptible, but it was clear from her movements that she was trying to get up. Unfortunately, the splint and IV, not to mention all the monitoring probes and other things made that highly unlikely.

"Whoa there Sam, take it easy. You aren't ready to get up just yet and you're not out of the woods by any shot. Now, Captain Brunsfeld is going to take a closer look at you, and after that you are going to rest." Janet kept her hand on Sam until she nodded weakly and laid her head back down, eyes half closing already. She was exhausted, and had hardly done anything.

Jack, Teal'c and Daniel looked on worriedly, but Janet just herded the three men out of the area, drawing the curtain to give Sam some privacy.

"We have to wait and see what Captain Brunsfeld says, but I think she's doing much better." Janet told them, and the worried expressions eased slightly. She started to make some notations on Sam's chart while waiting, and the other three all found things to occupy their interest. Jack had gravitated to the oxygen sensor again, but as if sensing his intent, Janet had glared at him before he'd even touched it, and he'd backed off acting as if he'd really wanted to look at the IV pole.

After several minutes, Captain Brunsfeld emerged from behind the curtain, and he had a tired smile on his face.

"She's responding to the treatments. Her temperature and heart rate are returning to normal, and her breathing is greatly improved." He told everyone waiting.

Grins were hard to hide, relief that Sam was doing better.

Brunsfeld still cautioned them. "She's doing a lot better, but she still has a way to go before she is back to normal health. I'll leave some further recommendations in her chart." The last was directed at Dr. Fraiser.

It was an interesting mix of human and veterinary medicine, as well as collaboration between both sides of the medical field that cared for Major Carter. Because of her current form, her anatomy and physiology was foreign to the staff that normally cared for humans. But because her mind was human, it was decided early on that it would be best she be cared for in the infirmary, under Dr. Fraiser. Even though the vet clinic was better suited to care for Sam's physical body, it really wasn't equipped to deal with a human, whether it was in an animal body or not. It would be cruel to Sam to place her in that sort of setting, where she'd be surrounded by cages, whether she was in one or not. Especially given what little they had learned so far about her captivity with Arden, and her subsequent escape and journey home.

Captain Brunsfeld left, and Janet turned to the three men, before they had a chance to cluster back around Sam's bedside.

"Sam should be asleep for the next few hours I think, and she needs the rest. She's doing much better now, so I think its time for you three to go get some rest of your own." All three men opened their mouths to protest, but Janet just shook her head at them.

"No buts. I don't want to hear it. I'm in charge here, and you all agreed to my rules before I let you all come in here." She pulled herself to her full height, and glared each of them in their eyes until she got a reluctant nod from each one in turn. They had agreed, but it still wasn't fair to use it against them.

"Now, I don't want to see any one of you in here for the next two hours. After that, you can work out shifts as to who can stay with her and when. I'll tell the medical staff that one of you may stay with Sam at all times, until she's doing better." They looked like they wanted to protest again, but Janet glared sternly at them until they'd backed down. "Those are my rules. Now I want you all to go. Eat, sleep, I don't care what you do, just get out of my infirmary."

Her face softened slightly, as she saw the doubtful looks they were casting at the closed curtain. They'd only just gotten their team member back, and they were reluctant to let her out of their sight. She knew they also didn't want to leave Sam alone in case she woke up and was disoriented again.

Janet tried to reassure them. "Look, I have a lot of charting and paperwork to catch up on. I'll be right beside her the entire two hours, ok? I promise to notify you of any changes, or if she wakes up again while you are gone."

Finally, they seemed at least partially satisfied. Nodding, but still reluctant, they left. Janet let out the breath she'd been holding, and went to gather up her papers, preparing to spend a little time of her own with Sam. Not just as the Doctor, but as a friend too.


	64. Waking Up

A/N: Dragon and Sam went to the vet last night and got thier shots and wormer and a blood test, fun fun fun! They each weigh 3.5 lbs now, so they've gained almost a whole lb in the three weeks I've had them. Its too bad I don't own Stargate, since I could really use a little extra income to supplement the vet bills!

_Finally, they seemed at least partially satisfied. Nodding, but still reluctant, they left. Janet let out the breath she'd been holding, and went to gather up her papers, preparing to spend a little time of her own with Sam. Not just as the Doctor, but as a friend too._

_Chapter 64_

Three days after Colonel O'Neill found Sam on his doorstep, looking like something the cat dragged in so to speak, she was doing much better. The pneumonia was all but gone now, and she didn't need the oxygen anymore. The IV had been removed because she was now taking fluids by mouth, with a little assistance, and had even started to take some special formula mixed up by Captain Brunsfeld. They'd reverted to hand feeding her again, with the syringes, until she got stronger.

Sam had improved greatly after the first day, until even the rest of SG-1 had felt comfortable leaving her side for more than a few minutes. At first, Sam had slept most of the time, but now she was staying awake for longer and longer periods. So she now had time to be alone with her thoughts.

Daniel had told her about the success with the translation, and it was all Sam could do to stay in bed, and not find a way to get to the Gate Room and figure out how to dial up the gate herself. She desperately wanted to be human again. She was tired of being helpless and at the mercy of people that didn't realize, couldn't realize, what she was. She hated being so helpless, unable to even talk.

In the past two months, she'd been kidnapped, tortured, nearly drowned, forced to survive in the wilderness and cities, had to rely on the kindness of strangers on numerous occasions, threatened with major surgery she would have never consented to, lost a friend, been hit by a car, and trudged countless of miles in mostly rain, with very little food, and inconsistent sleep. To top it all off, she had a broken leg, battered and bruised ribs, and a nice case of pneumonia. All of which forced her to just lay around doing absolutely nothing but think about things she really didn't want to think about.

But she had understood Janet's rationale all too well. She just wasn't strong enough yet. The shock of gate travel, followed by the stress and shock of reversing the transformation might just be too much for her weakened system to cope with. Not to mention they just weren't too sure exactly what she might experience during the reversal.

The initial transformation had knocked her unconscious for over an hour, and Sam still remembered the painful wake up she'd experienced. The energy from the machine had also knocked everyone else in the room flat, and temporarily blinded them all with its force and strength.

Additionally, it was unsure as to whether any changes that had occurred to her body while in that of a cat would also be transferred back to her human form. When she woke up, would she still be underweight, recovering from pneumonia, and have a broken arm? Assuming that her right front leg corresponded with her right arm that is. The writings in the temple hadn't been clear. It was also possible that if she'd changed too much, that the reversal process wouldn't work at all. Or she could go back to the way she'd been before the whole mess had started. They just didn't know. So it had been decided that it would be safest to wait and make sure Sam was as strong as possible before attempting to reverse the transformation.

Sam understood all the rationale behind not going right back to P3X-929, but she didn't have to like it. Sam sighed, and shifted, settling her leg in a hopefully more comfortable position. Because of the location of the break, and the fact that Sam could be counted on not to put weight on it or try to remove it on her own, they'd opted to leave the lightweight splint on, rather than replacing it with a large and bulky cast. Sam was grateful for the choice.

Sam shifted again, trying to find a comfortable position. She wished there was something she could do, she felt so useless lying around in the infirmary. You'd think they could spring for a couple of televisions or something. (A/N: is it just me, or are there no TV's in the infirmary?) Her laptop lay up near her head, but it was too difficult to use now for just entertainment. It had been a challenge using paws to touch the keys, but now she was limited to one. She wasn't strong enough yet to support her weight with just her back legs and still keep her balance, so had to use it when lying down, and it was hard to read the screen when lying down. So she only used it for when she really needed to communicate something and someone could help her. There wasn't much she could do besides sleep, and she hadn't really wanted to. Sleep meant disturbing dreams. Dreams that included cages, cars, and monsters with big yellow fangs.

She looked forward to the visits from her teammates, but she understood that they couldn't spend all the time with her, keeping her company. They all had other things that needed to be done. Still, they were a welcome distraction when they came. The Colonel had even surprised her by bringing her all of her favorite science journals from the past few months. Apparently, he'd been keeping watch out for them and had set them aside for her so that she could get caught up when she returned. Sam had been touched. She really hadn't thought he'd noticed enough to pay attention to which ones she read. Unfortunately, reading books and magazines were just as difficult as operating a computer.

Lost in thought, she sighed again, shifting, searching the area she could see easily for something to distract her.

"Hey Carter, whatcha doin?" Jack O'Neill's voice behind her startled her, her head whipping around.

"Whoa, sorry Carter, didn't mean to startle you." Jack shifted uncomfortably, and Sam warbled a soft note of forgiveness. His coming was a much-needed distraction.

"You aren't bored so soon are you Carter? You've only been awake for two days." It seemed he could read her too well, even as a cat.

Sam just sighed and shifted again, that comfortable spot eluding her. She couldn't lay on the side with the break, because of her bruised ribs, but lying on the left side meant her right one was unsupported.

"Here, let me help." Before Sam could protest, Jack had folded a small towel. Gently he positioned the towel under the splinted leg, supporting it. "There."

Sam shifted a little bit, and looked at her CO in gratitude. The towel helped a lot. Now if only he could help figure out a way for her to read her magazines or use her laptop. Actually... when she thought about it...

Sam shifted again, moving her good paw up, and touching one of the journals, looking back at the Colonel with a questioning "Mrow?"

"Hmm? What's that Carter?" Colonel O'Neill watched his second for a moment, as his mind clicked onto what she might be asking. Grinning suddenly, he figured it out.

"Guess it's a little hard to read when you can't hold your own books open, eh Carter?" Sam meowed in response, her look hopeful. She was so bored. Jack grinned. "Well I haven't got anything pressing, just coming to see how you were doing and all. You want me to read to you for a little while?" Jack had to fight back a chuckle at her exuberant nod. He totally understood how bored she must be, knowing the trapped in the infirmary feeling all too well. At least he had his yo-yo and Gameboy. Carter didn't even have that.

He reached across her and snagged one of the journals, lightly brushing against her. It was hard not to pick her up and hold her in his lap; she was so irresistibly soft looking. Especially now that she was purring he thought, hiding a smile behind the journal. He suspected the purr was reflexive, and that she had no control over it, but it was so damn cute. He had to keep reminding himself that it wasn't quite appropriate to pet your second in command.

Jack cleared his throat, quickly opening the journal to the index. Better silencej his brain with lots of mind numbing techno babble. "Ah, here's and article on quarks. We could use a little quarkiness, you think Carter?"

If Sam could have rolled her eyes she would have. Jack opened the journal and started to read the article. Eventually, Sam started to feel sleepy again, the Colonel's voice lulling her. She was just about to doze off, despite her interest in the article, when she heard rapidly approaching footsteps. Opening her eyes sleepily, Sam was surprised when Daniel skidded in.

"Oh good, Sam, you're awake. Hope I'm not interrupting anything." He turned to Jack. "Jack, we have a problem."

"What is it Daniel." Jack was mildly annoyed; he'd nearly gotten Carter to sleep when Daniel's entrance had woken her up. Janet had said she hadn't been sleeping very well recently, and he'd hoped to see if he could get her to relax a little. But now she was alert and watching Daniel with interest.

"It's the device, the one that changed Sam. We don't have a lot of time to get her back." Daniel blurted out his message.

Sam tried to fight down her growing alarm. What did Daniel mean?

Jack was thinking along the same lines, and voiced her question. "What do you mean Daniel? That machine has sat there for over thousands of years, it will still be there when Carter's well enough to go back."

Daniel shook his head. "No, that's not it. We've discovered that the machine gets its power from a geothermal source, one that isn't, well, 'on' all the time so to speak. Apparently it's only tapped into the power source during certain times of the year, coinciding with specific religious events..."

"Daniel." Jack warned, patience wearing thin.

He seemed oblivious to the warning however. "Which seem to revolve around the phases of the moon and tides, so the power is really only "on" for about three months out of a year, and the rest of the time the machine lies dormant..,"

Jack scowled. Daniel could go on for ages if you let him. Scientists. Why couldn't they just get to the point? "For cryin' out loud Daniel, just say it. How. Long."

Daniel blinked at Jack's tone. "A week." He shifted uncomfortably after his statement. A heavy silence followed, while Jack frowned. Sam's eyes had grown wide and her tail was twitching.

"And if we don't get Carter back in time?" Jack asked the question he could see forming in Carter's mind, under her growing panic. She'd been told that it would be at least a week before the doctors would even consider letting her go through the gate.

"Then she has to wait another nine months until the machine can tap into the power source again." Daniel's pronouncement was met with silence.


	65. Decisions and Alien Devices

Its so close to finished now, that I almost split this chapter in half at the divider, but thought you might like a nice long one… And the second part is much more interesting, with a nice cliffie! Still… it's rather tempting to draw it out an extra few more days. Anyway, I'm really close to 600 reviews… do you think ya'll can do it before the story is done? (Smiles her best smile and bats her eyelashes.) Free kittens if you can do it!

_And if we don't get Carter back in time?" Jack asked the question he could see forming in Carter's mind, under her growing panic._

"_Then she has to wait another nine months until the machine can tap into the power source again." Daniel's pronouncement was met with silence._

Chapter 65 

Sam's mind was running in panicky little circles. Nine months? Nine MONTHS? Trapped in a cat's body? They seriously didn't think that she would go for that plan, did they? Sam tried to stand up. She needed to pace. She needed to get to the gate room! A hand on her back held her in place, gently but firmly preventing her from rising.

"Carter, Relax. We'll get this straightened out." The Colonel was speaking to Daniel again, questioning him about his information, but Sam wasn't really listening. She couldn't believe he expected her to relax, at a time like this. She squirmed under the Colonel's hand, refusing to sit idly by while her fate for the next nine months was decided.

Feeling Carter's movements, Jack turned his attention back to her, he could tell she wasn't really listening to him; her eyes were wide, ears flattened back. If it weren't for that broken leg she'd have probably bolted. "Sam." He said softly, using her first name to catch her attention. When she focused on him, he spoke quietly to her. "We won't let you stay this way any longer than we have to. We'll convince the General and the Doctors that you have to go. And if we don't convince them... well that's never stopped SG-1 before now has it?" Jack locked his eyes with hers, watching the comprehension dawn. He knew it was hard for her, hell it would have been hard for anyone, but after all the things she'd been through, and he doubted he even knew half of what had happened to her in the past two months, he could see why she'd be desperate to get back to normal as soon as possible.

"Look, Daniel and I are going to go talk to the general now. You try and rest, and I'll be back as soon as we know anything, ok? I promise you Sam, I won't let you stay this way, not if I can help it." Daniel was nodding his agreement as well. If Teal'c were here he'd probably agree too.

Sam didn't have much choice in the matter. She had to trust in her team. As they left, she said a quick fervent prayer that whatever happened, her days as a cat would soon be over.

In the end, the meeting was brought to Sam, because it was felt that since it concerned her, she should be part of the discussion. Hammond, SG-1, Dr. Fraiser, and Captain Brunsfeld were all in attendance, chairs pulled up around Sam's bedside. Jack and Janet helped Sam to sit up because she refused to lie still; she wanted to be able to see what was going on while her fate was decided.

The General listened quietly while all the information was reported, everything that Daniel and the team of scientists had learned about how the device functioned, which actually amounted to very little. Basically, they really had very little idea what would happen. Dr. Fraiser and Captain Brunsfeld gave an update of Sam's condition and their concerns about her ability to withstand gate travel and the transformation in her current weakened condition. Dr. Fraiser also added her own concerns for Sam's emotional well being should she be forced to remain in her current state for such a long time.

Finally, Daniel helped Sam to use the laptop, and they all patiently waited while she painstakingly typed out her desire to return to normal as soon as possible despite the risks. She argued that it was her choice, and her feeling that as long as everyone else stayed outside of the main chamber while the device activated, that the risk to anyone else being harmed was minimal.

Jack, Teal'c and Daniel all also argued on Sam's behalf. While they were just as worried about the risks of attempting the reversal while she was so weak, they were even more concerned about how Sam would react to being stuck as a cat for nine more months. And Jack also pointed out that somehow, someone had already breached the base security once to get at her. She wouldn't be safe to leave the base, and it would be cruel to keep her cooped up inside the entire time.

Eventually, everyone had finished his or her arguments. General Hammond sat with his hands folded in front of him considering all of their words carefully. Finally he raised his head up and looked at each of his people carefully, before settling on the small cat that was previously a human woman and one of his best and finest officers. She met his gaze evenly, sitting up just a little bit straighter. There was no mistaking the human intelligence in the animal body.

"You have all made very convincing arguments. But I believe only one course of action would be fair." The General paused, taking a deep breath. Everyone was watching the General, except for Sam who had closed her eyes tightly, body stiff, waiting. "That is why I am authorizing SG-1, including Major Carter to return to P3X-929. Additionally, Dr. Fraiser, Captain Brunsfeld, and any personnel they feel necessary, will accompany SG-1. I expect every precaution to be taken to prevent another repeat of the events that changed Major Carter into her current form. You leave in three days, and not a day sooner. Major Carter is to remain in the care of the infirmary staff until then." General Hammond had decided that it would be wrong to expect Carter to remain in her present state for months, but he did want her to have the best chance of coming out unharmed that he could give her.

Everyone had different looks on their faces, ranging from relief to worry, or a mix of both. Sam still had her eyes closed and had lain back down on her bed, events finally catching up with her. General Hammond stood, crossing to her and gently laid his hand behind her head. When she looked up at him, he nodded at her, silently communicating his support. Removing his hand, the General nodded to the others and excused himself.

Sam let the news sink in. She was going back. A new string of worries assaulted her mind. Would it work? Would she be normal again? What if it didn't work? She felt a hand again on her head and back, and looked up into the concerned face of Daniel. Just behind him stood Teal'c, watching her. Colonel O'Neill was standing on her other side, a look of determination on his face. Sam realized that whatever happened she still had her friends. Physically and emotionally exhausted from the day's events and the stress of her injuries, Sam finally gave in to sleep, surrounded by the support of her friends.

Meowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeow 

Three days later, Sam stood in the doorway of the infirmary, carefully keeping all four paws, well three since she wasn't allowed to stand on the fourth, inside of the infirmary. Janet looked on exasperated, shaking her head. She'd forbidden Sam to run off searching for the rest of the team, not wanting her wandering the mountain alone and getting in trouble. Janet was pleased and surprised how much Sam had improved in the past few days. It was as if the news of being allowed to go back had brought back her "mojo," a word she'd heard Colonel O'Neill use.

She was still underweight, and Janet suspected more than a little sore in places, but aside from this morning, she was eating nearly as well as before her abduction, and was now maintaining her weight, if she hadn't gained all that much back yet. She was moving around now too. After one more day of enforced bed rest, Sam had been nearly going out of her mind, so they had started allowing her to have short periods out of the bed. Sam tended to follow Janet around for lack of anything else better to do. This morning, Sam had been impossible to keep in bed.

"They'll be here Sam." She told her friend and patient in the doorway, receiving a distracted meow in response, as the cat with the human mind refused to take her eyes off the hallway. Janet shook her head again, and continued to double-check the supplies she was placing in several packs with the assistance of a field medic and a nurse, who were also coming along. Captain Brunsfeld would be meeting all of them in the gate room.

Janet smiled as Sam started to meow in response to the voices now in the hall, the objects of her excitement coming into view, as a fully geared up SG-1 came into the infirmary.

"So, Doc, ready to go? Can we spring Carter outta here now?" An insistent mrow echoed from the floor, everyone very careful not to step on her.

"Just one moment, while I check over everything here." Janet was surveying the three field packs, and one smaller pack. The last contained clothes, blankets and rations for Sam when she woke up. The rest contained an assortment of medical supplies, equipment, and a collapsible stretcher. Janet wanted to be prepared for the worst.

The Colonel was also looking at the supplies. "You leave anything here Doc?"

Janet merely narrowed her eyes at the Colonel, and chose to ignore the comment, checking the packs one last time, making sure they were secure. She didn't go off world all that much, and was just a little nervous. She smoothed down the front of her unfamiliar green fatigues.

Jack had turned his attention to his second, who was trying her best to remain in one place, her head swiveling about as she watched the medical staff pack, her tail twitching back and forth betraying her excitement.

"We better get you ready too Carter." He said. When she looked up in question, he held up something small and black, opening it to reveal what looked like a tiny SGC vest, two small metal tags pinned to the "front" of it. Jack grinned at her confusion. "When Siler heard you were going off-world, he made this out of pieces of old vests."

He gently lifted her onto a nearby table, letting her take a closer look at the little vest. The little tags were her dog tags, Jack had kept them for her. When she seemed pleased with it, he carefully helped her to slip it on, adjusting the straps and ties. She wriggled a bit at the unfamiliar weight, but seemed pleased, meowing softly as he patted the last strap into place, checking to make sure it was secure and wouldn't chafe her anywhere.

Janet finally announced they were ready to go, and a flurry of activity followed as packs were sorted out and they all headed for the gate room, a desperate yowl stopping all of them before they got too far. Jack dashed back in, lifting Carter off the table and tucking her under his arm, before rejoining the group on the way out.

Everyone stood in front of the gate, while it dialed, checking packs and supplies. A MALP had already been sent through the gate earlier, giving back favorable conditions. Sam wriggled in the Colonel's hold. She really didn't want to be carried through the Stargate by her CO no less. Jack looked over at Janet questioningly, who had also noticed Sam's squirming.

"OK, but just through the gate, I don't want her going the entire way on foot, she needs to save her strength." Janet knew Sam hated being carried around.

Sam meowed in response as Jack set her down, watching her intently as the gate activated with its familiar Kawoosh!

"SG-1, you have a go." Came the familiar command from the control room. At Jack's nod, Teal'c strode confidently up the ramp and through. Jack motioned for Carter to go next, wanting to be available to help out in case she needed. But Sam didn't have any trouble, despite her slow progress. Jack waved everyone else ahead, falling in step behind, making sure there were no stragglers.

When Colonel O'Neill got to the other side, he quickly checked for signs of danger, and relaxed slightly when he saw none. Teal'c returned from a quick perimeter check, nodding that he had found nothing unexpected. The Colonel did a quick head count, Daniel was helping out the medical staff, Captain Brunsfeld and Dr. Fraiser's nurse hadn't been through the gate before and were looking a little green. Someone was absent however.

"Carter?" He called, frowning in concern.

"Mrow?" Came the reply, and the Colonel's frown deepened while he looked around in bewilderment. He couldn't see her anywhere around the gate, which was surrounded by tall waving grass.

"I will retrieve Major Carter." Teal'c said as he waded into the grass. His sharp eyes had caught what was out of place, a small furry blonde tail poking up among the tops of the grass, no doubt blending in with the fuzzy tips of the tall yellow-brown grass to the untrained eye. Stooping, he lifted his comrade up, settling her across his shoulders so that she could lean against the pack he was carrying for the medical team, and leaving his hands free for his staff weapon.

"Carter, don't do that to me again!" The Colonel admonished her, receiving an apologetic meow in response. At least he thought it was apologetic. Putting on his sunglasses, the Colonel ordered everyone to move out. A clearing separated the Stargate from the large temple, and the group crossed it quickly. Teal'c took point, Carter riding comfortably on his shoulders, looking too damn cute in her little vest, small head swiveling to take in the view.

Jack pulled his thoughts back to the situation at hand, concentrating on making sure no one delayed in entering the temple. Soon they were all clustered around the device in the center of the room that had started the whole mess. The Colonel ordered everyone to keep a safe distance, Daniel pointing out a circular design on the floor in which he said that the person being transformed needed to be inside of. Jack ordered everyone to remain outside of it just in case. Daniel had helped Sam down off Teal'c's shoulders, passing her to Captain Brunsfeld who had given her a quick once over, before setting her down. She now sat just outside the circle, studying the device intently.

"Ok, Daniel, you can make this thing work?" Daniel was studying the device as well, comparing his notes with the markings on the device, frowning in concentration. At Jack's question, he looked up, nodding distractedly before returning back to studying his notes.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets do it, and get out of here." At the Colonel's abrupt command, everyone snapped into motion. Dr. Fraiser and Captain Brunsfeld approached Sam, helping her out of the vest and taking off the splint, deciding that both items would be too small for her human form. At Daniel's urging, Janet laid out a thick blanket inside the circle and assisted Sam to lie down on it. Janet covered her with another blanket and Jack wondered why, before he suddenly realized that as a cat she hadn't needed to wear clothes. When she changed back, she would be wearing absolutely nothing... Jack turned away to scout the perimeter of the room and hide his suddenly pink cheeks.

Finally, all was ready, and Daniel suggested that everyone else leave, explaining that there would be a delay while the machine drew power after he pressed the right controls. Jack ordered everyone else out; remaining behind while Daniel pressed two different glyphs on the machine. There were no lights, no sounds. No indication that the device was activating. No wonder Carter, who had had been standing inside the circle trying to figure the thing out, hadn't known that her light touch in the proper sequence had activated the panels.

Daniel looked up, nodding when he'd pressed the right symbols. Jack ordered him out, casting one last look over his shoulder at Carter. "See ya soon Carter." He hated leaving her alone, but he knew he could do nothing but get knocked flat on his back again, and well... he wanted to be able to see her as soon as he could again.

Jack moved everyone back from the doorway, and they stood watching. And... waiting. For several minutes, nothing happened, and everyone began to shift around. Jack glared at Daniel who just shrugged. He'd explained that they really didn't know how long it took the device to power up, but he was confident he'd pressed the correct two symbols in the right order.

Inside, Sam lay, her worry growing as time passed slowly and nothing happened. She worried that Daniel had made a mistake, or that maybe he'd been wrong on the time and they were already too late. And she still worried that the transformation wouldn't work.

All thoughts ceased in the next moment as a blindingly white flash overtook the room. Pain exploded, making her feel like her entire body was on fire. And then, Sam knew no more as blackness overtook her.


	66. The Conclusion

A/N: Forgot to say in the last chapter, that Lalene Brooks, sure you can borrow my paperweight lol. It would be fun to see it travel to other stories, and I'm glad you liked it. A small credit if you use it would be greatly appreciated! Hope you enjoy the rest of the fic!

Mild spoiler for the 4th season episode "Upgrades" nothing major, but if you haven't seen the episode, the conversation at the end won't quite have the same meaning.

_All thoughts ceased in the next moment as a blindingly white flash overtook the room. Pain exploded, making her feel like her entire body was on fire. And then, Sam knew no more as blackness overtook her._

Chapter 66 

Jack was pacing outside the entrance to the temple. It had been nearly ten minutes now, and nothing had happened. He was just about to go back in, when it happened. A bright white flash emanated from the building, making the hair on his arms stand up. The light had barely faded before Jack was halfway to the door, stopping in surprise when someone stepped in front of him, blocking the path.

"Sir, maybe it would be better if Thompson and I were to go in first." Janet's stance said that she wouldn't take no very lightly.

Daniel shifted and coughed. "Yeah, Jack, maybe we'd better, uh, wait out here."

Jack wondered what the hell the two had been drinking when he remembered exactly what Carter was likely wearing at the moment. He blinked, hoping he wasn't blushing. "Sure Doc, call if you need anything." Jack moved somewhat reluctantly out of the way. He really wanted to see her again, and see if she was ok, and if the transformation had worked. Daniel and Teal'c seemed equally eager to find out as well.

The radio crackled suddenly, and Jack grabbed it, ready to bolt into the temple if needed. Janet's voice sounded over the tiny speaker. "Sir, just wanted to let you know that Sam's ok, just unconscious. The transformation worked. We're just going to check her over now. Over."

Relieved grins spread, and Daniel slapped Teal'c on the back, making him blink. Jack spoke into the radio. "Thanks Doc, keep us informed if you run into any trouble. O'Neill out."

"Understood sir, we'll let you know when you can see her. Fraiser out." Came the reply, but Jack was too busy grinning. He couldn't wait to see his 2IC again. As cute as the cat had been, he missed Carter's smile when she laughed at his jokes. He missed that intent look of concentration she had when studying some problem. He missed her, not that he would ever say so, at least not where anyone could hear it. There was just too much at stake to risk it so he just buried the feelings until even he had a hard time admitting them to himself.

Daniel and Teal'c stood by waiting as well. Both were eager to see their teammate for their own reasons. Daniel had missed the intellectual discussions he often had with Sam. Sometimes, he could go to her with a problem, and she would listen, even if she didn't totally understand everything, and often she would point out something that would make him think of a new way of looking at it.

Teal'c saw in Major Carter a warrior and a kindred spirit of sorts. Not just a scholar, she was capable of defending herself and her teammates. She had early on accepted him as someone she could trust despite the fact that he had been holding a staff weapon to her when they'd first met. He had quickly learned to respect her, and had been surprised to learn that his respect was returned equally.

All three of them were anxious to see their comrade returned to them whole and as they remembered her being. Strong, resourceful, intelligent, capable. There were many words to describe her, more numerous than the names they all called her by. Carter, Sam, Major Carter. None of the words or names seemed to give justice to the woman they tried to describe.

It seemed like forever before Janet and the female nurse that had gone inside called over the radio that they could come in. Fortunately, the door was wide enough for all three men to enter at the same time, Brunsfeld and the medic following.

Fraser and Thompson had been busy while they'd been waiting outside. They'd dressed Carter in fatigue pants and a t-shirt, and hooked her up to a portable monitor. Dr. Fraiser was busy adjusting one of the readouts, but she looked relaxed and not very worried. Carter lay unmoving, for all appearances asleep. Jack noted that her right wrist was encased in a splint. He wasn't sure if it was a precaution or not.

Janet looked up at the three men and smiled. "She's going to be ok I think, it looks like the injuries were transferred as well, we'll know more when we get her back to the SGC, but for now I think she'll be fine."

In fact, when Janet had first entered the room, pulling back the blanket to reveal the unconscious woman underneath, she'd been shocked at the multi colored bruises covering Sam's ribs, chest, and other areas of her body. She'd placed the splint on, suspecting that the arm was likely broken still if the bruises were there. She'd been hoping that a race advanced enough to create a device to completely change a person to an animal and back would at least heal any injuries obtained, but it didn't seem to work that way.

When she and Thompson had dressed the unconscious Major, Janet had frowned at how loosely the clothes she'd taken from Sam's locker had fit her. She would definitely have a bit of weight to gain back before she could return to active duty.

Jack, Daniel and Teal'c had clustered around Sam, but when she hadn't responded to any of them, they wandered off one by one, studying the room in Daniel's case, or going off to patrol the perimeter in the case of the Colonel and Teal'c.

Janet had decided that since it had only taken an hour last time for Sam to wake, to let her wake on her own before going back through the gate. The General had given them four hours before they needed to check back in.

An hour came and went, and they were all starting to get restless when Sam hadn't stirred. After an hour and a half, Dr. Fraiser was just about to break out the stretcher and haul her back to the SGC to make sure nothing was seriously wrong when Sam moaned.

The moan was easily audible in the silence that had fallen in the temple. All three members of SG-1, who had returned from their various distractions around the one-hour mark, moved in to cluster around their unconscious teammate.

Sam groaned and stirred this time, Jack wincing in sympathy. He'd felt like he'd been sacked with a ton of bricks the first time and he hadn't just had his body rearranged, so he imagined that Carter was pretty sore. Janet had also described some of the injuries she had while they had waited, and Jack knew that cracked and bruised ribs could be pretty darn sore.

"Sam? Sam, it's me, Janet. Sam, honey, can you wake up for us?" Dr. Fraiser had taken Sam's hand and was urging her back to consciousness while the nurse and the medic ran through a set of vital signs as Sam struggled her way back to the waking world.

Sam groaned again, and they all winced in sympathy when her brow furrowed and she blinked her eyes open squinting around her. She seemed to be having trouble focusing her eyes and Janet didn't waste any time shining a penlight in them, making her squint even more. Janet seemed satisfied with what she saw, and sat back, assessing her patient. She was now moving around a bit, and holding her hand up in front of her face, flexing her fingers of her good hand experimentally, as if it was the most amazing thing she'd ever seen.

"Sam, can you talk?" Janet asked.

Sam frowned, turning her attention to the Doctor. "Meow?" She said.

Janet's face fell, and she looked up at other members SG-1, who were staring at each other in wide-eyed shock. Janet turned back to Sam just in time to see the woman smiling.

"Just kidding." Sam croaked, her throat dry.

"Carter!" Colonel O'Neill barked. "You nearly scared the pants off me! You leave the jokes to me from now on!" He thought she'd probably knocked a few years off his life. The color was slowly returning to Daniel's face, only Teal'c was looking on in amusement.

"Sorry sir." She coughed slightly, wincing in pain as the movement made her ribs ache.

"Sam, are you in pain? I can give you something to help." Janet moved in front of O'Neill, all business while she battered Sam with questions.

Sam just shook her head for the pain medicine, but did ask for some water. Janet helped her to sit up and handed her a bottle, and a couple of tablets, which Sam looked at questioningly.

"Its just some Motrin Sam, nothing too strong. It will help your ribs, they were pretty bruised up." Janet knew Sam liked to be clear headed, but she also knew the woman had to be in pain, but was just too stubborn to admit it.

Sam just sighed, and tossed the pills back. The doctor could be pretty insistent, and she was sorer than she cared to say. Janet noticed that she favored her right wrist, which just reinforced the notion that the injuries were all still present. Janet also had to help Sam hold the bottle and drink with her uninjured hand because she seemed to be having some minor problems in coordinating her movements. It might just be the shock and stress from the transformation, but it looked like Sam was in for a series of x-rays and other tests when she got back, just to be safe.

"Well, we just about ready to hit the road here?" The Colonel was anxious to get Carter home, where she could really get checked out. Not to mention he wanted to put as much distance between all of them and the godforsaken machine as he could.

Doctor Fraiser either sensed his unease or was feeling the same way, because she gave a crisp "Yes sir" and started to pack up her equipment while motioning for the medic to unpack the stretcher.

Sam narrowed her eyes at the stretcher and frowned. "Janet, I can walk."

Janet turned her attention back to her patient. "Its just a precaution Sam, until we get you checked out back home..." she started, but Sam interrupted.

"Please Janet, I want to do this. I need to do this, its not far back to the gate." Sam's eyes were pleading. After the past two months, the last thing she wanted was to be carried back through the stargate with everyone watching.

The Colonel stepped in on Carter's behalf, sensing and understanding her need to return home on her own power, and not carried like a helpless invalid. "We can go slow Doc, I'll help her."

Daniel stepped closer as well. "I'll help Sam get through the gate too."

"As will I." The deep rumble came from Teal'c.

Janet threw up her hands. "Fine, do what you want, but if she falls on her face, don't expect me to not say I told you so!" But her threat was empty. The three men of SG-1 wouldn't let Sam fall anymore than they would throw a kitten in a river.

In the end, Teal'c and Jack supported Sam on either side while Daniel carried Teal'c's staff weapon and went to dial the gate. Sam needed the support of her teammates on either side and leaned heavily on them. She was surprised at how weak she felt, and at how unfamiliar her body suddenly seemed. It had taken her several days to get used to moving around as a cat, but over time it had become second nature.

Now that she was back, she suspected it would also take a bit of time to get reacquainted with being human again. Her balance seemed off, and she held onto Teal'c's broad shoulders with her good arm, partly to keep herself upright, and partly to hide the fact that she wanted to take "steps" with her arm. The other arm was fortunately firmly strapped to her body by Janet until she could check the break.

Sam stumbled slightly when they stopped moving and felt the Colonel's arm tighten around her waist, supporting her. Unconsciously, she leaned against him a bit while they waited for the gate to dial. The Colonel was watching her. He turned away when he saw her noticing his scrutiny, but looked back at her questioning "Sir?"

"Just wondering what the first thing you want to do when we get back is. Now that you're human again and all." Her body was warm and solid against his and the Colonel wished the moment could last longer. But soon the gate would activate, and they would go through, back to the Air Force and its regulations. For now though, he was content to offer what he could to help a member of his team, soldier to soldier, friend to friend.

Sam looked down, brow furrowed in thought. She hadn't really given it much consideration, not wanting to hope too much in case they couldn't get her changed back. Suddenly she grinned, looking at her CO. "I want a steak."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "A steak?" He hadn't been expecting that one. He frowned. The last time Carter had wanted steak had ended with a whole lot of trouble...

"And a big baked potato, with lots of toppings. And a diet coke." Sam looked wistful now. She had dreamed about steak and all sorts of other things while forcing herself to eat dry kibble and whatever else she could scrounge in the past two long months.

"Because of the taste right?" One corner of Jack's lips twitched in amusement, hiding a smile while he remembered that particular conversation.

"Yes sir." She ducked her head, unsuccessfully hiding the smile that Jack could never admit that he liked so much.

The last of the chevrons engaged, and the stargate sprang to life. Daniel stood waiting after the others had gone through, while Teal'c and Jack, with Sam still being supported in the middle, walked up the steps to the gate. Jack looked at his team, smiling to himself. SG-1 was whole again. Now even with Daniel's position on the steps in front of the gate, all four of them shared a moment, lost in thought. As one, they all turned to face the wormhole, and as one, they stepped through the gate. SG-1 was going home.

The End. Meow?

A/N: So here is where I say something deep, and meaningful.

"Something deep and meaningful." Heh.

Ok, well seriously, I don't know what to say... its been great, but all good things must come to an end. Congratulations for making it through 66 chapters! I hope you've enjoyed the story as much as I have writing it, and will look for anything else I may do in the future. For those of you that haven't seen it yet, I do have one other fic posted here; you can find it under my profile titled "A Personal Favor." Just a short little bit of humor I wrote while having a case of writer's block. I have a few ideas for other SG-1 based fics, so we'll see what my muse and my schedule will allow me to do.

Disappointingly, I had a grand plan for a Stargate/Pern crossover, but it seems that Anne McCaffrey's wonderful world of dragons is so heavily copyrighted and protected by her lawyers that you can't even use her ideas in a profit free bit of fanfic. Oh well, like I said, I have other ideas. Still... that would have been wicked cool. And if you don't have a clue as to what Pern is, I highly recommend the Dragonriders of Pern series to you. And if you just want to stick to Stargate for now, I have a few recommendations in my short but growing favorites list here for some pretty darn good fics by some really talented folks, so you might want to take a look there too.

Anyway, thanks to all the readers out there, the ones that left so many positive comments, the ones that just dropped a note to say they've read it, and the silent ones, who have just read quietly, and hopefully enjoyed. Without you, the readers, this story would have no purpose. Thanks for giving it meaning.


	67. Epilogue

A/N: Every good story deserves a nice long epilogue. I've been working on this epilogue since before I even posted the last chapter, but have had to fight with schedules and writer's block. There were just too many loose ends created in the story along the way to reasonably tie them up and still have a nice ending for the story. The epilogue grew to be much longer than I had ever anticipated it being, and the focus turned more to Sam and the team healing than a revisit to all the places Sam had been, which I discovered would be a bit unrealistic to do. I did have Sam revisit a few things, but there's just no way I could get all the loose ends tied up so I just concentrated on the biggest ones. I hope you'll enjoy this epilogue, and that you'll feel it compliments the story, rather than detracting from it.

_Epilogue_

Major Samantha Carter entered her lab, and frowned at the small package sitting on her workbench, next to a mug that hadn't been there before. It had been two weeks since she'd successfully been changed back into human form, and a week since coming back to the SGC on light duty only.

She'd been told she could have more time, but Sam would really rather be at the SGC, surrounded by her friends, her family. It felt like she'd been away for much longer than two months. And even after two weeks of being human again, Sam was still getting used to her normal body. Things seemed a lot smaller all of a sudden, and many of the things she'd previously taken for granted, like being able to open a door or hold a fork seemed like marvels to her still.

There was also her left over injuries, like the broken arm and cracked ribs. She'd had a niggling cough the first few days back, and had finally finished the course of antibiotics that Janet had made her take. She also had to tighten her belt a good bit more than she was used to, and her clothes seemed to hang on her now, but she was slowly filling back out, thanks to regular meals and plenty of rest. After being subjected to a battery of tests like nothing she'd ever been subjected to before, Janet thought she could be back on the active duty roster in a couple weeks, despite the fact that Sam had flat out refused to have her temperature taken since coming back. Janet had eventually stopped trying.

Slowly though, things were settling back into normal, but it seemed that she was not immune to quite a lot of ribbing, particularly from one certain Colonel.

So it was with wary trepidation that Sam approached the package on the desk, picking up the mug with her good hand. She couldn't help but smile at the words printed on the mug. "Cats Are People Too."

Next, she turned to the small box. It was wrapped with blue paper, printed with fish and paw prints. She shook her head, rolling her eyes. Unwrapping the package was a bit awkward, since her right arm was still in a cast, but eventually she won and the paper lost. Lifting the box lid off cautiously (lest something leap out) Sam peered inside the small box.

Inside, rested a box of tea. Sam lifted it out, a grin tugging at one side of her mouth. Catmint tea. She was about to set the box aside, when something in the bottom caught her attention. Reaching in, Sam pulled out a note, folded over a small collar. Sam immediately recognized the collar and groaned. He knew. With a sinking heart, she read the letter.

"Carter, or should I say Princess Snookums? I never knew you were royalty. The only royalty I know are British, and they like their tea, so I thought you might like some too. Ta Ta. O'Neill."

Sam sighed, setting the letter down. As much fun as the teasing was, it was getting old. Two days ago she'd pulled her boots on only to find a fur mouse toy stuffed in them. The day before that, the Colonel had served her a bowl of kibble, complete with milk and a spoon! In the infirmary, he'd brought her a stuffed toy cat, dressed in dolls clothes, although how he had found out about that one, he refused to tell. There were more "incidents," and that wasn't even counting the number of jibes and jokes at her expense.

Teal'c and Daniel were no help; they just rolled their eyes or smiled sympathetically at her. It was time that Sam started to take matters into her own hands, and got a little of her own back. And she had an idea that just might work.

_Meowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeow_

"Sir?"

Colonel Jack O'Neill looked up at the hesitant sounding query at his office door, and grinned at the woman standing in the doorway. "Carter! Come in! I trust you are settling back in without problem?"

"No problem sir. Actually sir, I came to ask you a favor. If that's ok." Sam was starting to have doubts about her plan, and she hadn't even put it into motion yet.

Jack set his papers down, pushing them aside, giving his 2IC his full attention. "What is it Carter?"

Sam shifted uncomfortably. It was now or never. "Well sir, its just that, well, this may sound silly but..." Sam struggled to find the words. Suddenly, her idea didn't seem like such a good one anymore.

"C'mon Carter, spit it out, it can't be all that bad." Jack leaned back in his chair, slightly amused at the normally confident woman that was suddenly at a loss for words.

Sam took in a deep breath and tried again. "Well, its just that Janet doesn't want me driving yet, especially not long distance, until my arm heals, and, well, I have all this leave, and the General said I could use as much as I wanted..." Sam wasn't sure why she was having such a hard time asking for this favor. It had seemed like a good idea at the time.

The Colonel leaned forward. "Carter, do you want me to drive you somewhere, like on a road trip?" Jack still didn't quite understand why a race that was so advanced it was able to change a person into an animal, yet it couldn't heal something like a broken arm in the process. Daniel had tried to explain it off as some sort of religious right, trial by fire and ritual scarring and all that, and Carter had filled his head with a bunch of techno babble about DNA re-sequencing and pattern buffers and blah blah blah. Jack had privately decided that the aliens were just stupid. Especially if they left machines lying around, turned on, where just anyone could walk in and accidentally activate them. But then again, an awful lot of aliens seemed to do that.

At Carter's blush in response to his question, Jack knew he was onto something.

"Yessir." She mumbled, suddenly finding her boots fascinating.

"Sure." Jack leaned back crossing his arms, a small smile tugging at his lips as he waited for her response.

"You see sir, there were a few people that I met along the way home, and I know it sounds silly, but.... You will?" Sam's head shot up, as she realized what her CO had just said. "But... you don't even know where!" She frowned at him, and added a belated, "Sir."

"Whatever it is Carter, its important to you, or you wouldn't be asking. So sure." She was gaping like a fish now. It could be so easy to push her buttons, and Jack really couldn't help himself sometimes.

"Um, yes sir. I mean, thank you sir." She seemed to be having a severe case of "cat got your tongue."

"So, you wanna tell me what this is about Carter? And how much time do we need to ask General Hammond for?" The Colonel watched her squirm a bit, and decided to take pity on her before she gave up and chickened out. He had a pretty good idea of what she wanted anyway.

"Listen, Carter, its me that should be asking you for a favor." He waited until he had her full attention. "It seems they found some more classified materials at that Arden guy's place in Pennsylvania. General Hammond was going to arrange to have someone from the Pentagon go retrieve it, but given the top secret nature of the materials, it might be better if we sent our own people."

At the mention of Arden, Carter had visibly paled. Jack hastened to reassure her, mentally kicking himself. He should have expected that reaction, the man had pretty much tortured her, more mentally than physically, but torture was torture in his mind. "Look, Sam, it will only take one of us to go and get the stuff. After that, we'll have some time to do whatever else it is you wanted to do."

She'd regained her composure again, her careful mask back in place. "Yes sir. I'd like that. Thank you sir." Jack cursed silently, for a moment she'd let down her guard. They still didn't know very much of what had happened to her while she was gone, her reports had been very clinical, lacking in details. He could only guess at what she had gone through. He had to restrain himself from pushing her though, she would tell them in due time, he just had to be available when it happened.

"So, we're all set then? When can you be ready to go?" Jack carefully steered clear of dangerous ground.

Sam thought for a moment, and replied. "Tomorrow sir. If that's ok with you?"

"That should be fine Carter, I'll go talk to the General." Jack turned back to his desk, shuffling the papers into some semblance of order.

"Yes sir." Sam stood in the doorway, hesitating. "Sir?"

He looked up again. "Yeah Carter?"

"Thank you." She ducked her head, staring at her boots again.

"Anytime Carter. Anytime." He watched her let herself out, and leaned back in his chair. Yes, she'd tell them what had happened, in her own time.

_Meowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeow_

Jack pulled the rental off the road onto the long drive in front of Arden's mansion, parking in front of the entrance. He looked over at the woman sitting next to him. She'd been getting quieter and quieter the closer they'd gotten. She still hadn't talked much to him even at that. During the long flight from Colorado, she'd talked about work, and asked about things that had happened while she'd been absent, but had avoided any attempts he'd made to draw her out on anything about her long time away. He'd stopped trying rather than risk having her shut him out.

Once they'd settled into their hotel rooms, Jack had offered to go get the files and items found at the mansion himself and let Carter stay behind, but she'd surprised him by refusing, and insisting on accompanying him. He hadn't tried to talk her out of it at the time, sensing her need to go.

As he watched her now though, her face pale, hands clenched into fists until her knuckles were white, he started to doubt the wisdom of letting her come along.

"You know you can wait out here while I go in and meet up with the agent, and get the stuff. It shouldn't take very long." Sam looked up at his words, and blinked, she'd clearly been a million miles away in her thoughts.

Somehow Jack wasn't surprised when she shook her head. "No sir. I should come along."

Jack just nodded, and opened his car door, Sam doing the same. She did hesitate a moment, before following him up the drive, Jack resisting the urge to keep looking over his shoulder at her.

Inside, they met up with the guy who'd been keeping an eye out for things classified, and he led them to a lavishly decorated office. Jack was looking about him in undisguised interest, he hadn't really looked at the place the first time, but now he could see that the guy spared no expense on anything.

On the desk, sat two cardboard boxes. Inside was an assortment of file folders, all stamped with the words top secret. Jack picked up a file out of the first box, while Sam lifted out another. The man that had shown them in had left them alone.

Jack flipped the folder he was holding open and winced at the contents. He was holding her personnel file in his hands. He randomly selected several more files and winced again to see details about her work at the pentagon, medical records, evaluations and reports. Seemed their worm had been able to gather quite a lot of information, most of it on Carter. It made his skin crawl to learn that this guy had gotten all this information on his 2IC.

Glancing over at her, Jack frowned when he noticed her still holding the same folder she'd first picked up, and staring off into space. Moving over to her, he gently removed the folder from her hands and placed it back in the box. He watched while she looked up startled, and took a deep breath, running her good hand through her hair, making it ruffled.

Narrowing his eyes at her, Jack decided that it was time to get out of here. "C'mon Carter, lets say we take this stuff and go find something for lunch, ok?"

He was expecting her to say something, so he was pretty surprised when she just frowned and nodded. Without a word, she picked up one of the boxes, and headed for the door not even waiting to see if he would follow.

Brow creased in concern over Carter's unusual behavior, he picked up the other box and went after her, calling for her to wait up, but she either didn't hear him or was choosing to ignore him for some reason.

So intent was he on gaining on her lead that he didn't notice that she wasn't heading for the door until they turned into a large room.

"Uh, Carter, this isn't the front door." Jack stood in the doorway, shifting from foot to foot, holding onto the box.

Sam wasn't paying him any attention however. Instead, she had placed the box she was carrying down on one of the tables stacked along the wall and was walking slowly towards a large, ornate cage at the opposite end of the room.

Jack sighed, and put his box down on the floor by the doorway, and approached her quietly. When he got to her side, she was looking at the wrought iron cage, hesitantly tracing her finger over one of the leaves.

"Carter?" At his voice, she looked up at him, eyes glistening and brow furrowed. Without saying anything, she pushed past him, and grabbed up her box, heading out of the room.

Muttering a curse, Jack hurried after her, grabbing up his own box on the way out, growing more and more worried about his 2IC, remembering how she had reacted after Jolinar, withdrawing into herself. Ahead, Carter had turned a corner and Jack picked up the pace, realizing she still wasn't heading out.

Wondering where she was going, Jack rounded the corner just in time to see her enter a room through a heavy metal door after setting the box she carried down on the floor outside the door. Hurriedly, Jack crossed the remaining space, adding his own box to hers, and pulling the door open.

The room looked like some kind of lab, sterile looking with white walls, stainless steel countertops, a gray floor. Sam stood in the center of the room, staring transfixed at a metal cage under the single high window in the room. Jack recognized the room from the videotapes, and knew immediately what the cage had been used for.

Turning back to his second, he could see that she was standing now, her cast tucked tightly against her body with her other arm wrapped securely around it. Her eyes were squeezed shut, her breathing shallow and rapid. Jack frowned, stepping closer. "Carter... Sam..." he said softly, reaching out a hesitant hand towards her.

Her eyes flew open; wet and glistening with unshed tears. Wildly, she locked eyes with him for a moment before letting out a strangled noise and turned, running from the room.

Cursing again, he followed her, relaxing slightly when he saw she hadn't gone far, just out to the hallway, where she was now pacing back and forth, arms still wrapped tightly around her. Before he could reach her side however, she had whirled around and let out a cry of fury, balling up her good hand into a fist and slamming it into a wall with enough force to make him worry about broken bones, following the punch with a swift kick of her boot.

Jack winced, and crossed quickly to her side grabbing her fist as she pulled back for another blow. "Carter!" he cried.

Briefly, she struggled against his hold, trying to pull her arm from his grasp, but he just came up behind her and wrapped both of his arms around her, effectively pinning her arms to her side. She twisted at first, but suddenly all the fight drained out of her. Without warning, she went weak against him, her knees giving out.

Surprised, Jack gently lowered her to the ground. She was shaking, he realized, sobbing uncontrollably. Somewhat uncomfortable, he shifted, and then wordlessly pulled her tightly to him, tucking her head against his chest and rubbing her back with a gentle circular motion.

"Shhhh.... Shhhhh... I've got you, you're safe now." He whispered assurances and words of comfort into her ear while gently rocking her until her sobs quieted into occasional hiccups. Searching his pockets, he pulled out a pack of Kleenex and handed her one, pulling away to give her some space while she collected herself, but remaining close by.

She wiped her eyes and blew her nose before she looked at him, refusing to meet his eyes. She took a deep breath before looking down at her lap and muttering, "Sorry sir."

Not wanting to let her off too easily, and knowing she needed to start talking about what had happened, he tried to draw her out. "Wanna talk about it?"

She was silent for a long moment, before finally looking up from her lap. She still didn't meet his eyes, instead staring off over his shoulder at the closed metal door. "He knew."

Puzzled, he looked at her, waiting for her to clarify.

"He knew I was human, but he still treated me like an animal." She turned her attention back to her lap and absently flexed her fingers, Jack could see her knuckles were bruised, and at least one cracked and bleeding slowly from the impact with the wall.

Wordlessly, Jack dug out another clean Kleenex, and gently took her hand, wrapping the tissue around her knuckles. When she looked up, startled, he caught her eyes, refusing to let her look away again. "He's gone now Carter, he can't do anything else to harm you. With what he's found out about the program, they'll make sure he never sees the light of day again." Jack spoke softly. When she pulled her hand away and turned her gaze, he let her, but continued to watch her.

"Thank you sir." Her words were barely above a whisper, and Jack had to strain to catch them.

For a moment, she looked like she would say something else, but quickly her features changed, her neutral mask slipping back into place, and Jack had to hold in a growl of frustration when she announced that they should go, rising to her feet without a backwards glance.

"Carter..." He started, but she interrupted him.

"Sir..." She shook her head, hesitating briefly before continuing. "Not here sir. Not now. Please."

She looked so vulnerable, so small; he wanted to protect her, to make it all better. Instead, he sighed, and let it drop, silently picking up his box and heading for the front entrance, Carter's step falling in behind him telling him that she was done at least for now with running off.

_Meowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeow_

The rental truck bounced over the ruts in the old country road, Jack trying with some success to avoid the worst of them. He glanced over at Carter, who was staring out the passenger window. Whether she was lost in thought, or looking for something he wasn't sure. A map lay partially open in her lap, and she had said nothing further about what had happened at Arden's. In fact, she'd said very little at all, except for an occasional direction, or response to his attempts at small talk. Jack didn't even know where they were going or why, he just hoped there wouldn't be any more outbursts, although he might take another fit of anger over her pensive silence.

"Turn up here sir, and find somewhere to pull off to the side of the road and park." Her sudden request broke the strained silence. Jack complied silently, he debated briefly asking again where they would going, but he'd asked before several times, each time getting vague unhelpful responses about wanting to stop by somewhere she'd been. So he just sighed quietly, and followed her request, hoping she would clue him in soon. It didn't take long before he found a wide shoulder on the side of the country road, and pulled off, shutting off the engine, and looked expectantly over at his passenger, who was completely ignoring him in favor of unbuckling her seatbelt and climbing out her already open door.

Jack sighed, and started to follow when Carter surprised him with another request.

"Sir, could you pop the hood please?" She either didn't notice his blank stare or was ignoring it in favor of getting something out of the backseat.

Burying another sigh, and some uncharitable thoughts in his second's direction, Jack complied. He really didn't want to push her, but it was starting to get ridiculous.

By the time he exited the vehicle, and came around the front, she already had the hood propped open and was busy underneath it with the tools she'd pulled out from the case she'd stowed in the back. He hadn't even known she'd brought tools along. Jack frowned at what she was doing under the hood though.

"Uh, Carter, don't we need that?" He frowned as she popped a wire off a spark plug, loosening it and setting it back on to make it look like it was still connected at first glance.

His only reply was a noncommittal grunt, as she closed the hood and replaced the tools in the back.

"This way sir." She said, before starting off on foot down the road.

"Carter?" He frowned at her back as she walked away, standing in place.

"Car won't start sir, there's a farmhouse up a ways here we can call the rental place from. We should hurry, it looks like it may rain" She didn't slow her step as she continued to walk away from him.

"Ooookaaaay." Jack drawled, shaking his head, before starting after her. He decided it wasn't worth mentioning that they both had cell phones. Making up his mind, he decided he'd do it her way for a little while, but so help him, she better damn well talk when this trip was over, even if he had to tie her to a chair and make her watch The Simpson's until she caved in.

They hadn't walked for a long time, maybe only about a half a mile or so, when they came to the promised farmhouse, Jack knowing better than to wonder how she knew the farmhouse would be there. He was starting to suspect she'd planned the whole thing out. He followed her up the driveway, and onto the porch, watching while she hesitated, suddenly not so confident in herself anymore.

At this moment, Sam Carter was busy debating the wisdom of this side trip, and poking holes in her flimsy story. She was halfway tempted to turn right back around, no matter what her CO might thing. The Colonel probably already thought she'd lost all her marbles.

Just as she was about to announce her change of heart a voice interrupted.

"Can I help ye folks?" The voice was familiar, and Sam turned slowly to see Charles Roberts walking towards them, having just come in from the fields judging by his dress. He looked smaller than she remembered.

A discreet elbow in her ribs drew Sam from her musings and she remembered that Charles had spoken. Recovering, Sam pasted a smile on her face. "We broke down bout a half a mile that way," she said vaguely, pointing the way they had come. "We were wondering if we might use your phone?"

Charles fixed the two of them with a penetrating glare. It wasn't often that strangers showed up on his doorstep, asking for things. Still, they seemed like honest folk, and he always liked to be hospitable. Besides, judging by the clouds, they were in for a storm and he'd hate to leave people stranded outside in the rain if he could help it.

"Sure, don't mind if you do. Phone's in the kitchen, let me just take of my boots, or my wife will have my hide for tracking in dirt." While he spoke, he removed his mud caked boots before opening the front door and showing them both in, calling for his wife.

Sam knew exactly where the kitchen was, but knew she couldn't go running off, after all she wasn't supposed to know. Her thoughts were interrupted as Mary came from the kitchen, drying her hands on a towel.

"What is it Charles... Oh! We have guests!" Sam couldn't help but return Mary's large smile.

"These folks car broke down, they wanted to use our phone." Charles explained the strangers' presence.

"Well of course you can use the phone, its right in there, Mr., uh..." Mary faltered, not knowing the man's name.

"O'Neill, you can call me Jack please. And this is Sam. Sam Carter." Jack squeezed Carter's good arm, pulling her forward, she seemed to be at a loss for words as she nodded, and returning Mary's smile while Charles introduced himself and his wife. Handshakes all around, and Jack left to make the phone call, while Sam wandered over to the fireplace. A large fire was blazing cheerfully, and a small familiar basket set on the hearth.

Looking up Sam saw an array of pictures over the mantle, photos of children, animals, and places. Her hand gravitated to one in particular. Suddenly she remembered she wasn't alone and stopped, turning as Mary approached. But Mary didn't seem to mind at all, as she reached up taking the picture down, and handing it to Sam.

"That's Bella, we only had her about a week, but the poor little thing was so sick we weren't sure she'd make it through that first night. There was something special about her." Mary had a faraway look on her face as she spoke.

"Well they can be here in a hour. What's that Carter?" Jack had entered the room and went to Sam's side, looking at the picture she held. "Say, that looks just like...ow." Sam had just stepped on his foot.

Jack watched Carter closely while she replaced the picture of the small yellow cat curled up by the fireplace back on the mantle and seemed to shake herself. "Well, we really don't mean to impose on you, we should go wait by the car..."

Mary was quick to interrupt, Charles coming to stand behind her. "Nonsense, it's starting to rain, and you, young lady shouldn't be out in the rain with that cast on! You'll simply have to stay for dinner, its ready and there's more than enough for two more."

"Please, join us, and after dinner I can drive you back to your car. Maybe we can even get it running before the mechanic gets here." Charles added his own invitation when he saw their hesitation. There was something about them, something familiar, especially in the woman.

Rather than be rude, Sam and Jack acquiesced to the couple's invitation and soon found themselves seated at the kitchen table, bowls of hearty stew and warm homemade biscuits in front of them.

They talked about the weather, and other pleasantries. Somehow, Jack managed to turn the topic to fishing and it turned out that Charles quite enjoyed fishing himself. Several times during the meal, Sam caught Mary staring intently at her. Finally, Sam looked up meeting her gaze, and Mary blushed, caught.

"I'm sorry dear, I just feel like I know you from somewhere. I know its silly isn't it." Mary tried to explain the odd feeling, and fiddled with her napkin.

Sam smiled and shook her head. If only Mary knew. But there was just no way to explain it. "No, I don't think so." She looked away uncomfortable.

Discreetly, Jack slipped in, changing the topic to talk about some of the animals that Mary had rescued, even drawing out a bit of information about 'Bella' much to Sam's dismay. Before long they had finished dinner, and Sam helped Mary clean up.

Charles announced that the rain had slowed significantly, and Jack and Sam took their leave of the Roberts, thanking them for their hospitality and delicious cooking, and gratefully accepting a ride from Charles back to their vehicle. They arrived at the same time as the mechanic, and the problem was sorted in no time since Sam had been careful in her sabotage not to make the problem too difficult to fix.

They spent the night in their hotel, catching an early morning flight back home. Sam had slipped back into passive mode again, remaining quiet and introspective, despite Jack's attempts to draw her out with comments on how nice the Roberts seemed, even going as far as some light teasing about Bella. Eventually he left her to her silence, renewing his silent vow that somehow, he would get her to talk, no matter how much time it took. Reviewing the previous day's events, he was glad she'd at least met some nice people on the way, as he was starting to worry that all her experiences on the road were bad.

_Meowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeow_

Jack juggled three beer bottles and a glass of orange juice as he made his way from the kitchen to the living room, grinning at the direction the conversation had taken in his absence.

"I do not understand why you felt it was necessary to show me immediately after your rescue, what a 'group hug' was. Would there not have been a more appropriate time to engage in such an activity? Perhaps later, after we had all returned to the SGC and showered?" Teal'c's deep bass rumble was unmistakable, even if he couldn't see who was talking yet.

"Oh no Teal'c, that was a perfect time!" Jack said as he entered the room and set the orange juice down next to Teal'c, who inclined his head in thanks, but turned to regard his friend.

"Perhaps you can explain then, O'Neill, after all I believe the 'group hug', as you called it, was your suggestion." Teal'c pinned Jack with an upraised eyebrow.

A muffled giggle came from Carter, as she gratefully took the proffered beer and hid her mouth behind her hand to conceal her smile. She wanted to hear this explanation.

Jack shared a quick grin with Daniel, who had also noticed Sam's uplifted mood. She'd been quiet recently, too quiet, in the past several weeks as she'd recovered, refusing to talk about the events that had transpired, despite their best efforts to draw her out on it. She'd finally been cleared for active duty, and SG-1 had gone on its first mission earlier today, a routine milk run type to get them all back in the groove of things. And boy, had they ever gotten back into the groove.

Jack turned his attention back to Teal'c after passing another beer over to Daniel, and caught the slight glint in Teal'c's eyes, and realized that Teal'c knew exactly what he was doing. The skillful Jaffa was succeeding in his cunning plan it seemed, judging by the snickers into the open beer coming from Carter's direction.

Rising to the bait, Jack hid an evil smile. "Oh, I don't know Teal'c, a group hug is all about sharing. Besides, did you see the look on Danny-boy's face here when the ground around that mud pit gave way?"

Daniel frowned at the sudden turn of conversation, and Sam was still trying to muffle her giggles as Teal'c responded.

"Indeed, it was most unfortunate that I did not have a camera at the time. I believe it was what you would call a 'Kodak moment' was it not?"

At that, Daniel let out an offended "Hey!" and Sam gave into a fit of giggles nearly snorting on her beer. Jack grinned and thumped Daniel on the back, deciding it was time Carter got a bit of teasing too.

"It sure was Teal'c, and so was Carter's reaction when she went in after Daniel." Jack smirked as the smile disappeared from her face, hoping that she'd take the bait.

He wasn't disappointed when she rose to the challenge.

"It must have looked nearly as impressive as your face sir, when your feet slipped and you came sliding down in with us still holding the rope!" She had just a touch of superiority in her voice, and Jack couldn't help but grin.

"Well thank goodness Teal'c thought to secure the line on that boulder after that or we all might have ended up down there! I'd hate to have been rescued by another SG team!" There were nods all around at Jack's statement, and Daniel raised his beer.

"Here's to Teal'c," he said. Everyone else raised their bottles echoing the sentiment; "To Teal'c" while the man in question inclined his head solemnly.

"I don't think I've ever had so much mud on me before." Daniel proclaimed, settling back with his beer. Jack agreed, and started to make jokes about Daniel becoming a mud wrestler when he noticed that Carter had gone quiet again, looking off into the flames of the fire he'd started earlier in the fireplace, her beer forgotten in her hand.

Daniel also noticed her sudden silence. "Sam?" He called, bringing her back to the conversation.

She looked up startled, apologizing. "Sorry, just thinking," was all she would say.

Jack knew what she was probably thinking about, and decided that it was time she stopped thinking and started talking. "About?" his tone brokered no argument.

Looking down at her lap, she played idly with her beer bottle, tracing her finger in the condensation. The three men respected her silence, but waited expectantly for her to speak. None of the spoke or pressured her, but they all hoped she would talk as they held their breath, waiting.

Finally, she took a deep breath and looked up, gazing at each of her teammates in turn. Setting the bottle down, Sam Carter started to talk.

Over the next few hours, she told them all about waking up alone in a cage, and how it had only gotten worse from there. She told them about things they'd only guessed at, and had only seen parts of on tapes. She talked about how she'd been treated and how she'd felt and how she'd escaped.

The three men stayed silent for the most part, letting their teammate and friend talk. It was as if a dam had burst and all the words she'd been holding in were now coming out. Occasionally, one of them would ask a question, or make a comment. They grew angry for her at the appropriate moments, and sad during others, moving to hold her or touch her when it became too much, filling in details she didn't know about when the opportunity presented itself.

Slowly, she told them about her escape, and recuperation at the Roberts', and how she'd left, and stolen a map. They told her how they'd just missed her, and about the scene of the overly large woman getting led to an ambulance. Sam told them about the diner, and meeting the trucker and Jack had growled in frustration about missing her so closely yet again. They all shared a chuckle over the unfortunate waitress. She'd told them about some of the rides she'd gone on along the way and they'd frowned in concern about the accident that had taken her so far off course and laughed with her about the ride with the chickens. Sam even complained that despite the number of rides she'd taken, she had never once found a ride on a truck carrying blankets or pillows or mattresses or something soft, and that the closest she'd gotten was the chickens, which Jack had been quick to point out that they had feathers, and feathers were soft. Sam just glared, and continued her tale.

They'd surprised her with their knowledge about her theft of the fallen ribs at the buffet place and had chuckled with her about the old ladies fighting on the tour bus. All of them smiled at the antics of the children in the family she'd traveled with, and even Jack relived his anger at how they had planned to have her spayed, all of them happy she'd escaped in time. They all agreed that Brian seemed like a good kid, and Sam learned that they had actually met him, arriving later in the day after she'd made her escape. Sam shook her head; she'd had no idea that the guys had been following her so closely. She forced herself not to go down the path of what ifs though. What was done was done and no way to change the past, so she just took a deep breath and kept talking, doubting she could stop now if she wanted to.

They'd smiled at her rescue from the stray dogs by Heisenberg; chuckling over the name she'd called the dog, sharing her fond memories of how the dog had become more than just a traveling companion. And then they shared her sadness, Daniel quietly wrapping his arm around her shoulders while she tearfully told them about the dog's death, Jack moving to her other side, laying a hand on her arm while Teal'c leaned across the coffee table, placing a large hand on her knee.

She didn't remember much about the rest of the way back, and Jack had hesitantly filled her in on some of the missing details of how he'd found her literally laying on his front step the next morning, nearly stepping on her.

Finally, she ran out of words, and her gaze returned to her lap.

Silence descended on the four companions, the three men thinking about all the things that Sam had gone through to get home again, and Carter lost in her own thoughts, revisiting all that had transpired. It was all so overwhelming, and none of them could believe that one person so close to them all had gone through it so alone.

A cough broke the silence, as Jack cleared his throat, and all eyes turned towards him.

"So, I guess this proves that cats really do have nine lives," he said, with an air of sureness.

Sam blinked at her CO, and then, a small smile appeared, just before she ducked her head to hide it, but she couldn't hide how her sides shook from suppressed laughter.

"O'Neill, I disagree. I believe from Major Carter's tale, that cats have more than nine lives." Sam looked up in surprise at Teal'c, just before Daniel jumped in with some detail about nine being a lucky number in many old cultures. Teal'c responded with some similar belief among his own people, and a debate ensued, each man trying to outdo the other in myths and legends about cats.

Jack stood as the debate warmed up, excusing himself and leaving the room again to get more drinks for everyone. He smiled at the long missed sound of Carter's giggling in response to the good-natured banter that continued in his absence. Thoughtfully, he collected another round of drinks from the kitchen.

On the way back to his team, Jack paused, listening to the relaxed and cheerful sounds coming from the room, and realized that while SG-1 still had a long road to travel until they could come to a resolution on the events of the past few months, they were already well on their way to healing. They were a team again, complete.


	68. An Encore, Of Sorts!

_A/N: I can't seem to walk away from this story... There are a few more things kicking around in my head that demand to be written! Think of it as a few "missing or deleted scenes" lol. The story is finished, this is just a bit of icing so to speak I guess... or more like a candle or two! Anyway, this one is just a corny idea, and sorry to disappoint, but I won't be continuing on with it. Not only do I not know much about the subject, but I think it would take away from the story that Nine Lives became... and yeah, I know I can make it it's own story... but I'm just not gonna. Well, its short, I didn't think it would stand on it's own, so here it is. I'll see about getting the couple other short scenes out of my head and posted as well, so maybe one more silly chapter, and then we really will be done with this ok?_

_An Encore... Of Sorts._

Major Samantha Carter groaned, and stirred, a familiar sensation rising with a pit of dread in her stomach. She was flat on her back. Nearby, she could hear the groan that was unmistakably Daniel Jackson.

Fighting back rising panic, Sam held a hand in front of her face. Blinking rapidly to clear her vision, she was relieved to see that her hand was human and she wriggled her fingers experimentally in relief.

A groan to her side again and Sam turned, pulling herself to a sitting position with only a little difficulty from suddenly aching and protesting muscles. She felt a good bit like she'd been run over by a truck.

To her right, she could see Daniel curled onto his side, moaning, hands clasped tightly over his head. Wincing in sympathy, Sam tried to call, needing to swallow first before her voice would work.

"Daniel? You ok?" Her voice rasped, but carried. Daniel parted his fingers in front of his face as he peered at her blearily.

"Whoa, what hit us?" His eyes were squinted as he regarded her.

Sam decided to wait on answering the question while she tried to pull her scattered wits about her. Besides, she needed to check on the others.

"Teal'c? Colonel?" Sam's voice was stronger now.

"I am here Major Carter." Sam struggled to her knees and was able to see Teal'c to her left. So that left one more. Her eyes scanned the last place she'd remembered the Colonel being, but instead of the Colonel, a large brown shape loomed near the dais, which held the latest alien device SG-1 had discovered.

"Uh, guys... is that what I think it is?" Sam wavered to her feet as she called attention to the large lumpy shape. Teal'c had already started to approach it, staff weapon drawn while Sam did the same from the other side, her P-90 up and ready. Now behind her, Daniel struggled to his feet as well.

"Uh, Sam... I think..." Daniel was cut off as the large animal awoke with a snort, and all three of them moved back a step, just in case.

Large chocolate brown eyes regarded them blearily, and the beast blinked several times, swaying slightly.

"Moo?" It said.

Sam noticed that the large brown cow had a good amount of gray in its hair, and a sudden sinking sensation in the pit of her stomach made her look at the ground, where the remains of a green SG uniform and the Colonel's gear lay at the cow's feet.

"Sir?" She was hesitant in her query, even as Daniel and Teal'c began to cautiously approach the cow, both of them with realization slowly dawning on their faces.

"Moo!" The cow spoke again, and shook itself, blinking its large brown eyes at her. She knew that look. Oh crap.

Daniel was approaching the cow; the Colonel, Sam mentally corrected herself. He appeared to be enraptured. "Sam, this is incredible, I mean it's really unbelievable, it's..."

"Moo!" Jack interrupted, and they all recognized the tone. Daniel stopped immediately, blushing.

"Sorry Jack." Daniel shuffled, but he was still watching Jack in open curiosity.

"We better get back, this is going to take some explaining." Sam really wasn't looking forward to explaining to General Hammond how she had managed to let her commanding officer get turned into a cow. Somehow, she didn't think this would look good on her record.

"I agree Major Carter, we should make haste with our return. After we have appraised General Hammond of the situation, perhaps we should have lunch." Teal'c had interrupted Sam's musings, and she looked up at him puzzled until he continued. "I am thinking we should have a barbeque later, I enjoy the food you call hamburgers."

If a cow could look angry, Jack was doing a great job as he let out an indignant "Moooo!" and stomped a hoof for good measure.

Daniel blinked, pushing his glasses up on his nose. "What about ribs Teal'c? Barbeque ribs sound really good right about now." Daniel was looking around the room innocently.

Sam looked from one man to the other, and than to the clearly furious cow between them, and a small smile started to tug at the corners of her lips. Memories of a time not long after her recent transformation surfaced, reminding her of how many times she'd found cat toys and other jokes and gags left around for her to find. The opportunity was too sweet to resist. Deliberately, Sam finished gathering up her supplies, before straightening leisurely. "I don't know Daniel," she said slowly, "I think a nice big juicy steak would be even better."

"Indeed Major Carter, I believe I am in agreement with you." Teal'c had also loaded up his gear and started to head for the gate.

"Oh, and guys for desert, we can have cookies and a big glass of ice cold milk." Daniel was ignoring the dirty looks that Jack was sending his way, heading out the door as well.

Sam didn't waste any time in following, trusting that the Colonel would be right behind them. "Actually, guys, I'm thinking I want a nice slice of cheesecake."

The others agreed, adding in suggestions for various other dairy containing deserts, effectively drowning out the angry sounding "Moo!" from behind them. Daniel dialed the gate, the chevrons glowing and locking into place as the gate spun.

The wormhole engaged, the iris code was sent, and SG-1 headed towards the open wormhole, still making lunch plans, seemingly oblivious to the very mad cow following slowly behind them.

"Ooh, what about roast beef?" Daniel suggested.

"I don't know, I was thinking of a nice London Broil myself." Sam argued.

"Got milk?" The deep rumble was from Teal'c, and the other two dissolved into giggles as the three stepped through the gate.

Alone for the moment on the planet, one brown and gray speckled cow blinked slowly several times. "Moo?" Jack spoke to no one in particular. "Moo," he grumbled again at the audacity of his teammates, before passing through the gate. Steaks his ass! They just wait; he'd show them who had the milk!

_A/N: And now you see the danger of the power of that late night slice of cheesecake... If you get a chance this fall, try the Pumpkin Spice Cheesecake from the Cheesecake Factory.... MMMMMM..... You can also get a slice at the Starbucks inside of Barnes and Nobles stores. Yummy... Cheesecake... steak... ribs... (runs and hides)_


End file.
